Harry Potter y el Tesoro de Gryffindor
by Deuteros
Summary: El sexto año ha terminado, Harry, Ron y Hermione parten a un viaje lleno de aventuras y peligros para destruir los horcruxes de Voldemort y encontrar el tesoro de Gryffindor, pero no estaran solos, contaran con mas ayuda de la planeada.
1. Chapter 1 Antes de la partida

Antes de la partida

**Antes de la partida.**

El clima era calido en la madriguera, Hermione había llegado hacia tan solo dos días, Harry aun estaba con sus tíos, ella y Ron habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ellos conversaban alejados de todos trataban de hacer planes para proponerle a Harry cuando este llegara.

Ginny, la menor de los Weasley estaba con Fred y George, ellos habían estado vigilando a Ron y a Hermione desde hacia varias horas.

-Algo tienen, dijo Fred, -si, asintió George ellos no han discutido desde que Hermione llego, están actuando muy raros.

-Ellos han estado así casi desde que Ron se enveneno, cuando despertó Hermione estaba en la enfermería con nosotros y no han peleado, bueno, han discutido un poco. Pero nada comparable a las peleas que tenían antes de que lo envenenaran, y desde el funeral han estado muy callados, ellos y Harry dijo Ginny.

-¿Creen que por fin se confesaran lo que sienten? Pregunto George. -No, dijo Fred creo que tal vez planean algo y creo que deberíamos de investigar que es y dejarles muy en claro que deben de incluirnos.

-Es inútil intentarlo dijo Ginny, hoy por la mañana me acerque y no oí nada, Ron lanzo un hechizo que Harry encontró en un libro para que si alguien que no sea ellos se acerque solo escuche murmullos ininteligibles.

-Demonios dijo George a Ron tenia que salirle la inteligencia que nadie sabía que tenía en el momento menos apropiado. -Entonces dijo Fred ¿Qué hacemos, los confrontamos ahora que aun no llega Harry?

-Será inútil, aunque a ellos pudiéramos convencerlos Harry al final nos excluirá como lo hizo conmigo con Neville y Luna.

-¿Por que? Dijeron los gemelos al unísono, nosotros lo apoyamos en el ED y además fue gracias a nosotros que Harry pudo hablar con Sirius en quinto año, y Neville, Luna y tu estuvieron con el en el enfrentamiento en el ministerio y en Hogwarts.

-Si, dijo la pelirroja, pero el no quiere que salgamos lastimados, cuando fuimos al ministerio el y Ron querían que nos quedáramos, de hecho Harry sugirió que solo el y Ron fueran, también quería dejar a Hermione y estoy segura de que Ron también lo deseaba, Harry dice que Hermione y Ron han estado metidos en esto desde el principio y que por eso no se aleja de ellos como lo hizo conmigo.

-Fred se acerco a ella y le dijo, el te quiere, imagina cuanto debe de costarle renunciar a ti, -nosotros, dijo George nos enteramos que ustedes eran pareja desde que ganaron la copa, ya sabes las noticias vuelan.

-Si, dijo Ginny, estoy mas que segura de que me quiere pero……..en fin, así son las cosas.

Mientras tanto, bajo de un árbol en la madriguera Ron y Hermione conversaban.

-¿Qué te pasa?, dijo el, has estado muy pensativa.

-Tengo miedo dijo ella.

El pelirrojo la miro más que sorprendido, Hermione siempre había sido valiente, muy valiente para su gusto, y nunca reconocía desventaja alguna, nunca les había confesado miedo.

-¿Tu no tienes miedo? Le pregunto la castaña.

-Si, mucho miedo, respondió el.

Hermione conocía muy bien a Ron, sabia lo obstinado que era, el pelirrojo era la clase de chico que tal ves tenia muchos miedos, pero de una forma o de otra siempre superaba su miedo y actuaba con una valentía sobrecogedora.

-Pero no por mi, añadió el pelirrojo, temo que la preocupación por nosotros cuando nos vallamos haga que mis padres o mis hermanos se distraigan y les pase algo, temo que no podamos ayudar a Harry a encontrar los Horcruxes restantes, temo que no sea lo suficiente bueno en combate, temo no poder serle útil a Harry, temo no poder defenderte, temo que te pase algo.

La castaña estaba muda, Ron nunca había sido tan sincero, el pelirrojo trataba siempre de hacerse el duro frente a ella y Harry y ahora ya no podía hacerlo, parecía que desde aquel día en que despertó en la enfermería después de que lo habían envenenado la relación de ellos dos había cambiado para siempre, habían parado de pelear por todo, ya no discutían casi nada y ahora ella sentía la inmensa necesidad de ser totalmente sincera con el y parecía que lo mismo le pasaba a el.

Hermione puso su manos sobre el hombro de Ron, el volteo a verla y le sonrió, la castaña entonces le dijo, -Ron tu sabes que sin tu ayuda Harry no hubiera podido hacer la mayoría de las cosas que ha hecho, sobreviviste a dos batallas contra mortifagos que estaban intentando matarnos, y sabes que Harry confía en ti por que sabe de lo que eres capaz.

-Lo se, dijo Ron, Harry confía en mi por que somos amigos, pero hay personas mucho mas capaces que yo, y que podrían ayudar mas a Harry.

-Harry no lo piensa así, dijo ella, tu y el han estado juntos desde antes de subirse al tren cuando entraron al colegio y siempre de una forma o de otra has estado apoyándolo, además Harry siempre te ha escogido a ti para que le ayudes, ¿recuerdas que? en quinto año, antes de ir al ministerio cuando solo había dos thestrals Harry dijo que tu irías con el.

-Si Hermione, pero siendo sinceros no seré de mucha ayuda si hay que enfrentar a Voldemort.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, por años cada que Harry lo mencionaba, Ron le pedía que no dijera su nombre, y ahora ahí estaba diciéndolo el, -Ron, contra el nadie seria buen oponente, nadie de los de la orden podría derrotarlo solo, el único que lo había enfrentado y lo hizo retroceder fue Dumbledore, Harry tampoco podrá solo contra el, por eso nosotros vamos a estar ahí, para apoyarlo, deja ya de menospreciarte, dijo ella mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo.

La mirada del pelirrojo se poso en ella, el sonreía, pero en sus ojos se veía aun preocupación y tristeza.

-Mira, dijo ella, te voy a contar algo que escuche que Bill le contaba a Moody ayer.

Flashback 

-Minerva esta preocupada por los chicos, dijo Moody, ella piensa que ellos trataran de alguna forma de involucrarse en la batalla, ya casi son mayores de edad y no podremos controlarlos.

-Mamá esta preocupada también, añadió Bill, ella sabe que Ron y Hermione no dejaran jamás a Harry solo, Papá también piensa eso, además están los Gemelos, ellos quieren entrar a la orden y además Ginny, ella también tratara de ayudar a Harry.

-Moody sonrió, esos chicos y los otros dos, la chica lovegood y longbottom tienen más valor que muchos magos del ministerio, aun no eran mayores de edad y ya estaban peleando contra los mortifagos, ¿tú que piensas de ello Bill?, no te veo tan preocupado como lo están tus padres y Minerva.

-Yo creo que ellos tienen sus propios planes, dijo Bill y nosotros no estamos incluidos, bueno al menos Harry, Hermione y Ron, estoy seguro de que algo planean, ayer llego ella y de inmediato ha estado secreteándose con mi hermanito. Me preocupan, pero se de lo que son capaces, ellos han estado peleando contra Voldemort desde que entraron al colegio, incluso han enfrentado a los mortifagos antes de que lo hiciéramos Charlie y yo, conviví mucho con Sirius cuando estuvo encerrado en Grimmauld Place, el tenia un concepto muy alto de ellos, una vez le pregunte si se identificaba con Harry y la respuesta me sorprendió, el dijo que Harry era como James y que Hermione era como Lupin, pero el se identificaba mas con mi hermano.

-Tu hermano se parece mucho a Sirius, es leal hasta la muerte, jamás traicionaría a Potter y menos a Granger, si el hubiera vivido después de la pelea en el ministerio y hubiera visto lo que hicieron para defender Hogwarts de los mortifagos les habría mandado a construir un monumento.

-Si, dijo Bill, jamás pensé que mi hermanito seria el mas valiente de la familia, bueno el y Ginny.

Fin del Flashback

Ron estaba bastante apenado, no estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran tan bien de el, Hermione le sonrió y se acerco a el para decirle, -ya ves, no solo somos Harry y yo los que pensamos que eres un gran mago, también tu hermano, Moody y Sirius piensan lo mismo, y además el profesor Dumbledore te nombro prefecto por algo. Y sobre lo otro, yo….. siempre me he sentido segura cuando estas tu, siempre terminas defendiéndome, ya sea de Malfoy, o de Snape, me defiendes aun cuando no hay peligro, Hermione sonrió recordando a Ron y de lo que pensaba de Víktor.

El pelirrojo sonrió y la miro a los ojos, en ese momento, mientras veía a la castaña recordó que la boda de Bill y Fleur estaba ya muy cerca, así que aprovecho que nadie los veía y que nadie podía oírlos y dijo.

-Hermione, en dos semanas se casa Bill y me gustaría pedirte que…… ¿si quieres ser mi pareja para la boda?, Ron estaba muy, muy rojo y miraba al suelo.

-La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y después sonrió, comenzó a ponerse roja también y le dijo. Claro Ron, me encantara ser tu pareja, yo pensé que……..

-Que seguía siendo el mismo ¿no?, dijo Ron, no Hermione, esta vez no, he aprendido de mis errores y no quiero cometerlos una vez mas, el iba a tomarla de la mano, pero en eso noto que los gemelos y Ginny se acercaban, así que disimuladamente saco su varita y quito los efectos del muffliato.

-Hola, ¿que hacen aquí? dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

-Platicamos un poco dijo la castaña.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y entonces decidieron poner en práctica lo que habían discutido con su hermana.

Flashback

-Ron no lo hará, dijo Fred.

-Seguro que no, dijo George, es muy cobarde para ello.

-Entonces, dijo Ginny, tenemos que hacer que lo haga, así que conociéndolo habrá que hacerlo enojar un poco, no me gusta que discuta con ella pero tendremos que hacerlo.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Ya saben? dijo Fred, Fleur acaba de contarnos que Víktor Krum vendrá a la boda, el había dicho que posiblemente no podría, pero su equipo le ha autorizado para poder viajar un par de días para la ceremonia y la fiesta.

George y Ginny de inmediato voltearon a ver a Ron, esperando que explotara y comenzara a discutir con la castaña.

Ron solo sonrió, no le hacia mucha gracia que el búlgaro viniera, pero ahora ya no sentía tanta antipatía por el, ahora se sentía mas seguro.

Como esa noticia pareció no tener el impacto debido, entonces Ginny dijo, -Hermione de seguro que pronto te escribirá para contarte que vendrá.

-Si dijo George, y además seguro que te pedirá que seas su pareja de nuevo.

Fred veía atentamente a su hermano que lucia muy despreocupado.

-No iré con el George, dijo Hermione muy seria, ya tengo pareja.

Tanto los gemelos como Ginny se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la noticia y por la falta de reacción de su hermano. -¿Con quien vas a ir? dijo la pelirroja.

-Conmigo, dijo finalmente Ron, se lo acabo de pedir y "Hermi" acepto.

Ginny no sabia que era lo que más le sorprendía, si el hecho de que su hermano hubiera hecho lo correcto, que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, o que Hermione no hubiera protestado por que la llamaban "Hermi", ya que así la conocía el hermano menor de Hagrid.

-¿Hermi? dijo la pelirroja ¿desde cuando la llamas así?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, dijo Ron, solo que hasta hoy lo dije.

La castaña sonrió mientras veía que Ron aunque aun estaba rojo no tartamudeaba ni parecía querer huir.

-Fred volteo a verla y le dijo ¿no se suponía que no te gustaba que te llamaran así?

-Hermione, le sonrió y le dijo, No me gusta que me llame así Grawp, pero no tengo ningún problema en que Runnie me llame así.

-¿Runnie? dijo muy asombrado George, de inmediato miro a Ron y vio que su hermano menor sonreía.

-Ron tu odias que te digamos "Iccle Ronnikins" dijeron los gemelos a dúo.

-Si, dijo el pelirrojo, por que ustedes lo hacen solo por molestar y por que son un par de idiotas.

Ginny sonrió al ver lo indignados que estaban los gemelos y la sonrisa de su amiga. Ella iba a decir algo cuando la voz de su madre la interrumpió, ella la llamo junto a los gemelos para que le ayudaran a preparar la cena, así que no tuvieron mas remedio que dejarlos solos.

-Al fin se fueron, dijo Ron.

-Son tus hermanos, no hables como si estorbaran lo regaño la castaña.

-Sabes perfectamente a que vinieron, ellos de seguro pensaron que si mencionaban a Víktor de seguro comenzaría una de mis escenitas.

-¿Tus escenitas? Pregunto Hermione.

-Ya sabes, dijo despreocupadamente Ron, yo empezaba con un Viky y con eso tenias para enojarte y gritarme, entonces yo gritaba más y así seguíamos hasta que terminábamos por no hablarnos en horas o días.

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal Víktor? pregunto ella.

-Por muchas razones, dijo el mirando al suelo, la mayoría de ellas son culpa mía, pero no podía aceptarlo.

-Hermione lo miro y temerosamente pregunto ¿Por qué razones?

-Ron suspiro mientras decía, Cuando lo vimos en el campeonato yo solo pensaba en obtener su autógrafo, cuando llego al colegio me alegre por que podría conocerlo, pero después, el te invito al baile, y yo, fui muy estupido para hacerlo hasta el ultimo momento y de la peor forma, pensaba de forma diferente, y luego cuando no querías decirnos quien era tu pareja, comencé a molestarme, y al final supe que había sido el, el es mayor que nosotros, así que me esforcé por buscar razones para detestarlo, que si era extranjero, que si su director había sido mortifago, que si era mas grande que tu, que si quería información para derrotar a Harry, en fin todo por que el fue contigo al baile.

-¿Por qué no me invitaste antes? Pregunto ella.

-Por idiota, dijo Ron, por que antes pensaba diferente, pensaba en que tenia que ir con la chica mas guapa del colegio, con la mas popular, entonces me comencé a dar cuenta de que me molestaba pensar que ibas a ir con otro y que no me quieras decir quien era, después pensaba que era mentira y que te daba pena el decirnos que no tenias pareja y que solo lo habías dicho para deshacerte de Neville. Luego te vi con el y me di cuenta de que la chica con la que yo quería estar eras tu, mi mejor amiga, fui un tonto para no darme cuenta de que además de que eres una bruja brillante también eres muy bonita.

Hermione sonrió, pero no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo.

-Y así es que mi ídolo se convirtió en una de las personas que mas detesto, el no hizo nada para causarlo, se que es solo culpa mía, pero… no pude evitarlo, y luego, cada que te escribía o tu le escribías era como si me dieran una bofetada que me recordaba lo estupido que fui, bueno, que soy.

Ella comenzo a acercarse a Ron, cuando la voz de Molly se escucho "Niños, a cenar".

Ellos se separaron y sin decir nada mas se dirigieron a la cocina.

La cena transcurrió normal, al terminar, Ron y Hermione se quedaron a ayudar a Molly a lavar los platos, después ellos volvieron a salir, mientras ellos lavaban los trastos, Arthur usando la capa de invisibilidad de Moody se subió al árbol favorito de los chicos para poder escuchar sus planes, el y Molly habían acordado que tendrían que espiarlos para saber que era lo que planeaban.

Hermione y Ron finalmente terminaron y fueron a sentarse junto al árbol, ahí una vez mas Ron saco su varita, y lanzo el muffliato.

Arthur no pudo oír ni una sola palabra, trato de escuchar con un par de orejas extensibles de los gemelos, pero fue inútil, podía oír todo, pero no entendía nada, así que finalmente se resigno a que tendría que esperar hasta que se fueran para poder bajar de ahí.

-Ron, dijo Hermione, ¿Por qué te hiciste novio de Lavender?

-Ron suspiro, miro a Hermione y finalmente dijo, por ti, por Ginny y por estupido.

-Hermione lo miro muy confusa, y le dijo, no te entiendo, ¿por que por mi, por que por Ginny?

-Ron sonrió, tomo a la castaña de la mano y dijo, por que besaste a Víktor, siempre negaste que fueran novios, siempre dijiste que solo era tu amigo, y Ginny un día que peleamos me grito que tu te habías estado besando con el, así que fue por eso, Lavender estaba disponible, ella había estado coqueteando casi desde que el año comenzó, así que me dije, ¿Por qué no hacerle caso?

-Ron, yo……

-No digas nada Hermione, no tienes por que darme explicaciones, yo soy quien tiene que darlas, tu me invitaste a la fiesta de Sluggorn, y yo fui el que cometió después todos los errores, en vez de enojarme contigo, actuar como un patán y burlarme de ti, debí de haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías, debí de haber hablado.

-¿Ron, tú lo sabes?

-Si dijo el, se fue acercando a ella lentamente, en eso se escucho como una de las ramas del árbol crujía, se escucho un grito y un golpe, de inmediato Ron se puso de pie delante de Hermione y saco su varita, la castaña señalo el lugar en donde se escucho un quejido, saco su varita y junto al pelirrojo lanzaron varias maldiciones, Molly se dio cuenta por que estaba desde la cocina pendiente de lo que pasaba, los gemelos, Bill, Fleur y Ginny salieron para acercarse al lugar en donde se veía que salía humo de la nada, Bill quito la capa de invisibilidad para ver a su padre muy maltrecho.

Molly grito al ver la cara de su esposo, nada estaba en su lugar.

Ginny se escondió tras George, mientras Fred veía a Ron y a Hermione y decía- ¿Qué le hicieron a papá?

Hermione se había quedado muda, Ron dio un paso al frente y trato de explicar lo que paso.

-……Y así fue, dijo el pelirrojo, oímos que una rama se rompió oímos un quejido y un golpe, y no vimos nada, así que nos asustamos y atacamos el lugar en el que oímos un quejido.

Bill y Hermione trataron de componer el estado del padre de Ron, pero fue hasta que el pelirrojo murmuro una frase que pudieron volverlo a la normalidad.

-Hermione lo miro malhumorada y dijo, ¿es de ese libro verdad?

Ron la miro como pidiendo que callara, Hermione bufo y volteo para no ver mas a Ron.

Hermione avanzo hacia la casa muy enfadada, Ron la seguía, Molly lo estuvo llamando, pero su hijo no le hizo caso, Hermione subió a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Ron la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la suya.

Molly y los demás los siguieron, al llegar a la sala, les ordeno que se sentaran, ella había hechizado las habitaciones de Ginny y de Ron para que se escuchara en la sala lo que platicaban Ron y la castaña, Ron inmediatamente cerro la puerta y la hechizo para que no pudieran abrirla, además de que lanzo un encantamiento de imperturbabilidad para que no se escuchara nada y finalmente el muffliato, Hermione lo miraba muy molesta, ella estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando el la callo, y le dijo, -Si, ese hechizo me lo enseño Harry antes de que regresáramos a casa, deforma la cara de la persona a la que se lo lanzas y es doloroso, pero eso impide que esa persona ataque, se que no es bueno usar hechizos que halla inventado Snape, pero si con eso te puedo defender, entonces lo usare y no habrá poder humano que me haga no hacerlo, y si para que estés segura tengo que usar maldiciones imperdonables, entonces también las usare, y ni tu podrás impedirlo.

Hermione vio la decisión en los ojos de Ron y sonrió, la dureza en su rostro desapareció y le dijo, -ven, vamos a ver como esta tu padre.

Mientras en la sala, nadie pudo escuchar una sola palabra, solo oían murmullos que no entendían.

-No vas a poder oír nada mamá, no funciona nada de lo que hemos intentado, dijo Ginny, y solo ellos saben como lanzarlo y quitarlo, Harry les enseño ese hechizo, y debe de haberle enseñado ese que Ron uso en papá también, la pelirroja suspiro, a mi no me enseño nada.

Cuando Ron y Hermione bajaron, Molly los miraba molesta, ellos se sentaron junto a Arthur, ahí Ron ofreció disculpas por la maldición que le mando.

-Ronnald Weasley ahora mismo nos vas a decir que clase de hechizos y maldiciones has estado usando en la casa, dijo Molly

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto y dijo, -un hechizo para que nadie se entrometa en conversaciones privadas, y una maldición muy dolorosa que deforma la cara del oponente para que no pueda ver ni oír ni hablar y así le imposibilita el ataque, y si la use fue por que papá estaba con una capa de invisibilidad arriba de un árbol tratando de escuchar una conversación ajena.

-Nosotros, dijo Hermione, nos asustamos cuando oímos un grito, y un quejido, así que atacamos, pensamos que podía ser un mortifago o algo peor.

-Molly aun los miraba enfadada. Respiro profundamente y dijo, Hermione, querida, tú si vas a decirnos de que han estado hablando ¿verdad?

-Hermione ni siquiera miro a Ron y dijo, nuestras, de Ron y mías, nada mas, y de inmediato se sonrojo.

Ron no dijo nada, el solo veía las caras de sus hermanos, Bill sonreía, pero no los gemelos y Ginny que aun los veían con desconfianza.

Si Hermione no había querido decirle nada, Molly sabia que Ron menos le diría, y como ellos ya eran mayores de edad tuvo que contenerse, sabia que si peleaba con su hijo menor este terminaría por irse con la castaña, así que se quedo con esa duda acerca de lo que planeaba el trío.

-Todos subieron a sus habitaciones y ahí Ginny le dijo a su amiga, estas mintiendo Hermione, tu y mi hermano han estado hablando acerca de lo que van a hacer después de la boda junto con Harry, y después de esto se volteo muy molesta.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, Hermione le contó a Ron lo que dijo Ginny, el pelirrojo sabía que su hermanita estaba muy molesta por la forma en la que la estaban apartando del peligro, en ese momento a Hermione se le ocurrió algo.

-Ron, dijo ella, Voldemort ya lo sabe.

-¿Qué? Dijo el, bastante confundido.

-Que Harry y Ginny son pareja, Harry piensa que terminado con ella la protege, por que así Voldemort no se va a enterar, pero cuando Harry y Ginny comenzaron a salir juntos todo mundo se entero, incluidos…

-Malfoy y Snape dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Hermione y el se miraron, entonces ella dijo, Ron tu ¿quieres que se lo digamos a Harry?

-Si, dijo el, debe de saberlo.

-Ron ¿no estas molesto por lo que le dije ayer a tu madre?

-No, tenías que decirle algo, y además dijiste parte de la verdad, hemos también hablado de cosas nuestras. Parecía que iba a decir algo mas, cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve se poso entre ellos, llevaba un pergamino atado a la pata, la castaña de inmediato lo tomo y lo leyó.

Hermione y Ron.

Estoy listo para ir con ustedes a la madriguera, pasen por mí, los estaré esperando, 

El pelirrojo entro a la cocina y dejo una nota en la que avisaban que irían por Harry.

Minutos mas tarde ellos habían aparecido en el camino, Hermione saco su varita, de inmediato el autobús noctámbulo llego, ellos pagaron su pasaje y le pidieron al conductor que los llevara a Privet Drive.

Ellos se bajaron frente a la casa de los Dursley, ella se adelanto y toco el timbre, Dudley el primo de Harry abrió la puerta y la vio con mucho detenimiento, demasiado, para el gusto de Ron, que de inmediato se acerco a ella, Dudley lo reconoció y cerro la puerta asustado, Ron sonrió, ella también pero le dio un codazo a el para que dejara de reírse.

Varios minutos mas tarde la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta ves era Harry, traía con el su equipaje, Hermione y Ron lo abrazaron, ella se adelanto y tomo su equipaje, les dijo que como Harry aun no podía aparecerse ella tendría que hacerlo y llevar el equipaje y luego regresar por Harry, Hermione tomo el baúl y se desapareció, apenas había aparecido en la sala, los Weasley estaban esperándolos, habían leído la nota y sabían que pronto vendrían, de pronto, se escucho un plop, y ahí estaba Ron, traía a Harry de la mano, pero estaba solo en ropa interior, todos se le quedaron viendo, Hermione lo miro ceñuda y le dijo, -te dije que me esperaras Ron.

Harry no sabia que hacer, los gemelos reían junto a Bill, Fleur y la Sra. Weasley habían cerrado los ojos, Hermione aun estaba regañando al pelirrojo, y Ginny, bueno, ella estaba con la boca abierta, fue Arthur el que le ayudo, le paso una frazada para que se tapara, así tomo su baúl y subió a la habitación que compartiría con Ron.

Todos voltearon a ver una singular escena, Hermione regañaba a Ron, pero era diferente a como usualmente lo hacia, en su tono de voz no había enojo, es mas en algunos momentos hasta sonreía, por su parte Ron no respondía agresivamente como solía hacerlo, se limitaba a bajar la mirada y sonrojarse, todos estaban muy entretenidos viéndolos, hasta que Ginny rompió el encanto diciendo, -Están así desde que envenenaron a Ron.

Molly se levanto para prepararle un bocadillo a Harry, Ron y Hermione de inmediato se fueron a la habitación del pelirrojo a buscar a su amigo, los gemelos miraron a Ginny, pero esta no se levanto, Bill le dijo -¿y tu no vas con ellos?

-No, dijo cortante la pelirroja, ellos tienen sus cosas que decirse y no estoy incluida en sus planes.

Harry estaba aun apenado por haber aparecido en ropa interior y le reclamaba a Ron, Hermione se reía de ambos, Harry entonces les dijo, -bueno tenemos que hablar de…..

Pero no pudo decir nada, por que Hermione le tapo la boca, Ron cumplió el protocolo de seguridad que el y la castaña habían usado desde que ella llego a la madriguera, una vez seguros, le permitió a Harry hablar, le contaron que todos los estaba vigilando y que de seguro había hechizos para escuchar lo que decían en las habitaciones de Ron y Ginny, le contaron las suposiciones de que Voldemort ya sabia lo de Harry y Ginny, este se quedo pensando en esto ultimo, Ron y Hermione lo dejaron solo y salieron a caminar.

Harry bajo, por que Molly lo estaba llamando, ahí platico con los padres de Ron, estos finalmente se fueron, los gemelos estaban con Bill y Fleur planeando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que pondrían en la boda, así que Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos.

La pelirroja sabia que Harry no le diría nada, así que ni siquiera trato de investigar sus planes, y se limito a contarle como estaban comportándose Ron y Hermione y que ya eran pareja para la boda.

El moreno estaba contento de que por fin sus amigos estaba dándose cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, así que le dijo a Ginny, -ven, vamos con ellos.

Ron y Hermione estaban bajo su árbol sentados y platicaban, Harry y Ginny se acercaron sin hacer mucho ruido, el moreno solo escucho murmullos, los vio tan normales que se arriesgo a quitar el hechizo.

-………y bueno, tú me atacaste cuando me viste con ella, me dejaste de hablar y luego saliste con el idiota de McLaggen, así que pensé que tú estabas celosa.

Harry de inmediato lanzo el hechizo de nuevo, era una plática al parecer muy íntima entre sus amigos, así que tomo a Ginny de la mano y se alejaron sin hacer ruido.

-¿Y por que seguiste con ella Ron? Pregunto Hermione.

-Por que aun estaba dolido de saber lo tuyo con Víktor, y bueno despues saliste con McLaggen y luego dijiste que a ti te gustaban los buenos jugadores de quidditch, así que me moleste más.

-Eso lo hice para herirte dijo ella, y bajo la mirada, quería que te sintieras tan mal como me sentía yo, por eso invite a Cormac, lo de Víktor, fue mas o menos lo mismo, yo quería que me invitaras tu, y luego con eso de que tu parecía que no sabias que yo era una chica, por eso acepte ir con el, nunca fui su novia, pero si nos besamos, luego después de la segunda prueba, cuando supe que yo era lo mas importante para el, preferí no aceptar ser su novia, por que el solo es un amigo, el no es la persona mas importante para mi, así que preferí solo ser su amiga, yo le conté eso a Ginny, pero nunca pensé que ella te lo diría, no quería que te enteraras y te molestaras conmigo.

-¿Sabes? Dijo el pelirrojo, ahora siento que le debo algo a Malfoy, si ese estupido no hubiera preparado su absurdo plan para matar a Dumbledore, yo no me habría envenenado y tal ves nosotros seguiríamos enojados, buscando la forma de herirnos y perdiendo el tiempo.

-Si, dijo Hermione, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido, pensé que había muchas cosas que quería decirte y me aterro la posibilidad de que tu… La castaña no pudo terminar, ella comenzó a llorar, Ron la abrazo y la dejo que se desahogara.

Mientras ella lloraba Ron le dijo, -cuando estaba inconsciente yo pude ver mi vida como si fuera una de esa poleculas de los muggles y no podía despertar, y también pensé en lo tonto que había sido, en lo torpe y malo que he sido contigo, y cuando por fin desperté, sabia que ya no podía perder mas el tiempo, que había muchas cosas que tenia que hacer y que decirte.

Hermione lloraba, había oído lo que el le decía, de pronto sintió algo que mojo su mejilla, ella se separo un poco de Ron para verlo, el rostro del pelirrojo tenia lagrimas también, ella jamás lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando su padre fue atacado por la serpiente, ni cuando su hermano fue mordido por Greyback, Hermione intento consolarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el dijo.

-No quería morir sin que supieras que te amo.

La castaña abrazo a Ron, el hizo lo mismo con ella, Hermione ya no lloraba, y pudo decirle.

-Ron, yo también te amo, y jamás me hubiera perdonado si te hubieras ido sin saber que eres lo más importante para mí.

Los gemelos iban a salir para molestar a Hermione y a Ron, pero Ginny se los impidió, -déjenlos en paz, les dijo.

Molly miro a su hija y dijo, -hija, déjalos, después de todo ya es hora de comer, que vallan a llamarlos.

-Sra. Weasley, dijo Harry, ellos……. déjelos ya vendrán, tienen mucho que decirse.

Molly entendió lo que el moreno trataba de decir y sonrió, los gemelos trataban de que Ginny les dijera que estaban haciendo su hermano y la castaña.

Momentos después, en la mesa de la cocina Molly y los demás veían a Ron y a Hermione sentados frente a un árbol, nadie decía nada, hasta que Fleur, le dijo, -amor ¿crees que tu hermano ya le halla dicho?

Bill sonrió y le contesto, -solo míralos.

En eso Fred dijo, -no, Ron jamás se atreverá, a menos que este muy enojado y como ya no pelea con ella sus posibilidades desaparecieron.

George miro a su hermano y dijo -podríamos apostar a que nunca se va a atrever.

-Perderías, dijo Ginny.

-Ron estuvo a punto de morir, dijo Harry eso lo cambio todo para ellos.

-Por fin, dijo Molly, pensé que nunca se lo iba a decir.

Arthur sonrió y dijo, -mi hijo no pudo encontrar a nadie mejor.

Hermione y Ron seguían ahí, bajo el árbol, tomados de la mano, en silencio, no necesitaban decir nada mas, se conocían lo suficiente para saber que lo que habían dicho salio de lo mas profundo de su corazón, las confesiones que tenían años pidiendo a gritos ser escuchadas por el otro.

Los Weasley, Fleur y Harry terminaron de comer, de hecho no habían comido mucho, ya que todos ellos estaban mirando por la ventana hacia el lugar en el que la castaña y el pelirrojo estaban sentados.

-Es un idiota, decía George a Fred, no la ha besado, de nuevo volveremos a negar que es nuestro hermano.

Bill los miro y sonrió mientas decía, -lo que ese par tiene es mucho mas profundo que lo que ustedes llegaran a tener si siguen pensando igual, yo si estoy orgulloso de decir que es mi hermanito.

Harry y Ginny se rieron de la cara que había puesto los gemelos, Molly los miro enfadada y los mando a lavar los trastes a la manera muggle, pero antes de eso separo dos platos que dejo en la mesa con las raciones de Ron y Hermione.

Una pequeña llovizna comenzó, Ron se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Hermione, que la tomo y se puso de pie, ellos caminaron a la cocina, al entrar vieron a Molly que reñía a los gemelos, Ron se burlo de ellos, Fred los veía muy atento, George se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano veía y los miro también, Molly solo sonreía, ella calentó la comida para ellos y mando a los gemelos a la sala, sirvió nuevamente los platos a la castaña y a su hijo y los dejo solos.

Hermione y Ron comían tranquilamente, conversaban, o solo se miraban y sonreían, ambos sabían que faltaba algo, pero ninguno había hablado del tema, así que ella fue la primera en atreverse a hablar.

-Ron, ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos ¿Qué va a pasar?

El pelirrojo tosió, y en silencio se maldijo por haber sido tan torpe de olvidar haberle pedido que fuera su novia, rápidamente tomo agua, respiro profundamente y dijo.

-Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La castaña sonrió y asintió, mientras bajaba la mirada, ella tomo de la mano a Ron y lo beso.

Molly acababa de entrar a la cocina y fue testigo de esa escena, ella no dijo nada, cuando levanto los platos de los chicos no pudo evitar abrazar a Hermione, mientras le decía, -eres la única chica que me gusta para mi hijo.

Hermione abrazo a Molly y después salio junto a Ron, los gemelos estaban junto a Harry y Ginny en la sala, Bill y Fleur estaban arriba con Arthur.

Fred, entonces pregunto, -¿ustedes?

George completo la frase, -¿ya son novios?

Ginny los veía con curiosidad igual que Harry.

Ron miro a sus hermano y sonrió, y ahí delante de todos ellos beso a Hermione.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada, pero se decían cosas en voz baja, Ginny aplaudió, mientras que Harry solo dijo, -por fin.

Los días pasaron pronto, Ron y Hermi estaban felices, los chicos estaban en la habitación de Ginny, Hermione buscaba en su baúl unos artefactos Muggles que había comprado, Ginny estaba con ella, mientras que Harry y Ron se entretenían jugando ajedrez, en eso la pelirroja dijo -¿Hermione por que tienes esto?

El moreno y el pelirrojo voltearon para ver lo que Ginny tenia en la mano, Hermione estaba muy roja, Harry se rió.

-Tu ¿la guardaste todos estos años? dijo Ron.

-Hermione asintió, era muy especial para mí, dijo ella notoriamente apenada.

Ron tomo la varita quebrada de la mano de su hermana.

-Claro que debe de ser especial para ti, fue cuando Ron se convirtió en tu caballero andante que te defendía de todo aquel que se atreviera a ofenderte…..o a verte.

-¿A verme? dijo ella, y miro a Ron que se comenzó a poner muy rojo.

Ron le dio un leve golpe en las costillas a su amigo.

Harry se sobaba y reía, mientras les decía a las chicas, -El año pasado, estábamos en los dormitorios, y Seamus comenzó a decir que Hermione estaba muy guapa, y comenzó a detallar las mejores características de su cuerpo, Ron estaba en el baño, y cuando salio, de inmediato lo golpeo y le lanzo el maleficio traga babosas.

-La pelirroja dijo, claro, ya recuerdo, en segundo año el tonto de mi hermano rompió su varita y la pego con spellotape y después cuando malfoy te insulto, trato de lanzarle el hechizo traga babosas y le salio mal, así que por fin pudiste lanzarle ese maleficio al alguien, la pelirroja reía

-Así fue, dijo el moreno, y Ron se paso vomitando toda la tarde en casa de Hagrid, no podía hablar, bueno dio un buen discurso para subirle la moral a Hermi. De hecho fue un poco nauseabundo verlo hablar acerca de los estados de la sangre con un balde de babosas. Y el pobre Seamus se quedo con un ojo morado y escupiendo babosas toda la noche, después de eso nunca más volvió a decir nada de Hermione.

-Yo guarde la varita en mi habitación cuando me compraron mi varita actual, pero la tire en el verano antes de entrar a cuarto año, ¿recuerdas Harry?, antes de los mundiales.

-Si, dijo Hermione apenada, pero ese día yo entre y vi. todo lo que estaban tirando, y cuando la vi la tome.

-Ron la abrazo, eso fue muy tierno, dijo el, has conservado la varita desde hace tres años.

Ellos se besaron, Harry y Ginny los dejaron solos, les daba mucha alegría que sus amigos fueran pareja, pero no les hacia mucha gracia el verlos besarse, y menos cuando ellos no podían hacer lo mismo.

-Ron, dijo ella, no quiero separarme di ti nunca mas.

-Yo tampoco dijo el, te prometo que en donde tu estés yo voy a estar, fueron 6 años en los que hemos estado juntos amándonos en silencio, y ese silencio nos separo.

-Si, dijo ella, yo te prometo lo mismo, no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas, ella tomo la punta de la varita que el sostenía y dijo, ¿es una promesa?

-Si, dijo el, en ese momento ellos separaron la varita y en cuanto lo hicieron quedaron cubiertos por un resplandor dorado, no le dieron importancia a esto y cada uno se quedo con una parte de la varita, Ron con el mango y Hermione con la punta.

Ellos salieron de la habitación para ir por Harry y Ginny, ya que Hermione tenia algo que enseñarles a ellos primero y después a los demás de la orden, cuando el moreno y la pelirroja llegaron, Hermione saco del baúl lo que tanto había buscado y dijo.

-Ginny, tu aun eres menor, así que no podrías hacer magia fuera del colegio, así que traje esto para ti es una invención muggle.

Ron tomo en las manos lo que Hermione sostenía y lo miraba, Harry por su parte reconoció lo que el pelirrojo tenia en las manos, el había visto eso antes, de hecho los Dursley tenían uno.

-Es una pistola eléctrica, dijo la castaña, si la acercas a la persona que te este haciendo algún daño y aprietas ese botón, por esta parte libera una descarga que deja a tu oponente fuera de combate, solo basta con varios segundos y tu oponente estará noqueado, y este es un aerosol de pimienta, lo disparas hacia los ojos y estos le arderán tanto que soltara lo que tenga en la mano por inercia y no vera en varios minutos.

Ginny y Ron estaban boquiabiertos de ver lo que los Muggles inventaban, Hermione les dijo que fueran a la sala para que los demás vieran eso.

Ron llamo a sus padres y a sus hermanos, Charlie tenia muy poco de haber llegado, y justo en ese momento McGonagall estaba de visita, cuando ella se entero lo que Hermione les iba a enseñar, de inmediato le dijo que esperara, que convocaría a la orden para que todos vieran.

Hermione de inmediato se puso muy roja, Harry y Ginny le hacían burla de que por ser la preferida de la profesora, esta había convocado a la orden, Ron abrazo a Hermione y les dijo, -cállense par de bobos, ella convoco a la orden por que mi Hermi es la alumna mas inteligente que ha pisado el colegio, por eso es que a ella si le hacen caso, y así fue, de inmediato llegaron todos los miembros.

Harry reconoció a varios de los miembros que habían ido a recogerlo en quinto año.

Moody pregunto el motivo de la reunión, McGonagall les contó que Hermione les iba a enseñar algo, la castaña les contó que era lo que hacían esos inventos, se requería una demostración, pero a ella le daba mucha pena el usar eso en alguien de la orden, hasta que Ron tomo la pistola eléctrica y la uso con Fred, que quedo tendido en el piso, Molly iba a reprender a Ron, y George a atender a su hermano, cuando de pronto Ginny le dijo, -voltea, ella sonreía mientras le roció un poco de spray pimienta en la cara a su hermano, que de inmediato se llevo las manos al rostro y se tiro al piso.

Arthur veía con emoción esos artefactos Muggles, y solo la inquisidora mirada de su esposa evito que pidiera que probaran con el.

Ron solo sonrió al ver a los pobres gemelos, miro a su madre y dijo, -bueno, ellos siempre terminan probando sus inventos con alguien mas, lo que Ginny completo con un lacónico, -era ya su turno de probar algo.

Después de varios minutos, los gemelos ya estaban bien, Fred aun estaba algo aturdido, y a George aun le lloraban los ojos, veían a sus hermanos menores con algo de rencor, pero describieron los efectos que sintieron, los miembros de la orden estaban muy interesados en ellos, ya que pensaban que si algún mortifago los desarmaba, tendrían una oportunidad de defenderse, así que decidieron que tenían que probar los efectos en adultos, pero nadie se decidía a ofrecerse de voluntarios, bueno, Arthur estaba muy contento por que parecía que con el iban a probar los dos artefactos muggles.

Finalmente Ojoloco se ofreció y se paro junto a Arthur, Hermione se acerco a el y le roció el spray en la cara, el ex auror tenia en la mano su varita que de inmediato soltó y se tiro en el piso, Harry se acerco el Sr. Weasley y uso en el la pistola eléctrica y puso fuera de combate a Arthur.

Todos estaba bien, Lupin opino que podrían conseguir suficientes de esos artefactos muggles enviando a Mundungus, en eso Hermione muy apenada dijo que seria bueno que los probaran también en Hagrid, que era mucho mas grande que cualquiera de ellos y su piel era muy resistente a los hechizos y a algunas maldiciones.

Hagrid suspiro, no le hacia mucha gracia, pero sabia que la castaña tenia razón, así que se puso de pie y saco su sombrilla, Hermione se disculpo con el y le roció el spray, Hagrid de inmediato soltó la sombrilla, Harry se acerco a su amigo para auxiliarlo, tomo una de las manos de Hagrid para que el pudiera rociarlo de agua con la varita, justo en el momento que Harry tomaba la manos del semi gigante y lanzaba agua por su varita, Ron se acerco por detrás de Hagrid y uso la pistola en el, Hagrid pareció resistir muy bien los efectos de esa arma, aunque el agua magnificara la descarga, su piel aislaba algo de la descarga eléctrica, pero Harry si recibió el impacto.

Hermione regaño a Ron, y le dijo que la electricidad es conducida por el cuerpo y que si cuando estabas recibiendo una tocabas a alguien mas la descarga también la recibía esa persona.

La reunión de la orden termino con la negativa a que Fred y George se unieran a ella, con el pretexto de que eran muy jóvenes, poco a pocos se retiraron hasta que solo quedaron los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Mcgonagall, Moody, Hagrid, Tonks y Lupin.

McGonagall se puso de pie, se dirigió a los chicos y les pidió que tomaran asiento y entonces dijo, -ya que estamos solos, ahora quiero que me digan que es lo que están planeando, yo se que el Sr. Potter oculta algo, lo que estaba haciendo con Albus el día que murió, y se perfectamente que ustedes tres saben perfectamente que es, esto no es un juego ustedes son menores, así que deben de obedecernos.

Ron de inmediato dijo, -profesora, Hermione y yo ya somos mayores, así que no tenemos que obedecer a nadie, y Harry lo será en algunos días, en cuanto a Ginny, ella no sabe nada de eso, era la novia de Harry pero yo le exigí a el que ella no supiera nada de que hacia con Dumbledore.

McGonagall estaba indignada por la contestación de Ron, pero sabia que este era muy testarudo y que no sacaría mas información de el, así que se dirigió a Hermione, y le dijo, -Srita. Granger, usted siempre ha sido muy madura y estoy segura de que comprenderá lo delicado de la situación y los peligros a los que Potter y Weasley se están arriesgando, usted no querrá que les pase nada a sus amigos ¿verdad?, yo tengo confianza ciega en usted, así que espero que me diga cuales son los planes que tienen.

Molly sonrió, ella sabia que siendo como era, y admirando a McGonagall tanto como lo hacia la castaña terminaría por darles la información que tanto querían.

Harry vio a Hermione esperando su respuesta, mientras que Ron miraba a su madre que sonreía y rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Hermione estaba muy roja, suspiro y dijo, -profesora, nosotros no tenemos ningún plan, y sobre lo que el profesor Dumbledore y Harry hacían el día de la muerte del director, ese es un secreto que solo sabemos Harry, Ron y yo, el profesor Dumbledore confió en Ron y en mi y le dijo a Harry que compartiera el secreto con nosotros, y yo no voy a traicionar al director, ni a Harry, ni a Ron, lo siento, siento defraudarla, pero un puedo decirle nada, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, Ron la abrazo, Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo, Molly y McGonagall se sentaron, resignadas a que nada de lo que hicieran lograría darles la información de lo que querían saber.

Todos tenían sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estaban preocupados por lo que los chicos planeaban y por otro lado admiraban la lealtad que Ron y Hermione le estaban demostrando a Harry.

Hermione se tranquilizo, Harry decidió salir al jardín, Lupin salio detrás de el, el moreno llevaba las manos en la bolsas, Remus lo alcanzo, se sentaron y entonces le dijo a Harry.

-¿Sabes? Siempre estuve seguro de que como la amistad que tuve con tu padre y con Sirius no habría otra, pero ahora al verlos a ustedes se que no es cierto, eres muy afortunado, tus amigos se han arriesgado mucho junto a ti, y están decididos a seguir haciéndolo, son admirables, ustedes tres son como éramos nosotros, y aunque se que es muy arriesgado lo que de seguro planeas, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y que Lilly, James, Sirius y Dumbledore también están orgullosos de ustedes, el licántropo se puso de pie, pero el moreno lo detuvo.

-Profesor, dijo Harry.

-No me llames así, ya no soy tu maestro, me gustaría que me consideraras un amigo, como lo hacías con Sirius.

Harry entonces dijo con algo de pena, -Lo siento, es que te conocí como mi profesor, yo quería pedirte que me dijeras como llegar a la casa de mis padres, me gustaría conocerla y…..

-No necesitas decir nada mas, sabia que me pedirías eso, ten, aquí esta la dirección, el sitio sigue inmarcable y aun esta bajo el fidelius, ahí están las instrucciones para que puedas aparecerte cerca y caminar hacia tu casa, el licántropo sonrió y camino hacia la madriguera., solo volteo para decirle suerte.

-Gracias Remus, dijo Harry.

Víktor llego al día siguiente, todos esperaban ver la reacción del pelirrojo, es mas , hasta la castaña estaba nerviosa por Ron, tan pronto llego el búlgaro abrazo a Hermione, las miradas de todos estaban en Ron, el pelirrojo miro la escena, cerro los ojos y suspiro, Víktor soltó a Hermione y saludo a Harry efusivamente, y luego a Ron, el pelirrojo le tendió la mano y le dio la bienvenida a su casa, Hermione sonreía, después de que hubiera saludado a todos, Hermione se acerco a el para contarle que ella y Ron ya eran novios, Víktor felicito a Ron, al pelirrojo le pareció tan sincera la felicitación del búlgaro que comenzó a platicar animadamente con el, con sus hermanos y Harry acerca del quidditch.

Dos horas mas tarde los gemelos, Harry, Charlie, Ron y Víktor seguían charlando, Hermione estaba con Molly y Ginny, y cada que veía a Ron ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza, la pelirroja comenzó a burlarse diciéndole que ahora ella podría hacerle a Ron una escenita de celos de Víktor, la castaña la fulmino con la mirada, y bufo, mientras decía, -quería que se llevara bien con Víktor, no que me ignorara por charlar con el.

La pelirroja decidió que ya era hora de un poco de diversión, así que tomo a Hermione de la mano y fue hacia donde estaban los chicos, se pararon frente a ellos, que de inmediato voltearon a verlas, y Ginny riendo, dijo -Ronald tu novia esta celosa de que tu prefieras estar con Vicky y a ella la dejes con mi madre y conmigo, los gemelos, Charlie y Harry rieron, Hermione se puso muy roja, Víktor dijo -¿Vicky? Y ron no supo que decir, la pelirroja quería divertirse y dijo, -primero tu la celabas por el y ahora ella te va a celar por que la dejaste por irte con "La diva del quidditch".

-¿La diva del quidditch? dijo Víktor, pero si a mi me conocen como "El águila dorada de Bulgaria".

Todos, se rieron del inocente comentario de Víktor, pero nadie le contó el por que lo llamaban así.

Ron, molesto de que su hermanita estuviera burlándose de el y de Hermione, le dijo, -y tu estas celosa de Voldemort, por que Harry te dejo por ir tras el.

Hermione no creía que Ron hubiera sido capaz de hacer un comentario así, de hecho era de mal gusto el comparar los celos entre ellos con Harry y Voldemort.

Harry no sabia que decir, abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua, Ginny se había quedado boquiabierta, el búlgaro no sabia a lo que se refería toda esta conversación, hasta que Charlie le explico.

-Veras Víktor, mi hermanito estaba muy celoso de ti, ya sabes por Hermione, así que te puso los sobrenombres de "Vicky y la diva del quidditch", tu siempre has sido su jugador favorito y te admiraba mucho antes de que tu salieras con Hermione, el búlgaro no pudo menos que sonreír ante la infantil actitud de Ron, y respecto a lo ultimo que oíste, dijo Charlie, pues, parece que Harry y mi hermanita estaban saliendo y el la dejo seguramente para ir tras Voldemort y derrotarlo junto con ese par de cabezas huecas y señalo a Ron y Hermione.

Harry, por fin pudo hablar, y dijo, -yo no la deje por Voldemort, la deje para que Voldemort no le haga nada, y por que sabes que no la voy a llevar con nosotros ahora que buscarem…….

El moreno no pudo terminar, Hermione le apuntaba con su varita, le había lanzado el maleficio langlock, Ron lo miro molesto, y entonces dijo, -Hermione y yo hemos sido acosados para que digamos lo que sabemos y ahora tu dices esto, mejor quédate callado, tomo a Hermione de la mano y salio, pero antes de salir regreso, miro al búlgaro y le dijo, -siento lo de los apodos, realmente no eres tan malo como yo creía.

-Hermione reía, ¿no eres tan malo?, Ron no tienes remedio, estuviste tanto tiempo con el platicando, le pediste que te autografiara un póster, un Jersey y una fotografía, y le dice eso, ella sonrió y beso a su novio y salieron de ahí dejando a Harry solo, Charlie se llevo a los gemelos y a Víktor.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos, Harry suspiro y dijo, -Ron y Hermione piensan que Voldemort ya sabe que tú y yo nos queremos, ellos piensan que Snape o Malfoy le habrán dicho.

Ginny lo miro y dijo -¿y eso cambia algo?

Harry la miro y dijo, -No, no quiero ponerte en peligro, y lo que vamos a hacer es muy peligroso, y aunque tu estés dispuesta a corres ese riesgo, yo no lo estoy, perdóname, y salio de la habitación para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Harry llego con Ron y Hermione, tenia tan mala cara que la parejita evito preguntarle que había pasado, y así estuvo toda la tarde, de hecho a la hora de la cena apenas y hablo, y cuando lo hacia fue para pedirle a Hermione que le pasara un trozo de pan.

Ginny le contó a la castaña lo que había pasado, la pelirroja no soporto más y se puso a llorar, después de mucho rato se quedo dormida, Hermione se quedo pensando por más de una hora, hasta que decidió que ella y Ron tenían que hablar con Harry para que cambiara su actitud con Ginny.

Ella camino a la habitación de Ron, la puerta estaba entreabierta y escucho lo siguiente.

-Ya sabes por que lo hago, decía Harry de mala gana, no la quiero lastimar, pero menos quiero que salga lastimada por ir con nosotros, dijo Harry.

-Eso ya lo se, contesto Ron, pero es que….

-No, dijo el moreno, y me extraña que insistas, siempre sales con tu papelito del hermano mayor que protege a Ginny de todo y de todos.

-No es papelito, en el colegio hay muchos que solo salen con las chicas para jugar, o para engañarlas y …….

-Mejor cállate Ron, por que tú eres el vivo ejemplo de esos tipos.

-Eso no es cierto dijo el pelirrojo, yo lo hice así por otras razones, fue tonto, y me arrepiento de ello, pero entre Lavender y yo solo fueron besos y nada mas.

-Pues a Ginny le contaron otras cosas, dijo Harry.

Ron de inmediato se puso muy rojo, Hermione comenzó a sudar, no quería escuchar lo que Ron iba a decir, ella también había escuchado algunos comentarios que Lavender había hecho con Parvati, pero no podía moverse, la curiosidad pudo mas y se quedo.

Ron se aclaro la garganta, y dijo, -esto que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie, mas que Lavender y yo, no se lo he contado a Hermi por que me da pena, pero, el día anterior a mi cumpleaños, lavender me llevo a la sala de los requerimientos, y bueno, se comenzó a quitar la túnica, y me comenzó a besar, y yo………….yo salí lo mas rápido que pude y después de que paso lo del veneno, pues la evite hasta que rompimos.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado? Dijo Harry.

-Por que me dio vergüenza, eso no es lo que los chicos hacen, Lavender quería llegar más lejos en nuestra relación, pero yo no, no con ella.

-Ron, yo se que tu no quieres que Hermione se ponga en peligro, estoy seguro de ello, así que ¿Por qué no vamos solo nosotros dos?

-Harry, yo……….tienes razón, lo mejor es dejarlas aquí, a salvo.

Hermione de inmediato se molesto, ¿Cómo podían planear dejarla atrás? Ella iba a entrar para dejarles muy en claro que no los dejaría ir solos, estaba apunto de entrar cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, volteo y encontró ahí a Ginny, la pelirroja había llegado y escucho parte de la confesión de su hermano, y también el plan para dejar a Hermione en la madriguera, cuando Hermione volteo, le hizo la seña para que se callara.

-Pero no voy a dejar a Hermione atrás.

Harry se sorprendió, y dijo, -¿pero tú acabas de decir que es lo mejor?, explícate.

-Ella y yo tenemos un juramento que no pienso romper, no quiero que salga lastimada, y no lo voy a permitir, pero no la dejare, en donde este yo, ella va a estar, y en donde ella este yo estaré, se lo prometí y no la voy a defraudar amigo, el pelirrojo suspiro y dijo, créeme, no quiero que se arriesgue, pero ya esta decidido, ella decidió ayudarte, igual lo he hecho yo, no te dejaremos amigo.

La castaña sonrió, Ginny le dijo que se fueran a su habitación, y así lo hicieron.

-¿Sabes?, dijo la pelirroja, a veces mi hermano puede ser un estupido insensible, pero lo bueno de el es que al final siempre hace lo correcto, aunque se tarde años.

Hermione solo sonrió, y después dijo, -si, el al final hace lo correcto, y yo que pensaba entrar maldiciéndolos a ambos por tratar de dejarme.

-Harry debería de entender que yo también tome una decisión, dijo la pelirroja y suspiro, pero parece que mi decisión no cuenta para el, y se acostó a dormir, Hermione, se acostó también, pero lo hizo pensando en una cosa.

El 31 de julio todos felicitaron a Harry, ese día se había convertido por fin en mayor de edad, recibió muchos regalos por parte de los Weasley, de Hermione, de Hagrid y Lupin y para sorpresa de todos, de McGonagall, Moody y Shakebolt, hubo una fiesta pequeña, ya que todos estaban aun muy apurados por que en un par de días se llevaría a cabo la boda, Ginny le dio a Harry un anillo de plata, Ron y Hermione esperaban que Harry recapacitara, pero no lo hizo, por la noche poco a poco todos se fueron a dormir, Harry agradeció a Ginny su regalo, el la abrazo, ella lo miro, el moreno iba a besarla pero se arrepintió y subió rápidamente a la habitación de Ron, en la que no encontró al pelirrojo, Harry suspiro con algo de envidia, ya que imaginaba que su amigo no estaba solo, se puso su pijama y se disponía a acostarse, cuando algo entro por la pequeña ventana, el chico tomo su varita y apunto al intruso, entonces se dio cuenta de que era Fawks, la mascota de Dumbledore, el fénix había partido el día del funeral del director y nadie lo había vuelto a ver, el fénix dejo caer un paquete y se fue volando, Harry abrió el paquete y vio que había un par de varitas y una nota.

"Harry, me hubiera gustado darte esto personalmente, prepare esto en caso de cualquier eventualidad, así que si lo has recibido, es por que yo ya no estaré en este mundo para darte las varitas de tus padres, como ya sabrás Hagrid fue la primera persona que llego a la casa de tus padres, el te recogió y también tomo las varitas antes de que llegaran las brigadas de seguridad del ministerio, espero que te sean de utilidad cuando tengas que enfrentarte a Tom Riddle, recuerda fijarte en pequeños detalles, como ya lo viste el busca objetos que tengan un gran significado, recuerda también que tu tienes una fuerza que el desprecia y desconoce, no dudes que eso sea lo que al final logre derrotarlo, recuerda que solo no podrás hacer nada, sabes que cuantas con muchas personas que te querrán ayudar, no olvides esto, confío en que al final podrás derrotarlo".

El día de la boda llego, la ceremonia fue sencilla pero muy bonita, solo estaban los mas allegados de la familia Weasley y Delacour, y algunos amigos, Ron y Hermione bailaron hasta el amanecer, Harry fue con Ginny, pero se notaban muy distantes, el espectáculo de magifuegos de los gemelos fue grandioso, ese día, antes de ir a dormir, Harry los llamo para decirles que la noche siguiente partirían. 

Ron y Hermione escribieron notas para sus padres, Harry dejo una nota también para los Weasley, pensó en dejarle una a Ginny, pero se arrepintió.

Al día siguiente Ginny pidió permiso para ir con los gemelos a su negocio, ellos llegaron casi hasta la hora de la comida, los chicos estaban muy serios, Molly y los demás sospechaban que algo planeaban, pero estaban muy tranquilos.

A las doce de la noche Ron y Harry salieron de su habitación, habían reducido su equipaje para que no les estorbara y poderlo llevar en la túnica, en la cocina esta Hermione esperándolos, los tres salieron de la madriguera hacia el camino, ahí la castaña dijo, -bueno, ahora, creo que debemos ir a casa de tus padres ¿no Harry?

-Si, dijo el moreno, debemos de aparecernos, Remus me dijo como llegar ahí.

-Bueno, dijo Ron, guíanos Harry.

-Espera, dijo la castaña, aun no estamos todos.

Ron y Harry voltearon a verla, el moreno estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hermione le pido que se callara.

Detrás de un árbol salieron varias figuras, Harry saco su varita temiendo lo peor, pero antes de atacarlos reconoció a los otros.

Ginny, los gemelos, Neville y Luna estaban ahí, y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja dijo, -Harry, nosotros también tomamos una decisión y no la vas a poder cambiar.

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione y le dijo, -¿fuiste tu verdad?

-Si, dijo ella, y no me arrepiento, sabes que Harry y nosotros vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, tus hermanos quieren entrar a la orden y no los dejan, y Ginny no quiere dejarnos solos, y Neville y Luna han decidido también, en estos últimos dos años han estado a nuestro lado poyando a Harry y merecen el derecho a elegir.

Harry volteo a ver a Hermione, busco el apoyo de Ron, pero esta vez el pelirrojo no lo apoyo y dijo, -amigo, ellos tienen razón, han elegido ayudarte y se han ganado el derecho a que respetes su decisión.

Harry estaba derrotado, suspiro, mientras bajo los brazos y dijo, -esta bien, ustedes ganan, todos callaron, menos Hermione, que se cruzo de brazos y miro a Harry frunciendo el ceño, tosió un par de veces y como vio que el moreno no decía nada, ella dijo, -Harry ¿no te falta nada por hacer?

El moreno vio a Hermione y entonces tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y se fueron detrás del árbol, pasaron varios minutos, hasta que por fin regresaron, entonces, Harry saco un mapa y señalo varios puntos, después de varios minutos, Hermione hizo un complicado movimiento de varita a cada uno de ellos y dijo, - ya somos inmarcables, bueno, pues, en marcha, Fred tomo a Luna, George a Neville y Hermione a Ginny, todos desaparecieron en un plop, este solo fue el inicio de la búsqueda de las partes restantes del alma de Voldemort.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, los Weasley leían las notas dejadas por los chicos, McGonagall, Moody, Lupin, Hagrid y Tonks estaban ahí también.

-Hijo, dijo Molly ¿funcionara?

-Si, dijo el, seguro Hermione los ha hecho inmarcables, pero no creo que hiciera inmarcables todas las pertenencias de Ginny, el hechizo lo probamos Charlie y yo varias veces y funciono, así podremos saber en donde están y podremos ir tras ellos el otro hechizo se activa si ellos están en peligro, apuesto a que Ginny no sospecha de ese collar que le dieron hace una semana, Hermione me dio la idea con esas cosas muggles que trajo, espero que funcionen.

Molly suspiro, no le parecía bueno que sus hijos menores se fueran, pero ellos habían decidido estar con Harry y así tenia que ser.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2 El refugio secreto

Buscando la taza

**El Refugio Secreto.**

Los chicos aparecieron en el lugar en que Harry les había indicado, Harry y los demás caminaron varios minutos, hasta que el moreno dijo que se detuvieran, ahí, abrió el papel que le había dado Lupin, Hermione opinaba que al morir Dumbledore el encantamiento fidelius ya no funcionaria, pero Harry le dijo que Lupin le había contado que había hecho una variante del hechizo para que este fuera inmarcable para siempre, así como para que el fidelius perdurara.

-Era lógico, dijo Ron, un mago como Dumbledore podría hacer una cosa así.

-Mira Harry dijo Neville, ese debe de ser el lugar.

Los chicos se acercaron y entraron siguiendo a Harry, una vez adentro los gemelos cerraron mágicamente todas las puertas y ventanas y colocaron hechizos alarma para que estos sonaran si algún mago entraba, Hermione saco un libro y se sentó en el piso, todo estaba destruido, Harry se había quedado pensativo, Ginny se acerco a el y lo abrazo tratando de confortarlo, sabia que esto debía de ser muy difícil para el, después de todo el sitio aunque estaba abandonado aun conservaba las huellas de la batalla de James contra Voldemort.

Los gemelos y Neville se quedaron callados, Ron miraba a Hermione y sonreía, mientras que Luna se acerco al pelirrojo y le dijo.

-Aquí fue el lugar en el que mataron a sus padres ¿cierto?

-Si, dijo el pelirrojo, a Harry debe de serle muy difícil estar en el lugar en el que todo empezó para el.

Finalmente, el moreno respiro profundamente y camino por el lugar, seguido por los demás, menos por Hermione que aun estaba leyendo un libro muy entretenida, y por Ron que se quedo cerca de ella.

Después de media hora, y de que no encontraron nada los chicos regresaron a la sala, Hermione estaba abrazada a Ron y sonreía, bueno sonreían ambos.

-Que bueno que venimos, por que este par esta mas preocupado por quedarse a solas que por apoyarte, dijo Fred a Harry.

-Cállate, dijo muy molesto Ron.

-Ron, dijo la pelirroja, por primera vez tienen razón, ustedes no están ayudando mucho que digamos.

El pelirrojo iba a contestar, pero Hermione con un gesto le indico que callara.

-Para su información, no estábamos buscando quedarnos a solas, lo que pasa es que desde la madriguera Ron y yo pensamos que seria muy útil un traslador, por si teníamos que desaparecer rápidamente, ya que tres de ustedes no pueden hacerlo, así que Ron buscó en la habitación de Percy un libro y por las noches estuvimos estudiándolo y ahora logramos hacer uno, que estará aquí en la sala, este nos llevara a la habitación de Ron, en caso de que fuéramos atacados.

Y Ron señalo una camiseta de los Chudley que estaba tirada en el piso.

-La elegimos, dijo el pelirrojo por que es demasiado llamativa y es muy fácil de ver.

Harry, recordó que en la madriguera una vez se dio cuenta de que Ron no estaba en su habitación por la noche, y pensó que el y Hermione querían pasar tiempo a solas, jamás se imagino que ellos dos pudieran estar en la habitación de Percy hallando la forma de hacer un traslador ilegal.

-Creo que solo estaremos aquí el día de hoy, no hay nada que pueda servirnos de pista para lo que buscamos.

-Harry, dijo Ron, creo que debes de contarles a los demás lo que buscamos.

El moreno les contó acerca de lo que Dumbledore le había contado sobre Voldemort, y el descubrimiento de que había logrado partir su alma en siete fragmentos, y esconder ese fragmento en objetos que tenían mucho significado para el.

-Entonces dijo George, hay dos destruidos, uno que supuestamente esta destruido y cuatro mas por encontrar.

-Tres, dijo la castaña, el ultimo fragmento de su alma esta en el cuerpo de Voldemort.

-¿Pero?, dijo Ron, podrían ser solo dos, ya que un fragmento pudo haberse destruido cuando la maldición reboto en el al intentar matar a Harry.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, lo que Ron decía parecía sonar muy interesante, hasta la misma Hermione pensó mucho en ello.

-Es una lastima que no este Dumbledore para contarle la teoria de Ron, apuesto que el podría hacer una deducción mas precisa, dijo Fred.

Luna había estado muy callada viendo una parte del piso, Neville se dio cuenta de ello y le hizo una seña a Harry, que se acerco.

-Harry, ¿sabes que puede ser esto?, dijo la rubia agachándose y tocando un símbolo extraño que estaba en el piso.

De inmediato sintió como era lanzada hacia atrás, por suerte para la rubia los gemelos estaban tras ella e impidieron que se lastimara.

Harry recordó cuando fue con Dumbledore a buscar el medallón, el hechizo que Voldemort había puesto para que solo pagando con sangre pudieran entrar, de inmediato desecho la idea de que sus padres o Dumbledore hubieran usado magia negra, pero motivado por la curiosidad, se inclino estirando su mano, por mas que Hermione y Ginny le dijeron que no lo tocara, el moreno toco ese símbolo, al contrario de cómo Luna fue echada atrás, frente a Harry se materializo una puerta.

-Es magia muy avanzada dijeron los gemelos.

-Si dijo Hermione, tus padres sin duda eran magos muy poderosos, a Luna no se le permitió el acceso por que no tiene la sangre de los Potter, solo uno de la familia podría entrar.

Harry abrió la puerta, y vio que había escaleras, saco su varita, que se ilumino.

-Vengan conmigo, pueden entrar.

El moreno comenzó a descender por la escalera, seguido por Ginny, Neville, Ron Hermione y los gemelos, inmediatamente que pasó el último de ellos la puerta se cerró, todos sacaron sus varitas, había suficiente luz y pudieron ver lo que había. Era una estancia repleta de libros de magia muy avanzada.

-Es increíble dijo la castaña.

-Valla dijo Ron, de seguro son de tu madre, en la madriguera una vez escuche que McGonagall solo había visto a una alumna más estudiosa que tu madre, y esa es Hermione, que bien podría ser hija de ella, por el amor a los libros.

La castaña se sonrojo, pero eso no evito que le pegara en las costillas a su novio.

-Mira Harry, dijo George.

-Ven pronto, añadió Fred, es asombroso.

Los chicos fueron a donde los gemelos estaban para ver un pequeño laboratorio que estaba muy bien surtido.

-Harry es increíble, dijo Neville.

El moreno no paraba de sorprenderse, la estancia subterránea era enorme, encontraron tres habitaciones vacías, los chicos estaban cansados, ya que el día anterior no habían podido dormir bien, así que decidieron que el refugio secreto de los Potter seria su guarida, Harry y Ron subieron por el traslador, ya que si alguien entraba y no encontraba a nadie podría tocar el traslador o quizás activarlo, una vez que regresaron, sellaron la entrada y pusieron otro hechizo alarma.

-Creo que en una habitación podrían quedarse las chicas y en otra Ron y los gemelos, y el la ultima Neville y yo, dijo Harry.

Los gemelos dijeron que estaba bien, igual que Neville y Ginny.

-Creo que no seria buena idea que las chicas nos quedáramos solas, dijo Luna, seria mas seguro que nos dividiéramos.

Todos se quedaron muy callados, hasta que Ron dijo.

-Luna tiene razón, creo que Harry, Luna y George pueden quedarse en una habitación, Fred, Ginny y Neville en otra y en la última Hermione y yo.

Ginny iba a protestar pero, pensó que en el fondo su hermano tenia razón, Harry y George eran muy buenos en duelo y podrían proteger a Luna, mientras que Fred y ella podrían proteger a Neville y Ron y Hermione se podían cuidar solos, Harry estaba bastante apenado para protestar, no se atrevería a decir que el y Ginny podrían dormir juntos, los gemelos se morían de la risa, de ver las caras que hacían Ron y Hermione, ya que ambos estaban muy rojos.

Como nadie se atrevió a protestar se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Apenas se disponían a ponerse la pijama, alguien llamo a la habitación de Hermione y Ron, el pelirrojo abrió y vio a los gemelos, estos estaban muy serios y se veían algo apenados, Ron salio, pasaron varios minutos en los que Hermione se quedo sola, 10 minutos mas tarde Ron entro, su cara estaba muy roja.

-¿Qué paso? Dijo la castaña, ¿para que te querían tus hermanos?

-Ellos…..querían platicar un poco, cosas de hermanos mayores según ellos.

Hermione pareció adivinar lo que había pasado.

-Pero ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Ellos, dijo el pelirrojo, me dieron una pequeña plática de las diferencias entre chicas y chicos, y me dieron varios consejos.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, por que la cara de su novio estaba más roja con cada palabra que decía.

-Ellos me enseñaron un hechizo para………..para evitar que pase algo.

-Entiendo dijo ella, ¿y que les dijiste?

-Que tú y yo no ……nada de eso.

-Por eso te amo Ron, dijo ella, mientras lo besaba.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Harry el moreno se reía de ver la cara de George cuando le contó lo que había pasado entre ellos y Ron.

-Era nuestro deber, dijo el pelirrojo, el es nuestro hermanito menor, teníamos que tener esa plática con el, usualmente Papá es quien hace esa plática, pero creo que esperaba hacerlo hasta que el verano terminara y volvieran al colegio.

-Ellos no necesitan esa plática, Hermione es muy inteligente y responsable, y Ronald es impulsivo, pero no con ella, espero años para decirle lo que sentía ¿no?

En la habitación de Ginny, la pelirroja veía con ternura a su hermano cuando regreso, aun venia apenado, y mas cuando le contó a ella lo que habían hecho el y George.

-Fred, a veces me sorprenden, lo que hicieron fue muy lindo, dijo ella.

-Lo mismo hubiéramos hecho con Harry, si se hubiera quedado contigo, dijo Fred.

Neville no dijo nada, pero sonrió sabiendo que ninguno de los tres pelirrojos habría permitido que su hermanita se quedara sola con Harry.

-Además, añadió el pelirrojo, ella también es como una hermana para nosotros, la conocemos desde que era una niña.

-Se dan cuenta de una cosa, dijo Neville.

Los hermanos voltearon a verlo.

-Ron hizo la división, Harry pudo quedarse con Hermione, ellos son como hermanos, y el y George pudieron quedarse con Luna para defenderla, o pudo haber puesto a los gemelos con Luna, y a el con Ginny y conmigo, pero se encargo de que Harry y Ginny quedaran separados y que el se quedara con Hermione.

La pelirroja no sabia si entrar a la habitación y maldecir a su hermano por haberla separado de Harry, o entrar a felicitarlo, por que hizo parecer la división como muy lógica, y nadie se opuso a ella.

Finalmente, decidieron dormirse, Neville y Fred, se durmieron en el suelo, ya que solo había una cama individual que dejaron para Ginny. Mientras que en la otra habitación Harry y George hicieron los mismo con Luna.

Al día siguiente despertaron, Hermione estaba en la pequeña cocina, ya estaba bañada y vestida, Ron salio del baño también vestido y fue a alcanzar a su novia, Ginny entro, y los demás esperaron turno, una hora después, todos estaban en la cocina desayunando.

-Como me duele la espalda, se quejo Fred.

-Si, dijo George, aun con las cobijas que pusimos, el piso es muy duro.

-Y frío añadió Neville.

-Yo me torcí el cuello, dijo Harry, ¿y tu Ron?

-…………………….yo………¿ustedes durmieron en el suelo?, dijo Ron.

-¿Ustedes durmieron juntos? dijo la pelirroja después de haber escupido el sorbo de café que había tomado cuando escucho lo que su hermano dijo.

-Si, dijo Hermione, que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Nosotros solo dormimos, dijo el pelirrojo al ver las caras que habían puesto los demás.

-Y deben de haber dormido muy juntitos, dijo Harry, esas camas son más pequeñas que las del colegio.

-De hecho, dijo Ron en nuestra habitación hay una cama muy grande, pensamos que en la otras habitaciones habían camas iguales.

-Esa debe de haber sido de tus padres, dijo Neville.

-Harry si quieres cambiamos de habitación, dijo apenada Hermione.

-No, dijo Harry, Luna esta bien y bueno, ustedes………déjalo así, dijo Harry para evitar hablar mas.

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar, los gemelos, Ginny, Neville y Luna fueron a revisar en los libros de los Potter para ver si encontraban algo que los pudiera ayudar, Harry iba tras ellos, cuando Hermione lo detuvo, ella le pidió que se quedara un instante, y le dirigió una mirada a Ron para que el se quedara también.

-Harry, nosotros no sabíamos que era la habitación de tus padres, dijo el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada Harry, dijo ella, te lo juro.

-Lo se, dijo Harry sonriendo al ver la cara que tenían sus amigos, no tienen nada que explicar.

-Harry, es verdad, nosotros no hemos…….nada, tu sabes compañero.

-Es verdad, Ron y yo dormimos juntos, pero solo dormimos, créenos.

-Les creo, dijo el moreno, y bueno…..no se los había dicho, pero me da gusto que ustedes por fin estén juntos, creo que a todos nos ha alegrado el saberlo, se les notaba ya demasiado el año pasado, y ahora, ustedes han cambiado, tu ya no eres tan obsesiva, y tu no eres tan irresponsable, estoy seguro que a Dumbledore y a Sirius les habría gustado verlos juntos, y después de eso salio de la habitación.

Los gemelos estaban en el laboratorio junto con Luna y Ginny, mientras que Neville y Harry buscaban en la biblioteca, Ron y Hermione fueron detrás de Harry, la castaña de inmediato se puso a ver que libros había, y descubrió que la mayoría eran de magia muy avanzada, Ron encontró uno de historia, era un libro muy antiguo, y se dispuso a buscar acerca de los fundadores del colegio, ya que recordó que Dumbledore había enseñado a Harry la fijación de Voldemort con el colegio, el pelirrojo no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que llego a la parte en la que hablaban de Godric Gryffindor, el pelirrojo rastreo la genealogía del fundador de su casa y encontró que después de el no aparecía nadie mas, aunque leyó que el historiador suponía que si había tenido descendencia, encontró también que además de la espada que habían visto en su segundo año en el colegio, Gryffindor también tenia un escudo del que no se sabia el paradero exacto.

Los gemelos por su parte se encargaron de revisar los ingredientes que tenían los Potter, y se dieron cuanta que el laboratorio estaba mejor surtido que el de ellos y el de Snape, y que además tenían ingredientes muy difíciles de conseguir y algunos que estaban prohibidos por el ministerio.

Así pasaron la mañana, a la hora de la comida, fueron a la cocina, minutos después mientras comían cada uno hablo de lo que descubrió, Ron les contó lo que descubrió de Gryffindor, Hermione que conocía casi de memoria la historia del fundador de su casa se asombro de la teoría de que también había un heredero de Gryffindor.

-Ese debes de ser tu Harry, dijo Neville.

-Si, dijeron los gemelos, nadie más puede ser.

-Tu eres el único que ha desafiado a Voldemort dijo Ron.

-Bueno, dijo la castaña también podría haber sido Dumbledore, el tenia la espada.

-Si, dijo Ginny, pero el la tenia por que era el director del colegio.

-Pero…., dijo Luna, el podría haber ignorado el parentesco.

-No, yo estoy seguro que es Harry, dijo Neville, tú eres el elegido después de todo.

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry, este comprendió lo que sus amigos querían decirle, así que se preparo para hablar.

-Miren, dijo el moreno, Dumbledore me mostró la profecía completa la noche después de la pelea en el ministerio, Ron y Hermione la conocen, pero ahora quiero que la sepan ustedes también, meses antes de la muerte de mis padres, Trelowney solicito el puesto en Hogwarts, ella se hospedaba en el cabeza de puerco, Dumbledore fue a entrevistarla, y ahí ella hizo su primera profecía autentica, dijo que el elegido nacería en julio, a finales de julio, y que seria hijo de padres que hubieran desafiado tres veces a Voldemort, y que ese niño seria marcado por Voldemort como su igual y que tendría poderes que el otro desconoce, una persona escucho la primera parte de la profecía, pero no escucho la parte en la que Voldemort marcaría a su igual. La persona que escucho la profecía fue Snape, el se la contó a Voldemort, luego este convenció a Petygrew y así fue que logro dar con mis padres y matarlos. había dos niños que tenían las características de la profecía, uno soy yo y el otro es Neville.

Los gemelos, Luna y Ginny voltearon a ver a Neville, que parecía estar en shock.

-Voldemort que siempre ha hablado de la pureza de la sangre, no es un sangre limpia, su padre fue un muggle, y el me Eligio a mi, dijo Harry, mi madre era como Hermione, nacida de muggles, y aunque ella era bruja, pues en mi familia hay muggles, Dumbledore piensa que se identifico conmigo, que me considero el mas peligroso.

-Si me hubiera elegido a mí, dijo Neville, ya estaría muerto, desde hace muchos años.

-No, dijeron los gemelos, tendrías una cicatriz, estarias vivo como Harry.

-Dumbledore me dijo que eso dependería si la mamá de Neville se hubiera sacrificado como mi madre, Voldemort le ofreció dejarla viva, le dijo que al único que quería era a mi, ¿el por que? no lo se, pero le dio la oportunidad de vivir, y mi madre la rechazo, por eso la maldición se revirtió, por eso puedo entrar en su mente, por eso puedo hablar parsell.

-Además, yo no habría sobrevivido ni al primer enfrentamiento con el, aunque mi madre hubiera hecho lo mismo que la madre de Harry, yo no tengo talento para eso.

-Eso no es cierto, dijo la castaña, tú eres valiente, eres tan talentoso como Ron.

Los gemelos y Ginny se rieron, lo que genero que el pelirrojo los viera molestos, y mirara indignado a su novia.

-Hermione tiene razón, dijo Luna, Ronald, es valiente, y cuando se le necesita esta para ayudar, y Neville es igual, el talento no solo se demuestra con calificaciones, o molestando a los demás.

Ron miraba extrañado a Luna y vio que Hermione sonreía por lo que la rubia acababa de decir.

-Luna tiene razón, dijo Harry, Ron es un holgazán en el colegio, pero si ha aprendido, se los demostró en la madriguera, ninguno de ustedes pudo averiguar lo que hablaba con Hermione hasta que se los dijo ella. Ya ha combatido a los mortifagos dos veces, y además es excelente para guardar secretos.

-¿Para guardar secretos?, preguntó Ron.

-Si, dijo el moreno sonriente, por años bien que guardaste el secreto de que estabas perdidamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga, bueno, todos lo adivinamos, pero no dabas tu brazo a torcer.

El pelirrojo, molesto de que todos se reían de el le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Harry.

-Ouch, se quejo Harry, oye yo no tengo la culpa que su romance fuera del dominio publico, ni de que en sueños tu dijeras cosas como "no te vallas con el vas a tener hijos con una sola ceja", "No puedes hacerte novia del hurón, el te odia", además tienes pésima puntería.

-Cállate Potter, bramo Ron, no te atrevas a decirlo, ella no lo sabe.

-Que es lo que no se, dijo molesta Hermione, que tenia las manos en la cintura y estaba parada frente a Ron y Harry, vamos, díganlo.

-Veras, dijo Harry, en quinto año, una vez, después de tu clase de aritmancia, no venias, y pues, Ron y yo te fuimos a buscar y te vimos que platicabas con un chico, yo deduje que el te preguntaba algo de la clase, pero Ron pensó que el chico te estaba proponiendo salir, bueno Ron mas bien dijo que ese chico te proponía cosas malas, así que saco su varita y le lanzo el engorgio a la cabeza, con la mala suerte y puntería de que te dio a ti, y así fue que ese día terminaste en la enfermería.

-Hermione muy seria miro a Ron y le dio un beso después se rió, y vio a Harry y le dijo, y tenia razón, ese chico me estaba invitando para ir a dar un paseo, yo le iba a decir que no, pero en eso alguien me inflo la cabeza y lo demás ya lo saben.

Hubo algunas bromas mas contra Ron, que algunas veces parecía que iba a responder, pero Hermione con una mirada lo contenía.

-Hermione, mamá va construirte una estatua, mira que ella ha intentado muchas veces que Ron se comporte como un ser normal, y ahora tu, solo con unos días ya lo estas educando, si lo logras con los gemelos, te podrían dar la orden de merlín, o quizás un premio por servicios especiales, dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo suspiro, todos adivinaron que era por que ella en el fondo anhelaba regresar al colegio.

-Vamos Hermione, dijo Fred, seguro que tu hubieras sido la premio anual.

-Si, dijo George, y de seguro Harry habría sido el premio anual.

-No, dijo Harry, yo tengo la cualidad de atraer problemas, además por lo regular ese nombramiento se lo lleva un prefecto, y nadie mejor que Ron para el cargo, ninguno de los otros prefectos tiene un premio por servicios especiales.

-Y además McGonagall no se arriesgaría a que mataran a un estudiante solo por que iba a compartir estancia con Hermione dijo Neville.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no lo habría matado, solo habría hablado seriamente con el, dijo indignado el pelirrojo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y meneo la cabeza.

-Harry, dijo Luna, he estado pensando que, cuando encuentres uno de los Horcruxes de Voldemort ¿Cómo lo vas a destruir?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, en especial Hermione, si Dumbledore había quedado malherido al destruir el anillo, como lo harían ellos, nadie de los de la orden tenían el nivel del viejo director.

-Debe de haber algo que pueda servirnos, Harry destruyo el diario gracias al colmillo de basilisco, me imagino que su veneno es muy potente, así que tal vez con una poción, dijo la castaña.

-Creo que tienes razón, dijo Harry, antes de ponernos a buscar los horcruxes, debemos de buscar de que forma los destruiremos, debe de haber algún modo sin ponernos en peligro.

-En ese caso, vamos a buscar, cada quien tome un libro y busque alguna poción destructiva o algo así, dijo Ron.

Y así, cada uno tomo un libro y pasaron horas buscando. Y nadie encontró nada útil, lo bueno es que aun quedaban muchos libros en los que buscar, los chicos hicieron una pausa para cenar y descansar un rato.

-Están en el Valle de Godric, dijo Bill.

-Era lógico, Harry me pidió que le explicara como llegar ahí.

-No corren peligro, Moody ha hecho varias rondas y no ha visto nada, están ahí, pero no los podemos detectar, dijo Charlie.

-Alguna vez, Dumbledore menciono algo sobre un refugio secreto en la casa de James y Lily así que supongo que de alguna forma lo encontraron.

-Hoy por la mañana recibí carta del Sr. Lovegood, su hija desapareció, bueno le dejo una nota avisándole que estaría con Harry Potter, y Augusta Longbottom me visito para avisarme que Neville no asistiría al colegio, le dejo una nota diciéndole que ayudaría a Harry, dijo McGonagall, esa mujer si que es extraña, no estaba preocupada por su nieto, mas bien parecía muy orgullosa de la decisión del chico.

-Yo también estoy orgullosa de mis hijos Minerva, de todos ellos, y de Hermione, ella es como una hija más para nosotros, pero me preocupan mucho, aunque no dejan de sorprenderme, si es verdad que encontraron el refugio secreto de los Potter, dijo Molly.

-Te sorprenderías de todo lo que han hecho, bueno de lo que sabemos que han hecho, por que estoy seguro de que hay cosas que ni Dumbledore sabia, por ejemplo, Severus sospechaba que Hermione había preparado poción multijugos cuando estaba en segundo año, dijo McGonagall.

-Y no me sorprendería, dijo Lupin, esos chicos son excepcionales lo que han hecho es asombroso, Harry ahuyento a un centenar de dementores el solo, y luego hace dos años los gemelos pusieron de cabeza al colegio con sus inventos, mientras que Harry entraba a la chimenea de Umbrige para hablar con Sirius, y luego la pelea en el ministerio y el año pasado la pelea en el colegio, sin duda esos chicos son sorprendentes.

-No deberían de preocuparse tanto, si antes, 6 de ellos les dieron batalla a los mortifagos, ahora con los gemelos les van a dar más dolores de cabeza, dijo Charlie.

-Si, dijo Bill, además parece que ahora a Ron le broto el talento que todos sabíamos que tenia pero que no usaba, Hermione de verdad lo cambio, ya ven que no pudimos oír nada de lo que el y ella decían, solo murmullos.

-¿No pudieron, dijo Tonks, ni siquiera tu Bill?

-No, dijo Fleur, no pudo romper el encantamiento de Ron.

-Debe de haber usado un encantamiento que hizo Snape, dijo Lupin, se llama encantamiento muffliato, James, Sirius y yo lo logramos romper, nos costo mucho trabajo hacerlo. Bueno, al menos son 8, podrán cuidarse bien, dijo Lupin, nosotros los vigilaremos lo mejor que podamos para que no corran peligro. Eran casi las doce de la noche y aun no encontraban nada útil, Harry propuso irse a descansar para continuar al otro día.

-Harry, dijo Ron, deberías ir con Luna y George a la habitación de tus padres, Hermi y yo nos vamos a la otra habitación.

-No, una cama grande es mucho para Luna, es mejor que ustedes se queden en ella, de verdad, a mi no me molesta, y estoy seguro de que a mis padres tampoco les molestaría que mis mejores amigos durmieran en ella.

-Gracias Harry, dijo la castaña, y se acerco a darle un beso.

-Si mi madre se entera que dormimos juntos me mataría, dijo Ron mientras entraban a su habitación.

-Si mi padre se entera de que dormimos juntos te obligaría a casarte conmigo, dijo la castaña mientras reía.

-Mmmmmnnn, creo que debemos decírselo a tu padre, dijo pensativo Ron.

-¿Tu…..de verdad piensas eso? Dijo Hermione con los ojos cristalinos.

-Si, dijo el pelirrojo, se que aun estamos muy jóvenes, pero nada me gustaría mas que al terminar con Voldemort, bueno regresáramos a terminar el colegio y casarnos.

-¿Y que mas? Dijo ella.

-Bueno, yo quiero ser auror, pero podríamos vivir en la madriguera y diariamente ir a nuestras clases, pero definitivamente quiero casarme contigo.

-Oh Ron, yo también quiero que esto termina ya, poder regresar al colegio, y casarme contigo para vivir juntos.

-¿Ustedes creen que ellos ya...ya saben? dijo Neville a Ginny y a Fred.

-No, dijo Fred, los vi muy sinceros en la mañana.

-Creo que ellos ya están listos para eso, dijo la pelirroja, pero no lo quieren así, su relación es mucho mas profunda, yo creo que ellos esperan que todo esto termine para….

-Para casarse ¿cierto? Dijo Fred

-Siempre pensé que ellos terminarían juntos, a pesar de sus peleas, discutían por todo, se decían cosas muy desagradables, pero ninguno se alejaba, bueno, dejaban de hablarse hasta por meses, pero ninguno dejaba de ver por el otro, dijo Neville.

-¿Siempre te gusto ella verdad? Dijo Ginny.

-¿A ti te gustaba Hermione? dijo Fred.

-Bueno, en tercer año me di cuenta de que no solo era mi amiga, sino que también era una chica muy guapa, y en cuarto cuando lo del baile, pues en la primera persona que pensé fue en ella, pero ella ya tenia Krum.

-¿Así que desde tercero te gustaba?, dijo Fred.

-Pues si, dijo Neville, pero ella siempre estaba con Harry y con Ron, ellos peleaban mucho, a Harry no parecía interesarle Hermione mas que como amiga, pero con Ron era diferente, el veía mal a cualquiera que la viera a ella, una vez le pego a Seamus por que dijo algo malo de ella, y a Malfoy lo detestaba.

-Todos detestamos al hurón Neville, dijo Ginny.

-Si, pero el lo detestaba mas que a cualquier otro, creo que mas que a Krum, Malfoy la insultaba cada que podía y eso a Ron lo ponía furico, ellos merecen estar juntos, merecen ser felices, ya se han arriesgado mucho por Harry, espero que esto termine pronto y que todos podamos ser felices, dijo Neville antes de taparse para dormir.

-Harry, ¿de verdad no te molesta que los cabezas huecas estén en la habitación de tus padres?, dijo George.

-No, dijo el moreno, no lo hicieron a propósito, nosotros fuimos los primeros en escoger habitación, pensamos que todas eran iguales, y bueno, ellos ya esperaron mucho y creo que les hace mucho bien el estar juntos, ustedes no vieron la cara de Ron cuando la vio con Krum en el baile, ni la cara que tenia cuando Ginny le grito que ella y Krum se habían besado.

-No, pero si vimos la cara de ella en la enfermería cuando envenenaron a Ron.

-Yo lo note desde que los vi por primera vez, dijo Luna.

-Bueno, dijo Harry, en quinto ya se les notaba demasiado, sobre todo a Ron.

-No, desde que los vi por primera vez, cuando entre al colegio, recuerdo que los había visto discutir muchas veces, pero seguían juntos, y luego cuando el profesor Loockhart agradeció las cartas de San Valentín, escuche que Ron le reprocho a ella el haberle mandado una carta a el, desde ahí supe que terminarían juntos.

Harry y George ya no dijeron nada, solo observaron a Luna, siempre decía cosas extrañas, pero que al analizarlas con detenimiento resultaban muy interesantes, ella parecía vivir en un mundo diferente al de los demás y en ese mundo ella se daba cuenta de cosas que los demás pasaban por alto.

Al día siguiente siguieron la búsqueda en la biblioteca, y al igual que el día anterior fue infructuosa, sin embargo Harry encontró algo que les seria muy útil, un pensadero que pertenecía a sus padres y una caja con frascos en los que había recuerdos.

-Harry, dijo Hermione, creo que nosotros podemos ir a otro lado en lo que tú revisas las memorias que hay.

-No, ustedes están aquí por mí, así que no hay secretos, además no creo que mis padres guardaran nada malo, dijo Harry.

-¿Estas seguro amigo?, dijo Ron, creo que tal vez preferirías ver esto a solas.

-Si, dijo Ginny, vas a ver a tus padres.

-NO, dijo el moreno, esta bien, quiero que ustedes también las vean.

Harry y los demás se acercaron, Harry vació el primer frasco de la caja y todos tocaron el remolino plateado que los absorbió.

-Hijo, has logrado encontrar nuestro refugio secreto, y se que debes de ser tu, por que de otra manera no podrías entrar, solo tu podrías hacerlo, y solo tu podrás dar acceso a este lugar a otras personas, en este pensadero hay muchas memorias de tu padre y mías, habríamos querido estar contigo y cuidarte, pero si logramos salvarte entonces nosotros estaremos felices.

Cuando salieron de esa memoria, Harry tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, era mas de lo que el había podido soportar, de inmediato Ginny lo abrazo.

-¿No se supone que los pensaderos son para recuerdos? Dijo Fred.

-Ese es un recuerdo, pero no es de la mamá de Harry.

-Debe de ser de su papá, de seguro su mamá dijo eso frente a su papá para que el lo extrajera como un recuerdo, dijo Ron.

Harry guardo esa memoria, y puso la siguiente, la toco y los demás lo siguieron.

-Hijo, no tienes idea de lo que me habría gustado verte crecer y cuidarte, Sirius es tu padrino, y el cuidara de ti si algo nos pasa a tu madre y a mi, me lo ha prometido, Dumbledore lo hará si tu padrino falta, nosotros estaremos contigo siempre Harry, nunca lo dudes.

Todos salieron de la memoria, Harry respiro profundamente y se sentó.

-¿Crees que haya mas mensajes Harry?, dijo Neville..

Harry no contesto, solo se puso de pie nuevamente y guardo el recuerdo, y abrió un recuerdo más.

-Hijo, dijo Lily, ahora te queremos enseñar algunos hechizos que te podrán ser de utilidad, no tenemos dudas de que vas a poder aprenderlos, esta no es la clase de magia que se enseña en Hogwarts, pero tu padre insiste en que primero trates de aprender el hechizo para defenderte de un dementor, así que, cuando estés frente a uno de esos seres piensa inmediatamente en el recuerdo mas feliz que poseas, concéntrate en ese recuerdo y dirige tu varita al dementor, el hechizo es Expecto Patronus, una figura así tiene que salir de tu varita, y cargara de inmediato contra el dementor, haciendo una barrera que te protegerá.

Los chicos vieron como de inmediato de la Varita de Lily salio un búho plateado, la imagen se desvaneció y los chicos salieron de ese recuerdo. Harry para calmarse un poco decidió que debían de practicar con los patronus, y así uno por uno lograron aparecer un patronus, la nutria de Hermione parecía mas fuerte y corpórea que antes, el de Neville era un zorro, Fred logro hacer aparecer a una águila, mientras que el de George era un lobo, el de Ginny era un Fénix, y al igual que el de Hermione parecía mas fuerte que el que logro hacer en quinto año, el de Luna era un animal muy raro, ninguno lo identifico, hasta que la rubia les dijo que era un snorckack de cuernos arrugados, finalmente solo quedaban Harry y Ron, Harry hizo aparecer su ciervo, mientras que Ron cerro los ojos, invoco a su patronus, de su varita salio una niebla plateada grande y parecia que iba a tomar forma, pero no lo hizo, la niebla comenzo a disminuir y se formo el pequeño perro que era el patronus de Ron, que se veia mas fuerte que el que hizo aparecer en quinto año.

-Ron, dijo Hermione, tu patronus tardo en aparecer.

-Debe de haber algo que hiciste diferente, dijo Ginny.

-Yo, solo pensé en el recuerdo mas feliz que tenia, y pronuncie el hechizo, dijo Ron, que estaba tan confundido como los demás.

-Que bueno que no te paso lo mismo que a Tonks, por que una Hermione plateada regañando a los dementores seria más cómico que tu perrito dijo George.

-Quizás el recuerdo de Ronald es mas fuerte que el anterior ¿no?, dijo Luna.

-¿En que pensaste Ron?, dijo Harry.

-Yo recordé una platica con Hermi en la madriguera, dijo Ron que estaba algo sonrojado, el miro a la castaña que sin duda adivino lo que Ron había recordado.

-¿Y con el anterior que habías recordado? Dijo Luna.

-Vamos, eso no les importa, gruño Ron.

-Pues si importa, dijo Ginny, hay cosas que no sabemos de los patronus, y eso podría ayudarnos a entenderlos mas.

-Creo que los de la Orden usan los patronus para comunicarse, dijo George.

-¿En que pensabas antes Ron?, dijo Hermione.

-En la vez que me deseaste suerte en mi primer partido de Quidditch, dijo Ron.

Los gemelos lo vieron y se rieron, Luna y Neville lo miraron con duda, Ginny se rió, Hermione se puso roja, y Ron no dijo nada.

-No se rían, ese momento fue importante para el, fue la primera vez que ella lo beso, dijo Harry, ese día todo el camino, del comedor al campo de Quidditch lo recorrió con una cara que parecía que soñaba, y se tocaba la mejilla en la que ella lo beso.

Hermione tomo un libro y comenzó a buscar información de los patronus, los demás hicieron lo mismo, encontraron que este hechizo podía cambiar de acuerdo con el estado de animo que tuviera la persona que lo usaba, que su situación emocional podía hacer mas débil o mas fuerte el patronus, también encontraron que algunos magos y brujas habían encontrado la forma de comunicarse usando los patronus como mensajeros, pero no hallaron la forma de hacerlo.

-Debí de haberle pedido a Dumbledore que me enseñara, dijo Harry.

-Y nosotros a Bill, no se habría negado a hacerlo, dijo Ginny, al fin esa es solo magia defensiva.

-Quizás…….., dijo Harry, mis padres……. Y de inmediato destapo un recuerdo más y lo vació en el pensadero.

-Dumbledore ha encontrado la forma para comunicarse con los patronus, es muy sencillo, ya que como no hay nada de que defenderse, invocar al patronus será mas sencillo ya que no hay presión, así que piensa en el recuerdo mas feliz que tengas y pronuncia el hechizo, cuando tu patronus aparezca, piensa en el mensaje que quieres enviar y en la persona a la que se lo envías, y pídele a tu patronus que valla con esa persona y de el mensaje, es muy sencillo, si dominas el patronus no tendrás problemas con eso, dijo James mientras invocaba a su patronus que era un ciervo como el de Harry.

Una vez que salieron de la memoria Harry de inmediato lo intento, se concentro en el mensaje y en la persona a la que se lo enviaba. Segundos más tarde el ciervo se dirigía a Ginny y le daba su mensaje, en la mente de ella se escucho la voz de Harry, ella de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo.

-Ya veo por que es tan seguro, dijo Fred, solo la persona a la que mandas el mensaje lo escucha.

Y así se pasaron la tarde enviándose mensajes unos a otros, aunque los gemelos mas bien se pasaron la tarde molestando a Ron, hasta que el pelirrojo les envió un mensaje algo grosero que los hizo cambiar de parecer y dejaron de molestarlo.

-Harry, dijo la castaña, ¿podríamos enviar unos mensajes a la madriguera para avisarles que estamos bien?

-Si, dijo el moreno, eso es lo que debemos hacer, pero recuerda Hermione que los muggles no pueden ver la magia.

-Si, pero quizás el padre de Ron pudiera decirles a mis padres que estoy bien.

-Claro que lo hará, dijo George.

-Luna, dijo Ron, podrías enviarle un mensaje a mi hermano Charlie, a el le gustan mucho los animales y disfrutara de ver a ese snucky de cuernos enroscados.

-Snorckack de Cuernos arrugados Ronald, dijo la rubia, si le enviare un mensaje a tu hermano y le diré que es.

Los Weasley estaban el la sala, de pronto vieron que varios animales plateados entraban por la ventana, Lupin, que estaba de visita de inmediato reconoció al ciervo de Harry.

-Parece que los chicos han hecho otra cosa mas para sorprendernos, sin duda James y Lily han dejado instrucciones para que los chicos aprendieran a usar sus patronus como mensajeros, dijo el licántropo.

Habían pasado varios minutos, todos habían recibido sus mensajes, Ginny le había mandado uno a Molly, Ron a Arthur, Fred a Bill, George a Charlie, Harry a Lupin, Hermione había mandado dos mensajes, uno a Molly y otro a McGonagall, y finalmente todos se sorprendieron de ver el patronus de Luna, que le dio el mensaje a Charlie.

La chimenea de los Weasley se encendió y apareció un señor bastante pintoresco, era sin dudas el padre de Luna, segundos después salio por la chimenea Augusta Longbottom, McGonagall los presento, ambos dijeron que habían recibido unos mensajes de los chicos, Arthur les explico que era lo que pasaba, Remus les indico que por seguridad solo enviarían un mensaje para todos, advirtiéndoles que nunca mandaran tantos mensajes juntos, para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta, así que el licántropo pensó en el mensaje y lo mando.

-Son sorprendentes, dijo Bill, apenas hace dos días que se fueron y ya dominan un hechizo bastante complicado.

-Potter les enseño a hacer el patronus hace dos años, cuando formaron "El ejercito de Dumbledore", y sin duda se los enseño bien dijo McGonagall.

-Recuerda Minerva que Harry pudo alejar a un centenar de dementores cuando estaba en tercer año, dijo Remus.

Un lobo plateado se poso frente a Harry, el moreno escucho el mensaje y volteo hacia los demás.

-Este mensaje es para todos, dijo Harry, dicen que les alegra saber que estamos bien, y que hemos encontrado el refugio de mis padres, nos piden que nos cuidemos y que no hagamos cosas arriesgadas, y que cuando enviemos un mensaje solo enviemos uno, para evitar llamar la atención, dicen que esperan que regularmente enviemos mensajes para que ellos sepan que estamos bien, Hermione, dice El Sr. Weasley que el avisara a tus padres que estas bien, y a Charlie le gusto ver al Snorckack de Luna, Luna, tu padre dice que si ves algo raro que le avises para publicarlo, Neville tu abuela esta muy orgullosa de ti, eso es todo.

Harry decidió que verían mas recuerdos de sus padres después, y una vez más volvieron a buscar una poción suficientemente poderosa para poder destruir los horcruxes, y después de varias horas, Hermione encontró algo.

-Encontré algo, dijo la castaña, se llama poción corrosiva, según dice este libro destruye todo lo que toca, es bastante complicada para preparar y se necesita de dos ingredientes bastante difíciles de conseguir, uno es la savia de una planta africana y veneno de basilisco.

-La profesora Sprout tienen una gran colección de plantas africanas, dijo Neville, al momento que le quitaba el libro a Hermione, si, esta planta la tienen en una zona en la que no entran estudiantes, dijo muy complacido.

-¿Y como la viste tu Neville?, dijo Fred.

-Neville es el mejor en herbología, dijo Ginny.

-Según ha dicho Charlie, algunos animales venenosos, conservan las glándulas secretoras del veneno por años después de su muerte, dijo Ron.

-En el colegio hay un basilisco muerto desde hace cuatro años, quizás sirva aun, dijo Harry.

-Debemos de ir por esos ingredientes, dijo George.

-¿Y como vamos a entrar al colegio? Pregunto Luna.

-Creo que es hora de contarles a los demás lo de los Horcruxes, o al menos una parte de ello, dijo Ron.

-Mnnnn…….si, dijo Harry.

Hermione mando un mensaje a McGonagall para que al día siguiente ella, Charlie, Hagrid y la Profesora Sprout estuvieran a las puertas del colegio.

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo acerca de la poción y después de cenar se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, Harry dijo que además recogería el libro de Snape, Hermione se opuso a eso, pero al final entre todos la convencieron de que ese libro podría serles de utilidad para enfrentar a Snape, se decidió que por seguridad Harry no iría, solo lo harían Ron, Hermione y Neville, Harry les indico en que parte estaba el libro, y como nadie cerro la cámara, pues no habría problemas para entrar en ella.

McGonagall y los demás estaban ahí, tal y como lo pidieron, Los Sres. Weasley y Moody también estaban, así que una vez que habían aparecido en los limites del colegio, los tres chicos entraron y fueron al despacho de Dumbledore, ahí explicaron parte de su plan.

-Así que esto era lo que Dumbledore buscaba ese día, dijo McGonagall.

-Es magia negra del más alto nivel, dijo Lupin.

-Ustedes no pueden hacer eso, dijo Molly angustiada, no deben de interferir en esta guerra.

-Mamá, dijo Ron, hemos interferido en esta guerra antes de que se declarara, Harry, Hermione y yo hemos estado combatiendo antes de que tú y Papá lo hicieran, además es nuestra elección y no hay marcha atrás.

-El Profesor Dumbledore, dijo Hermione, le revelo eso a Harry y le pidió que nos lo contara, si el sospechara que no seriamos capaces de hacer algo, el jamás le habría revelado nada a Harry, por eso el no les dijo nada a ustedes, ni a nadie de la orden.

-Esta bien, dijo McGonagall, ustedes ganan, los ayudaremos en todo lo que nos pidan, con la condición de que nos mantengan informados de cada cosa que hagan.

-Si, dijeron los chicos.

-Hermione y yo podemos ir por algo que nos encargo Harry en la sala de los requerimientos, Neville y la profesora Sprout pueden ir por la planta, y Hagrid y Charlie pueden ir por el veneno del basilisco.

-¿Que es lo que quiere Harry?, dijo Molly.

-Es su diario, nos dijo que lo escondió, por que no quería que nadie viera los poemas que le había escrito a Ginny, dijo Ron.

-¿Harry le escribió poemas a tu hermana?, dijo Molly.

-Si, dijo muy contento Ron.

-¿Son novios? Pregunto Arthur.

-No, ellos rompieron al terminar el curso, ahora son solo amigos.

-Imagino que cada quien duerme solo, ¿verdad? Pregunto Molly.

-No, dijo el pelirrojo, Harry y yo dormimos en una habitación, Ginny, Hermi y Luna en otra, y los gemelos y Neville en otra.

Hermione evito mirar a Ron, pues le molestaba la facilidad con la que le mentía a sus padres, pero para no levantar sospechas no dijo ni hizo nada.

Media hora mas tarde, tenían todo lo que necesitaban, así que se despidieron de todos, ya a las afueras del colegio Hermione tomo los ingredientes, mientras que Ron tomo a Neville que aun no podía aparecerse muy bien que digamos, pero antes de que se fueran.

-Srita. Granger, Sr. Weasley, se que el colegio quizás no abra sus puertas este curso, y si abre se que tal vez ustedes no cursen su ultimo año, pero quiero darles esto, dijo McGonagall, ella extendió la mano y ahí había dos prendedores, que decían "Premio Anual".

-¿Es para Harry?, pregunto Ron.

Hermione había tomado el suyo, y sonrió al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo había dicho.

-No Sr. Weasley, es para usted, se lo ha ganado, Dumbledore ya había hecho los nombramientos, y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.

-Si regresamos, ustedes podrían usarlos, dijo Neville.

Cuando los demás escucharon esa frase, se entristecieron por la poca esperanza que reflejaba.

-No, dijeron Hermione y Ron a la vez, cuando regresemos los usaremos.

-No me he esforzado tanto para ganarme esta medalla para no usarla en Hogwarts, dijo la castaña, y no me he esforzado tanto para que Ron cumpla con sus deberes para no verlo usar la medalla.

Molly y Arthur los abrazaron, y los chicos desaparecieron.

-Creo que a Neville le hará falta algo de ropa al llegar, dijo Charlie sonriendo.

-Es increíble, dijo Lupin, puede hacer un estupendo patronus corpóreo y no puede aparecer a alguien con ropa.

Después de que Neville se vistió, y de que los gemelos se burlaron de Ron, empezaron a preparar la poción, el libro de Snape no tenia nada útil, pero los gemelos y Hermione eran muy buenos en pociones, mientras que entre Neville, Luna y Ginny extrajeron la savia que necesitaban, Ron por su parte se fue con Harry a revisar los hechizos que había en el libro.

Por la madrugada, Hermione, bastante cansada dijo.

-Ya esta, ahora a esperar, esta poción tarda dos meses para madurar, así que tenemos ese tiempo para encontrar por lo menos uno de los horcruxes de Voldemort.

-Ron y yo, dijo Harry hemos encontrado varios hechizos muy útiles así que a partir de mañana usaremos una habitación para practicarlos.

-Todos lo haremos, dijo el pelirrojo, viendo a Hermione que tenia cara de no querer participar en eso, se que son hechizos peligrosos, y algunos deberían de ser prohibidos, pero nos van a ser muy útiles y, creo que debemos de comenzar a practicar también las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Si, dijo la castaña derrotada, tendremos que hacerlo.

Los chicos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, cuando Ron les dijo.

-Por cierto, si mamá pregunta como dormimos, Harry y yo compartimos habitación, las chicas están en otra habitación y los gemelos y Neville en la restante.

-Harry y Ginny, dijo Hermione, los Sres. Weasley ya saben que ustedes eran novios, y creen que el libro de Snape es un diario de Harry en el que te escribía poemas Ginny.

-¿Por qué se los dijeron y por que inventaron lo del diario?, dijo el moreno.

-Ah, pues, dijo la castaña, a tu amiguito no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir eso para poder ir por tu libro, Ginny tu madre esta mas tranquila de saber que ustedes no duermen juntos, y le contó Ron que ustedes terminaron, pero no dijo que habían regresado.

-Deberías de haberle dicho con quien duermes Ron, dijo Harry, de seguro le haría interesado esa información.

-Mnnnnnn, Ron parecía meditar lo que diría, pues si, debería de informárselo, así ella le contaría a los padres de Hermi y nos obligarían a casarnos, así nos ahorrarían en convencerlos de que nos queremos casar, con permiso, el pelirrojo tomo a Hermione del brazo y entraron a su habitación, dejando a los demás sorprendidos por su comentario. Ah, y dormimos juntos, por que los premios anuales comparten habitación.

-¿Premio anual Ron? Dijo Ginny

-¿Quien en su sano juicio nombraría a Ron premio anual?, dijeron los gemelos.

-Pues al parecer McGonagall, dijo Luna.

-Dumbledore dejo los nombramientos, y McGonagall los confirmo, dijo Neville.

-Se dan cuenta, iban a terminar durmiendo juntos, aun en el colegio, dijo Harry mientas sonreía, ese par esta destinado a terminar juntos.

-Bueno, en Hogwarts compartiría una estancia, no la habitación, les convino mas el refugio de tus padres, dijo la pelirroja, solo espero no ser tía tan pronto.


	3. Chapter 3 Mas cerca de lo que habiamos c

Mas Cerca de lo que habiamos creido

**Más Cerca de lo que habíamos creído.**

-Fue un bonito gesto de McGonagall el habernos dado las insignias, ¿no crees? – Dijo la castaña.

-Si- dijo el pelirrojo, -jamás pensé que mis sueños se hicieran realidad-.

-¿Cuáles sueños?- dijo ella.

-Tu no estabas con nosotros ese día- dijo el, -Pero cuando Harry me llevo a ver el espejo de Erised, yo vi en el, que ganaba la copa de quidditch, que era capitán del equipo, y que era un premio anual-.

-Y todo lo has logrado Ron- dijo Hermione mientras lo besaba –sabia que tu serias el premio anual, y no deseaba que nadie que no fuera tu lo fuera-.

-Si,- dijo el, -pero en quinto año, parecía que deseabas mas que Harry fuera el prefecto y no yo, de hecho sonó mas a que no creías que yo fuera capaz de lograr ser prefecto-.

-No es eso, es que en ese momento, para mi habría sido mas fácil estar con Harry que contigo- dijo ella.

-¿Estar con Harry?- dijo Ron.

-No es lo que tu piensas, es solo que yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero, peleábamos tanto, parecía que tu solo sentías amistad por mi, así que, para mi era difícil estar tanto tiempo a solas contigo, peleábamos mucho, cuando yo quería que tu me abrazaras y me besaras, Harry es solo mi amigo, así que con el las rondas habrían sido mas fáciles, me gustaba estar a solas contigo, pero me costaba el disimular para que tu no te dieras cuenta de que sentía algo por ti- dijo la castaña.

-A mi lo que mas me gusto de ser prefecto es que podía estar mas tiempo contigo, siempre estamos con Harry, así que las rondas, aunque no me gustaba hacerlas, estaba bien, por que estaba contigo, aunque a mi me costaba trabajo también que no te dieras cuenta, aunque con lo de Víktor, pues creo que ahí todos se dieron cuenta- dijo el.

-Yo pensaba por momentos que te gustaba, que por eso te enojabas por las cartas de Víktor, pero siempre decías que era solo por lo del torneo, pensaba que te gustaba pero que sentías vergüenza de que yo era una san…..- dijo Hermione.

-No digas eso, nunca lo digas, no eres eso, eres hija de muggles, y yo jamás me avergonzaría de estar contigo, era miedo, miedo a que tu me despreciaras, si alguien aquí puede avergonzarse, esa eres tu, vamos amor, tu eres la bruja mas brillante que ha existido, eres hermosa, eres perfecta, y yo solo soy un tonto, y además pobre- dijo el.

-Nunca has sido tonto Ron- dijo ella –y a mi no me importa si eres rico o pobre, eres Ron, y eso es lo único que me importa, lo que has logrado lo has hecho solo tu, por lo que eres, no lo has comprado con dinero, como Malfoy, ni por tu fama-.

-Ese fue un duro golpe para Harry- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No es eso- dijo ella, -es solo que mucha de la fama de Harry es por cosas que hicieron sus padres ¿entiendes?, el realmente comenzó a ganarse su fama hasta que entro al colegio, antes de eso, era solo fama inmerecida, el no derroto a Voldemort, fue Lilly quien lo derroto, cuando Harry entra a Hogwarts es cuando comienza a hacer cosas heroicas, y nunca estuvo solo, siempre estuvimos ahí con el.

-¿Sabes?, no me importaría no haber sido prefecto, ni elegido para jugar quidditch, ni el capitán, ni haber ganado la copa, ni ser premio anual- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella.

-Por que mi sueño mas grande si se cumplió, estas conmigo, y me amas, tanto como yo a ti, y eso es lo único que me importa- dijo el.

-Te amo- dijo la castaña, no pudo hablar mas, ella solo lo abrazo y lo beso.

-Lo se, y se que tu sabes que yo también te amo- dijo el mientras la abrazaba-

-Ahora veo a un Ron muy distinto al Ron con el que crecí, y me imagino que tu también me ves muy distinta ¿cierto?- dijo ella.

-Si, ahora no hay mascaras, ya no hay necesidad de ellas- dijo el.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Harry, los demás hablaban acerca de Ron y Hermione, los gemelos creían que entre su hermano y la castaña las cosas habían llegado muy lejos, mientras que Neville, Luna y Ginny opinaban que aun no había pasado nada, Harry por su parte no sabia que pensar, pero se inclinaba mas por lo que los gemelos decían.

-Ustedes están locos, ellos no han hecho nada, ellos dijeron eso, y yo les creo dijo la pelirroja.

-Hermanita, es que tú eres muy inocente- dijo Fred.

-Cuándo seas mayor nos entenderás- dijo George.

-Lo dudo, ustedes son mayores tres años y dudo que alguna vez tengan lo que tienen Hermione y Ron, el es mucho mas maduro que ustedes- dijo la pelirroja.

-Es cierto, en el colegio nunca los vi interesados en las chicas, estaban mas preocupados por ver a quien molestaban- dijo Neville.

-Mientras Ron y Hermione escondían lo que sentían, ustedes hacían dinero- dijo Luna.

-Eso es cierto, dijo Harry, mientras Ron celaba a Hermione en cuarto año, ustedes hacían apuestas acerca del torneo, Ginny tiene razón- dijo Harry.

Los gemelos los miraron ofendidos.

-Además, ustedes jamás han dormido con una chica, por eso molestan a Ron- les dijo Ginny a los gemelos en voz muy baja.

Todos se reían de las caras que los gemelos habían puesto.

Los días seguían pasando, los gemelos y Hermione adelantaban en preparar la poción, los demás buscaban en libros infructuosamente, ya que no encontraron más de lo que sabían acerca de los Horcruxes.

Tres días más tarde.

-Por fin, ya esta, ahora debemos de concentrarnos en los horcruxes- dijo Hermione.

-También podríamos entrenar por las tardes, no nos caería mal el practicar duelos entre nosotros- dijo Neville.

-Además, Harry y yo hemos estado revisando el libro de Snape, y hay cosas muy interesantes que nos pueden servir- dijo Ron.

Al día siguiente los chicos comenzaron a practicar, para todos era notable que habían mejorado mucho, antes, cuando practicaban para el ED solo Hermione había podido desarmar a Harry una sola vez, ahora, el moreno tenia que ser cuidadoso, por que tanto Ron, como Hermione y Ginny se había vuelto mas diestros con la varita y ya lo habían desarmado varias veces.

-Desmayus- grito Fred

-Hey, eso no es justo- dijo Ron

-Furunculus- dijo George, mientras sonreía

-Ron, eso no le vas a poder decir a los mortifagos, ellos no te van a atacar de uno en uno- dijo Ginny.

El pelirrojo apunto con su varita a Fred, y rápidamente este se desvaneció al suelo, George volteo a ver a su hermano y eso lo aprovecho Ron para lanzar otro hechizo, su hermano se desvaneció también.

-mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm- dijo Fred

-mmm mmmm-dijo George

-No tienen huesos- dijo Neville

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, sabes que ese hechizo esta mal hecho?- dijo Hermione

-Pensé que te gustaría recordar a tu querido Gideroy Lockhart.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y se fue enfurruñada, mientras que Ron sonreía y se iba tras ella.

-Ahí van de nuevo- dijo Harry.

-Vamos no es tan malo después de todo- dijo el pelirrojo

-Si es malo- dijo la castaña

-No lo es- dijo Ron.

-Si es malo, ve como dejaste a tus hermanos, ahora tendré que hacer la poción crece huesos y los pobres se la van a tener que tomar- dijo ella.

-Debes verlo por el lado bueno, si fueran mortifagos estarían incapacitados- dijo el.

-Es un hechizo tonto- dijo la castaña.

-No, es un buen hechizo- dijo el.

-Eso no dijiste cuando se lo aplicaron a Harry- dijo ella.

-No, dije que Lockhart era un idiota, pero yo no dije que el hechizo fuera malo- dijo el.

-Pues tu acabas de usar ese hechizo, ¿Qué eres tu?- dijo ella en tono juguetón.

-Soy brillante, primero por que ese par de tontos no usaban hechizos no verbales, y después por que yo logre lo que me propuse, incapacitarlos totalmente- dijo Ron en el tono más petulante que pudo encontrar.

Hermione lo abrazo y lo beso, todos los demás los veían y no creían lo mucho que sus amigos habían cambiado, de las peleas de antes, en las que se gritaban y se dejaban de hablar, a una pequeña pelea que no duro ni dos minutos.

-Ellos son………- dijo Ginny

-Divertidos, siempre lo han sido, pero ahora son divertidos menos complicados- dijo Luna.

-Te amo- dijo la castaña.

-Podría vivir para siempre, o renacer mil veces y no volvería a encontrar otra como tu- dijo Ron mientras la miraba a los ojos, y después la beso.

-Ese no es Ron- dijo Ginny

Harry miraba a su amigo sorprendido.

Ginny por su parte suspiraba viendo la escenita que habían montado su hermano y su mejor amiga.

-¿De donde saco esa frase?- dijo Neville

Ron y Hermione seguían besándose, parecía que no había nadie más que ellos en la habitación.

Luna salio hacia otra habitación y los demás la imitaron.

Minutos después Hermione preparo la poción y se la dio a los gemelos, al otro día ellos ya estaban bien, aunque aun estaban molestos con Ron.

-Lo dijimos, ese par esta llegando muy lejos- dijo Fred

-Antes no podían mirarse a los ojos por 10 segundos y ahora protagonizan escenas románticas delante de todos- dijo George.

-Eso es mejor que verlos pelear- dijo Ginny.

-Es algo incomodo de ver, son como mis hermanos- dijo Harry

-Harry tiene razón- dijo Neville.

-No deberías de sentirte así Harry, tú puedes hacer lo mismo con Ginny- dijo despreocupadamente Luna.

-Ni se te ocurra Potter- dijeron los gemelos.

-Yo…..no había pensado en eso- dijo el moreno.

Neville reía ante la cara de enfado que había puesto la pelirroja y la de sorpresa de Harry.

-Si ustedes no se han besado con nadie no es culpa de nadie, y no se metan en mi vida- dijo muy molesta Ginny.

-Eres nuestra hermanita- dijo George

-Claro que vamos a meternos- añadió Fred

-Te guste o no- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Di algo Harry- dijo Ginny

-Yo………este……..no……bueno….ustedes……ya saben- dijo Harry.

La pelirroja lo miro molesta.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Hermione

-Pasa que Potter quiere dormir con nuestra hermanita- dijo Fred

-Yo……eso no..es……cierto- decía Harry

-Y ella esta de acuerdo con el- dijo George.

-Ron- dijo la castaña y le lanzo una dura mirada, que hizo que el pelirrojo se abstuviera de decir cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente.

-Si ellos quieren dormir juntos, nosotros podemos cambiarnos de cuarto, ustedes se van con Neville, y Ron y yo con Luna, ¿cierto Runnie?- dijo la castaña

-Si- dijo Ron algo contrariado, no le agradaba la idea de que su hermanita durmiera con Harry, y menos el que ahora ellos tuvieran que dormir con Luna, pero sabia que si se negaba ahora si Hermione se enojaría con el.

Y así fue, esa noche Harry y Ginny durmieron juntos, al otro día.

-Si que es incomodo dormir en el suelo- dijo Ron

-Mucho- dijo la castaña

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaban Ginny y Harry se abrió y el moreno salio adolorido, mientras que Ginny salio contrariada.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Luna

-Tratamos de dormir juntos, pero, ¿no se?, nos dio pena, así que Harry se termino durmiendo el el suelo- dijo la pelirroja.

Después de que los gemelos molestaron a Harry por más de una hora, el moreno se acerco a Ron.

-Como es que ustedes si pueden dormir juntos- dijo Harry

-Es simple, platicamos mucho, y luego nos dormimos, ustedes no nos creen, pero entre Hermi y yo no ha pasado nada- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ustedes de seguro estaban pensando en todo lo que los demás estábamos pensando de ustedes ¿no es cierto?- dijo la castaña que venia entrando y escucho la conversación de Harry y Ron.

-Pues si, y nos dio pena que pensaran que ella y yo, ya saben- dijo Harry

-A nosotros nos paso al principio, pero, decidimos no darle importancia a lo que digan y a las bromas de los gemelos- dijo ella.

-Ginny y yo decidimos que mejor cambiamos de lugar con ustedes, nosotros, estaremos mejor con Luna- dijo Harry.

Ese día Harry abrió otra de las memorias de sus padres.

-Hijo, esto es algo que te costara algo de tiempo lograr, a tu padrino y a mi nos tomo casi un año lograrlo y dos meses mas para que Peter lo lograra, necesitaras mucha concentración, es lo mas complicado en la transfiguración humana, pero se que lo vas a lograr, lo primero que debes de hacer es pensar en un animal en el que te quieras convertir, tu patronus te servirá mucho, después trata de memorizar el hechizo "zoomorpho transfiguratio", repítelo hasta que lo aprendas, al principio necesitaras hacer este movimiento con la varita, primero dibuja en el aire un circulo con ella, debes de empezar de izquierda a derecha, y de arriba hacia abajo, cuando llegues a completar el circulo, trazaras una línea horizontal y comenzaras a hacer el mismo movimiento que hiciste en el primer circulo, al momento que cierres el segundo circulo debes de decir el hechizo, en ese momento deberás de pensar en el animal en el que te tienes que convertir, y visualizarte a ti transformándote. Si hiciste todo bien te transformaras, y para retornar a tu forma humana, solo debes de pensar en regresar a la forma humana, una vez que lo logres no necesitaras de tu varita para hacerlo, Sirius y yo encontramos que a menos que pases muchos años sin hacer esta transformación, o que pases mucho tiempo en tu forma animaga, entonces si necesitaras de una varita para reactivar el hechizo, lo único peligroso del hechizo, es que si no te concentras bien cuando regreses a tu forma humana, podrías aparecer desnudo, o con menos prendas- dijo James.

-Harry, eso es genial- decía Ron alegremente.

-Seremos animagos- dijo Fred

-Tenemos que practicar de inmediato dijo Harry.

Y así fue pasaron varios días practicando los movimientos y memorizando el hechizo, cuando ya dominaban rápidamente el movimiento y el hechizo a la perfección, comenzaron a decidir en que animal querían transformarse.

La primera en lograrlo fue Hermione, los demás sabían que ella seria la primera en lograrlo, ya que era una bruja de gran talento, ella se transformo en una gata.

-Eso fue, sensacional- dijo Ron.

-Pensé que te transformarías en nutria- dijo Ginny

-No a mi me gustan mucho los gatos- dijo la castaña.

-Además de que así sigue los pasos de McGonagall- añadió Fred

Todos incluso ella misma rió ante el comentario, pues era de todos sabido que la profesora de transformaciones era su profesora favorita, y que transformaciones era su asignatura favorita.

Esa noche, antes de dormir.

-Eres sorprendente Hermione, lograste hacerlo en menos tiempo que esa sucia rata, y eso que el tuvo la ayuda de James y Sirius y tu solo tuviste esa memoria con instrucciones- dijo Ron.

-No fue tan difícil, el padre de Harry es un buen maestro, las instrucciones son muy claras, solo falta un poco de concentración- dijo ella.

-Pero además lo hiciste a la perfección, apareciste completamente vestida- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No- dijo la castaña algo apenada.

-Pero si, tú tenías toda la ropa puesta, incluso hasta esa liga con la que sujetabas el cabello- dijo Ron.

-Yo pensé que lo había hecho a la perfección, pero ahora que me puse la pijama me di cuenta de que faltaba una prenda- dijo Hermione, mientras que sus mejillas se encendían.

-Jajajajajajaja- se rió el pelirrojo.

-No es gracioso- dijo ella mientras lo golpeaba en un brazo.

-Si lo es- dijo el.

-No, solo imagina que hubiera aparecido desnuda delante de todos- dijo ella.

-Cierto, habría tenido que desmemorizarlos a todos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y yo habría tenido que desmemorizarte a ti- dijo la castaña.

-Oye, yo soy tu novio- dijo el.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua, no sabia que decirle a Ron.

-Si a mi me pasara yo no te desmemorizaria- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo abrazo, no sabia que decirle, así que mejor se abstuvo de decir algo.

Tres días mas tarde Hermione se había vuelto mas rápida para hacer la transformación, ninguno de los otros lo había logrado, tuvieron que pasar mas de dos semanas para que Harry lo lograra, y como todos pensaban se había transformado en un enorme ciervo.

Una semana después los gemelos habían logrado la transformación, pero en lugar de hacerlo como sus patronus se habían transformado en un par de zorros, dos días mas tarde Ginny se transformo en un fénix.

-Me pregunto ¿si…..?- dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que tomaba su varita y se hacia una herida en la mano.

-¿Que demonios crees que haces Ron?- dijo George.

-Creo saber que hace, Ginny ¿podrías derramar unas lagrimas en la herida de tu hermano?- dijo la castaña.

El pequeño fénix en que se había convertido Ginny se acerco a Ron, lo miro cerro varias veces sus ojos, pero no salían lagrimas de ellos, hasta que Fred le arranco una pluma de la cola, Ginny chillo, y de sus ojos se desprendieron un par de gruesas lagrimas que cayeron en la herida que Ron se había hecho en la mano, esta de inmediato se cerro, tal y como le había pasado a Harry en segundo año.

-Es genial, dijo Harry, Ginny puede curarnos si es que alguno de nosotros sale herido, ¿me pregunto si funcionara también con el Sectusempra?- dijo el moreno.

Ginny se transformo a su estado humano, y lo primero que hizo fue darle un rodillazo a George en un lugar muy delicado.

-Si vuelves a arrancarme una pluma te vas a acordar de mi para el resto de tus días- grito Ginny furiosa a su hermano, y después se fue con Hermione y Luna, dejando a George en el suelo, y a los demás riendo. -Yo no fui, fue Fred, yo soy George- dijo el gemelo.

Ron se fue e la biblioteca y busco en un viejo libro de hechizos, dos horas mas tarde, cuando su hermana ya estaba de mejor humor le pidió que se transformara de nuevo, Ginny se negó a hacerlo, y el pelirrojo tuvo que jurarle que no le arrancaría nada, Hermione vio tan interesado a Ron, que también le pidió a la pelirroja que se transformara, jurándole que le haría cosas muy malas a Ron se el le arrancaba algo.

-Esta bien- dijo de mala gana la pelirroja.

-Si te hacen algo malo recuerda pegarle al que te haga algo, por que a mi me has pateado por error- dijo un adolorido George

-Pues usen algo que los diferencie- dijo la pelirroja –ademas puedes regresarle el golpe a Fred- y después se transformo en un pequeño fenix

Ron saco su varita, y señalo a Fred, al que le hizo un corte bastante profundo en la pierna, los demás lo vieron con mucha atención, el pelirrojo dijo que tenían que dejarlo sangrar por unos minutos para que se debilitara y así comprobar si las lagrimas de ginny no solo cerraban la herida, sino también curaban los síntomas del la perdida de sangre.

-Lacrimus- dijo el pelirrojo señalando al fénix.

De inmediato los ojos del fénix se llenaron de lágrimas y se escucho un triste lamento, las lágrimas que Ginny dejaba caer en la pierna de Fred cerraron la herida, el pelirrojo estaba débil por la sangre que había perdido, pero después de que las lágrimas cayeran en la herida pareció recuperar la fuerza.

-Funciono, en teoría Ginny puede sanar casi cualquier herida- dijo Ron.

-Vuelve a tu forma humana Ginny- dijo Harry.

La pelirroja volvió a transformarse, pero seguía llorando.

-¿Que demonios le hiciste?- dijo Harry.

Hermione tomo el libro que traía Ron en las manos y busco el hechizo que Ron le lanzo a su hermana.

Lacrimus (El maleficio de las lágrimas)

Mediante la aplicación de este maleficio se logra que una persona llore, no existe contra maleficio, el efecto del hechizo es variable, y todo depende del estado de animo que tenga la bruja o mago al que se lo apliquen, se ha comentado que este maleficio puede ser revertido si el mago o bruja que lo sufre recibe alguna sorpresa que le haga realmente feliz.

-Ron ¿por que lo aplicaste, no leíste la descripción?- dijo la castaña.

-No lo leí, yo pensé que había un contra maleficio, como no es un libro de magia muy avanzada pensé que no correría peligro.

-Dile algo- dijeron los gemelos a Harry.

El moreno los vio sorprendido.

-Yo…..este…..Ginny, te amo- dijo muy apenado el moreno.

Ginny no paraba de llorar.

-Este, creo que debes de transformarte de nuevo Ginny- dijo la castaña que tenia en la mano algunos frascos que le dio a los gemelos.

-¿Para que son?- dijo George

-Si Ginny va a estar llorando hasta que a Harry se le ocurra decirle algo que la haga realmente feliz, debemos de aprovechar sus lagrimas- dijo apenada Hermione.

-Oye eso no es justo, parece que yo soy un inútil que no puedo hacerla feliz, esto es culpa del tonto de Ron que hecha maleficios sin saber para que son- dijo Harry.

-Tu también lo has hecho, la única diferencia es que Ginny no se esta desangrando, y que las lagrimas que suelte nos van a ser muy útiles a nosotros y a la Orden, así que en ves de quejarte ponte a pensar en algo que haga muy feliz a Ginny- dijo Hermione y salio de la habitación tomada de la mano de Ron.

Harry salio detrás de ellos, junto a Neville y a Luna, dejando a los gemelos y a Ginny.

-Como era eso que dijo Ron a Hermione "Podría vivir para siempre y ¿Qué mas?"- decía Harry.

-Eso no va a servir Harry- dijo Neville.

-Desde cuando se siente experto en estos temas- pensó Harry de Neville cuando escucho lo que el olvidadizo chico le había dicho.

-Neville tiene razón Harry, eso se escucho bien por que Ronald se lo dijo a Hermione y fue mas que espontáneo, si le dices lo mismo a Ginny la pondrás mas triste- dijo Luna.

Harry se fue enfurruñado de que todos parecían saber mas que el acerca de que decirle a una chica.

-Ron ha cambiado mucho, y Hermione también, bueno ella siempre ha manejado mucho mejor las cosas sentimentales que nosotros- pensaba Harry mientras caminaba, así que se decidió a ir a buscar a Hermione y a Ron para pedirles consejo.

-Había pensado en decirle lo que Ron te dijo a ti, eso de que eras única, pero Luna y Neville opinan que no debo de hacerlo, ¿Qué le digo?- decía Harry a Ron y a Hermione.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle eso, va a pensar que no te importa- dijo Hermione.

-Mira, puedes decirle……- dijo Ron

-Ron- dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba severamente-

-¿Qué le digo amigo?- dijo Harry

-Harry, Ron no debe de decirte lo que tienes que decirle, por que Ron no esta enamorado de su hermana, eso es algo que debe de salir de ti Harry, no es difícil, solo piensa en ella y deja que tu corazón hable por ti, ve a Ron, el ha aprendido a hacerlo- dijo pacientemente la castaña.

-Ah Harry, y también ignora las bromas que te hagan los gemelos- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Hombres tenían que ser- dijo ella mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Dos horas más tarde Harry entro a la habitación en la que estaba Ginny, y vio que los frascos que Hermione le había dado a los gemelos estaban llenos y que incluso los habían agrandado, Fred y George tenían los ojos bastante rojos.

-El llanto de Ginny transformada en fénix es tan triste que de seguro los gemelos también han llorado- pensó Harry

-No, el debe de estar solo con ella- murmuraba Hermione

-Tú también te mueres de ganas de oír lo que Harry le va a decir, además yo tengo que estar presente, soy su hermano mayor- murmuraba Ron.

-Ron- dijo la castaña.

-Oh, vamos Hermi, va a ser divertido, quizás Harry haga la segunda parte de esa declaración que Ginny le mando en segundo año ¿Cómo iba? Tienes los ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche, y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece….- dijo Ron entre risas.

-Ron- dijo ella, que comenzaba a reír.

Luna y Neville ya estaban adentro, así que ya no había forma de hacerlo en privado y Hermione tuvo que entrar también.

Todos miraban a Harry, la pelirroja había vuelto a transformarse a su forma humana, Harry tomo aire y.

-Ginny, yo no se decir cosas románticas, nunca las he dicho a nadie, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y que si hay algo que me motiva para acabar con Voldemort eres tu, por que quiero estar contigo y que seamos felices, quiero poder formar una familia y solo contigo quiero formarla.

Todos miraron a Ginny que por fin dejo de llorar y corrió a abrazar a Harry.

-Simple pero funciono- dijo Neville

-Fue directo- dijo Luna

-Ron fue mas cursi- dijo Fred

-Lo hizo con más estilo- agrego George

Hermione revisaba los enormes frascos que los gemelos habían llenado con las lágrimas de Ginny.

-Oigan, creo que podemos enviarle uno de estos frascos a la Orden para que las usen, y el otro lo conservaríamos nosotros- dijo la castaña

-Además nosotros tenemos a Ginny- dijo Ron

-Ron- dijo la castaña molesta, mientras miraba a su novio

-Lo bueno es que Ginny esta tan entretenida con Harry que no escucho- dijo Neville

-Lo que dijo Ronald es cierto, Ginny puede curarnos a todos

-Si se les ocurre hacerla llorar una vez mas, ustedes recogerán sus lágrimas- dijo Fred

-Por que es muy triste el escucharla llorar- añadió George

-Vamos, no les hace mal mostrarnos su lado sensible- dijo irónicamente Hermione

-De hecho es la primera vez que los veo tan sensibles- dijo Ron

-Cállate- dijeron los gemelos

-Al menos nosotros no hablábamos dormidos mientras soñamos- dijo George

-Yo no hablo dormido- grito Ron

-No vallas con el a Bulgaria ese tipo no es de fiar- dijo burlonamente Fred

-Hablando de Víktor, a el podríamos enviarle un poco de las lagrimas de Ginny, los jugadores de quidditch sufren muchas lesiones- dijo Neville

Todos voltearon a ver a Ron, pero principalmente Hermione.

-Es buena idea- pero primero llevaremos a la orden el frasco para ellos y el de Krum, para que Bill se lo mande, no es seguro intentar hablar con el, recuerden que nadie debe de saber en donde estamos- dijo Ron

-¿De verdad, no te molesta si le mandamos un pequeño frasco?- pregunto Hermione

-De verdad, no me molesta- dijo Ron

-Voy a escribirle una carta, ¿me acompañas?- dijo la castaña a Ron

-Mmmmm, bueno vamos, ¿alguien quiere mandarle saludos al Águila Cejuda de Bulgaria?- dijo Ron

-Es el Águila Dorada de Bulgaria Ron- dijo la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Como sea, vamos a escribirle- contesto Ron

-Increíble- dijo Fred

-Ahora el papanatas de Ron le escribirá a Krum- dijo George

Horas mas tarde Hermione y Ron se preparaban para ir a la madriguera, llevaban un enorme frasco para la Orden y un pequeño frasquito para el búlgaro.

-¿Podrían enviarle esto a Víktor?- dijo Luna, que le daba a Ron un paquete y una carta

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la castaña

-Es un Gurdyroot- contesto Luna

-¿Como la que le diste a Ron el año pasado?- dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Luna – le va a ser muy útil-

-¿Para que sirve?- dijeron los gemelos

-Ahuyenta a los Gulping Plimpies- contesto Luna

-¿Los que?- dijo Fred

-¿Qué demonios son esos? Pregunto George

-Son pequeños seres voladores que anidan en la madera mágica y que pueden pegársele a los magos, causan muchos males como el Spattergrotti- contesto Luna

-No quiero saber por donde pudieron pegársele a un jugador de quidditch como Krum- dijo Ron

-¿Spatter que?- dijo Ginny

-Es una infección de la piel muy difícil de quitar, la gurdyroot ayuda a que mejore, en algunos casos- respondió Luna que miraba a Ron fijamente –aunque en algunos no funcione-

Hermione ya no sabia que hacer para evitar reírse

-Oye yo no tengo Spattergrotti- dijo Ron

-De acuerdo con uno de los retratos de San mungo, tú tienes un cazo muy avanzado de ese mal- dijo Hermione entre risas

-Ah, ya recuerdo, eso fue gracioso Ron- dijo Harry

-A ustedes les daré un par también- dijo Luna señalando a los gemelos

-Luna tiene razón, en parte al menos, en el siglo dieciocho se creía que las pecas eran una enfermedad que se llamaba Spattergrotti, y que solo se quitaban bebiendo una infusión de gurdyroot- dijo Neville

-O atándose el hígado de un sapo al cuello y permaneciendo desnudo una noche a la luz de la luna- dijo Hermione riendo abiertamente

-Se verían bien, imagínense desnudos ustedes tres a la luz de la luna- dijo Harry señalando a Ron y a los gemelos

-Los cuatro, Ginny fue a la primera que le di una gurdyroot, ella también tendría que hacer eso del hígado de sapo- dijo Luna

-Y apuesto a que estarías muy contento de que saliéramos los cuatro ¿verdad Harry?- dijo Ron

-Si sobre todo por ver a Ginny- dijeron los gemelos

-Cállense- dijo la pelirroja

-A finales del siglo dieciocho se desecho la idea del spattergrotti y se dijo que solo eran pecas- termino de contar Neville

-Y tu que sabes de plantas, ¿Qué demonios es la gurdyroot?- pregunto Ron

-Es una variedad de la cebolla, pero es mas como una fruta, y su característica principal es que no se hecha a perder, ni sabe mal, ni deja olor como la cebolla y produce satisfacción instantánea a quien la come- dijo Neville

-Y sirve para ahuyentar a los gulping plimpies- dijo Luna

-Vamonos, Luna, le enviaremos tu regalo a Krum, estoy seguro de que el águila cejuda de Bulgaria la usara en su próximo juego, le pediré que nos envíe una foto usándola- dijo Ron

-RON- dijo Hermione

-Será la sensación del partido, imagínalo con la gurdyroot atada a su cabeza- dijo Ron entre risas, mientras Hermione solo ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Dices que les has dado gurdyroots a Ginny y a Ron, ahora le has mandado una a Krum y les vas a dar a los gemelos, ¿de donde sacas tantas Luna? Son muy raras, la Profesora Sprout ha tratado de conseguirlas, y solo consiguio una raíz, pero no cosecho nada- dijo Neville

-Mi padre tiene varias plantadas en el jardín- dijo Luna –Y cuando voy a la casa en vacaciones traigo siempre una o dos al colegio-

-¿Cómo las logro cultivar? La Profesora Sprout hizo todo lo que le dijeron, la planto en luna llena, en un lugar en el que le da el sol, la regaba cada 15 días y no logro que creciera- dijo Neville

-Es raro, ¿la regó con jugo de calabaza helado?- pregunto Luna

-¿Jugo de calabaza?- dio Neville que estaba muy asombrado

-Si, eso es lo que mi padre le pone cada 15 días, un vaso de jugo de calabaza- dijo Luna muy despreocupada

Mientras tanto, en la madriguera Ron y Hermione aparecían fuera de los limites de esta

-Ron avísales que estamos aquí- dijo la castaña

-Expecto Patronus- dijo Ron, y de inmediato se formo su patronus, pero no tenía la forma muy definida, sin embargo logro su cometido, ya que un minuto más tarde Bill y Charlie salieron para quitar las barreras mágicas que habían puesto.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo Charlie

-¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto Bill

-Nada, es solo que venimos para traerles algo- dijo Ron mientras caminabas hacia la casa

-Niños ¿están bien?- dijo Molly, mientras abrazaba a Hermione y Ron

-Si señora Weasley, todos estamos bien, es solo que trajimos esto para ustedes- dijo la castaña

-¿Qué es?- dijo Arthur, mientras revisaba el enorme frasco que Ron le había dado

-Dame tu mano- dijo Ron señalando a Charly

-Ouch, ¿estas loco?- dijo Charly, mientras retiraba su mano, después de que Ron lo cortara con un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Espera- dijo Hermione, la castaña saco un gotero de entre su capa de viaje y lo metió en el frasco, y después dejo caer unas gotas en la cortada que Ron le había hecho.

-Increíble- dijo Molly

-No puede ser, esa son- dijo Bill

-Si, son lagrimas de fénix- dijo Ron

-Pensamos que les serian muy útiles- añadió la castaña

-¿Cómo las consiguieron? Son casi imposibles de conseguir- dijo Arthur

-Muéstrales- dijo Ron a Hermione, la castaña se concentro y se transformo en una gata

-No puedo creerlo, ¿como lo lograste?- dijo Bill

-Encontramos un pensadero era de los padres de Harry- dijo Ron

-Y muchas memorias, en los que le enseñan a Harry muchos hechizos, Harry, Ginny y los gemelos ya han logrado transformarse- dijo la castaña

-De hecho las lágrimas son de Ginny- dijo Ron

-Oh, mis niños lo han logrado- dijo Molly mientras abrazaba a Ron

-.Mamá yo aun no lo he logrado- dijo el pelirrojo

-Pero lo vas a lograr muy pronto- dijo la castaña

-Mamá, ¿que es ese olor?- dijo Ron

-Es Tarta de melaza- dijo Charlie

-Esa es la favorita de Hermione- dijo Ron

-Vengan a la mesa ¿ya cenaron? Pregunto Bill

-No, aun no- dijo Ron

Minutos después Molly servia abundantes raciones de sopa de cebolla y estofado a Ron y Hermione.

-Egsta degiciojo- dijo Ron

-Gon, go hableg con la goca gena- dijo Hermione, la castaña trago, bebió un sorbo de jugo de calabaza y termino de decir –es de mala educación-

Ron bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada mas.

-Valla, Hermione, has hecho un estupendo trabajo, mamá trato por años de educar a este cabeza hueca y no pudo, tu en unas cuantas semanas lo has logrado- dijo Bill que logro que la castaña se sonrojara.

-¿Quien cocina para ustedes?- dijo Molly

-Los gemelos, y a veces Hermione y Ginny- dijo Ron

-Jajajajajaja, ya me gustaría ver a los gemelos cocinando- dijo Charlie

-Ellos dicen que así ahorran algo de dinero, como vivian solos, aprendieron a cocinarse- dijo la castaña

Una hora mas tarde Ron y Hermione se despedían de la familia Weasley, Ron llevaba una tarta de melaza en las manos y Hermione llevaba otra tarta igual, plop, se escucho y los chicos desaparecieron, una vez que llegaron a Godrics Hollow Hermione envió su patronus para que le abrieran el refugio secreto, un minuto mas tarde Harry y los gemelos les abrían.

-Mamá nos mando dos tartas- dijo Ginny

-Una- dijo Hermione

-Pero Ron trae otra- dijo Harry

-Si- dijo la castaña -esa es de Ron-

-Pero la compartirás ¿cierto?- dijeron los gemelos

-NO, es mia- dijo Ron

-Ron- dijo la castaña en tono de advertencia

-Hermione- dijo Ron suplicante

-Recuerda lo que acordamos- dijo ella

-Esta bien, son unos glotones- dijo el malhumorado mientras partía la mitad de la tarta –es lo mas que obtendrán de mi- y después se metió a su habitación con la mitad de la tarta.

Todos se rieron, Hermione se despidió y siguió a Ron

-¿Tu no vas a querer tarta?- dijo Ginny

-No, gracias, ya comí tres pedazos en la madriguera, Ron comió seis porciones, coman ustedes, además, el si me dará a mi- dijo ella sonriente.

-Hermione, solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué fue lo que acordaron?- dijo Harry

-Bueno, yo le dije que conservaría la tarta solo para el si nadie le pedía- dijo Hermione –Harry, me permitirías usar el pensadero de tus padres, en un libro encontré el hechizo para poder sacar los pensamientos y me gustaría practicar-

-Si, tómalo- contesto el moreno

-Hermione, no trates de sacar pensamientos de Ron, podrías pasarte toda la noche y no obtener nada- dijo Ginny

La castaña entro a la habitación en la que estaba el pensadero y se lo llevo a su habitación, ahí estaba Ron, tenía ya su pijama puesto y se notaba enfurruñado.

-¿Estas enojado?- dijo ella

-Sabias que esos glotones me pedirían tarta- dijo el haciéndose el ofendido

-Amor comiste seis porciones en la madriguera, ellos son 6 personas, apenas les alcanzara para una segunda porción- dijo ella

Ron la miro con dulzura, era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así, el siempre había soñado con el día en que ella le dijera "Amor", así que poco le importo la tarta.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así- dijo el y de inmediato la abrazo y la beso -¿Para que quieres ese pensadero?-

-Para practicar, es muy útil para revisar cosas que se nos pudieran haber pasado- contesto Hermione

-¿Me enseñaras a hacer el hechizo?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si- dijo ella

-Pero primero comeremos tarta- dijo Ron

-Déjala para mañana, ya comí tres porciones- dijo ella

-No, mañana de seguro esos glotones pedirán mas- dijo el

Media hora mas tarde, después de que ambos habían comido dos porciones mas de tarta, la castaña se dispuso a probar el hechizo, y así lo hizo, probo en ella y con Ron, extrayendo memorias de cursos anteriores, Ron pudo hacer perfectamente el hechizo.

-No se por que recuerdas eso, sabes que no tengo nada contra los elfos Dobby me cae muy bien, se pudiera decir que hasta lo aprecio, pero ese Kreatcher es simplemente despreciable, por el Sirius esta muerto- dijo Ron

-Ron el se hizo así por la familia a la que estaba atado- dijo ella a modo de disculpa

-No, Dobby sirvió a los Malfoy y el es bueno- dijo Ron

Al día siguiente Hermione les enseño a los demás el hechizo, ella y Ron extrajeron memorias de todos.

-Harry, podrías pensar en los recuerdos que el profesor Dumbledore te mostró acerca de Tom Riddle, seria bueno que nosotros también conozcamos esas memorias, entre los 8 podríamos analizar cosas que pudiesen habérsele pasado a el- dijo la castaña

-Si- dijo el moreno y comenzó a recordar algunas de las memorias que visito en el pensadero de Dumbledore.

-Ese es- dijo Harry señalando el relicario que tenia Merope Gaunt

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Hermione que se notaba muy ansiosa –pronto- les ordeno a todos.

-¿Que te pasa amor?- dijo Ron -¿Por qué la prisa?-

Hermione de inmediato extrajo una memoria de ella y la vació en el pensadero

-Ron, ayer lo vimos, ¿no lo recuerdas? Rápido, toquen mi memoria- dijo la castaña

Todos entraron a la memoria de Hermione, estaban en Grimmauld Place, específicamente en la guarida de Kreatcher el elfo de Harry.

-Miren lo que hay en ese rincón- dijo ella

-Ahora lo recuerdo, cuando hicimos la limpieza lo encontramos y lo íbamos a tirar- dijo la pelirroja

-Ese Elfo debió de haberlo recuperado- dijo Fred

-Hasta que sirvió de algo- dijo George

-Espero que no lo halla robado Mundungus- dijo Harry

-Si, si no tendremos que ir a buscarlo, aunque las cosas que había sacado de la casa de Sirius se las estaba enseñando a ese cantinero malencarado del cabeza de puerco- dijo Ron.

-Abberfort- dijo Harry

-¿Quién es ese?- dijo Neville

-Por lo que dijeron debe ser el nombre de ese cantinero, es un tipo muy raro ¿no creen?- dijo Luna

-Es el Hermano de Dumbledore- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron

-Hermione tiene razón yo lo vi en una fotografía que me enseño Moody- dijo Harry

-¿Es el que hacia cosas indecentes con cabras no?- dijo Ron

-Ron- regaño Hermione

-Si, es ese- dijo Harry –vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder tenemos que ir por el hoy mismo-

Minutos después los chicos salieron del refugio, revisaron la casa, reforzaron los hechizos de seguridad y salieron, ahí Hermione tomo a Ginny, y los gemelos a Luna y a Neville, y los ocho chicos desaparecieron y aparecieron en la madriguera.

-Papá- dijo Ginny -rápido, tienen que dejarnos entrar a la casa de Sirius-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Arthur

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo Molly

-No hay tiempo para preguntas hay un horcrux en Grimmauld place, o al menos lo había hasta hace unos meses- dijo Harry

-La red Floo es segura ahora, hay dos miembros de la orden que la vigilan- dijo Charlie

-Vamos, dijo Bill, yo voy con ustedes, papá avisa a Moody y a Remus, mamá avisa a McGonagall, nos veremos aquí al regresar.

Poco a poco entraron a la chimenea, Charlie entro con Ron y Hermione y desaparecieron en una llamarada verde, después entro Fleur con los gemelos y Luna y después Bill con Harry, Neville y Ginny.

Hermione y Ron corrieron a buscar la guarida del elfo, Charlie los siguió, de inmediato entraron y comenzaron la búsqueda.

-Aquí esta- dijo Ron justo en el momento que Harry entraba

Todos regresaron a la madriguera, minutos mas tarde hacían su arribo McGonagall, Moody Remus Hagrid, Tonks, Shakebolt y una docena más de miembros de la Orden. Bill reviso por mas de media hora el guardapelo hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había encantamientos sobre el, Charlie y el trataron de abrirlo pero no pudieron.

-Aun no esta destruido- dijo Harry -el anillo que tenia Dumbledore si lo estaba y se veía roto, el diario se destruyo, pero el guardapelo esta intacto, tenemos que destruirlo-

-Eso es trabajo de la Orden niño- dijo un mago robusto con el cabello grisáceo

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron

-Ustedes son unos niños, no deben de meterse en esto- dijo una bruja muy delgada con el cabello negro y lacio.

Harry miro a los Señores Weasley y a McGonagall y supo que las cosas no estaban muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4 Tres menos

Capitulo 4 Tres menos

**Capitulo 4 Tres menos**

-Mama ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Ron que se veía muy molesto

-Esto significa que nosotros nos haremos cargo niño- dijo uno de los miembros de la Orden

-Ustedes son muy jóvenes, su juego termino, así que se quedaran en casa y nos dejaran ese trabajo a nosotros- Dijo Moody

Los chicos se veían los unos a los otros, realmente no sabían que hacer.

-NO, no les daremos nada- dijo Hermione

-Ustedes necesitan aprender modales- dijo una de las brujas de la orden que tenía aspecto severo

-Si quiere enseñar algo, solicítele a McGonagall un puesto en Hogwarts- dijo Ron

-Ronald- dijo Molly

-Vamonos- dijeron los gemelos

Los chicos apenas habían salido de la madriguera, intentaron usar la aparición pero se dieron cuanta de que había hechizos que les impedían aparecerse y desaparecerse, los miembros de la Orden salieron de la madriguera.

-Ustedes no se van a ir a ningún lado, y menos con el Horcrux- dijo Moody

-Harry, yo iré contigo a Godric´s Hollow y traeremos la poción y sus cosas- dijo Lupin

-Todo termino, ustedes seis asistirán al colegio- dijo McGonagall

-Nosotros no les daremos nada, ni iremos a ningún lado con ustedes- dijo Harry

-Claro que lo harán, por las buenas o por las malas- dijo uno de los miembros de la orden mientras sacaba su varita

-Si así lo quieren así será- dijo Fred

Y de inmediato una lluvia de luces brillo en el patio de la madriguera, los gemelos fueron los primeros en comenzar a lanzar encantamientos, los miembros de la orden contestaron a la agresión y se desato una pelea.

-No es justo- dijo Bill -los van a derrotar muy fácil, ellos son mas-

-Así tiene que ser hijo, no hay mas remedio, es la única forma de saber si están listos- dijo Arthur

Ron peleaba contra la bruja de aspecto severo, ella era muy buena, trataba de desarmarlo una y otra vez y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero para su buena fortuna termino con ella cuando uso el maleficio de Lockhart.

Los gemelos se las veían contra dos magos y una bruja y lo estaban haciendo bien, Neville combatía contra una bruja bajita y regordeta que se parecía a la profesora Sprout y Luna combatía contra Moody, pero el ex auror la estaba haciendo ver muy mal.

Harry pensó que cuando Bill, Charly y Fleur sacaron sus varitas los ayudarían, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ellos comenzaron a atacarlos, y muy pronto se unieron McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks y Shakebolt.

Harry había derrotado ya a una bruja, pero de repente se vio atacado por Charly y Bill, los cuales eran muy buenos, Ron desarmo a Tonks, la auror estaba atacando a Ginny y el pelirrojo la ataco por la espalda, en eso se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba siendo acribillada a maldiciones por tres magos, uno de ellos era Shakebolt, la castaña apenas podía defenderse. Ron corrió a ayudarla, y de nueva cuenta pudo aturdir por la espalda a uno de los magos a Shakebolt, otro de los magos volteo y comenzó a pelear con Ron, pero fue desarmado por la castaña, pero eso le costo muy caro a ella, por que el tercer mago, uno robusto y muy alto la desarmo, el pelirrojo lanzo el maleficio de Lockhart al mago que estaba en el suelo, pero momentos después lo toco una ráfaga lanzada por Fleur que lo desarmo.

-¿Que van a hacer ahora?- dijo el mago -¿van a llorar y a correr con sus padres?- justo en el momento en que se comenzaba a transformar en un enorme oso

-Corre- dijo Ron a Hermione, pero el oso no la dejo huir

-Demonios, sin mi varita no puedo hacer nada- dijo Ron –Si al menos hubiera aprendido a transformarme no necesitaría varita- pensó el pelirrojo – Debo de poder hacer algo, no puedo permitir que le pase algo a ella- en ese momento el pelirrojo sintió un calor en su pecho –Soy un Gryffindor, no me puedo rendir ahora- el pelirrojo pensó en lo que se quería transformar, se concentro con todas sus fuerza y se imagino transformándose y entonces por fin pudo lograrlo, se transformo en un enorme león que de inmediato se lanzo en contra del oso, al que logro derribar.

La castaña logro recuperar sus varitas y aturdió al oso, Ron volví a su estado humano y tomo su varita.

Moody estaba por aturdir a Luna, pero en eso Ginny le lanzo su hechizo de los mocomurcielagos a los ojos. La rubia se recupero rápido y lanzo una maldición a Charly que estaba detrás de Fred.

Harry que estaba detrás de McGonagall le lanzo una maldición, la profesora volteo y comenzó a atacar a dos miembros de la orden hasta que los aturdió.

-Querida, ¿has visto? Minerva ataco a dos de los nuestros- dijo Arthur

-No puede ser, mira sus ojos, alguien le lanzo la maldición imperius- dijo muy consternada Molly

La pelea continuaba Shakebolt se recupero y había logrado aturdir a Hermione, de pronto sintió que algo lo golpeo por detrás y ya no pudo hacer nada, Ron sonreía, mientras reanimaba a Hermione.

Dos de los magos de la orden se retorcian en el suelo, Harry les habia lanzado la maldición que hacia que la cara se deformara. Hermione tomando su varita habia usado la maldición rompe huesos contra una bruja que se quejaba lastimeramente en el suelo.

Hagrid se había unido a la lucha, los gemelos trataban de detenerlo, pero su piel le ayudaba a rebotar las maldiciones, ron corrió hacia el y saco de entre sus ropas un bote pequeño, al estar cerca del semi gigante salto a su espalda y con una mano roció sus ojos, Hagrid soltó su sombrilla y se tiro al suelo.

-Aghhhhhhhh- gimió Ron, el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo, y Lupin estaba frente a el y le lanzaba la maldición cruciatus.

Neville se distrajo al ver a Ron y eso le costo el ser aturdido por una bruja, Hermione corrió al ver a Ron, pero Hagrid que daba manotazos la golpeo en la mano y le tumbo la varita, ella llego hasta Lupin y lo pateo en la entrepierna lo mas fuerte que pudo, Ron estaba tumbado y vio que Charly llegaba por la espalda de Hermione, Lupin seguía tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, Ron al ver que su hermano iba a atacar a su novia tomo su varita y grito.

-Crucio- y de inmediato Charly cayo al suelo retorciéndose

-BASTA- grito Moody –La prueba termino-

Los miembros de la orden dejaron de atacar y comenzaron a reanimar a los caídos, Bill ayudo a Charly y Shakebolt que ya había sido reanimado ayudo a Lupin.

-¿Prueba?- dijo Neville

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Ron

Harry y Ginny reanimaban a Fred y a Luna, George estaba sujetando fuertemente su varita y miraba a los de la Orden con desconfianza.

-Era una prueba hijos, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden no los conocen, y aunque ya habían oído de sus logros no creían que estuvieran listos para el combate, así que exigieron que cuando todos ustedes estuvieran aquí, los pusiéramos a prueba- dijo Arthur

-¿Por qué las han usado?- pregunto muy molesta Molly, que veía a Harry y a Ron –se que han sido ustedes-

-Eran ellos o nosotros- dijo Ron

-Es tu hermano- dijo la castaña en voz muy baja, el pelirrojo no dijo nada

-Ustedes nos atacaron primero- dijo Harry

-¿Tu padre les enseño a usarlas?- dijo Lupin, que apenas podía hablar del dolor que aun sentía

-NO, fue el falso Ojo-Loco- dijo George

-¿Como me has llamado?- dijo Moody

-A usted no- dijo Ginny -al impostor, a usted no le decimos así-

-A usted le decimos el Ojo-Loco real- completo Fred que ya había sido reanimado

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- se rió Tonks

-Entren a comer- dijo Molly –todos-

Lupin apenas podía caminar, la bruja y el mago que había dejado Ron sin huesos fueron llevados en camilla a la sala, a Hagrid aun le ardían los ojos, McGonagall veía con recelo y a la vez admiración a Harry.

-Lo siento- dijo Ron a Charly antes de que este entrara

-Te entiendo- dijo Charly –se que no ibas a permitirlo, estoy orgulloso de ti-

La comida fue algo tensa, ya que los chicos aun estaban desconfiados de la Orden.

-Ya intentamos reanimar a los dos que ataco Ron- dijo Tonks –pero aunque están concientes no tienen huesos y no pueden hablar-

-¿Qué maldición usaste Ron?- dijo Lupin

-Es un maleficio mal hecho, que una vez el idiota de Lockhart uso con Harry para componerle la mano y pensé que seria útil para atacar- dijo Ron

-Ahora entiendo- dijo McGonagall, mientras miraba fijamente a Ron

-Han demostrado que se pueden defender muy bien ustedes solos- dijo Moody -así que todo puede seguir como hasta ahora-

-Cuando necesiten algo, solo contacten a alguien en la madriguera- dijo Bill

-Yo tengo una pregunta para el Sr. Weasley- dijo McGonagall

-Diga- contestaron Ron, Fred, George, Charly, Bill y Arthur

Harry y los demás rieron al ver la cara de McGonagall

-A Ronald, dígame, tengo entendido que el Sr. Crouch Jr. Les enseño las maldiciones imperdonables. Pero según se solo les enseño a aplicar la maldición Imperius, así que quiero que me diga como pudo usar la maldición Cruciatus- dijo McGonagall

-Harry contó que cuando persiguió a Bellatrix en el ministerio el la uso, y dijo que se concentro en lanzar la maldición, pero después dijo que no la aplico bien, por que ella no parecía tener mucho dolor. Cuando el ojo-loco falso nos enseño a aplicar la maldición imperius nos dijo que el concentrarse en controlar al otro era lo principal, así que pensé que con la maldición cruciatus era lo mismo. Cuando Charly iba a atacar a Hermione, me concentre en causarle mucho dolor- dijo Ron

-Impresionante- dijo Shakebolt

-Si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería, dijo uno de los magos-

-Tu te transformaste en león, ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?- dijo una bruja

-Mi padre dejo algunas lecciones y nosotros las hemos estudiado- dijo Harry

-Se supone que hasta ayer Ron no había podido transformarse- dijo Arthur

-No tenías varita- dijo el animago de gran tamaño

-No se como lo hice, solo pensé en que tenia que hacerlo y en que podía hacerlo y…- dijo Ron

-¿Y que? dijo Molly

-Nada- contesto Ron, Hermione lo veía atentamente

Después de que los chicos demostraran sus habilidades, pudieron regresar a la mansión de los Potter

-Ron, yo ya había recibido un par de veces la maldición cruciatus, pero nunca me había dañado tanto, debes de haberte concentrado mucho y muy bien- dijo Charly

-Pensé en darte tanto dolor para que no te volvieras a atrever a levantar tu varita contra Hermione- dijo Ron muy serio

-RON- dijo Hermione en tono de regaño

-Déjalo, hizo bien- contesto Charly

-Profesor Lupin, yo….lo siento peroesqueustedestabalastimandoaRon- dijo rápidamente la castaña que estaba muy apenada de ver a Lupin que apenas podía caminar

-No te preocupes Hermione voy a estar bien- dijo el licántropo

-Deberías de disculparte con Tonks- dijo Ron

-A ella no le hice nada- dijo la castaña, pero se dio cuenta de que Ron veía a Lupin

-RON- dijo Tonks –nosotros no…olvídalo- la chica del cabello color chicle estaba mas roja que un tomate, al igual que Lupin

Molly se despidió de todos, beso y abrazo a sus hijos y a Hermione, les dio muchos consejos y recomendaciones, también se despidió de Harry, Neville y Luna, y después de eso lo chicos pudieron regresar a su refugio.

Era temprano aun, pero estaban agotados con la pelea que acababan de librar, así que decidieron que se irían a dormir, pero antes escondieron muy bien el horcrux, ya que en unos días mas la poción estaría lista para usarla.

Ya en su habitación Hermione y Ron platicaban

-Amor, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo ella

-Dime- contesto Ron

-Son dos cosas, McGonagall te miro muy raro cuando les dijiste del maleficio de Lockhart ¿Por qué?- pregunto la castaña

-Ahhh, dijo el, es que el año pasado un chico de séptimo estaba diciendo algo de mi hermana y le lance ese maleficio, bueno, nadie se dio cuenta hasta ahora- contesto el

-RON, como te has atrevido a maldecir a alguien solo por hablar de Ginny- dijo ella enojada

-No me gusta que hablen del trasero de mi hermana- dijo Ron

Hermione rió

-Bueno, y lo otro, que fue lo que no le dijiste a tu madre, cuando te preguntaron de tu transformación en león, se que hay algo mas- dijo ella

-Si, pero ni yo se que fue lo que paso, sabia que no pasaría como con Harry, contigo, con Ginny o los gemelos, ustedes se han transformado ya muchas veces y lo pueden hacer sin varita, sabia que no lo podría hacer, pero aun así deseaba poder hacerlo, en eso senti una sensación de calor en el pecho y entonces supe que podría hacerlo, así que me concentre y logre transformarme- dijo el

-¿Pero como lo lograste sin varita?- dijo ella

-No lo se, te lo juro- dijo el

Mientras tanto, en la habitación que Harry y Ginny compartían con Luna.

-Moody la dejo maltrecha- dijo Ginny mirando a Luna que dormía profundamente

-Si, la batalla fue dura- contesto Harry

-Pensé que nos vencerían- dijo la pelirroja

-Yo también, eran mas que nosotros y mas experimentados- dijo Harry

-No mas experimentados que tu, ellos no se han enfrentado con Voldemort en persona- añadió Ginny

-He tenido suerte, pero ya no quiero depender de la suerte- dijo el moreno

-Sabes que eres bueno- dijo ella –y con lo que tus padres nos han enseñado eres mejor-

-mmmmm- dijo Harry

-Fue gracioso todo lo que mamá le dijo a Hermione y a Ron- dijo Ginny muy divertida

-No fue gracioso, a mi me dio pena- dijo Harry –por un momento pensé que ella iba a decir algo de nosotros-

-No, con tres hermanos entrometidos viviendo con nosotros sabe que no pasara nada- dijo ella

Harry se quedo pensativo

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Nada- contesto el

-Te has puesto triste- dijo Ginny

-Es que…..nada son solo tonterías- dijo el moreno

-No son tonterías si te ha afectado- dijo ella

-No es nada- dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema

-¿No confías en mi?- pregunto Ginny con un semblante triste

Harry suspiro

-Senti tanta envidia de Ron- dijo el moreno

-¿Por?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja

-Por tu madre- dijo Harry

-¿Por mi madre?, debías de dar gracias que no te han hecho pasar tanta pena como a Ron, mira que darles todas esas recomendaciones y la pequeña charla acerca de por que no deben de portarse mal, a mi me dio pena por ellos- dijo Ginny –aunque también fue muy divertido ver las caras de Ron y Hermione.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me ha dado envidia, desearía que mi madre hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo Harry

-No te entiendo- dijo Ginny

-Aun que los Dursley nunca me quisieron ni me hacían cariños, cuando conocí a Ron todo cambio, por fin tenia un amigo, luego conocí a Hermione, ellos son como los hermanos que nunca tuve, y además Hagrid siempre ha sido muy cariñoso, Y Dumbledore y McGonagall también se preocupaban por mi, esa fue la primera navidad en la que recibí regalos, y de personas que no me conocían, tu mamá me envió mi primer buzo Weasley, y luego cuando llegue a la Madriguera por primera vez me senti como en familia, con los gemelos y tus padres, ellos siempre se han preocupado por mi, la parte mas feliz de cada verano era cuando podía ir a la madriguera, así que en parte he sentido como que soy uno mas de ustedes pero….- dijo Harry

-¿Pero?- pregunto Ginny

-Hoy he visto el orgullo que sienten tus padres y tus hermanos mayores por ustedes, se podía ver en sus ojos la alegría de ellos al verlos haber ganado, el orgullo de Charlie al ver como defendía Ron a Hermione- dijo Harry –antes, con Sirius había sentido algo de eso, el estaba orgulloso de mi-

-Ellos están también orgullosos de ti- dijo la pelirroja

-El ver como tu madre aconsejaba Ron y a Hermione hoy me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas- dijo el moreno

-¿En que?- dijo la pelirroja

-En cuanto me gustaría que mis padres me vieran, en que estuvieran orgullosos de mi, en que me aconsejaran, en que te conocieran en……..- dijo Harry que ya no pudo continuar, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, su mirada se le había vuelto acuosa.

Ginny de inmediato lo abrazo, no dijo nada, dejo que Harry llorara en su hombro, cinco minutos después Harry se separo de ella.

-Gracias yo…- dijo Harry, pero la pelirroja no le permitió continuar

-Harry eres humano, no eres solo el héroe que todos creen, no eres ese héroe del que me enamore cuando era una niña, eres el mago que conocí y del que me enamore y ¿sabes que? me alegra el haber estado contigo en este momento, Harry eres un gran ser humano, tus padres están orgullosos de ti, lo mismo que Sirius, y Dumbledore y Hagrid, y mi familia, y Hermione y yo, todos los que te conocemos estamos orgullosos de ti- dijo la pelirroja. -Lupin y Sirius te lo dijeron, y ellos conocían mejor a tus padres que cualquier otra persona- agrego ella

-Es que, a veces me hacen tanta falta- dijo Harry –hay veces que me siento tan solo-

-Cuando te sientas solo piensa que nos tienes a todos nosotros, a seis hermanos pelirrojos la mayoría cabezas huecas, una hermana con la cabellera mas alborotada del mundo mágico, y varios tíos unos gigantes, unos lobos otros con el ojo raro, que tienes a dos padres pelirrojos que te quieren mucho y no por que tengan la misma sangre, y te lo dejo a tu elección el si quieres a McGonagall como una abuela regañona y un par de primos bastante extraños- dio Ginny mirando a Luna y señalando hacia la habitación de Neville

Harry, por fin sonrió.

-¿Y no tengo nada mas?- dijo el moreno

-Si, me tienes a mi, una hermosa bruja, valiente y talentosa que te ama- dijo la pelirroja

Harry no dijo nada mas, solo beso a Ginny para tratar de transmitirle a ella todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en despertarse y preparar el desayuno para todos. Hermione y Ron fueron los siguientes en despertar y mientras ayudaban a Harry y a Ginny a preparar el desayuno comentaban acerca de la batalla del día anterior, minutos después los demás llegaron.

-La transformación de Ron fue sorprendente- decía Neville

-No, lo mejor fue Harry aplicándole la maldición imperius a McGonagall- dijo Fred

-Nada de eso, lo mas impresionante fue cuando Ron le aplico la maldición cruciatus a Charlie- dijo George

-No, fue Ginny con sus mocomurcielagos que lanzo al Sr. Ojoloco- dijo Luna

-No- dijo Harry -fue Ron lanzándole ese gas en los ojos a Hagrid-

-Coincido con Neville- dijo la castaña –la transformación de Ron fue sorprendente-

-Si- dijo la pelirroja –fue impresiónate verlo saltar contra ese oso

-Nada de eso, lo mejor fue Hermi pateándole las #& a Lupin- dijo Ron

-RON- dijo la castaña regañándolo por sus malos modales

-Pensándolo bien, Ron tiene razón, eso fue impresionante- dijo Harry

-Apuesto a que nunca le había pasado eso a Lupin- dijo Fred

-Y el ni se lo esperaba- agrego George

-Si, jamás pensó que la prefecta perfecta pudiera ser tan violenta- dijo entre risas Ginny

-Pobre profesor Lupin, apuesto a que no podrá caminar en varios días- dijo Luna

-Es una lastima- dijo Ron

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione

-Que nunca hallas dado una patada así al Malfoy- contesto el

-Bueno- dijo Harry -ese puñetazo en tercer año fue bueno-

-O a Snape, a el también debió de golpearlo- dijo Neville

Finalmente la poción corrosiva quedo lista para usarse, todos de acercaron al caldero en el que la castaña y los gemelos habían preparado la poción, Fred les pidió a los demás que retrocedieran, ya que no querían ningún accidente.

-Fred, tu pondrás una barrera para que si algo falla no los lastime a ellos, George, tu pondrás una barrera sobre el caldero para que al caer el medallón no nos lastime a nosotros y yo pondré el medallón- dijo la castaña

-No- dijo Fred

-Lo haremos nosotros- dijo George

-Pero yo puedo hacerlo- dijo molesta Hermione

-No queremos que te pase nada- dijeron los gemelos

-Pero es que yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Hermione

-Yo lo haré- dijo Ron

-Ron es muy peligroso- dijo Hermione

-Lo se, ellos tienen razón, tu no lo hagas, hay dos personas que no deben de estar aquí, tu y Harry- dijo Ron muy serio

-Oye, ¿Yo por que?- dijo el moreno

-Por que tu eres el único que puede destruir a Vvv Voldemort- dijo Neville -y por que Hermione es la mejor en pociones-

-Ron no quiero que tu lo hagas- dijo la castaña que lucia muy preocupada

-Ron, la poción esta bien hecha, estamos seguros de ello, pero hay un riesgo, si cometimos algún error el caldero estallaría y la persona que este mas cerca podría incluso morir- dijo muy serio George

-Yo lo haré- dijo Ron

-No tu no lo…..- trato de decir Hermione pero no pudo terminar por que fue petrificada por Ron

-Vamos arriba, así no pondremos en peligro a los demás- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los gemelos –Hasta que no sellemos la puerta no la liberen-

Los gemelos obedecieron a Ron, casi nunca le hacían caso, pero esta era una de esas pocas veces en que lo obedecían, la mirada del pelirrojo era compleja, se veía muy decidió y a la ves con miedo, pero miedo a la reacción de Hermione si es que regresaban.

-Es un idiota- lloraba Hermione

-Lo hizo por tu bien- dijo Ginny

-No es cierto- dijo ella –el debió dejarme a mi-

-Ya no llores Hermione el volverá pronto- dijo Neville

-Trata de salir Hermione- dijo Luna

La castaña corrió a la puerta y trato de abrirla, trato con varios hechizos, pero no pudo abrirla

-Lo ves, no le ha pasado nada- dijo la rubia

-Luna, eso no lo sabemos, no podemos salir para comprobarlo- dijo Neville

-Ronald sello la puerta, si algo le hubiera pasado podríamos abrirla- dijo Luna

-Es cierto, Ron y los gemelos volverán pronto- dijo Harry

Mientras tanto en la parte de la sala de la casa de los Potter

-Ron hazlo con mucho cuidado- dijo Fred

-No lo dejes caer, podría salpicar- dijo George

-Levitalo y bájalo lo mas que puedas, es mas si puedes hazlo casi flotar en la poción- dijo Fred

-Si- dijo Ron muy serio

El pelirrojo levito el medallón y se acerco al caldero, Fred y george estaban muy cerca, Fred puso una barrera para que nada saliera del caldero, y George estaba a punto de poner una barrera entre sus hermanos y el caldero, Ron camino lentamente y fue dejando que el medallón descendiera hasta casi tocar la poción.

Mientras tanto en el escondite secreto

-No se lo voy a perdonar nunca- decía Hermione entre sollozos -Cuando entre por esa puerta le voy a dar un golpe tan fuerte que lamentara haberme conocido-

-Ron te ama- dijo Harry –por eso no quiere que nada te pase-

Mientras, en la sala de los Potter

Apenas el medallón toco la poción comenzó a emanar un humo denso color plata, el humo era tanto que nadie veía nada, Ron decidió soltar el medallón y puso una barrera entre el caldero y ellos que reforzó la barrera que había puesto George, el humo comenzó a disiparse y vieron que el medallón flotaba, pero lucia igual que antes de arrojarlo, parecía que la poción no había funcionado, Ron decidió levitarlo y vio que una gota caía sobre el piso, creando un pequeño cráter.

-No le hizo nada- dijo Ron que trato de abrir el medallón y no pudo

-La poción esta bien hecha- dijo Fred

-Miren el cráter que hizo en el suelo- dijo George

-Algo esta mal- dijo Ron

Los gemelos sellaron el caldero y reforzaron los hechizos de indestructibilidad que protegían al caldero de la poción.

-Eso es, el medallón esta protegido por un hechizo como este- dijo Ron

Los gemelos trataron de quitar el hechizo protector pero no lo lograron, así que decidieron que lo mejor seria ir con los demás para que entre todos pensaran que es lo que tenían que hacer para destruir el horcrux.

La puerta se abrió y entro Ron seguido de los gemelos, apenas cruzaron la puerta Hermione corrió como una exhalación para abrazar a Ron.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- lloraba Hermione abrazada de Ron

-Lo bueno es que lo iba a matar ¿no?- dijo Harry riendo al ver la reacción de la castaña

-Yo trataba de protegerte- dijo el

Después de más de 10 minutos escuchando los reproches de Hermione entre sollozos, los gemelos contaron lo que había pasado, después de eso, todos trataron inútilmente de quitar la protección del medallón, pero no lo lograron.

-¿Cual es la maldición más fuerte que hay?- dijo Luna

-La maldición asesina- dijo Ginny

-Quizás con ella podríamos destruir el horcrux- dijo Neville

-Ron tu pudiste hacer el Cruciatus, ¿crees que podrías hacer el Avada Kedabra?- pregunto Ginny

-Lo intentare- dijo Ron, el pelirrojo le pidió a los demás que permanecieran tras el, se concentro lo mas que pudo, pero de su varita no salía el rayo verde –no puedo- dijo avergonzado

Ron trato de hacerlo de nuevo, pero por más que se concentro no lo logro, lo más que pudo hacer fue que su varita se iluminara de la punta con una tenue luz verde que se extinguió rápidamente.

-No puedo- dijo Ron finalmente derrotado

-Trata tu Harry- dijo Neville

Ron abrazo a Hermione, la castaña ahora que había visto que su novio estaba sano y salvo estaba muy enojada con el por haberla petrificado, y el pelirrojo trataba de contentarla, le murmuraba las razones por las que no quería que ella tomara el riesgo y parecía que lograba su cometido por que el rostro de la castaña se dulcificaba.

Harry por su parte trato varias veces de hacerlo pero no logro nada.

-Ron ¿Cómo fue que lograste iluminar tu varita?- dijo Ginny

-Yo…recordé cuando en quinto año los mortifagos nos atacaron, bueno cuando atacaron a Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo

-Harry recuerda algo que te moleste- dijo Hermione

-Recuerda que Voldemort mato a tus padres Harry- dijo Neville

-Que tus tíos y primo te hicieron la vida miserable- dijo Fred

Harry trato de hacer la maldición pero no lo logro

-Que Voldemort ha tratado de matarte- dijo George

-Que ese tal Mcfluffy te partió el cráneo el año pasado- dijo Luna

-McLaggen Luna, Que Bellatrix mato a Sirius- dijo Hermione

Nada pasaba

-Que Snape mato a Dumbledore- dijo Ginny

Y nada

-Voldemort matara a Ginny y antes de hacerlo la torturara, lo hara frente a ti para que veas como grita y llora, no tendra piedad de ella- le murmuro al oido Ron

-NOO- grito Harry

-Claro que si, sabes que lo hara, va a destruirnos a todos antes de que lo haga contigo, lo hara solo para lastimarte- dijo Ron –nos veras caer uno a uno y no podras hacer nada mas que verlo reir mientras le suplicamos que nos deje vivir, pero solo se reira y nos torturara hasta la muerte sin piedad alguna y Ginny sera la ultima antes de que te mate a ti-

-CALLATE- bramo Harry

-La torturara delante de ti y no podras hacer nada para salvarla, morira ante tus ojos por que no puedes destruir ese medallón- dijo Ron

De la varita de Harry surgió un rayo verde que se impacto en el medallón, fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, el medallón se abría en medio de un resplandor verde, la luz era intensa pero podían ver y sentir que la energía salía del medallón, solo la rápida reacción de Fred y George los salvo de salir heridos, ya que invocaron dos barreras que los protegieron de momento, pero no resistieron lo suficiente, Ron se dio cuenta e invoco una tercera barrera, el medallón se había abierto completamente y de su interior salía un espeso humo negro que comenzó a formar una serpiente que se consumió y desapareció, del medallón surgió una luz cegadora que estallo enviándolos a todos atrás, la barrera de Ron logro detener la peor parte de la explosión pero no la parte final, los chicos se levantaron y se revisaron, solo tenían algunos raspones y en el caso de Harry y de Ginny que eran los que estaban mas al frente una ligeras quemaduras, todos sabían que el horcrux había sido destruido, Harry se levanto y se acerco al medallón este estaba abierto, por dentro estaba ennegrecido y ya no había rastros de magia en el, por fuera seguía estando igual, después de revisarlo minuciosamente Harry se acerco a Hermione y se lo dio.

-Tómalo, tú lo descubriste- dijo Harry

-Gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Funciono ¿verdad?- dijo Ron a Harry con una mirada cómplice

-Si- dijo el -si que me hiciste enojar-

Al anochecer Hermione miraba el medallón, la castaña se disponía a ponérselo cuando Ron se lo impidió.

-Oye ¿por que me lo quitas?- dijo ella

-Si Voldemort lo ve podría huir y hacer más Horcruxes, en el caso de que no se halla dado cuenta de que ya han destruido varios- dijo el pelirrojo

-Tienes razón, ¿crees que se halla dado cuenta?- dijo Hermione

-No lo se, pero, bueno, creo que ese tipo esta tan confiado en que es el mago mas poderoso del mundo que ha dejado de prestar atención a lo que le queda de alma- dijo Ron

-¿Crees que cada fragmento del alma de Voldemort regresa a el una vez que destruimos el Horcrux?- pregunto la castaña

-Parece lo mas lógico, aunque también podría destruirse para que ya no pudiera usarla- dijo muy pensativo Ron

-Tienes razón- dijo ella así ya no podría usarla y no podría crear mas horcruxes- dijo ella

-Eso lo veremos cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a el- dijo Ron

Hermione lo miro muy seria, se incorporo e hizo que el se incorporara también para que ambos quedaran hincados sobre la cama, frente a frente.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo, que no volverás a hacerme a un lado para tomar el riesgo por mi- dijo ella muy seria

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos –tu eres lo que mas amo y jamás permitiré que te pase nada-

-Oh Ron- dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

La castaña sabia que lo que el pelirrojo había dicho era verdad y que el iba a tomar el peligro antes que permitir que le pasara nada a ella y eso era algo con lo que de ahora en adelante iba a vivir, el se lo había prometido desde la madriguera, y había cumplido, había estado con ella, no se habían separado en ningún momento desde que salieron para acompañar a Harry, pero no se habían enfrentado a ningún peligro, y ahora que si había habido un peligro Ron cumplió su promesa y no permitió que a ella le pasara nada.

Al día siguiente Ginny envió a su patronus para informar que la poción no había funcionado ya que el medallón se encontraba protegido por un hechizo que impedía que la poción corrosiva actuara, pero que aun así habían logrado destruirlo, la pelirroja por consejo de Harry no dijo que uno de ellos había usado la maldición asesina, y que todos estaban bien. Horas mas tarde recibieron al patronus de Bill, que los felicitaba por haber destruido el horcrux, y les pedía que cuando encontraran un nuevo horcrux se los hicieran saber, para ayudarlos a tomarlo y para que el lo estudiara y pudieran quitar el hechizo protector, también les decía que todos en la orden querían saber como habían logrado destruir el medallón, y que el ya tenia una idea muy clara de lo que habían usado para destruirlo, y que Molly les enviaba a decir especialmente a Harry y a Ron que tuvieran cuidado con las maldiciones que usaban, y una vez mas les pidió que actuaran con precaución y que evitaran a toda costa el enfrentarse a mortifagos.

Harry había recordado para todos los diferentes recuerdos que Dumbledore compartió con el, para tratar de encontrar pistas acerca de la ubicación de los restantes horcruxes.

-Falta esa taza- dijo la castaña

-Seguro que es un horcrux, perteneció a uno de los fundadores- dijo Ron

-En donde estará es lo que debemos investigar- dijo Fred

-Harry ¿en donde encontraron los anteriores horcrux?- dijo George

-El anillo estaba en la casa de los Gaunt- dijo Harry

-El medallón estaba escondido en una cueva que Voldemort visito de niño- dijo la castaña

-El diario se lo dio a Lucius y finalmente regreso a Hogwarts y a la cámara secreta- dijo Ginny

-Si, así probaba que el era descendiente de Slytherin- dijo Neville

-Ha dejado un horcrux en el mismo lugar en el que lo robo, quizás este en la casa de esa señora a la que asesino- dijo Luna

-Es cierto- dijo Harry

-Nada perdemos con probar- dijo George

Al día siguiente se pusieron en contacto con la orden para que ellos investigaran acerca de la casa de Hepzibah Smith, y mientras tanto ellos seguían practicando sus transformaciones animagas y el duelo, todos habían mejorado en duelo Luna y Neville eran los mas atrasados, pero con la ayuda de Harry si que habían mejorado, ya lo habían logrado desarmar en mas de una ocasión, Ginny también había mejorado mucho era mas rápida que Hermione, pero la castaña sabia mas maldiciones, aunque Harry en secreto le decía a la pelirroja que ella era mas rápida en reacción y de eso no cabía duda ya que había desarmado mas veces a la castaña, sin embargo el mejor aun era Harry seguido de cerca por Ron y los gemelos.

Tres días más tarde, Arthur se comunico con ellos y les pidió que fueran de inmediato a la madriguera.

-Los familiares de la Sra. Smith no viven en Londres, así que la casa esta sola, se llevaron toda la colección de esa mujer, así que la casa esta vacía, hace años que nadie va a verla, así que decidimos que podemos ir esta noche, ustedes podrán ir, pero miembros de la orden iran para vigilar el perímetro de la casa- dijo Arthur

-No se preocupen, todos iremos con capas de invisibilidad para no ser detectados y ustedes iran con capas también- dijo McGonagall

-Profesora, ¿podría pedirle a Dobby que fuera con nosotros?- dijo la castaña

-¿A Dobby?- dijo Harry

-Hermione, a ti no te gusta usar a los elfos- dijo Ginny

-Ella lo quiere para que nos ayude, los elfos tienen mucho poder mágico- dijo Ron

-Tiene razón- dijo Charlie –ellos son mas sensibles a la magia-

-Por lo que sabemos el profesor Dumbledore no busco en este sitio, y si lo hizo no me dijo nada- dijo Harry

-El era más poderoso, pero ahora entre varios podremos buscar mejor- dijo Bill

-Remus y yo iremos con ustedes- dijo McGonagall

-Charlie, Bill, Kingsley, Moody y yo montaremos guardia afuera- dijo Tonks

-Y habrá un segundo equipo también que estará vigilando calles mas atrás- dijo Arthur

-¿Son tantos los miembros de la Orden?- pregunto Neville

-Si, ahora que se dio a conocer la verdad de la situación muchos magos aceptaron unirse y más después de la muerte de Albus- dijo tristemente McGonagall

-Ahora ya hay mas profesores de Hogwarts en la Orden- dijo Molly

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Fred

-Pomona, Filius, Horace, Poppy, también Aurora- dijo McGonagall

-¿Quiénes son esos?- dijo Ron

-RON- dijo Hermione –pasaste años en el colegio y no conoces los nombres de los profesores-

-Sprout, Flitwick, Sluggorn, Madame Pomfrey y Sinistra- dijo Bill

-también Kingsley ha reclutado a varios aurores entre ellos a veteranos como Dawlish y a varios de los jóvenes que recién acaban de graduarse- dijo Tonks

-Y hay miembros extranjeros- dijo Charlie –cinco de mis amigos en Rumania se nos han unido y también se ha unido Víktor Krum-

-Sabia que la gárgola era buena persona- dijo Ron

-RON- dijo Hermione tratando de reñir al pelirrojo, pero en su rostro había mas deseos de reír que de reñir.

-Con Dobby no habrá problema el seguro que estará contento de ayudar a Harry- dijo McGonagall

La profesora desapareció y varios minutos después estaba de regreso con Dobby, que de verdad estaba muy contento de poder ayudar a Harry, los chicos pasaron la tarde en la madriguera ya que la misión seria al anochecer, los chicos parecieron relajarse por fin y comenzaron a actuar como chicos comunes de su edad, los gemelos y Ginny y Harry salieron a jugar con Bill y Charlie, Luna y Neville platicaban con Fleur y Lupin acerca de los padres de Harry, y Ron y Hermione se la pasaban juntos platicando en voz muy baja, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Molly.

Molly estaba muy contenta de que finalmente Ron se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hermione, pero estaba temerosa de que los chicos viviendo solos y sin supervisión de adultos pudieran cometer algún error irreparable.

-Molly ellos son adultos ya- dijo Arthur

-Son niños aun- dijo Molly

-Sabes que no lo son amor- dijo Arthur

-La edad no les da la madurez necesaria- dijo Molly

-Es cierto, pero lo que han vivido si se las da- dijo Arthur –sabes que ellos han pasado por más cosas de lo que muchos adultos han vivido amor-

-No quiero que arruinen su vida- dijo Molly

-Ellos se aman- contesto Arthur –Ron cuidara de Hermione y ella de el-

-Ella ha cuidado a mi Ron desde que lo conoció- dijo Molly con los ojos acuosos

-Si, de el y de Harry- dijo Arthur

-Creo que ya es tiempo para que le des eso que tienes para ella- dijo Arthur

-Si, ya es tiempo- dijo Molly

Antes de la cena Molly llamo a Hermione a solas, lo cual inquieto sobremanera a Ron, Molly llevaba un paquete en la mano, Ron trato de ir con ella, pero Arthur se lo impidió diciéndole que no se preocupara, que no era nada malo.

-Querida relájate- dijo Molly

-Sssi…Sra. Weasley- dijo la castaña

-Llámame Molly- dijo la madre de Ron

-Sssi- contesto Hermione

-Quiero decirte que estoy feliz de que tu y mi hijo por fin estén juntos- dijo Molly –desde que oí habar de ti supe que tu y Ron acabarían juntos-

-¿Cccomo lo supo?- dijo tímidamente la castaña

-Una madre siempre lo sabe- contesto Molly –además las miradas que se lanzaban tu y el en quinto año no dejaban dudas-

-Gracias por aceptarme- dijo la castaña ya más segura de la situación

-No hija, gracias a ti, por amar a mi Ron- dijo Molly

-Soy afortunada por que el me ama- dijo tímidamente Hermione

-Ten, esto lo hice para ti unos días- dijo Molly –al ver como Ron te protegió de Charlie supe que ya eres parte de la familia, aunque aun no estés casada con Ron-

Hermione abrió el paquete, era uno de los legendarios buzos Weasley. Hermione de inmediato abrazo el buzo, era Rojo del mismo color que los buzos de Ron y tenía una H bordada en color dorado, Molly sonrió satisfecha al ver la reacción de la castaña, Hermione volteo y abrazo a Molly.

-Sabia que te gustaría- dijo Molly

-Siempre quise uno- dijo Hermione

-Al principio no pensé que te gustara uno de mis buzos, tú tienes ropa muy bonita- dijo Molly

-Cuando vi que usted le había hecho uno a Harry me dio un poco de envidia- dijo la castaña –cada año les enviaba un buzo a sus hijos y a Harry y en cuarto año, cuando envió los huevos de pascua pensé que no me quería-

-Oh querida, lo siento, creí todas esas patrañas que habían salido publicadas en Corazón de Bruja- dijo Molly

-Se molesto por que según ellos jugaba con Harry verdad- dijo la castaña

-No hija, Los gemelos le contaron por carta a Charlie de la pelea que tu y Ron tuvieron después del baile de navidad y Charlie nos la mostró a Arthur y a mi y ahí comencé a pensar que tu le gustabas Ron, así que después de leer lo de Harry y lo de Víktor me moleste- dijo Molly

-Ohh- dijo Hermione –yo no quería lastimar a Ron-

-Lo se- dijo Molly .Ginny me ha contado-

Molly estaba siendo tan sincera con ella que Hermione decidió que también tenia que ser sincera con ella, así que decidió que tenia que contarle que ella y Ron dormían juntos, la castaña respiro profundamente, se armo de valor y…

-Molly- suspiro –Ron y yo dormimos juntos-

Molly se quedo muda por unos instantes, cerró los ojos y medito lo que iba a decir, mientras tanto Hermione esperaba nerviosa por la reacción de Molly.

-No hemos hecho nada malo- dijo Hermione

Molly la vio a los ojos e inmediatamente supo que era verdad, así que la abrazo, ya no podía decirle nada mas, ya había hablado con ellos, sabia que se querían y que ya eran adultos y aunque le costaba entenderlo su madurez era mayor a la de cualquier otro chico de su edad.

-Solo cuídense- dijo Molly

-Si, se lo prometo- dijo la castaña

-Vamos a regresar hija, Ron debe de estar muy nervioso- dijo Molly

-Si- contesto la castaña y ambas regresaron a la madriguera

Apenas llegaron y vieron en la sala a Ron muy nervioso, pero no solo el, Harry y los demás ya estaban adentro, así que ellos también estaban nerviosos, sin embargo vieron las caras de Molly y de Hermione y en ella se notaba tranquilidad, sobretodo en la castaña a la que no le gustaba mentir acerca de que ella y Ron dormían juntos desde hacia meses.

Hermione se sentó cerca de Ron y le tomo la mano y sonrió, Ron pareció tranquilizarse, la castaña les enseño el buzo que Molly le había regalado y en voz baja le dijo a Ron que no se preocupara y lo beso.

Mas tarde platicaban esperando que oscureciera mas para comenzar con la búsqueda de la taza, mientras tanto Charlie platicaba animadamente con Hermione y Ginny.

-Desde que Ron entro a Hogwarts sabia que terminaría contigo- dijo Charlie

-Eso no puede ser, si se les comenzó a notar a partir del cuarto año- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- pregunto la castaña

-Simple, cuando entras a un colegio nuevo y ves tantas cosas sorprendentes como pasa cuando uno recién entra en Hogwarts, y cuando además de eso eres amigo del legendario Harry Potter y en tus cartas mencionas mas de diez veces a una niña sabelotodo que te molesta, sabes que algo puede pasar- dijo Charlie

-¿Dijo mi nombre diez veces?- pregunto sorprendida la castaña

-Ejem, no, de hecho hasta la tercera carta supe que te llamabas Hermione, en las primeras cartas solo te nombraba como la niña sabelotodo- dijo el pelirrojo –y paso lo mismo con Bill a el también le escribía cada mes y te mencionaba, de hecho nos dimos cuenta de que la carta era la misma solo cambio el destinatario- cuando Hermione escucho eso, solo puso los ojos en blanco, solo Ron era capaz de hacer cosas como esas.

-A mi también me contó de ti, y la verdad es que me caías muy mal- dijo Ginny

-GINNY- dijo Hermione –me juzgaste sin conocerme-

-No es eso, Ron y yo siempre al ser los mas pequeños éramos muy unidos, por que los mayores no jugaban con nosotros, y cuando Ron se fue lo extrañe mucho, y luego en las cartas me hablaba de una niña sabelotodo y la verdad es que me senti desplazada- dijo Ginny

-Ya es hora- dijo McGonagall –Revisen todos que lleven sus varitas-


	5. Chapter 5 La magia de los Elfos

Capitulo 5 "La magia de los Elfos"

**Capitulo 5 "La magia de los Elfos"**

La mansión de Hepzibah Smith era un completo desastre, al menos debía tener treinta años desde la ultima vez que alguien había limpiado, la mansión había sido asegurada tan pronto llegaron, Bill y Moody se encargaron de poner encantamientos alarma para asegurarse de que nadie indeseable llegara, afuera había al menos una veintena de miembros de la Orden que vigilaban y estaban listos para intervenir si es que hacia falta.

-Deberíamos de dividirnos, dijo Harry

-Harry tu y yo iremos al ultimo piso, dijo Lupin, Ginny tu ve con Bill a la tercera planta, Neville puede ir con Charlie a la segunda planta, Fred puede quedarse con Fleur aquí en la sala, George tu y Hagrid busquen en la biblioteca, Luna tu y Tonks subirán con Harry y conmigo, Hermione tu quédate con Minerva en la segunda planta y Ron tu y Kingsley pueden ir al sótano.

-Hermione no se separa de mí, dijo el pelirrojo

-Ron tenemos que separarnos para buscar en mas lugares dijo Bill tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano

-No, Hermione y yo no nos separamos, la profesora McGonagall puede ir con Ojoloco a donde se les antoje, pero Hermione se queda conmigo y vamos con Kingsley al sótano

-Señor Weasley, dijo indignada McGonagall, este no es el momento para tener caprichos y frivolidades

-Hermione no se separa de mi dijo Ron cuyas orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas

-Minerva, es mejor que nos ahorremos tiempo, Ron no va a ceder, dijo Charlie

-Señorita Granger, ponga en su lugar al señor Weasley y venga conmigo, dijo McGonagall mirando molesta a Ron

-Profesora……..yo…..me quedo con Ron- dijo la castaña en un tono apenas audible

-No se van a separar Minerva, es mejor no insistir, dijo Lupin

-Inconcebible, dijo Minerva mientras caminaba con Moody rumbo a las escaleras, se ha vuelto tan cabeza dura como el

-Profesora a esos va a ser imposible separarlos, dijo Ginny entre risas al ver la indignación de su antigua profesora

Dobby que había llegado con ellos había estado en cada una de las habitaciones, Harry y los demás usaron encantamientos convocadores y reveladores, pero parecía que no había nada, tres horas mas tarde todos estaban cansados, aburridos y decepcionados, no habían encontrado nada, parecía que toda la colección de la anciana se la habían llevado sus parientes.

-Dobby ¿no encontraste nada fuera de lo normal?, pregunto Harry

-Harry Potter en esta casa no hay nada anormal, respondió el elfo

-Va a ser muy difícil rastrear esa taza dijo Moody

-Teníamos esperanzas de que aquí estuviera- dijo Hermione

-Voldemort debe de haberla escondido en otro lugar, dijo Bill

-No tiene sentido, dijo Harry el ha escondido los horcruxes, al menos en uno de los casos dejo uno en el lugar en el que lo tomo

-No podemos buscar mas Harry, dijo Ron tendríamos que demoler la casa

-Dobby ha revisado toda la mansión con nosotros y no ha encontrado nada fuera de lo normal dijo Hermione

-Dobby siente no serle útil a Harry Potter, chillo el elfo que se secaba las lagrimas con uno de los gorros que Hermione había tejido para los elfos del castillo años atrás

Se escucho un manotazo, Harry se quejo mientras se frotaba la nuca, Hermione estaba tras el mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, a su lado estaba Ron que estaba haciendo esfuerzo para no partirse de risa, Harry la miro molesto por que ella lo había golpeado, Hermione miro al elfo y después a Harry, el moreno no entendía que era lo que su amiga pretendía, la castaña aun lo miraba molesta, Ginny que estaba al lado de el le dijo en voz muy baja que debía consolar a Dobby.

-Ehhh…Dobby no es tu culpa, nos has ayudado mucho, no llores, dijo Harry que aun se frotaba la nuca

-Harry Potter es muy bueno con Dobby, chillo el elfo, Dobby siente no haber encontrado nada de lo que le pidieron que buscara

-A el nunca lo golpeaste, dijo Harry a Hermione en voz baja, mientras señalaba a Ron

-Dobby no es tu culpa, dijo Hermione al elfo mientras ponía la mano en su hombro, ¿Verdad Ron?

-Ehh…ahh si..claro no es tu culpa amigo, dijo Ron, tú no tienes la culpa de que aquí no haya madrigueras de elfo

-Dobby no sabia que ustedes querían encontrar el lugar en el que vivían los elfos de esta casa, ustedes no se lo pidieron a Dobby, pero Dobby es tonto, debió de imaginarlo, comenzó a chillar el elfo

-Ehhh…Dobby, ha sido culpa de Harry no tuya, se apresuro a decir Ron, por favor muéstranos el lugar, dijo el pelirrojo

-A el no lo golpeaste y también lo hizo llorar, dijo Harry a Hermione, la castaña se sonrojo e ignoro a su amigo mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron

-Aquí es Sr. Wheezzy, dijo el elfo

Lupin y Moody fueron los primeros en entrar, Moody usando las habilidades que le daba su ojo mágico de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había algo oculto en la pared, se acercaron y después de más de dos horas que Bill, Kingsley y Moody probaron diversos hechizos y encantamientos decidieron que no podían ver lo que había oculto.

-Dobby ¿podrías abrir lo que esta oculto en la pared para nosotros?, dijo Hermione

-Dobby lo intentara, contesto el elfo, mientras ponía sus manos en la pared, después de varios minutos el elfo vio a Hermione y bajo la cabeza –Dobby lo siente señorita Wheezy.

-Gracias Dobby, sin ti jamás hubiéramos podido descubrir esto, dijo la castaña que estaba algo sonrojada de que Dobby la hubiera llamado señorita Wheezy

-Cuando fui con el Profesor Dumbledore, había un hechizo que pedía un sacrificio de sangre, dijo Harry

Charlie de inmediato se hizo un corte en la mano usando una daga de plata y la puso en la pared, pero de inmediato fue echado atrás y se retorció en el suelo

-No podremos entrar, dijo Moody, será mejor que dejemos esto para después, citemos a la Orden a una junta extraordinaria, dijo el ex auror

-No, dijo Harry, no podemos perder más tiempo, Voldemort me pasó algunos de sus poderes cuando trato de matarme, quizás con eso sea suficiente para poder pasar el hechizo

-De ninguna manera Sr. Potter, dijo McGonagall

-Profesora a mi hermano no le pasó nada grave, dijo Ron, Harry inténtalo

-Si Harry, dijo Luna

-Ten cuidado, dijo Ginny en voz muy baja

Harry se hizo un corte en la mano con la misma daga que había usado Charlie y puso su mano en la pared, de inmediato sintió una energía que recorría su mano y su brazo, los ladrillos comenzaron a desaparecer y ahí para su sorpresa estaba la taza que había visto en los recuerdos que le mostró Dumbledore, el moreno la tomo de inmediato y salieron apresuradamente.

-Es muy hermosa, dijo Molly una vez que todos regresaron a la madriguera

-Si, es una lastima que una de las reliquias de los fundadores del colegio tenga que ser destruida, dijo Minerva

-¿Usamos la poción, quizás esta vez si sirva?- dijo Luna

-No lo creo, dijo Harry

Lupin y los demás miembros de la Orden se miraban entre ellos, hasta que por fin Arthur dijo –¿Y bien, quien de ustedes lo va a destruir?

-Hermione intenta hacerlo tú, dijo Harry

La castaña salia junto con el horcrux, Ron estaba tras ella, hizo muchos intentos pero no lo lograba.

-Debes de desearlo, dijo Moody que se había acercado a ella

-No puedo, dijo finalmente derrotada

-No se avergüence señorita Granger, ustedes no fueron entrenados para usar ese tipo de magia, dijo McGonagall

-Ron, inténtalo tú, dijo Ginny

Ron comenzó a imaginarse muchas cosas en su mente, y recordó la vez que habían herido a Hermione en el departamento de misterios, Molly y Arthur estaban muy atentos a los que pasaba, el pelirrojo levanto su varita y apunto a la taza, de la varita surgió un haz de luz verde que al impactar la taza la destruyo, Moody y los demás habían preparado un par de barreras después de que escucharon como fue que destruyeron el medallón.

Molly discutía con Arthur y Bill, Hermione sabia perfectamente que es lo que debía estar pasando entre ellos, hasta que Charlie se acerco a Ron y le llamo.

-Charlie…..es la primera vez que uso esa maldición yo…

-Si piensas que voy a darte una sermón acerca de por que no debes de usarla te equivocas, escucha tarde o temprano se enfrentaran a mortifagos y ellos querrán hacerles daño, nunca te aconsejaría que usaras esa clase de magia, pero estamos en guerra, así que si tienes que usar la maldición asesina, no lo dudes y úsala, Bill y yo no la hemos usado, pero no tenemos duda en que si alguna vez estamos en peligro o alguien de la Orden esta en peligro vamos a usarla, lo mismo para ustedes, los gemelos seguro que lograran hacerlo, en cuanto a las chicas y a Neville, ustedes deben de ayudarles a lograr hacerla, especialmente a Hermione.

-¿Por qué Hermione tendrá problemas al usarla? Dijo Ron, ella es la que mas hechizos y maldiciones sabe.

-Hermione es una chica que sigue las normas al pie de la letra, si, las rompe a veces, pero….el matar va mas lejos de solo romper una norma, y Hermione no creo que este preparada para matar, ustedes tampoco lo están, ni nosotros, no fuimos educados para eso, respetamos la vida, pero sabemos que si alguien esta en peligro debemos de hacerlo, si alguna vez están en una lucha y ves que Hermione esta a punto de hacerlo no la dejes, puede traerle muchos problemas emocionales.

Molly intento hablar con Harry y Ron, pero Arthur y Lupin lo impidieron, Hermione le pregunto a Ron que era lo que su hermano le había dicho pero Ron no le dijo nada.

-¿Que hace diferente la magia de los elfos de la nuestra?, pregunto Fred

-Los Elfos son criaturas mágicas muy antiguas, su magia es elemental, dijo Luna.

-Luna tiene razón, los elfos son criaturas elementales, su magia es pura, desde que surgieron su magia ha estado ligada a la de los magos, nunca fueron sometidos, ellos mismos se ligaron a los magos, son criaturas bondadosas que solo buscan ayudar a los demás, dijo Hagrid

-Una total injusticia, gruño Hermione, los magos hemos sido bastante desconsiderados con ellos.

-Ya basta Hermione deja ya de lado al peddo, dijo Harry.

-No es peddo es pe e de de o, dijo Ron.

-Tu también le decías así.

-Ron ha cambiado, es mucho mas consiente que ustedes, dijo la castaña.

-Tu soñabas con ser un elfo, de dijo George a Ron.

-Si para que Hermione te mimara y tejiera para ti un feo gorro, se burlo Fred.

-Ustedes son unos……, dijo Ron.

-Ron, cuidado con el lenguaje, dijo Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón, dijo el guardabosques antes de que la discusión creciera, los magos hemos abusado de la buena voluntad de esas criaturas. En un principio los elfos ayudaban a cualquier persona y la relación entre los magos y los elfos era amistosa, pero algunas familias de las más antiguas comenzaron a atarlos a su familia, para que fueran sus sirvientes.

-Esclavitud, murmuro Hermione.

-Los magos hemos abusado de esas criaturas y han sido maltratadas, añadió Charlie.

-Si piensas eso, podrías unirte a Ron y a mí al P.E.D.D.O., le dijo Hermione.

-No Hermione, los elfos son felices trabajando, es parte de su naturaleza, ellos no desean la liberación, sin embargo si tienes razón en algo, ellos deben de ser tratados bien.

-Dobby es feliz siendo libre, contradijo la castaña.

-Dobby es un caso aislado, es diferente a los demás elfos, mira Hogwarts, hay cientos de elfos, y ahí no se les maltrata.

-Contribuye a la esclavitud, gruño Hermione.

-Tú no has sido la única en esto Hermione, añadió Lupin. Antes que tu algunos magos y brujas liberaron a sus elfos para que fueran felices.

-Lo ven, eso es lo que debemos hacer, buscar el crear una ley que los libere, dijo la castaña.

-No Hermione, esos elfos que fueron liberados murieron al poco tiempo, algunos como Winky se volvieron alcohólicos y un par de ellos se volvieron malvados, la voluntad de los elfos es ayudar, es su naturaleza, ellos no deben de ser esclavizados, pero si los liberan mueren pronto, dijo Hagrid, por eso Dumbledore los conservaba.

-Hogwarts es uno de los lugares en los que mejor se trata a los elfos señorita Granger, dijo McGonagall.

-Todas las familias Sangre limpia han tenido elfos, dijo Arthur.

-Menos la nuestra, dijo Ron y las orejas comenzaron a ponérsele coloradas.

-Estas en un error hijo, dijo Molly, nuestra familia también ha tenido elfos.

-A menos que Ginny sea un elfo, no he visto otro mas, dijo Ron, que se gano un golpe de su hermana.

-Ron uno de los magos que decidió liberar a los elfos fue un Weasley…..Callybos Weasley, dijo Arthur.

-El derrocho gran parte de la fortuna familiar, dijo Molly, la madriguera es una muy pequeña parte de lo que fueron los terrenos de la familia. Bueno niños pasen todos a la mesa, la cena esta lista.

Los chicos regresaron al valle de Godric después de una abundante cena.

-Fue un día productivo, dijo Harry

-Y que lo digas, dijo Hermione, hemos encontrado dos horcruxes

-Si, y con los que ya habían destruido tu y el profesor Dumbledore ya quedan menos, dijo Ron.

-El diario, el anillo, el medallón y ahora la taza, dijo Fred.

-Solo nos faltan 3, dijo George.

-Según nos contaste Harry, el profesor Dumbledore pensaba que la serpiente podía ser uno mas, dijo Luna

-El pensaba que era improbable que un mago usara un ser vivo, dijo Harry.

-Pero el control que el tiene de la serpiente es poco común, dijo Neville.

-Habla parsel, dijo Ginny, quizás el control es por eso.

-Harry podríamos conseguir una serpiente y podrías practicar el control, dijo Ron.

-Ohh Runnie, chillo Hermione mientras besaba a Ron, esa es una gran idea, si Harry logra controlar a las serpientes podríamos usar ese control sobre nagini y capturarla.

-No se, dijo Harry dudoso, solo lo intente con la serpiente que me lanzo malfoy en segundo año.

-La controlaste Harry, dijo Neville, hiciste que se alejara de Justin.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo, dijo Fred.

-Enviaremos un patronus a Charlie o a Hagrid ellos podrán conseguirnos algunas, dijo George.

-Pidan que primero nos consigan algunas que no sean venenosas, para que Harry se pruebe sin correr riesgos, dijo Hermione.

-Mañana a primera hora lo enviaremos, ahora vamos a dormir, que me muero de sueño, dijo Ron.

Dos días mas tarde Fred y George habían ido a la madriguera a recoger tres serpientes que Charlie les había conseguido.

-Fue muy inteligente, dijo Ginny, consiguió una pequeña, una mediana y esa otra que es enorme.

-Vamos Harry inténtalo, dijo Luna.

-Sssss Hshhh SShysss, dijo Harry que miraba a la serpiente mas pequeña, la serpiente se quedo viendo a Harry y poco a poco se acerco a el y fue subiendo por su pierna, hasta llegar a quedar en su cuello, ese día estuvo intentándolo con las otras dos serpientes y el resultado fue el mismo tenia total control sobre ellas, logro que la enorme pitón se enredara sobre Fred sin causarle daño. Dos días más tarde Charlie les había conseguido dos serpientes muy venenosas, pero esa vez exigió estar presente para auxiliar a Harry si había algún incidente, sin embargo no hubo ninguno, ya que el dominio que Harry mostró sobre los reptiles fue total.

-Genial Harry lograras dominarla, dijo Hermione

-O al menos distraerla en lo que alguno de nosotros logra acabar con ella, Voldemort ni siquiera se imagina que usaras su propio don para destruir a su serpiente, dijo Ron.

-El no tiene forma de saber lo que estamos haciendo, dijo Ginny.

-Si la tiene, dijo Hermione con el semblante muy serio, Harry desde hace días he estado pensando en eso, el puede entrar en tu mente.

-No ha vuelto a hacerlo desde lo de Sirius, dijo Harry.

-Compañero, el hecho es que no puedes evitar que lo haga, el hecho que no lo ha intentado no significa que no lo hará.

-Harry, he estado leyendo en los libros de tus padres y hay instrucciones para lograrlo.

-No podemos ni siquiera practicar, Dumbledore le pidió a Snape que me entrenara por que el era un experto oclumantico y sabia usar la legeremancia.

-Harry tiene razón, tendríamos que pedirle a la Orden que busquen a alguien que nos ayude, dijo Ginny

-Hermione ha estado estudiando los libros y……, dijo Ron.

-Harry creo que puedo usar la legeremancia, bueno, si ustedes me ayudan a practicar, dijo la castaña.

-Eso seria fantástico Hermione, dijo Neville.

-Y tú podrías ayudarnos a aprender oclumancia, dijo Luna.

-Creo que esta decidido, debemos de intentarlo, dijo Fred.

-Debemos comenzar ahora mismo, dijo George.

-Comienza con Ron, dijo Ginny.

-Oye, ¿Por qué yo?, dijo el pelirrojo.

-Por que eres su novio, dijo Neville.

-Ron, si no confías……, dijo la castaña poniendo cara de cachorrito

-Claro que si confió, es solo que no me gusta que la enana me mande, dijo Ron.

Todos se sentaron, mientras que Hermione sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Ron.

-Legeremens, dijo la castaña.

Ron se sintió un poco raro, como que escuchaba un zumbido.

-Nada, dijo Hermione.

-¿Nada?, dijo Ron.

-Lo ven no estábamos equivocados, no tiene nada en la cabeza, dijo Fred

-Debías de haber elegido a alguien con cerebro Hermione, completo George.

-Cállense, par de idiotas son unos……., dijo Ron

-RON, dijo Hermione impidiéndole al pelirrojo continuar.

-Creo que te falta practicar, dijo Harry

Varios días mas tarde por primera vez y después de muchos intentos Hermione fue capaz de entrar en la mente de Ron, como nadie le dijo a Ron lo que tenia que hacer para detener la intrusión, a Hermione le fue muy fácil, Ron trato de echarla de su mente y lucho tal y como el falso ojoloco le había dicho que se luchaba contra la maldición imperius, pero no le daba resultado.

-Oh Ron, chillo Hermione mientras corría y lo besaba..

El pelirrojo estaba completamente sonrojado y sudoroso, por el esfuerzo que había hecho para luchar contra la legeremencia de Hermione.

-Yo……lo siento…., dijo el.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?, dijo ella

-Es que….bueno, antes, pensaba que te enojarías…..y ahora…..me dio vergüenza, dijo Ron

-¿podrías contarnos que es lo que viste en la mente de Ron?, dijo Ginny

-Nunca, eso es solo entre ella y yo, dijo Ron.

-Ron, lo que hiciste fue muy tierno, dijo Hermione.

-Vamos cuéntenlo, dijo Harry y de inmediato los demás se unieron a la petición, mientras que Ron se dejaba caer en su butaca.

-Cuando el basilisco me petrifico en segundo curso, dijo la castaña, Ron y Harry me visitaban algunas veces usando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pero una noche, Ron tomo la capa de Harry sin permiso y sin avisarle a nadie fue a visitarme y me beso.

-¿La besaste?, dijo Neville

-Con tan negras intenciones con razón fue solo, dijo Harry entre risas

-Ese es nuestro hermanito, dijo Fred

-No es tan tonto como pensábamos, dijo George

-Entonces el beso de Krum no fue el primero para Hermione, ni el de Lavender para Ron, dijo Ginny

-Y si no le hubieras dicho nada a Ronald, ellos tampoco habrían besado a nadie mas, dijo Luna

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, dijo Ginny que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Cuéntanos Ron, dijo Neville.

-Eso no les importa, eso solo se lo contare a Hermione, dijo el pelirrojo

-Vamos Ron de una u otra forma nos vamos a enterar, dijo Harry

-No les importa, dijo Ron.

-Hermione es como mi hermana, dijeron Harry, Ginny y Neville.

-Pues la hubieran cuidado mejor para que Vicky no la besara, dijo ácidamente Ron

-Tú eres nuestro hermano, dijeron los gemelos

-Deberían de acordarse de eso cuando voy a su tienda, dijo Ron reprochándole a sus hermanos que no le regalaran nada.

-Bueno, yo….a mi me agradan los dos, dijo Luna

-Ron, lo que hiciste fue muy tierno, yo también quiero saber por que lo hiciste, dijo Hermione.

-Fue culpa de papá, dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Papá te aconsejo que la besaras cuando ella no pudiera defenderse?, dijo Ginny

-Cállate enana, papá no me dijo nada, dijo Ron, si el no hubiera llevado esos libros muggles a casa.

-¿Cuáles libros Ron?, dijeron los gemelos.

-Ese libro que consiguió cuando hizo una redada en una casa de una bruja que habían comprado unos muggles, dijo Ron

-Ron esos son cuentos muggles, dijeron los gemelos.

-La situación era parecida, se defendió el pelirrojo, ella estaba dormida.

-Técnicamente estaba petrificada, dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Una noche estaba pensando en que extrañaba que me contradijera en todo y que me regañara y me acorde de esa historia muggle de una princesa que se duerme por pincharse el dedo con una aguja encantada y despierta cuando la besa un príncipe, y pensé que quizás con eso despertarías. dijo Ron. Pero como no había príncipes pensé que quizás yo lograría despertarte.

-Y ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Madame Pomfrey?, dijo Harry.

-Pensé que…….quizás la besaría Dumbledore, Flitwick, Hagrid o Snape, dijo Ron mientras Hermione ponía cara de asco.

-Pudo hacerlo Lockhart, dijo Ginny.

-No pensé en el, dijo Ron que se había puesto mas rojo que un tomate, así que una noche después de varios días que lo había pensado tome la capa de Harry y fui a verla y bueno…..lo hice.

-¿Y por que no lo contaste?, dijo Harry que apenas podía contener la risa

-Por que no les importaba a ninguno de ustedes, dijo el pelirrojo.

-A mí si me importaba, dijo Hermione que abrazaba a Ron.

-Pensé que te molestarías mucho conmigo, dijo Ron

-Si que te hubieras molestado, dijo Fred

-No es cierto, dijo Hermione, no me hubiera enojado

-Por supuesto que no, eso nos habría ahorrado tantas escenitas de celos, dijo Ginny.

-Te hubiera ahorrado algunas si no fueras tan mezquina para haberle contado a Ron lo del beso, dijo Hermione

-El comenzó todo, dijo Ginny, siempre lo hace

-Eso no es cierto, solo defendía el honor de la familia, dijo Ron.

-Ron tiene razón, dijeron los gemelos.

-Es cierto, dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

-Harry, chillo Ginny.

-Ron siempre me mostró sus sentimientos, dijo la castaña

-Si, dijo Luna, muy a su manera lo hizo.

-Siempre me defendías de Malfoy y Snape, dijo Hermione

-Oye, nosotros también te defendíamos, el día que te grito….ya sabes lo que te grito en el campo de quidditch todo el equipo te defendió, dijo Fred

-Bueno, menos Harry que no sabía lo que quería decir, dijo George.

-Si pero solo Ron saco su varita, dijo la castaña, y en cuarto año aunque estaba molesto conmigo me defendió cuando Malfoy me puso colmillos y Snape dijo que me veía igual.

-Oye, yo también te defendí, dijo Harry un poco molesto.

-Si pero Ron en ese entonces estaba dolido conmigo, dijo Hermione.

-Eso no es cierto, ustedes pelearon hasta el baile y ese incidente fue antes, además no duraron peleados más que unas horas, dijo Ginny.

-Ron estaba dolido conmigo por que Rita escribió que yo era la novia de Harry, dijo la castaña.

-Eso no es cierto, todos sabíamos que eran mentiras de esa vieja vaca, dijo Harry mirando a Ron, ¿nunca pensaste que era cierto, verdad?, dijo al pelirrojo.

-Ella casi siempre estaba contigo, a mi solo me veía unas pocas veces, dijo Ron, que evito la mirada de Harry.

-Increíble, ¿estabas celoso?, dijo Harry.

-Tenia pensado hablarte antes, de hecho el día del castigo con Snape pensé en hacer las paces contigo pero…..entonces leí el reportaje y decidí mejor no hacerlo, dijo Ron

-Voldemort quería matarme, casi todo el colegio me odiaba, tenia yo que pasar unas pruebas mucho mas adelantadas a mi edad y mi tonto mejor amigo aparte de que no me hablaba estaba celoso, dijo Harry sonriendo, fue una suerte haber salido con vida ese curso, y aparte de eso, estaba el idiota que puso alguna sustancia en mi jarra con agua que me enfermo.

Cuando vieron que Hermione reía se dieron cuenta quien había sido el del laxante.

-Lo siento compañero, estaba ofuscado, dijo Ron

-Pero no solo hizo eso, le hizo lo mismo a Víktor, le pidió a Dobby que pusiera unas gotas de laxante en su jugo de calabaza, lo engaño diciéndole que Víktor tramaba un plan para llevarse a la novia de Harry a Bulgaria.

-Valla así que esa botella de baba de dragón que se nos perdió en cuarto curso la tomaste tú, dijo Fred.

-¿Pusiste baba de dragón en mi agua?, dijo indignado Harry

-Te fue bien Harry, ¿recuerdan a esa señora que me envió una carta con pus de bubotuberculo?, dijo la castaña.

-Si, dijeron todos.

-Ron le envió una caja de chocolates rellenos con sesos de rata y después un vociferador bastante ofensivo, dijo la castaña

-Tuviste suerte de salvarte, pudieron haberte denunciado al ministerio de magia o al colegio, dijo Ginny

-Lo hicieron, dijo Ron, pero Dumbledore le dijo a esa vieja bruja que si me denunciaba al ministerio o insistía en que me expulsaran, entonces el ministerio se enteraría también de que ella había atacado a una alumna del colegio que además era menor de edad.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?, dijo Harry

-Dumbledore me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie.

-¿No te castigo?, dijo Fred

-No, parecía divertido, aunque eso si, se enfado bastante con la bruja que ataco a Hermione, dijo Ron.

Bueno, es hora de irnos a dormir, dijo Hermione.

-¿No vas a contarnos mas?, dijo Harry

-No, respondió ella.

-Vamos, tardaste mucho en la mente de Ron, dijo Ginny.

-Es nuestro hermano, tenemos derecho a saber sus más oscuros secretos, dijo Fred

-Ustedes no tienen derecho a saber nada, dijo Ron bastante molesto.

-Claro que si, eres nuestro hermanito, dijo George.

-Legeremens, dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba a Fred.

-Oye, déjalo, dijo George, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ron le apuntaba con su varita, Legeremens dijo el pelirrojo, pero no paso nada fuera de lo común.

Ron no sabia exactamente que hacer, el hecho de tener la varita mágica y haber pronunciado el hechizo no le permitió ver la mente de su hermano, pero si dejo a George con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Varios minutos después Hermione sonreía mientras miraba a los gemelos.

-No te atrevas a contarles, dijo Fred.

-Ginny, te informo que los gemelos han leído tu diario, les costo demasiado trabajo pero lograron romper los hechizos protectores que te enseñe a hacer en tercer año y cada verano toman tu diario y lo leen, dijo Hermione antes de irse con Ron a Dormir.

-Gracias por no contarles lo demás, dijo Ron una vez que habían entrado a su habitación.

-Lo demás no tenían por que saberlo, dijo ella, solo les conté lo que yo quería que ellos supieran.

-¿Por que?, pregunto Ron.

-Por que ellos piensan siempre que tú eres insensible, y eso no es cierto, contesto la castaña.

-Tú también lo decías, dijo Ron.

-Por que tú no me contaste todo lo que habías hecho por mí, dijo Hermione.

-Gracias por no contarles lo de la miniatura, dijo Ron.

-Imagine que no querrías que ellos se enteraran, contesto ella.

-Harry se lo imaginaba, encontró uno de los brazos de Krum debajo de su cama.

-Yo también llore cuando te vi con Lavender el año pasado, dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Ron, después de que te lance los canarios me fui a mi habitación, tome el perfume que me habías regalado en mi cumpleaños y lo lance con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared.

-Cuando esto termine te regalare otro perfume, dijo Ron.

-No, aun lo tengo, el día que me lo regalaste le hice un encantamiento para que el frasco no se rompiera, así que me metí al baño a llorar al otro día pensaba en quitar el encantamiento y romperlo, pero vi la tarjeta que me escribiste y ya no lo pude hacer, de la figura de Víktor…Neville me contó al día siguiente del baile que alguien había destrozado una miniatura de Krum, así que imagine que habías sido tu.

-¿Cómo supo?, dijo Ron, yo puse un hechizo para que nadie se enterara de lo que paso cuando cerré mis cortinas.

-El piso la cabeza de Krum y se lastimo la planta del pie, dijo Hermione, Cuando estuvimos en la madriguera y le dije a tu mama que dormíamos juntos ella me contó que en cuarto año le escribiste después de que nos envió los huevos de pascua para recriminarle que a mi me hubiera enviado el mas pequeño, me dijo que tu le contaste que yo no era novia de Harry.

-No me respondió y cuando fue a ver a Harry para el torneo te trataba fríamente, así que creo que no sirvió de nada.

-Si sirvió, dijo Hermione, la molesto más.

-¿Por qué?, yo le dije que no eras la novia de Harry.

-Tu madre se había molestado por que ella sospechaba que yo te gustaba, desde tercer año y la carta le confirmo sus sospechas, así que estaba muy enojada conmigo por que ella creía que yo estaba de novia de Víktor.

-Yo pensé que estabas de novia de el por eso no lo negué en la carta. Pero...¿entonces por que cambio de actitud cuando Harry le dijo que tu y el no eran novios?

-Por que nos vio juntos, y dedujo que si fuera la novia de Víktor yo debería haber estado con el y con sus padres.

-Siempre me pregunte por que no te había invitado a conocer a su familia, dijo Ron.

-Lo hizo, me los presento y quería que pasara el día con ellos, pero yo le dije que ya había quedado contigo, contesto ella.

-¿Le dijiste que conmigo?

-Si, después de la segunda prueba me di cuenta que no podía darle esperanzas, menos después de escuchar lo que le decías a Dumbledore.

-No pudiste escucharme, te quedaste dormida de inmediato, dijo Ron.

-Si, pero por algunos minutos aun pude escuchar lo que decían los demás y te escuche cuando te quejabas que dejara que un alumno extranjero me pusiera en peligro, lo que respondiste a Dumbledore fue muy ingenioso, dijo ella

-Fue la verdad, Cedric ponía en peligro a una chica de su mismo colegio, lo justo era que Víktor pusiera en peligro a alguien de su colegio.

-Lo de Snape y Malfoy fue gracioso, hasta McGonagall se rió.

-Esa era otra opción, que Harry salvara a Malfoy y Víktor a Snape, era una gran idea, dijo Ron.

-Si Dumbledore lo hubiera permitido esos dos aun estarían en el fondo del lago, dijo Hermione.

-Lo dicho, dijo el pelirrojo sonriente, era una gran idea.

-Mañana probare con los demás, dijo Hermione antes de bostezar.

-Cuando mires dentro de la cabeza de Ginny verifica que ese Potter no se aprovechara de mi hermanita.

-Sabes que Harry es incapaz de hacer algo así, dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Y será incapaz si vemos que se acerca a Ginny con malas intenciones, agrego el pelirrojo.

-Eres un caso, dijo Hermione, primero ayudas a que regresen y ahora estas de hermano gruñón.

-Ahh, es que antes protegía los intereses emocionales de mi hermanita, y ahora protejo el honor de la familia.

-Y…..¿el honor de los Granger te importa?, dijo la castaña.

-Claro que si, por eso me cercioro de que no se te acerque nadie con malas intenciones.

-Ahhh, dijo ella ¿y que piensas de cierto pelirrojo que esta junto a mi?

-Despreocúpate, con el estas seguro, el tiene buenas intenciones.

-¿Qué intenciones?, dijo ella mirando frente a frente a Ron.

-El quiere que todo esto termine y…………..regresar al colegio para usar la insignia de premio anual y tener su habitación privada, restregarle esa habitación privada a Ginny y….cuidar que a mi compañera premio anual no se le acerque nadie con malas intenciones, graduarnos y entrar al colegio de aurores y quizás si mi novia quiere compartir un apartamento y después casarnos y tener una hija, dijo Ron.

Hermione que lo miraba enternecida lo beso y le dijo –tienes razón, ese pelirrojo si tiene buenas intenciones, pero yo no quiero tener solo una hija.

-Es que tú no sabes lo que es ser pobre. Dijo Ron que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Tienes razón, pero mi mejor amigo y su familia son pobres y su familia es la mejor familia mágica que pude haber conocido, así que no debe de ser tan malo.

-No quiero privaciones para mi hija, dijo Ron.

-No quiero siete hijos pero si dos, dijo ella, tú no sabes lo que es estar solo.

-Nunca estuviste sola, nos tenias a Harry y a mi, dijo el.

-Antes de conocerlos a ustedes si estaba muy sola, dijo ella.

-Dos hijos no estaría mal, dijo Ron antes de quedarse dormido.

-Tienen que vacías su mente, cuando sientan que hay algo dentro de su cabeza, cuando sientan la sonda mental, vacíen su mente, despójense de emociones, dijo Hermione.

Después de media hora Hermione había entrado a la mente de los gemelos, George fue el mas rápido en cerrarle su mente, Fred también lo logro, Neville y Ginny tardaron mas, le permitieron ver muchos de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, pero al final lograron cerrarle su mente, Luna fue la mas rápida de todos, lograba cerrar su mente con una rapidez extraordinaria, por otro lado, Harry y Ron no podían cerrar su mente.

-Harry, inténtalo, debes de esforzarte mas, decía Hermione.

-Lo intento, dijo Harry

-Me dejaste entrar muy adentro de tu mente, dijo la castaña. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

-No, inténtalo con Ron, dijo Harry.

Ron también tenia serios problemas para echar a Hermione de su mente, le permitía llegar muy lejos, la castaña había encontrado en el libro donde aprendió a usar la legeremencia que cuando un mago o una bruja esta fuertemente ligado a la persona que usa la legeremencia, le cuesta mucho trabajo echarla, Hermione se sentía halagada pensando que Ron estaba tan ligado a ella, pero el libro también decía que algunas personas eran tan emotivas que no podían cerrar su mente.

-Snape me lo dijo, comento Harry, me dijo que estaba tan orgulloso de demostrar mis emociones que me era imposible cerrar mi mente.

-Yo pensaba que con otra persona te seria más fácil cerrar tu mente, dijo Hermione.

-Ron tampoco puede, dijo Neville.

-Harry y Ron son muy parecidos, no ocultan sus sentimientos, dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, estamos hablando de Ron, se tardo años en decirte que estaba enamorado de ti, dijo Fred.

-Ronald nunca lo oculto, nunca lo confeso, pero nadie podía negar que era de lo más evidente, dijo Luna.

-Es cierto, dijo la castaña, y Harry es parecido, con Cho y con Ginny le paso lo mismo.

-Oye, eso no es cierto, dijo Harry mientras evitaba mirar a Ginny.

-Yo nunca me di cuenta, dijo Ron.

-Ron, tú nunca te das cuenta de nada, dijo George.

-La verdad podría pegarte en la cara y aun así no la verías, dijo Fred.

-Tienen razón, si fueras un poco observador, te habrías dado cuenta de que Hermione te coqueteaba desde cuarto año- dijo Ginny -y Harry….tu eres igual que mi hermano.

-Eso no es cierto, dijo Harry un poco ofendido.

-Harry, con Cho se te caía la baba, dijo Hermione, que se había ganado una gélida mirada de la pelirroja, y con Ginny no podías ocultar tus deseos de desaparecer a Dean del mundo mágico, sobre todo cuando se besaban en la sala común.

-Es tarde, lo mejor será irnos a dormir, dijo la pelirroja.

-Creo que Ginny esta un poco molesta, dijo Ron mientras se ponía su pijama.

-Mañana hablare con ella, dijo la castaña.

-¿Estas molesta?, dijo Ron.

-No, contesto ella, estoy preocupada por Harry.

-¿Por qué?, dijo Ron, aunque no pueda usar la oclumancia ahora no significa que no pueda usarla después.

-No es eso, dijo ella, es que……esos horribles muggles con los que vivía lo trataban horrible, dijo ella, de inmediato se refugio e el pecho de Ron y rompió en llanto.

-¿Qué viste amor?, dijo Ron, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione.

-Tu y yo no tuvimos una infancia perfecta, en tu casa faltaban los galeones y eran muchos de familia, en mi casa yo me sentía muy sola y no tenia amigos, mis padres trabajaban mucho, pero mis padres y tus padres nos dieron mucho amor, pero Harry….a el lo trataban mal.

-Eso lo sabíamos cielo, dijo Ron tratando de hacer que Hermione parara de llorar.

-Es muy diferente a verlo Ron, ver como a un niño de cinco años lo dejan encerrado en la alacena, mientras que en la sala están celebrando una fiesta de cumpleaños, ver a Harry acostado en el piso tratando de ver lo que pasa en la fiesta, y que esos horribles muggles se pasearan delante de la alacena con rebanadas enormes de pastel, o ver a Harry corriendo y trepando a un árbol por que lo persigue un perro y que nadie lo ayude, es mas que se burlen de el.

-Eso nunca nos lo contó, dijo Ron.

-Harry ha tratado de superarlo, pero ahí están esos recuerdos grabados en su mente, le avergüenza terriblemente, por eso no nos lo ha contado, dijo la castaña, y luego cuando le hablaban de sus padres, siempre era insultando su memoria, diciéndole que habían sido un par de vagos que no se encargaban de el, que eran irresponsables y que por eso se mataron, le dijeron que fue en un accidente de autos y que por eso el tenia su cicatriz, que sus padres estaban ebrios.

-Malditos, dijo Ron apretando fuertemente los puños

-Pude ver cuando Harry se enfrento a Quirrell y a Voldemort en primer año, lo que paso en la cámara secreta, cuando Voldemort resurgió, dijo ella horrorizada, ¿no se como es que Harry ha podido soportar tanto?

-Por que Harry no esta solo, dijo Ron orgulloso, nos tiene a nosotros. Mañana por la mañana hablaremos con Ginny.

-Espero que Harry no se enoje, dijo la castaña.

-Es por su bien, dijo Ron, el lo entenderá.

Por la mañana apenas habían despertado, Ron y Hermione se vistieron y esperaron a Ginny y la metieron en su habitación.

-¿Por que demonios me traen a su habitación?, dijo molesta la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que hablar de Harry, dijo Ron.

-Harry esta bien, la oclumancia no es lo suyo, pero apuesto a que con el tiempo lo superara, dijo Ginny.

-No es solo eso, dijo Hermione.

-Hermione estas exagerando, el hecho de que no domine la oclumancia no es nada del otro mundo, además Ron tampoco la domina.

-No es solo eso, dijo Ron.

-Harry es bueno, pero no por eso debe dominar to…..

-Calla y escucha, ayer cuando entre en su mente vi cosas muy personales de Harry, cosas que nunca nos ha contado a nosotros, cosas que debería de sacar, y Ron y yo creemos que ya que a nosotros no nos lo ha confesado quizás contigo se abra.

-¿Que cosas?, dijo la pelirroja.

-Recuerdos que estoy seguro le atormentan desde hace muchos años, cosas que nunca nos ha contado, sabíamos que los asquerosos muggles con los que vivía, lo trataban mal pero no hasta tal extremo, dijo Ron.

-Solo queremos pedirte que hables con el, dijo Hermione.

Minutos más tarde.

-Harry, Hermione esta muy preocupada, dijo Ginny.

-Dominare la oclumancia, lo prometo, de hoy en adelante tratare de vaciar mi mente antes de dormir, veras que pronto lo logro, dijo Harry despreocupadamente.

-No es por eso, dijo Ginny, cuando ella vio tus recuerdos, vio muchas cosas que la preocuparon, bueno le preocupo el que tu nunca hablaras de ello con ella y con Ron….Harry ¿Por qué no nos habías contado todo lo que esos muggles te hacían?

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, dijo Harry tratando de finalizar con ello la conversación.

-Es importante, dijo la pelirroja, cualquier cosa que te hicieran nos importa.

-Son malos recuerdos que quiero dejar atrás, además no todos son tan malos, dijo el moreno.

-Que estuvieras encerrado en la alacena mientras a tu primo le hacían una fiesta de cumpleaños es muy malo, sobre todo si se paseaban frente a la puerta comiendo unas enormes rebanadas de pastel, ¿no me dirás que lo encuentras divertido?

-Lo que Hermione no vio es que Dudley entro a la cocina por mas pastel y cuando volvió a entrar a la sala se le comenzó a caer el cabello.

-Bueno, pero no me dirás que encontraste divertido lo del árbol, cuando ese horrible perro te perseguía.

-No, eso no fue divertido, pero al día siguiente Dudley arengaba al perro a que me persiguiera y cuando el perro le hizo caso corrió, pero la correa se enredo en tío Vernon y lo tiro al piso.

-Harry, tu le estas buscando el lado bueno a las cosas, pero………me gustaría que compartieras lo que te molesta con nosotros, Ron, siempre te ha contado lo mal que se siente de ser pobre, yo también lo he dicho, y Hermione siempre ha hablado de lo sola que se sentía antes de conocerlos, Neville siempre ha dicho que en su casa todos esperan algo grandioso de el y que siempre los decepciona y Luna, bueno, a ella ya la conoces.

-Lo se, es solo que……..me daba vergüenza, dijo el.

-No es tu culpa que tus tíos sean tan horribles, dijo la pelirroja.

-Cuando los veía mimar a Dudley me moría de la envidia, quería que mi madre y mi padre estuvieran conmigo, cuando veía a mi primo con sus amigos pensaba ¿Por qué yo no tengo amigos?

-Ohh Harry, dijo Ginny, pero antes de que pudiera decir mas.

-Pero todo eso termino cuando los conocí, finalmente tenia una familia, además sabia que mis padres me habían querido tanto para dar su vida por mi, y bueno……tenia a Ron y a Hermione, los mejores amigos que pude tener y luego Neville y Luna, y además te tengo a ti…..lo único que me falta para ser feliz con lo que ahora tengo es que Voldemort ya no exista para que todos nosotros podamos hacer nuestras vidas.

-Todo esta bien, dijo Ginny a Ron y Hermione que estaban esperándolos afuera de su habitación.

-Hermione, guarda bien esa oreja extensible, se nota mucho, dijo Harry sonriéndole mientras la abrazaba a ella y a Ron.


	6. Chapter 6 El cementerio

Capitulo 6 "El cementerio"

**Cap 6 El cementerio**

-Hermione, se te olvida algo, la única que no ha practicado oclumancia eres tú, dijo Fred.

-He practicado, le enseñe a Ron a Leer la mente y no lo ha hecho mal, así que antes de dormir practicamos un poco.

-Pero…debes de practicar con un legeremente de verdad, dijo George.

-Ya habíamos pensado en eso, y quizás una visita a la madriguera podría solucionarlo, Ojo-Loco podría sernos de gran ayuda, dijo Ron.

-Tonks y Shaklebolt podrían ayudarnos, dijo Harry.

-Oigan, ya ha pasado un mes desde que encontramos la taza y no tenemos ni la mas remota idea de lo que puedan ser los horcrux restantes ni donde encontrarlos, dijo Neville.

-Ya hay cuatro destruidos, solo os faltan dos y uno de ellos estoy segura que es esa serpiente, dijo Ginny.

-Recuerden lo que dijo Ron hace meses, quizás uno de los horcrux se consumió cuando Voldemort trato de matar a Harry y la maldición asesina le reboto.

-Pero eso no lo sabemos con certeza, dijo Fred.

-Yo no me arriesgaría a pelear contra Voldemort sin estar seguro de que es mortal, dijo George.

-No tenemos forma de saber eso, dijo Harry desplomándose en una silla, si tan solo el profesor Dumbledore estuviera aquí.

-Voldemort guardo los trozos de su alma en objetos de gran valor histórico, ya hay algo de Slytherin y de Hufflepuff y algo de gran valor para Voldemort, su diario.

-Falta algo de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw, dijo Luna.

-Podríamos buscar posesiones valiosas de los fundadores y comenzar a buscarlas y quizás así demos con los horcrux que faltan, dijo Ginny.

-Gryffindor tenía una espada y el sombrero, dijo Harry.

-Y el escudo, recuerdan, el que leímos en el libro el segundo día que estuvimos aquí, dijo Ron.

-Es cierto, pero ese escudo esta perdido, dijo Hermione, y según el libro se cuenta que solo los descendientes de Gryffindor podrá usar el escudo.

-Un escudo no creo que sea muy útil contra la maldición asesina.

-Es un escudo mágico, se supone que repele cualquier cosa, dijo Hermione, o al menos es lo que dice el libro.

-Que les parece si, Hermione Neville Luna y yo nos dedicamos a buscar datos acerca de Gryffindor, dijo Ron, y los gemelos, Ginny y tu buscan datos acerca de Ravenclaw, quizás así encontremos algo, tenemos los libros de la biblioteca de tus padres a nuestra disposición y si no encontramos nada quizás Mcgonagall nos permitiera ir al colegio en la noche para que nadie nos viera.

-Valla Hermione, con tus besos mi hermanito se ha vuelto muy inteligente, dijo George.

-Calla, dijo Hermione que en ese momento abrazaba Ron y comenzaba a ponerse colorada. Comenzaremos a leer todo lo que encontremos y dentro de tres días nos juntaremos todos para ver los resultados.

Tres días más tarde.

-La genealogía de Gryffindor es irrastreable, dijo Hermione, Godric vivió en el valle de Godric, fue uno de sus fundadores, antes que que se establecieran los primero magos ahí, era un páramo como dice el sombrero en su canción, ahí vivió hasta la edad de 50 años en que fundo Hogwarts, Godric vivió hasta los 130 años.

-Tuvo un hijo llamado Keldor cuando tenia 35 años con una mujer llamada Ariadna Torpkill que murió a los 80 años de viruela de dragón, dijo Luna.

-Keldor a diferencia de su padre no fue un mago legendario, aunque varios historiadores afirmaban que tenia muy mal carácter, como no había escuelas mágicas, en esa época los padres educaban a sus hijos, así que había magos de poco poder con muchos conocimientos, y magos poderosos pero ignorantes, dijo Neville.

-A la edad de 20 años conoció a Rowena Ravenclaw con la que tuvo una buena amistad, y se veían al menos una vez al año, dijo Ron.

-Es Rowena la que conoce a Slytherin en uno de sus viajes y se lo presenta a Godric, dijo Luna.

-Años mas tarde Helga se une al grupo y deciden formar Hogwarts, dijo Neville, los cuatro eran de los magos más reconocidos de la época.

-Keldor se quedo viviendo en el valle de Godric con su madre y su esposa llamada Alena, tuvo una hija llamada Callista, Keldor murió muy joven a los 40 años, se dice que en un viaje a Grecia fue atacado por una manticora, dijo Ron.

-El valle de Godric antes se llamaba el valle de Creeckrock, pero después de que fundo Hogwarts, la gente cambio el nombre del valle dijo Neville.

-Gryffindor murió después que su hijo y su esposa, su nieta Callista se caso con un mago de apellido Cornvald y después no se sabe nada de ellos, dijo Luna.

-Parece ser que los genealogistas perdieron el rastro por que el apellido Gryffindor se perdió, dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?, dijo Harry como si lo que Hermione acababa de decir fuera imposible.

-Harry, dijo la castaña mirándolo con pesar, es lógico ¿no?, ella no paso el apellido a sus hijos, y si tuvo una hija, esta al casarse debió de haber perdido el apellido también y así sucesivamente.

-Harry, en el mundo mágico cuando una bruja se casa toma el apellido de su esposo, mamá es Molly Weasley, pero su nombre de soltera era Molly Prewett, dio Ron.

-¿Prewett? Dijo Harry, ¿Cómo Gideon y Fabián de la Orden que fueron asesinados por los mortifagos?

-De hecho son nuestros tíos, dijo Ginny.

-Hay cosas que ignoras sobre las costumbres de los magos, dijo Fred.

-Hermione cuando se case con Ron se volverá Hermione Weasley, y Ginny si se casa contigo se convertirá en Ginny Potter, dijo George.

-Demonios, entonces no encontraron nada útil sobre las pertenencias de Gryffindor, dijo Ginny.

-Mas o menos, dijo Neville.

-Las pertenencias mas famosas de Gryffindor son la espada que ya conocemos, el sombrero seleccionador, que según el profesor Dumbledore, es imposible que sean horcruxes y el escudo.

-El escudo es famoso en leyendas, algunos historiadores lo clasifican como un invento, de alguien que supuso que si tenía una espada debió de tener también un escudo, dijo Ron.

-Papá alguna vez publico un artículo que hablaba de un escudo en forma de león rojo que se manifestaba a los elegidos por las fuerzas mágicas, dijo Luna.

Hermione y Ron trataron de evitar reír, lo que Luna planteaba era mas parecido al un cuento de hadas que a otra cosa y tomando en cuenta los reportajes que publicaba el quisquilloso decidieron cambiar de tema.

-Y ustedes ¿que fue lo que encontraron?, dijo Ron.

-Rowena tenia una posesión muy valiosa, su varita, se decía que era de nogal y que su núcleo era de pluma y pelo de Pegaso, dijo Fred.

-Como sabrán por las clases de el querido Hagrid, los pegasos son los caballos voladores más difíciles de atrapar, así que por ello hay muy pocas varitas con ese núcleo, y la gran mayoría son muy antiguas, dijo George.

-Además hay ya muy pocos pegasos, así que realmente son varitas muy raras, dijo Harry.

-Rowena fue las mas inteligente de los fundadores del colegio y la ultima en morir, al parecer murió siendo directora del colegio, dijo Ginny.

-Dumbledore debió de haber buscado la varita para comprobar si era o no un horcrux, dijo Fred.

-No, el profesor Dumbledore no supo de los horcruxes hasta que comenzó a tener noticias de los cambios de Voldemort, dijo Hermione, mas tarde Harry le entrego la prueba de que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que al menos había un horcrux, lo que dijo Voldemort cuando pidió el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras hizo que el profesor sospechara de que podía haber creado mas de un horcrux, y el recuerdo que Harry consiguió del profesor Sluggorn se lo confirmo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Hermione, pero el hecho es que Voldemort quizás pedía el puesto de profesor para buscar un horcrux, dijo Harry.

-Harry, Voldemort ya había matado y hecho un horcrux cuando estaba en sexto año, nos dijiste que el llevaba el anillo puesto cuando estaba en el despacho de Sluggorn en el recuerdo que viste, dijo Ron, el descubrió la cámara de los secretos, pudo encontrar la varita de Ravenclaw.

Todos se miraron con sorpresa, lo que decían Ron y Hermione parecía ser muy obvio, tan obvio que lo habían pasado por alto.

-Harry, dudo que el quisiera buscar la varita, dijo Hermione, quizás…..

-Lo que quería era esconderla, dijo Harry.

-Eso es Harry, Voldemort era ya un mago poderoso, pero no tanto como para dividir su alma en siete partes a esa edad, el primero, dijo Ginny.

-La muerte de Myrtle fue cuando estaba en quinto año, dijo Ron, y el diario era la prueba de su linaje, quizás ese fue el primero.

-No sabemos como se hace un horcrux, pero el ha matado muchas veces, quizás no sea necesario hacer un horcrux inmediatamente después de asesinar, dijo Hermione, Voldemort debe de tener muchísimas muertes en su haber.

-No tantas Hermione, hace unos meses Fred y yo escuchamos una conversación entre Lupin y Papá, dijo George, Papá había dicho algo parecido y Lupin le dijo que no, que Voldemort rara vez mata el mismo, por lo regular son sus seguidores los que hacen ese trabajo.

-Lupin contó que de la primera Orden había un mago muy poderoso y hábil, se llamaba Dorcas Medowes, Lupin contó que Voldemort lo había matado personalmente, por que lo creyó un oponente digno.

-Es muy inteligente se enfrenta a magos poderosos sabiendo que solo Dumbledore significa peligro para el, y así crece su reputación, dijo Hermione.

-Sabe elegir a sus rivales, dijo Ginny.

-Voldemort es un tonto, dijo Luna.

-¿Queee? Dijeron los gemelos.

-Luna tiene razón, Voldemort es un tonto, Eligio a Harry de rival, dijo Neville.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry que de pronto se había puesto muy serio y su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Gracias Neville, pero yo no soy Dumbledore, dijo Harry.

-No, el no pudo detenerlo, pero tu si, dijo Neville.

-Neville tiene razón, dijo Ron, si Dumbledore hubiera podido detenerlo lo habría hecho.

-Eso suena lógico, dijo George.

-Harry, dijo Luna, tú eres el elegido.

Harry se sintió extrañamente triste al escucharlos tener tanta fe en el, el era solo un chico de 17 años, no era un mago extraordinario, y de pronto sintió como si un enorme peso apretara su corazón, los demás parecieron notarlo.

-Lo que decimos es verdad Harry, dijo Ginny.

-No es verdad, dijo el moreno, no soy nada comparado con Voldemort.

-Claro que si, eres mucho mas mago que el, dijo Fred.

-Lo has enfrentado varias veces, dijo George.

-Tus padres lo enfrentaron 4 veces, pero solo pudieron escapar de el en tres ocasiones, tu lo has enfrentado 4 veces y has logrado salir vivo, dijo Neville.

-Siempre he recibido ayuda, dijo Harry desconsolado.

-Tu tienes algo que el no tiene Harry, dijo Ginny.

-Aun con todo lo que has sufrido, puedes amar, y preferir la seguridad de los demás antes que tu felicidad, dijo Hermione viéndolos a el y a Ginny.

-No estas solo Harry, estamos nosotros, esta el ejercito de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix, dijo Ron.

-Voldemort es quizás el mago mas inteligente que halla pisado Hogwarts, dijo Ginny, así que seguro que el encontró la varita.

-¿Pero en donde?, dijo Neville.

-Bueno, se me ocurre que debe de haber algún lugar fuera del colegio donde entierran a los directores, así fue mas fácil para el robar la varita sin la vigilancia de Dumbledore, dijo Ron.

-Ahora sabemos que debemos de buscar la varita, dijo Hermione.

-Piensen en lugares que pudieron significar mucho para Voldemort, dijo Harry.

-Albania, dijeron los gemelos, ahí es donde estuvo por al menos once años.

-El orfanato Muggle, dijo Luna ahí creció.

-La casa de sus abuelos, dijo Ginny.

-Hogwarts, quizás el día que fue a pedir el empleo aprovecho para esconder el horcrux, dijo Ron y si lo conseguía……

-Robar algo de Gryffindor para hacer un horcrux mas, dijo Hermione.

-Apuesto a que quizás el último es la serpiente, imagino que quizás pensaba hacer un horcrux después de matar a Harry y no pudo, y como ya ha visto que Harry es difícil de matar, quizás hizo uno en estos dos años, dijo Ginny.

-El cementerio, debe de ser importante, fue el lugar donde renació, dijo Harry.

-Tienes razón, dijo Hermione, si hizo un horcrux reciente ahí debe de estar escondido, el cementerio es la prueba de que el es el único mago que ha logrado vencer a la muerte.

-El muy imbecil se cree eso, pero el único que la ha vencido es Harry, dijo Ron, el no ha necesitado dividir nada ni matar a nadie para salir vivo después de recibir la maldición asesina.

-Ron tiene razón, dijo Ginny, Voldemort quedo hecho una piltrafa después de la maldición.

-Bueno, Harry no se ve muy saludable, dijo Ron a los gemelos en voz baja, ganándose un golpe de Hermione que luchaba por no reír.

-Harry es saludable, dijo Luna, es solo que su apariencia es frágil.

-Luna, no lo defiendas, dijo Ginny a la que le temblaban los labios y termino por recargarse en Neville para reír, mientras Harry lanzaba una dura mirada a todos.

-Bueno, esta decidido iremos al cementerio, dijo Hermione, Harry ¿recuerdas exactamente en que parte del cementerio te enfrentaste a el?.

-Si, no hay forma de olvidarlo, además podemos guiarnos por la tumba de su padre.

-¿Le avisaremos a la Orden?, pregunto George.

-Seria lo mejor, dijo Hermione.

-Entre mas personas vallamos, mas oportunidad de ser descubiertos, dijo Harry.

-Harry tiene razón, aunque…….no estaría mal que Ojo-loco y Kingsley nos acompañaran, dijo Ron

-El problema es que si les avisamos y conociendo a Ojo-loco, querrán enviar una partida de miembros de la Orden, dijo Ginny.

-Entonces vamos solo nosotros, Voldemort no será tan tonto para quedarse en el lugar en que renació, dijo Fred.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera estaba vigilado, para no llamar la atención, dijo George.

-La casa de Sorvolo no tenía vigilancia, ni la cueva, dijo Harry……….creo que será mejor ir solos.

-Tenemos que planearlo Harry, dijo Hermione, planear la forma en que llegaremos y la forma en que nos iremos, debemos de planear un escape rápido si tenemos problemas.

-Hermione tiene razón, tenemos que tener un plan de emergencia, hoy ya es muy tarde, mañana comenzaremos a formular un plan, dijo Ron.

-Si, eso será lo mejor, dijo Harry, vallamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente los chicos conversaban animadamente acerca de lo que podían hacer para llegar al cementerio, Harry propuso la aparición conjunta, pero realmente era muy arriesgado el intentarlo.

-quizás si les muestro lo que paso en el cementerio…ustedes puedan aparecerse por si solos, dijo Harry.

-Esa es una gran idea, dijo Ginny, así todos habremos visto el lugar, debemos de ver ese recuerdo muchas veces hasta que conozcamos el lugar a la perfección.

-Ginny tiene razón, esa será la forma mas segura de ir y de regresar, dijo Hermione.

-Pero…..yo aun no puedo aparecerme, aun me escindo, dijo Neville, y Ginny y Luna aun no saben hacerlo ni tienen la edad.

-Fred y yo los llevaremos a Luna y a ti y Harry puede llevar a Ginny, dijo Fred.

Hermione ayudo a Harry a sacar el recuerdo de la noche que Voldemort renació y lo puso en el pensadero.

-Harry, ya nos habías contado como fue, pero por primera vez lo veremos, y creo que todos estaremos mas interesados en ver que paso que en el cementerio, dijo Ginny.

-Si, imagine que la primera vez o serviría para hacer el plan, dijo Harry.

Una vez que todos vieron lo que había pasado en el cementerio regresaron a la sala del refugio de los Potter, Hermione, Ron y Fred estaban mas pálidos de lo que nadie parecía haberlos visto antes, George, y Ginny tenían un tono verdoso y parecían enfermos, Ron abría y cerraba la boca pero no atinaba a decir nada, Luna tenia los ojos abiertos y temblaba ligeramente y Neville corrió al baño para vomitar, Harry no esperaba que esto los hubiera sorprendido tanto.

Todos evitaron hacer comentarios, y Harry evito preguntarles, pero noto que los dos días siguientes todos lo trataban con mucha ternura, aun los gemelos se mostraban muy cariñosos y no pasaban un par de horas sin que alguno de ellos le diera un abrazo, Harry opto por tomarlo de buen animo, pues sabia que sus amigos había quedado impresionados con lo que habían visto.

-Creo que ahora que todos tenemos grabado el cementerio en nuestra mente creo que es hora de planear en donde apareceremos, dijo Hermione.

-No debemos aparecer en el mismo sitio, dijo Harry.

-Harry tiene razón, si todos aparecemos en cuatro lugares distintos tenemos mas posibilidades de detectar si hay alguna trampa, dijo Ron.

-Vamos a aparecernos en parejas, espalda con espalda y todos con las varitas listas, dijo Fred.

-Ginny y yo apareceremos frente a la tumba del padre de Voldemort, dijo Harry.

-Hermione y yo apareceremos en el lugar en donde estaba Malfoy padre, dijo Ron.

-Neville y yo en donde esta ese árbol quemado, dijo Fred.

-Y Luna y yo en donde esta esa tumba con un libro, dijo George.

-Perfecto, así habremos cubierto la mayor parte de la zona, dijo Harry y será mas seguro.

-La varita debe de estar justo en el lugar en que estaba el caldero, dijo Hermione.

-O quizás el la tumba de su padre, dijo Ginny.

-Antes de ir……ejem…deberíamos de practicar todos con las maldiciones imperdonables, las del libro de Snape y unas que encontramos Hermione y yo en un libro que tome cuando fui por el libro de Snape a la sala de los menesteres, es de artes oscuras y tienen muchas maldiciones horribles, dijo Ron.

-¿Tomaste un libro de artes oscuras?, dijo Fred.

-Guay, dijo George.

-Hermione y yo lo hemos estado leyendo…tiene cosas muy desagradables y no creo que podamos practicarlas entre nosotros, pero…, dijo Ron

-Pero nos serán útiles para defendernos, dijo muy decidida Hermione.

-Tienes razón, dijo Harry, no nos hará daño practicar un poco, ¿les parece bien si lo hacemos dos días antes de navidad?.

-Si, dijeron todos.

Los chicos se levantaron muy temprano y estuvieron practicando la maldición imperius y la maldición cruciatus unos con otros, aunque Ron y Hermione se negaron a maldecirse, lo que provoco la burla por parte de los demás, trataron de atajar las maldiciones.

-Es realmente asquerosa, dijo Ginny.

-La maldición de expulsión de entrañas es muy difícil de curar, dijo Hermione, pocos sanadores son capaces de curarla.

-Estas maldiciones podemos practicarlas, por que tienen contramaldicion, dijo Harry.

-Sanguinis boyleum, dijo Harry apuntando a Ron, el pelirrojo de inmediato sintió que sus venas se inflamaban y un dolor muy fuerte recorría su cuerpo, pronto dejo de escuchar y comenzó a tener la vista nublada.

-Sanguinis normalis, dijo Hermione, Ron sintió que poco a poco el dolor pasaba, comenzaba a escuchar y si vista se normalizo.

-Demonios, se siente horrible, dijo el pelirrojo, Facia retracta, grito apuntando a Neville, la cara del chico comenzó a hundirse y se escucharon unos crujidos de los huesos de su cabeza, Neville se tiro al piso.

-Facia reparo, dijo Ginny, Ron, tenias que maldecir a Hermione, la cara de Neville comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

-No maldeciré a Hermione, dijo Ron

-Yo tampoco maldeciré a Ron, Corpus infectum, dijo ella apuntando a Ginny, de inmediato la pelirroja comenzó a llenarse de costras muy dolorosas, parecía que la habían sumergido en pus de bubotuberculo.

-Corpus sanate, dijo Harry, Ginny comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

-Ehh…esta claro, ellos no se van a maldecir entre si, dijo Fred.

Por tres semanas comenzaron a practicar duelos y combates campales, usando magia ofensiva y defensiva al mismo tiempo, en otras ocasiones usando un escudo que había conjurado Hermione habían practicado con la maldición asesina, todos la habían podido realizar, aunque a Neville y a Hermione les costaba trabajo lograrla.

-Harry, creo que deberíamos de practicar combatiendo por parejas, tal y como vamos a aparecernos, así estaremos más acostumbrados a la acción.

-Tienes mucha razón, dijo Harry, mañana comenzaremos a practicar.

Al día siguiente comenzaron a practicar, los primeros en caer fueron Neville y Fred, y después Luna y George, Harry y Ginny eran muy buenos, pero la compenetración que tenían Ron y Hermione era tan intensa que resultaron los vencedores.

-No es posible, decía George, Harry tú eres el mejor, fuiste nuestro maestro.

-¿Como es posible que te derrotaran?, dijo Fred.

-Ron se esforzó mucho por que no lograra maldecir a Hermione y Hermione hizo lo mismo por Ron, dijo Harry.

El día llego el 23 de diciembre había llegado, decidieron que la noche era la mejor hora para revisar en el cementerio, Luna había propuesto que todos llevaran ropa oscura, y aunque Hermione sabia que en caso de que hubieran mortifagos de guardia la ropa oscura no les ayudaría apoyo la idea, ya que les permitiría fundirse en las sombras, todos ellos se aplicaron encantamientos desilusionadores, tomaron posiciones tal y como lo habían estado practicando y desaparecieron.

-No hay nada, dijo Ron que vigilaba hacia las tumbas de atrás.

-Todo bien por aquí, dijo Fred

-Igual aquí, dijo George

-Todo esta bien, dijo Harry.

Hermione se acerco a la tumba del padre de Voldemort y dijo, Revela tus secretos, pero no paso nada.

-Aquí es donde estaba el caldero, dijo la pelirroja, Revela tus secretos, Ginny sintió una perturbación en el ambiente, aquí Harry.

Luna se adelanto y saco una daga de plata que había tomado del refugio de los Potter y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano. Tan pronto la sangre mojo el piso, la tierra comenzó a revolverse como si fuera un remolino, Harry se acerco y vio ahí el caldero que surgía de la tierra, Harry de inmediato realizo la maldición asesina y el caldero se quebró, de el salio humo, Hermione de inmediato realizo un encantamiento reparador y devolvieron el caldero a su lugar.

Harry volteo a ver al lado sur, y vio la colina, pero no vio la mansión de los Riddle.

-Vamonos de aquí ellos están en la mansión, grito Harry.

-De la nada comenzaron a aparecer nubes negras que se solidificaron en hombres y mujeres con túnicas y capas negras.

-Desmayus, grito Harry.

De inmediato los ocho amigos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones y encantamientos contra los mortifagos que habían aparecido.

-Llámalo Bellatrix, al señor tenebroso le alegrara que tengamos atrapado a Potter, dijo Lucius.

Harry al escuchar eso, de inmediato aturdió a la mortifaga para evitar que llamaran a Voldemort, la batalla se había extendido por gran parte del cementerio y había pasado lo que no querían que pasara, los habían separado, pero ellos tenían la ventaja de que los mortifagos pensaban que seria muy fácil acorralarlos, había varios mortifagos tirados en el suelo, además ninguno de ellos pensaba que se defenderían usando maldiciones prohibidas o imperdonables.

-Avada Kedavra, bramo George al tiempo que Alecto apenas alcanzaba a quitarse.

-Intracorpus repulso, grito Harry, uno de los mortifagos se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a vomitar sangre.

Ron tenía un feo corte en el brazo, Hermione sangraba de la pierna, Ginny tenia quemaduras en la cara, en el suelo Travers se retorcía preso de la maldición cruciatus, mientras que Selwyn estaba inconciente, Rabastan estaba tirado sobre una tumba y se apretaba el rostro.

Mas mortifagos aparecían, al fragor de la batalla Neville vio que un mortifago estaba apunto de matar a Luna y reacciono sin pensar, lo tomo del hombro y uso la aparición, apareció varios metros a la izquierda, él mortifago que había tomado con el estaba sin una pierna tirado en un charco de sangre, pero Neville se veía muy mal, Ron se encontró separado de Hermione, de inmediato volteo hacia todos lados lo que genero que Mcnair le provocara una quemadura en la pierna, una ráfaga de la varita de Neville aturdió al mortifago y Ron corrió hacia donde había visto a Hermione, la castaña peleaba con los hermanos Carrow que la tenían acorralada, Todo paso muy rápido, mientras Harry y Ginny corrían para ayudar a Hermione, alguien dio aviso a Voldemort, una nube negra comenzó a formarse y apareció Voldemort, Ron lanzo la maldición sectumsempra contra Amycus, pero Bellatrix que ya había sido reanimada lo derribo, Harry tomo a Hermione y a Ginny de la mano y desaparecieron, lo mismo hicieron los gemelos con Luna y Neville, Ron estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero Lucius le lanzo la maldición cruciatus y después lo aturdió.

-Llévenlo dentro, dijo Voldemort.

Los chicos aparecieron a las afueras de la casa de los Potter, todos voltearon y sonrieron, pensaron que lo habían logrado, que todos habían logrado escapar, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ron no había logrado escapar, Hermione comenzó a llorar e intento regresar, Ginny tuvo que aturdirla.

-Harry tenemos que hacer algo, debemos de ir por el, dijo Fred.

-No se dieron cuenta ¿verdad?, hicieron lo mismo que la orden ha hecho con la mansión de los Black, la casa de los Riddle esta bajo el encantamiento fidelius, dijo Harry

-¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?, bramo George.

-Sobre la colina había una casa ¿la recuerdan?, esa era la casa de los abuelos de Voldemort, esa casa ya no estaba, dijo Harry.

-Pudieron haberla demolido o algo así, dijo Neville.

-Si es así, por que aparecieron tan rápido, ellos no tenían forma de habernos encontrado, deben de haber puesto hechizos de alarma, nos atacaron más de veinte mortifagos, y no nos estaban esperando, pero estaban listos para actuar en cuanto activamos alguno de los hechizos, dijo Ginny.

-Lo mejor seria avisar a la Orden, dijo Luna.

Todos miraron a Harry, quien saco su varita y envió su patronus, unos segundos mas tarde apareció Lupin, junto a Ojoloco, Kingsley y Tonks, los chicos contaron lo que habían estado haciendo y como Ron fue capturado.

-¿Por qué no vinieron Papá y Mamá?, dijo Ginny.

-No les avise, solo le avise a Remus, y le pedí que no les dijera, dijo Harry.

-Hiciste bien chico, dijo Ojoloco, Arthur y Molly se habrían puesto muy mal de saberlo y no serian de mucha ayuda.

-Voldemort no lo matara de inmediato, dijo Kingsley, le gusta torturar a sus victimas.

-Además querrá sacarle toda la información que pueda, dijo Tonks.

-Debemos llamar a Bill y a Charlie, dijo Remus.

Ojoloco saco su varita y un cuervo plateado se alejo, varios segundos después aparecieron Bill, Charlie y Fleur, les contaron lo que había pasado, Harry les pidió a todos que entraran en el refugio secreto y comenzaron a planear lo que harían.

-Crucio, dijo Voldemort con su fría voz de serpiente.

Los gritos de Ron inundaron la habitación, estaba en el piso y se retorcía de dolor, sentía que cientos de cuchillos al rojo vivo desgarraban y quemaban su piel.

-No tardara mucho en decirnos lo que queremos, dijo Lucius a dos mortifagos que reían escandalosamente al ver el sufrimiento de Ron.

-Donde esta Severus, dijo Bellatrix.

-Atiende a los heridos, dijo Donovan.

Severus Snape apareció en la habitación media hora después y vio a Ron tirado en el piso, parecía estar en trance.

-así que eso es lo que buscan, esa sangre sucia es muy inteligente, Dumbledore fue un tonto dijo Voldemort, llego muy lejos en su búsqueda, pero todo será inútil ahora que lo se. Ahora que se lo que me interesa podemos divertirnos Weasley.

Ron palideció, y se incorporo hasta quedar de rodillas, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, caminaba frente a la madriguera, se veía abandonada, corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina, ahí estaba Molly tirada en el piso en su cara se reflejaba el terror que había padecido antes de morir, Ron se arrodillo y la movió, pero ya era muy tarde su madre estaba muerta, de inmediato corrió hasta la sala y ahí vio a su padre tirado frente a la chimenea horriblemente quemado y a Percy sentado en uno de los sillones parecía petrificado, su piel parecía de arena, Ron corrió hacia ellos, apenas toco a Percy y este comenzó a despedazarse, su padre sin duda estaba muerto.

-¿Qué le pasa? ya tiene mucho así, dijo la voz de Draco que ve con miedo hacia donde estaba Ron.

-Esta torturándolo, dijo Snape.

-No grita, dijo Draco.

-El señor tenebroso siempre ha tenido la costumbre de jugar con sus victimas antes de matarlos, entra en sus mentes, saca la información que desea y después comienza a proyectarles imágenes terribles, la mayoría se vuelve loco, es mas terrible que la maldición cruciatus, dijo Snape. Weasley ya le ha dado lo que el señor tenebroso quiere, ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo antes que se aburra de el y lo mate.

Charlie estaba tirado en la escalera, su cuerpo parecía que tenia días de muerto, el color de su piel era de un verde nauseabundo, en el primer piso vio a Bill y Fleur, ambos estaba tirados en un charco de sangre, Ron corrió a buscar a su hermana, estaba en su habitación, al abrirla vio todo congelado Ginny parecía mas una estatua de cristal, Ron saco su varita y lanzo un par de maldiciones incendiarias pero la estatua se derritió, conforme se derretía el hielo liquido tomaba un color rojizo y un olor a carne quemada inundo la habitación.

-¿Por que no solo lo mata?, dijo Draco asustado.

-Por que es un traidor a la sangre, por que ha retado al señor tenebroso, apoyar a Potter es un delito grave para nuestro maestro, y Weasley va a pagar por eso.

Malfoy no dijo nada, se limito a ver con horror a Ron que lloraba en el piso rodeado por Voldemort y los mortifagos que parecían disfrutar del cruel espectáculo.

Hermione, Harry, pensó Ron que salio de la habitación de su hermana y corrió al último piso, al entrar vio a Hermione y a Harry, que se besaban apasionadamente en la cama, estaban tapados por una sabana y por lo que se veía ambos estaban desnudos.

-Es tan débil, dijo Voldemort.

-Amo ¿puedo matarlo?, dijo servilmente Lucius.

-No aun no, pienso divertirme un poco mas con el, ve con Crabbe, Goyle, Selwyn, Dolohov, Rabastan y Donovan al cementerio y patrullen yo los alcanzare en un minuto.

Bella, Rodolphus y Narcisa, tomen diez hombres y refuercen todos los hechizos protectores alrededor del cementerio, ustedes, dijo a los Carrow vigilen al traidor, colagusano ayúdales, los demás vuelvan a sus puestos y hagan lo que les había ordenado, Severus ven conmigo y después salieron de la casa.

-Draco, dijo Alecto diviértete con tu amigo, tu padre nos contó que se odian.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos Ron comenzó a abrir los ojos, todo le dolía, no podía enfocar bien pero se dio cuenta de que había alguien con el, distinguió un rostro afilado con un par de ojos grises.

-Despierta Weasley, murmuro Draco, rápido, tenemos que irnos.

-Ron abrió y cerró los ojos, reconoció a Draco y le dijo, ¿Qué quieres?

-rápido ponte de pie, van a reforzar los hechizos, no podremos escapar, apúrate, murmuraba el rubio mientras le pasaba su varita.

Ron haciendo acopio de toda la energía que le quedaba se puso de pie y se dejo ayudar por Malfoy, pensaba que todo podía ser un juego cruel del rubio, pero era lo único que tenia, había escuchado claramente que el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba resguardado por el encantamiento fidelius y sabia que la Orden no podría entrar aunque supieran el lugar exacto en el que estaban.

-Severus, verifica que todo este bien, dijo la fría voz de Voldemort.

-De inmediato señor, dijo Snape.

Voldemort reviso el escondite del Horcrux, y vio que el caldero estaba en su lugar, así que reforzó sus encantamientos y regreso a la mansión.

-rápido por aquí dio Malfoy mientras lo conducía por un estrecho pasillo.

El pelirrojo trato de caminar lo más rápido que pudo y vio que al final de pasillo se veía una habitación y una puerta.

-Si esta protegido por el encantamiento fidelius no podremos entrar, dijo Ojoloco.

-No importa que sepas en donde esta la casa Harry, dijo Lupin, si el guardián secreto no te da la dirección no podrás entrar.

-Podríamos llamar a toda la Orden y llegar al cementerio, si capturamos a uno quizás podría darnos la ubicación exacta, dijo Fred.

-Voldemort debe ser el guardián secreto y dudo que lo podamos capturar, y si capturamos a alguno de ellos dudo que nos sirva dijo Bill.

-Hermione ya despertó, dijo Neville, su cara tenia un corte horrible.

-Oye, dijo George, tu no tenias ese corte en la cara.

-Hermione estaba furiosa, y nos ataco, dijo Luna.

Charlie se sentó en una silla y se llevo las manos al rostro.

-Cuando le dijimos que no podíamos rescatarlo se ha sentado y quedo como ausente, dijo Neville.

-Eh tu ¿adonde crees que vas con el?, dijo Amycus.

-Yo…afuera, a matarlo, dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que levantaba su varita y disparaba un hechizo aturdidor al mortifago.

Ron abrió la puerta y vio el pórtico, apenas habían puesto un pie en el y escucharon las voces de Alecto y de otros dos mortifagos que corrían, Draco les lanzo la maldición asesina pero fallo en el blanco, sin embargo uno de los mortifagos le lanzo la maldición de expulsión de entrañas y draco cayo al piso, Ron lanzo un maleficio explosivo al techo, se arrodillo y tomo al malfoy de la mano y desapareció en medio de una terrible opresión.

-Nooo, grito Voldemort, mientras lanzaba la maldición asesina que pego en el lugar en que un segundo antes había estado Ron.

Apenas toco el piso lanzo a su patronus, Draco seguía vomitando sangre y se veía mas pálido, Ron saco algo de su pantalón y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lo dio a beber a Malfoy antes de que ambos quedaran sin sentido.

-Ayúdenos….afuera, es lo que escucharon todos cuando un pequeño perro se materializo delante de el.

Harry de inmediato corrió por las escaleras seguido de Bill y los gemelos, buscaron en la sala y ahí cerca de la puerta encontraron ambos cuerpos, de inmediato fueron conducidos al refugio secreto.

-RON, chillo Hermione y aventó todo lo que estuviera delante de ella para llegar a Ron y verlo, de inmediato comenzó a realizar varios encantamientos, Tonks y Ojoloco le ayudaron, los gemelos veían con asco a Malfoy.

-Debemos deshacernos de esta basura, dijo Fred.

-será mejor así, dijo George, Ava…..

Pero no pudo continuar por que su varita salio volando de la mano, todos voltearon a ver a Hermione que les apuntaba.

-No se atrevan, dijo ella con el tono de voz más frío que alguien le hubiera conocido.

-¿Estas loca?, es Malfoy, es uno de ellos, estoy seguro que es uno de los que torturo a Ron, dijo George

-Ron pidió ayuda para ambos, chillo Hermione.

-Ron esta muy mal, no sabia lo que decía, dijo Fred.

-Malfoy trato de matar a Dumbledore, dijo Bill.

-No le harán nada hasta que Ron nos cuente que paso, dijo la castaña.

-Chicos, Hermione tiene razón, Ron traía esto en la mano, dijo Lupin mientras les mostraba su frasco con lagrimas de fénix.

-Al chico Malfoy parece que le dieron con la maldición de expulsión de entrañas, dijo Ojoloco.

-Yo digo que nos hagamos cargo de el, dijo Fred.

-Si lo intentan luchare contra ustedes, dijo Hermione.

-No seas idiota Hermione, es Draco, el que siempre te ha insultado, el que se alegraba que te atacara un basilisco, el que hubiera hecho lo que fuera para causarles mal a ti a Ron y a Harry, dijo George.

-Hermione tiene razón, dijo Harry, esperaremos a que Ron despierte.

Draco aunque estaba mucho mejor después de que Ron le dio a beber las lagrimas de Fénix, no abrió los ojos, pero escuchaba claramente lo que los demás decían, sabia que recibiría un bienvenida hostil, después de todo el siempre había sido enemigo de ellos.

-¿Por que me esta defendiendo?, pensó Malfoy, después de todo lo que le he hecho.

-Llévenlos a la habitación de Ron y mia, dijo Hermione a Harry y los demás.

-¿No esperaras que te dejemos sola con el?, dijo George mientras se ponía a un lado de la puerta.

-Gracias dijo Hermione, su tono de voz era más amable que el que había usado con ellos en la sala.

-¿Cómo se pueden preocupar por ella después de la forma en la que los trato?, pensó Malfoy.

-Siento lo que paso afuera, dijo Hermione a los gemelos, su tono denotaba arrepentimiento.

-Somos familia Hermione, dijeron ambos.

Malfoy comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a Hermione sentada junto a Ron, tenía un paño en la cara con la que le limpiaba las heridas, su rostro reflejaba tanto amor por el pelirrojo, lo tocaba con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, ella tenía los ojos rojos, pero su mirada ahora mostraba felicidad.

-Debe de haber estado llorando desde que lo capturaron, pensó Malfoy que comenzó a incorporarse.

-No se te ocurra hacer nada malo Malfoy o….., dio Fred.

-¿Por que me defendiste de ellos?, dijo el rubio cortando lo que iba a decir fred.

-Por que lo ayudaste a escapar, dijo Hermione, por gratitud.

-¿Gratitud?, ¿después de todo los que les he hecho, después de lo que paso el curso anterior?, dijo Malfoy que parecía no entender lo que había dicho la castaña.

-Lo trajiste de vuelta, eso es lo único que me importa, dijo ella sin mirar a Malfoy, su mirada aun estaba embelesada en Ron.

Malfoy se quedo sin palabras, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas así, de hecho nunca había visto nada igual, los conocía, eran sus enemigos naturales, desde hacia al menos dos años sabia que a Ron le gustaba Hermione y parecía que lo mismo le pasaba a ella, y aunque los conocía desde el primer día en el colegio y sabia que eran amigos nunca los había visto tan unidos, no había día en que al menos discutieran una vez, sabia que Harry lo detestaba y mas después de lo que había acontecido el curso pasado, después de que trato de matar a Dumbledore, después de que Ron casi pierde la vida envenenado, Harry tampoco lo había atacado.

Nadie hablo después de lo que dijo Hermione, Ron comenzó a despertar dos horas después, la habitación estaba iluminada solo por la tenue luz de una lampara, el pelirrojo trato de incorporarse, pero de inmediato sintió que dos brazos le ayudaban y la vio a ella que le sonreía.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver, dijo el.

Hermione y Ron se abrazaron y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, no hacia falta decir nada, todo estaba dicho en ese abrazo.

-¿Por qué han cambiado tanto?, pensó el rubio sintiéndose bastante incomodo ante lo que veía, así que volteo hacia el otro lado, la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a uno de los gemelos que había salido para avisar a los demás que Ron había despertado, Hermione se había apartado y estaba abrazada de Harry, mientras Ron era abrazado por sus hermanos, después de unos minutos Harry se acerco junto con Neville y Luna.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso chico?, dijo Moody.

-Intente usar la aparición para escapar después de la maldición cruciatus, pero me atacaron y capturaron, sin mi varita no pude hacer nada, dijo Ron.

-¿Qué paso después?, dijo Tonks.

-Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación, había muchos mortifagos y comenzaron a torturarme, usaron muchas maldiciones, después me curaban para evitar que muriera, luego Voldemort apareció y uso la maldición cruciatus, dijo Ron.

Ginny y Hermione estaban en silencio y llorando al escuchar todo lo que le había pasado a Ron.

-Después uso la legeremencia, quería saber que es lo que estamos haciendo, quería saber para que estábamos en el cementerio.

-Espera, dijo Harry sacando su varita y aturdiendo a Malfoy, lo siento pero el no puede escuchar esto, aun no sabemos que tanto podemos confiar en el.

-Lo sabe todo ahora, dijo amargamente Hermione, ella sabia que Ron no había aprendido a usar la oclumancia y que aunque lo hubiera hecho no tenia muchas oportunidades contra Voldemort, quien se decía era el mayor legeremente que existía.

-No, ni trate de usar la oclumancia, sabia que no funcionaria, me concentre en pensamientos, trate de darle información falsa y creo que funciono, deje que entrara en mi mente, vio cosas de todos nosotros, sabe que estoy con Hermione y que tenemos contacto con la Orden, pero no sabe en donde estamos, pensé en Grimmauld Place.

-¿Grimmauld Place?, dijo Harry.

-Harry, la Orden ya no usa Grimmauld Place, si Voldemort trata de entrar no encontrara nada, dijo Hermione.

-Reviso muchos recuerdos, buscaba saber que es lo que buscábamos en el cementerio, pensé en un cuento muggle que me contó Hermione, pensé que buscábamos la espada de Merlín, que con ella podríamos acabar con el, que Hermione encontró que estaba escondida en un cementerio, que Harry había sido instruido por Dumbledore, que el dijo que buscaría esa espada, pero que murió antes de iniciar la búsqueda, recordé el cementerio en donde esta enterrado el tío Billius y el cementerio donde están los tíos Fabián y Gideon, Voldemort cree que estamos visitando cementerios, dijo Ron.

-¿Crees que con eso lograste engañarlo?, dijo Kingsley.

-Dijo que Hermione era muy lista, que Dumbledore era un tonto y que ahora no teníamos ninguna oportunidad de ganar, dijo Ron.

-Parece que se trago el engaño, dijo Tonks muy sonriente.

-No lo creo, dijo Moody, es en mago sorprendente, un niño no puede haberlo engañado.

-Esa es su peor debilidad, el pensar que todos son débiles y que puede manipularlos a su antojo, apuesto que pensó que Ron estaría tan aterrado que no haría nada por combatirlo, apuesto que Snape le ha hablado de ustedes, que Hermione es muy inteligente, que los gemelos son unos revoltosos, que Luna es rara y que Neville y Ron son unos buenos para nada, dijo Harry.

-Voldemort debe de pensar que Hermione es la mas peligrosa después de Harry, el valora mucho la inteligencia, dijo Lupin.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, dijo George.

-Hace muchos años, la segunda vez que Lily y James se enfrentaron a el, Voldemort les pidió que se unieran a su nuevo orden, dijo Remus, esa vez los dejo ir, cuando lo volvieron a enfrentar les pidió su respuesta, Voldemort sabia que estaban muy unidos a Dumbledore, pero aun así se los pidió, Voldemort es la clase de mago que cree que debe de rodearse de los mas capaces y asegurarse de su lealtad.

-Remus tiene razón, Severus y Bellatrix son magos formidables, dijo Kingsley.

-A tus padres se los pidió por que eran jóvenes, dijo Moody, quizás este pensando en reclutar a Granger.

-Primero muerta, dijo Hermione indignada.

-¿Que paso con el?, dijo Fred mientras señalaba a Malfoy.

-Me ayudo a escapar, una mortifaga le dijo que podía desquitarse de lo que le habíamos hecho en el colegio y me dejo solo con el, Malfoy me ayudo a escapar, parecía que estaba mas asustado que yo, dijo Ron, me ayudo a incorporarme y a salir de la casa, nos descubrieron y nos atacaron, Malfoy rato de matar a uno pero fallo y lo hirieron.

-Debemos de terminar con el, dijo George, pero ya no se veía tan seguro.

-No es segugo que se quede aquí, el tgato de matar a Dumbledoge, dijo Fleur.

-El no quería matarlo, Voldemort lo había obligado, lo amenazo con matarlo a el y a sus padres, Dumbledore estaba convenciéndole de que se uniera a nosotros, y estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero en eso llegaron los mortifagos, yo……….creo que Draco quería ser mortifago, pero cuando vio lo que hacen cambio de opinión, dijo Harry.

-Cuando me torturaban, todos reían, pero el no, el parecía estar asustado, dio Ron.

-Mientras no le digamos en donde estamos, será seguro, somos ocho para vigilarlo, dijo Hermione.

-Diez, dijo Remus, después de lo que paso creo que lo mejor será que Tonks y yo nos quedemos.

-¿Qué habitación ocuparemos?, dijo Tonks, ¿o me quedo con las chicas?

-No lo creo, solo hay tres habitaciones, en una dormimos Fred, Luna y yo, en la otra duermen George, Ginny y Neville, y en la tercera Ron y Hermione, dijo Harry sonriendo mientras veía a Hermione sonrojarse.

-Ron esta muy débil el debe de seguir durmiendo en esta habitación y yo me quedo a cuidarlo, dijo Hermione.

-Dormiremos en la sala, dijo Lupin, Malfoy puede quedarse con Ron y Hermione, el también esta herido.

-Sobre mi cadáver, dijo Ron mirando a Lupin.

-Se supone que ustedes se quedan para cuidarnos y para vigilar a Malfoy, ustedes son un auror y un miembro veterano de la Orden, así que les toca vigilarlo, dijo la castaña.

Después de que salieron de su habitación Lupin y Tonks se fueron a la sala con Malfoy que aun estaba aturdido, Harry salio llevándoles algunas mantas.

-Molly ahorcaría a Ron por dormir con Hermione si se enterara, dijo Tonks riendo, lo tengo en mis manos.

-Olvídalo, Hermione ya se lo dijo, contesto Harry.

-¿Queeee?, ¿y no la embrujo ahí mismo?, dijo Tonks.

-La señora Weasley lo ha tomado muy bien, pero Ron no se salvo de una buena plática con ella y con los gemelos, dijo Harry, debimos de haberle tomado una fotografía.

-Es natural, dijo Lupin, ella deseaba que Hermione entre en la familia. Además Hermione es muy responsable ella mantendrá a raya a Ron.

-Harry, tenemos que preguntarles ¿mataron a algún mortifago?, dijo Tonks.

-No lo se, no se si le dimos a alguno, aunque Neville uso la aparición como arma y escindió a uno, parecía grave, otro mas sufrió la maldición de expulsión de entrañas, dijo Harry.

-Mañana interrogaremos a Malfoy, el nos dirá, dijo Lupin, ahora ve a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7 Conociendonos de verdad

Cap 7 Conociendonos de Verdad

**Cap 7 Conociéndonos de Verdad.**

Malfoy comenzó a despertar y vio que estaba en la sala, el cuerpo le dolía un poco pero se sentía bastante mejor, lo que Weasley le había dado a beber había tenido excelentes resultados, frente a el estaba su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Hola Draco, dijo amablemente Lupin.

-Pensé que me enviarían a Azkaban, dijo el rubio, después de que Potter me aturdió.

-Te aturdió por que hay cosas que no puedes escuchar, pero Harry Ron y Hermione abogaron para que te quedaras, dijo Remus.

-No los entiendo, somos enemigos, dijo Malfoy que se veía bastante confundido.

-Son lo que tú has querido que sean, dijo Remus, aunque ellos han tenido su parte en esto. Harry piensa que tú no querías matar a Dumbledore.

-No quería hacerlo pero el me amenazo, mi tía me llevo ante el apenas llegue a casa cuando terminamos quinto año, el estaba muy enojado con mi padre por lo que paso en el ministerio, mi madre estaba aterrada, al principio sentía tanto rencor con Potter por que por su culpa mi padre estaba preso que me encanto la idea de unirme a los mortifagos, cuando me marcaron me senti poderoso pero……después me encomendaron una misión, tenia que matar a Dumbledore y encontrar la forma de que ellos pudieran entrar al colegio.

Tonks que estaba en la cocina lanzo su patronus para que los chicos no salieran de su habitación y se acerco a Remus.

-Intentaste usar el collar y la hidromiel envenenada, dijo Lupin.

-No quería matar a esa chica ni a Weasley, pero…..el ya me había amenazado, amenazo con matarnos a mi y a mi familia, al final logre encontrar como meterlos al colegio, lo demás lo conocen ustedes, dijo Draco.

-¿Por que ayudaste a Ron?, pregunto Tonks.

-No quiero ser como ellos, estaban torturando a Weasley, le hizo cosas terribles, dijo Draco.

-Debemos hablar con Ron, dijo Tonks, vamos Draco, el desayuno esta listo.

Ron no había podido dormir en toda la noche y tenia notorias ojeras, Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo vio, el pelirrojo estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, ella se incorporo y se sentó junto a el.

-¿Te sientes mal?, dijo ella.

-No, me siento muy bien, lo que hicieron me quito casi todas las molestias y heridas que tenia.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Ron?, dijo ella.

-Ya se los conté, me torturaron y me preguntaron lo que hacíamos y lo que buscábamos en el cementerio, dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me estas ocultando algo, dijo ella y lo miro a los ojos, ¿Qué te hizo?.

Ron cerró los ojos, no quería compartir con ella las imágenes que Voldemort había proyectado en su mente.

-No quieres hablar de eso verdad, dijo ella cuando vio que los ojos de Ron comenzaban a humedecerse.

Ron evito hablar, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Debes de hablar de ello Ron, dijo ella mientras le abrazaba.

-Fueron cosas horribles, dijo el con la voz inusualmente ronca.

Ron comenzó a contarle, pero se puso tan mal de recordarlo que Hermione uso la legeremencia, ella estaba aterrada de ver por todo lo que había pasado, y mas después de ver las imágenes de lo que le había pasado a su familia, ella abrazo a Ron.

-Sabes que nada es cierto, que tu familia esta bien, aun Percy esta a salvo, sabes que entre Harry y yo no hay nada verdad.

-Si- dijo Ron -lo se. Pero verlo no hace mas fácil el convencerse de que ellos están bien de que tu……-

-¿De que yo te eligiera a ti?- dijo ella adivinando que Ron aun en ciertos momentos no entendía por que ella se había enamorado de el y no de Harry.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Y por que no me habría de enamorar de ti, por que Harry es famoso por….- dijo ella.

-Por que es rico, por que es un héroe, por que es mejor que yo- dijo Ron con amargura.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo Harry que estaba en el quicio de la puerta sorprendiéndolos a ambos –No soy mejor que tu, tu eres mejor que yo- dijo el moreno.

-Eso no es…- dijo Ron.

-Soy un héroe, pero estoy obligado a serlo o a dejarme matar, escape de la maldición asesina gracias a mi madre, de no ser por ella yo estaría muerto, y pase once horribles años con los muggles, y cuando regrese al mundo mágico me enfrente a Voldemort una vez mas, pero no lo hice solo, ustedes estaban conmigo, ustedes son héroes por convicción, no por necesidad, eso te hace mejor que yo- dijo Harry.

Hermione apretaba sutilmente la mano de Ron y miraba sonriente a Harry que se acerco a ellos.

-Escuche lo que decía Hermione, quiero informarles a ambos que me parezco tanto a mi padre que solamente me gustan las pelirrojas- dijo el moreno sonriente.

Recién salio Ron de su habitación se encontró con que los demás lo esperaban para desayunar, todos estaban especialmente cariñosos con Ron y al pelirrojo le recordó la forma en que a veces todos solían tratar a Harry y entendió que a veces aunque no sea mal intencionado tantos gestos de cariño hacían sentir mal a quien los recibía. Incluso Ginny y los Gemelos que eran los que mas se metían con el le hacían cariñosas palmadas y Ginny no paraba de llamarlo hermanito, incluso Draco lo miraba diferente.

-Ron, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Lupin.

Ron se puso de pie y siguió a Lupin, Hermione lo siguió y cuando entraron a la habitación de ellos se sentó junto a Ron.

Lupin le interrogo sobre lo que había pasado, una vez mas Ron se puso pálido y Hermione noto que su mano comenzaba a tener un ligero temblor, la castaña antes de que Ron dijera algo tomo de su pantalón una botellita y se la dio a Lupin, el licántropo entendió que Ron aun no estaba listo para hablar con ellos y salio de ahí para ir al pensad ero de James.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron en su habitación, al pelirrojo no le apetecía salir y encontrarse con las caras compasivas de los demás.

Remus y Tonks se disponían a entrar a la memoria que Hermione le había dado, en eso, Harry y los demás dijeron que ellos también querían entrar a verla, pues sabían que Ron no iba a hablar de ello. Lupin miro a Tonks, ambos asintieron y todos incluso Draco entraron a ver la memoria.

Cuando salieron todos estaban pálidos, Lupin sabia que Voldemort gustaba de jugar con sus victimas antes de matarlas, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver que hacia con ellos, lo poco que sabían lo sabían gracias a lo que Snape había contado a Dumbledore, pero incluso dudaba que Snape supiera a detalle lo que hacia Voldemort.

Ginny de inmediato se abrazo a los Gemelos que la abrazaron y consolaron, Harry tenia la mirada perdida, y Neville estaba frío y sudaba, hasta Luna que siempre era la que mas filosofía le encontraba las cosas se encontraba de un desagradable tono verdoso, Draco estaba con la mirada al suelo evitando que los demás vieran el miedo que tenia.

-Es horrible- dijo Tonks.

-Con razón no desea hablar de ello- dijo Fred con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

-Maldito- fue lo único que dijo George que apretaba el puño lo más fuerte que podía.

-¿Por qué no sabían ustedes lo que Voldemort hacia con sus victimas?- pregunto Harry.

-Por que nunca encontramos a ninguna viva- dijo Remus.

Para los gemelos fue como recibir una bofetada que los hacia volver a la realidad y ambos voltearon a ver a Malfoy, y ahí estaba el rubio, tratando de pasar inadvertido, y de pronto dejaron de sentir aquel desprecio que sentían por el, Lupin los miro y de inmediato entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de los gemelos.

Fred miro a su hermano y ambos caminaron hasta Malfoy.

-Gracias- dio George tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Por salvar a Ron- dijo Fred quien también le tendió la mano.

Harry y los demás vieron a Malfoy estrechar las manos de ambos y supieron que el rubio pronto seria uno más del grupo.

Cuando los demás salieron, Ginny estaba por ir a ver a Ron, pero Harry lo detuvo, el entendía a Ron, después de todo el estaba acostumbrado ya a esas miradas.

-Déjenlo- dijo el moreno.

-Pero…..ve por lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Fred.

-Harry tiene razón- dijo Neville –se siente horrible cuando todos te miran con lastima-

Ellos tienen razón, traten a Ron como siempre lo han tratado, eso le hará más bien- dijo Tonks.

Los gemelos y Ginny se sentaron juntos, los tres estaban bastante preocupados por Ron, ninguno de ellos podía tratar a Ron como siempre lo hacían, no después de ver por lo que había pasado, Harry se sentó frente a ellos y los miraba adivinando que es lo que pensaban.

-Ron estará mejor si lo hacen reír con bromas- dijo el moreno.

-No podría hacerle una broma a Ron- dijo Ginny.

-Debemos de hablar con el- dijo Fred.

-Hacerle sentir que lo apoyamos- dijo George.

-Déjenlo en paz- dijo Neville –eso le ayudara mas a pasar esta pesadilla-

-Pero…..- dijo Ginny.

-Tu no sabes lo que es que tu misma familia sienta pena por ti, que te miren con lastima por que tus padres están en san mungo, por que fueron dos aurores torturados por mortifagos- dijo Neville.

-Nosotros no sabíamos lo que le había pasado a tus padres, al menos no lo sabíamos hasta el día que te vimos en san mungo- dijo Ginny.

-Ustedes no me han tratado nunca así, pero si mi familia, todos excepto mi abuela, ella es la única que me trata normalmente, que no se compadece de mi- dijo Neville con orgullo.

-Sabemos que quieren hacer que Ron se sienta mejor, pero correr a abrazarlo solo hará que piense que sentimos lastima, yo se de eso- dijo Harry.

Draco miro a Harry, desde que lo conoció sintió envidia de el por que era una celebridad, por que todos conocían su nombre, y por que parecía agradarle a la mayoría, pero jamás imagino que Harry detestaba que lo miraran así, que lo trataran diferente solo por su pasado trágico.

Cuando por fin Hermione y Ron salieron de su habitación Ron esperaba que todos le miraran con lastima o que correrían a abrazarlo, pero en lugar de ellos se encontró con que todos lo trataban normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, Ginny dejo de llamarle hermanito, los gemelos estaban haciéndole una broma a Tonks que comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta quedar casi como Hagrid.

-Poción aumentativa, la acabamos de hacer, inodora e insabora, basta con una gota para que cualquier persona quede tamaño Hagrid- dijo Fred.

-En cuanto esto termine comenzaremos a venderla mezclada en chocolates- dijo George.

-Oigan, no es gracioso- dijo Tonks que ahora le sacaba medio cuerpo de altura a Lupin.

-Descuida los efectos solo duran 5 minutos- dijo Fred.

-Pensamos vender cada chocolate en 2 knuts- dijo George.

-Apuesto a que el profesor Flitwick será su mejor cliente- dijo Ginny.

Todos rieron, incluso Ron, Hermione miro agradecida a Ginny y a los gemelos pues sabía que todo eso lo habían hecho especialmente para hacer reír a Ron.

Al anochecer, Hermione y Ron se retiraron a dormir.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada, Ron estaba muy inquieto, se movía y había dado a la castaña una ligera patada, ella se dio vuelta y se incorporo, desde que llegaron al refugio de los Potter ellos habían dormido juntos, sin embargo cada uno lo hacia en su lado de la cama, ella tomo su varita y pronuncio el hechizo para que las lámparas de la habitación se encendieran, Ron estaba sudando y ya comenzaba a hablar en sueños, la castaña no queriendo molestar a los demás lanzo un maleficio de imperturbabilidad, estaba a punto de despertar a Ron pero pensó que seria mejor dejar que siguiera dormido y se tranquilizara solo, pero ella no volvió a dormir, los minutos pasaban y Ron seguía inquieto, Hermione le toco la frente y se dio cuenta que Ron sudaba frío, el pelirrojo había subido el volumen y las frases que decía ya no eran murmullos sino frases llenas de angustia..

-Mama……nooo….muertos….no…Percy- decía Ron cada vez mas angustiado.

Esta vez Hermione no lo pensó más y de inmediato despertó a Ron, el pelirrojo vio a Hermione, ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo y recargo la cabeza del pelirrojo en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le murmuraba frases que lo calmaran.

-Todo esta bien Ron, todos estamos bien- decía ella.

Ron estaba llorando en silencio avergonzado de que Hermione lo viera en ese estado, se abrazaba a ella lo más fuerte que podía.

-Cálmate Ron, todo fue una pesadilla- decía ella –mañana buscaremos cualquier pretexto para ir a la madriguera y que veas a tus padres y a tus hermanos- dijo ella.

Ron se fue quedando dormido mientras Hermione seguía acariciándole el cabello, hasta que después de dos horas ella también se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Ron parecía avergonzado y no parecía querer hablar de la pesadilla, Hermione tampoco quiso forzarlo a recordar, así que dejo el tema olvidado y trataba igual que siempre a Ron.

Tonks había propuesto un programa de entrenamiento, aunque sabia que los chicos estaban mas que capacitados y la batalla en el cementerio lo había dejado mas que claro, pero aun había cosas útiles que ella les podía enseñar, la joven auror había resultado ser una estupenda maestra e incluso Lupin entrenaba con ellos, esa tarde cuanto terminaron el segundo entrenamiento del día todos estaban tan cansados y magullados que apenas terminaron de cenar se retiraron a dormir.

Ron se puso su pijama, dio el beso de buenas noches a Hermione y se durmió, pero apenas una hora después la pesadilla se repitió y Hermione una vez más tuvo que despertar y calmar a Ron.

-Ron, todo es una trampa de Voldemort para herirte, era lo que quería- decía ella mientras Ron con los ojos cerrados se recargaba en el pecho de ella –es lo que el quiere, se que lo que viste es aterrador, pero es una mentira-

El pelirrojo no decía nada, estaba profundamente avergonzado de portarse como un cobarde frente a su novia y mejor amiga, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, las imágenes que Voldemort había proyectado en su mente eran mas fuertes que el.

Ron no había querido ir a la madriguera ni ese día ni el día anterior, por mas que Hermione se lo había dicho, incluso lo animo diciéndole que quizás Molly tendría algunos de los platillos que mas le gustaban.

Hermione, por su parte a nadie le había contado sobre las pesadillas que aquejaban a Ron desde hacia dos noches, sabia que el estaba demasiado avergonzado como para que los demás se enteraran, así que decidió no insistir, sin embargo la siguiente noche todo se repitió, Ron despertaba con miedo, recordando las imágenes de su familia asesinada cruelmente y aunque Hermione lo tranquilizaba de inmediato el se sentía bastante mal por darle molestias a ella.

La siguiente noche, apenas se pusieron la pijama, Ron tomo su almohada y sus mantas y las dejo en el suelo, dio a Hermione el beso de buenas noches y se dispuso a acostarse, esa era la única forma que el había pensado para no molestarla a ella, Hermione le miro enternecida y antes de que Ron se tumbara lo tomo de la mano y le impidió dormir en el suelo.

-así no te molestare- dijo el.

-¿Si esto fuera al revés, me dejarías dormir en el suelo?- dijo ella.

-Sabes que no- dijo el.

-Entonces- dijo ella.

-Es que tu…..- dijo Ron mirando al piso.

-¿Por que soy chica, entonces mi novio puede cuidar de mi, puede petrificarme para que yo no me arriesgue y yo no puedo preocuparme por el ni asegurarme de que duerma tranquilo?- dijo ella.

-Te juro que intento pensar en otras cosas, intento vaciar mi mente, recordarte a ti, a las bromas de los gemelos, pero……es mas fuerte que yo- dijo el evitando mirarla.

-Por que lo que te hicieron fue horrible, yo no se que hubiera hecho yo si me lo hubieran hecho a mi- dijo ella mientras con su mano viraba la cara de Ron para que este la mirara –no eres menos hombre por tener miedo y menos por llorar-

-Pero es que…..- dijo el.

Hermione no lo dejo continuar, tomo las mantas y la almohada de Ron y las puso sobre la cama, Ron se acostó, iba a voltearse de su lado como habitualmente lo hacia, pero ella no lo permitió, por primera vez, ella se había dado vuelta y puso su almohada junto a la de Ron y después lo abrazo, Ron le sonrió agradecido y la abrazo también, y así lentamente y sin decir ni una sola palabra se fueron quedando dormidos. Y por primera vez en varios días Ron no tuvo pesadillas.

Los siguientes días Hermione no se separaba de Ron, todos habían decidido que era necesario descansar, la batalla en el cementerio había sido bastante ruda, afortunadamente habían demostrado que los entrenamientos habían dado resultados y que ninguno de los chicos estaba tan desprotegido como en principio la orden había creído y con los entrenamientos que la joven auror les daba, los chicos estaban exhaustos.

La presencia de Tonks y Remus les había dado a los demás mucha seguridad, después de todo ella era una Auror y les ayudaba bastante en sus entrenamientos, Remus por su parte estaba feliz de encontrarse en el refugio secreto de la casa de James y Lily.

Los días pasaban y Malfoy parecía que se adaptaba un poco mas al grupo, al principio el rubio buscaba estar solo, pues no se adaptaba a estar con quienes durante seis años había hecho una gran enemistad, sin embargo los últimos días había platicado un poco con Harry y con Ron.

Hermione y Ron estaban en el sofá, ella estaba sentada en uno de los extremos y Ron estaba recostado sobre las piernas de la castaña que jugueteaba con el copete del pelirrojo

Hermione vestía igual que siempre lo había hecho en los veranos en la madriguera, o los fines de semana en el colegio, pero para los demás lucia diferente.

-Esta igual que siempre- dijo Ginny.

-No- dijo Harry –hay algo diferente en ella-

Remus sonrió mirando a los chicos que miraban embobados a la castaña.

-La ven diferente por que en el colegio ella solía actuar diferente, incluso cuando estaba en la madriguera actuaba de otra forma- dijo Ginny.

-Hermione siempre ha sido Hermione- dijo Fred.

-Y nunca había lucido tan bien- dijo George.

-Si los escucha Ron los mata- dijo Tonks a Luna.

Hermione y Ron vieron que los demás tenían una conversación que parecía ser bastante entretenida, así que se levantaron del sofá y se unieron a la plática.

-¿De que hablan?- dijo Hermione.

Tonks, Ginny y Luna sonrieron adivinando que a Ron no le gustaría nada saber lo mucho que Hermione les llamaba la atención a los demás chicos.

-Ejem….de nada- dijo Harry.

-Cosas triviales- dijo Fred.

-Anécdotas- dijo George.

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que eran bastante malos para mentir.

-Seguro estaban burlándose de nosotros- dijo Ron mirando a Ginny y a los Gemelos.

-No- dijo Luna –hablábamos de lo cambiada que esta Hermione para los chicos-

-¿Queee?- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-No es lo que te imaginas- dijo Harry sabiendo de antemano lo celoso que era Ron y las muchas dudas que tenia del por que ella se enamoro de el.

-¿Qué tengo yo de raro?- dijo Hermione.

-Nada- dijo Fred.

-Es solo que te vez diferente- dijo George.

-Hermione no tiene nada de raro, ella ha sido siempre igual- dijo Ron.

-Eso es por que a ti siempre te ha gustado- dijo Neville.

Ron abrió la boca y no le salio ninguna palabra.

-No es lo que piensas- dijo Ginny.

-Es simple- dijo Tonks sonriendo, es solo que Hermione se comporta ahora como una chica de su edad-

-Yo no me porto diferente- dijo la castaña.

-Dejaste a un lado el disfraz de la prefecta perfecta- dijo Ginny.

-Soy como siempre he sido- dijo la castaña.

-Pues antes no llamabas la atención de ese modo- dijo Luna.

-¿Qué demonios le ven a Hermione?- dijo Ron mirando ofendidos a los demás.

-Nada- dijo Harry mirando con resentimiento a Luna –es solo que hablábamos que Hermione luce diferente-

-Hermione siempre ha lucido así- dijo Ron.

-Hermione viste igual que siempre, pero se comporta de manera diferente- dijo Tonks.

-Ya no se la pasa regañando a todos, ni gruñéndote a ti hermanito- dijo Ginny.

-Por eso los chicos la encuentran ahora tan atractiva- dijo Remus.

-¿Queee?- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-A Neville siempre le has gustado- dijo despreocupadamente Luna.

-Luna- chillo Neville –yo…..no es cierto…bueno si..pero Ron es mi amigo jamás lo traicionaría así-

Ron vio a Neville y después volteo a ver a Harry.

-Sabes que a mi no me gusta Hermione, a mi me gusta tu hermana- dijo el moreno viendo a Ginny.

-Ron deberías de estar orgulloso de tener una novia que llame tanto la atención- dijo Tonks –hasta los gemelos la miran-

-Oigan, eso no es cierto, ella es como una hermana mas- dijo Fred mirando a la castaña.

-Si, la conocemos desde que era una niña- dijo George.

-Ustedes también la encuentran atractiva- dijo Ginny riendo al ver que tanto Fred como George las orejas se les habían comenzado a ponerse rojas.

-¿Qué demonios tienen ustedes que verle a Hermione?- dijo Ron indignado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es bastante atractiva- dijo Remus.

-Es el colmo, pero si tienes la edad para ser su abuelo- dijo Ron.

-Oye, no soy tan viejo- dijo Remus.

-Bastante tuve con cuidarla del águila cejuda de Bulgaria para tenerla que cuidar ahora hasta de mi familia y amigos- dijo Ron.

-Oye, a mi no me gusta- dijo Harry.

Todos escucharon una indiscreta risa y voltearon a ver a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Te gusto a finales de primer año- dijo Ginny entre risas.

-¿Quee?- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Yo…..bueno, era la primera chica a la que le hablaba- dijo Harry.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír cuando vio que Harry se había puesto colorado y evitaba mirar a Ron.

-Genial, solo falta que al hurón también le gustara- dijo Ron fingiéndose indignado.

Ron miraba a Malfoy que miro hacia otro lado y comenzó a enrojecer lentamente.

-¿A ti también?- dijeron los gemelos.

Tonks y Lupin reían ante el pequeño espectáculo que se había creado gracias a Luna. Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse halagada por todo lo que había escuchado, ella ya sabia que le gustaba a Neville, después de todo el la había invitado al baile de navidad unos años antes, pero lo de Malfoy era mas que sorprendente.

-Se veía bien en el baile de navidad- dijo Malfoy antes de marcharse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Genial, ahora solo falta que también le gustases a Snape para llenar la lista- dijo Ron enfurruñado.

Hermione se sentó junto a el y no podía dejar de reír al ver a su novio un poco celoso.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan los héroes, ni los chicos mayores, ni los hurones, ni los chicos tímidos, ni la gente mayor- dijo ella riendo.

-Oye, ¿Cómo que gente mayor?, espero que lo digas por Quejiqus- dijo Remus divertido.

-Me gustan los pelirrojos con mal carácter y…..- dijo la castaña jugando con el copete de Ron.

-Termina Hermione, te gustan los payasos- dijo Ginny.

-Oye- dijo Ron.

Pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Hermione.

-Oigan no hagan eso delante de nosotros, aun no hemos cenado- dijo Fred.

Los días pasaban y Ron poco a poco y gracias a la ayuda de Hermione había logrado superar lo que Voldemort había proyectado en su mente, Remus y Tonks lo notaron y por ello dejaron el tema por la paz con el pelirrojo, pero eso no evito que Remus llevara a Moody, Bill y Charlie el recuerdo que Hermione le había dado.

Después de haber visto lo que Voldemort proyecto en la mente de Ron, Bill y Charlie estaban asqueados, mientras que Moody los miraba pensativo.

-Maldito asesino, lo que le hizo a Ron no tienen nombre- dijo Charlie.

-Remus ¿Ron esta bien?- pregunto Bill.

-Le costo trabajo superarlo, pero esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse, además tiene a alguien que lo vigila constantemente- dijo el licántropo.

-Voldemort una vez mas ha cometido el error de subestimar a las personas- dijo muy serio Moody.

-Lo se, y ese error le costara muy caro- dijo Remus.

-¿A que se refieren?- dijo Bill.

-Voldemort nunca pensó lo que causaría el sacrificio de Lily- dijo Remus.

-Dumbledore siempre decía que esa era magia muy poderosa, que Voldemort no comprendía- dijo Moody –jamás pensó que un chico de 17 años podría resistir la tortura física y mental, y menos escapar-

-Y tampoco previo que Draco escapara, ayudara a Ron a escapar y se uniera a sus enemigos- dijo Remus.

-¿Podemos confiar en Malfoy?- pregunto Charlie.

-Se ha adaptado muy bien a los demás- dijo Remus –los chicos se llevan bien con el-

-Weasley podrá ser un excelente auror- dijo Moody antes de marcharse.

Mientras tanto en el refugio de los Potter.

-Si vamos a estar con el debemos de decirle- dijo Hermione.

-Yo aun tengo mis dudas- dijo Harry.

-¿Tu que opinas?- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron –ustedes tres son los primeros que sabían el secreto, así que supongo que ustedes son los indicados para decidir si se lo cuentan o no

-Me salvo la vida, para mi es suficiente con eso para considerarlo de nuestro lado- dijo Ron.

-Ron tiene razón- dijo Tonks.

Minutos más tarde Draco se encontraba sentado escuchando la profecía que ligaba los destinos de Voldemort y Harry, y la historia de los Horcruxes.

-Es…..retorcido- dijo Malfoy

-Ya hay varios destruidos, el anillo, el relicario, el diario, la copa y el caldero- dijeron los gemelos.

-Ron cree que un fragmento mas se consumió cuando la maldición asesina le reboto cuando intento matar a Harry- dijo Hermione.

-En ese caso, ya solo queda un fragmento.

-Draco ¿Voldemort estaba siempre con ustedes?- pregunto Harry.

-No, a veces se desaparecía por días, algunas veces mi tía o el profesor Snape iban con el, pero nunca decían a donde habían estado, pero recuerdo que un par de veces salio solo, una de esas veces fue cuando mato a Madame Bones, ese día mi tía insistió en acompañarlo, pero el se negó, dijo que era algo que debía de hacer solo.

Hermione cerró los ojos asqueada de escuchar lo que Draco había dicho, en eso los abrió asustada y se abrazo a Ron.

-Ppppuede que este creando nuevos- dijo la castaña.

-Pero…..eso no tiene sentido- dijo Tonks.

-El caldero, lo creo cuando estábamos en cuarto año- dijo la castaña.

-Hermione tiene razón, el podría estar haciendo mas para asegurar su victoria- dijo Harry.

-Debemos de buscar mas objetos que el querría usar- dijo Neville.

-Necesitamos libros de historia mágica, pero libros realmente antiguos- dijo Hermione.

-Podríamos pedirle a McGonagall que nos dejara usar la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Si desean libros realmente antiguos debemos ir a la biblioteca del Ministerio- dijo Tonks.

-No…el tiene gente vigilando el ministerio- dijo Draco.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Tonks –pero hay formas de entrar, necesito que alguien valla conmigo-

Hermione apretó muy fuerte la mano de Ron cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo quería ir, y el entendió el gesto, por que se abstuvo de ofrecerse.

-Yo quiero ir- dijo Neville.

-Y yo- dijo Malfoy.

Cuando Remus llego, le contaron lo que habían platicado y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo en que la joven auror saliera solo con Neville y Malfoy de compañía tuvo que aceptarlo.

Se hicieron preparativos y dos días mas tarde Tonks acompañada por Neville y Draco entraron por la noche al ministerio de magia y lograron entrar a la biblioteca, Draco insistió en que se disfrazaran como mortifagos para que si alguien los viera no los reconociera, y después de mucho pensarlo así lo hicieron.

Todo había salido muy bien, nadie los vio al entrar y gracias a Tonks que conocía el ministerio bastante bien lograron llegar a la inmensa biblioteca.

La biblioteca del ministerio era enorme, Tonks recordaba sus días como estudiante en la academia de aurores y lo mucho que le costaba encontrar los volúmenes que necesitaba para hacer sus deberes.

-Creo que es por ahí- dijo Tonks.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Neville.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se limito a seguirlos desde una prudente distancia, en su corta estadía con Voldemort y los mortifagos, el rubio aprendió las formas en que estos actuaban, nunca enfrentaban directamente a su enemigo, al menos eso es lo que hacían la mayoría de los mortifagos, por que los mas capaces, como Snape o Bellatrix no rehuían al duelo mágico.

Caminaron por mas de media hora hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban, había dos largas filas con libros muy antiguos sobre historia de la magia, Neville encontró uno sobre leyendas, mientras que Tonks tomo dos volúmenes que casi se caían de viejos, Draco había tomado uno mas sobre genealogía mágica, cuando Tonks estaba por avanzar a buscar mas fue rodeada por dos mortifagos que la sorprendieron, la joven auror apenas había tenido tiempo de tomar su varita, Neville corrió lanzando maldiciones, Draco corrió en dirección contraria, dos mortifagos corrieron tras Neville, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y evadir las maldiciones que le lanzaban.

-Avada Kedavra- dijo uno de los mortifagos apuntando a Tonks.

La auror se giro apenas con eso evitando la maldición asesina, pero eso le costo ser desarmada por la mortifaga que estaba detrás de ella, Neville peleaba con uno de los dos mortifagos que le seguían.

Una sombra salio de la nada y rápidamente disparo contra uno de los mortifagos.

-Brakiam incendio- dijo.

De inmediato el mortifago soltó su varita y cayo al piso dando alaridos de dolor, Neville a lo lejos hacia frente a su oponente, la sorpresa generada por el ataque hizo que los otros dos mortifagos se giraran para pelear con el misterioso oponente, lo que genero una oportunidad para Tonks de atacar al mas próximo al tomar la varita del mortifago caído, y usando la maldición rompe huesos, derroto a su rival, un destello de luz revelo que el misterioso salvador de Tonks era Draco que peleaba en ese momento con un mortifago, mientras que Neville derrotaba a su oponente, Tonks y Neville apenas pudieron tomar los libros que habían seleccionado cuando sintieron una perturbación en la magia y supieron que las barreras que protegían al ministerio de la aparición se derrumbaban.

-Vamonos- grito Tonks aturdiendo por la espalda al rival de Malfoy, mientras tomaba de la mano a Neville para desaparecer.

Draco, Tonks y Neville aparecieron afuera de la casa de los Potter y de inmediato entraron y lanzaron su patronus, Remus y los gemelos salieron varita en alto a abrirles la puerta.

-¿Qué les paso?- dijo Fred cuando vio que Neville y Tonks tenían un par de cortes en la cara producto de la lucha.

-Mortifagos- dijo Neville quien aun temblaba.

-Nos estaban esperando- dijo Tonks.

-¿Pero…..como?- dijo alarmada Ginny.

-Por lo que Ron les dijo, era mas que obvio que tendríamos que consultar libros para buscar la espada de Merlín- dijo Hermione.

-Gracias a Draco salimos vivos- dijo Neville.

-Ellos no atacan de frente, muy pocos lo hacen, así que en vez de ir junto a ellos, me aleje un poco procurando ir por las partes mas oscuras y que tardaran mas en notarme, vi que dos atacaban a Tonks, y Neville corrió tras ella, dos mas salieron de las sombras y siguieron a Neville, así que yo corrí en dirección contraria y camine por otra de las estanterías y logre atacar a uno por sorpresa cuando ya habían desarmado a Tonks- dijo Draco.

-Neville y Draco estuvieron fabulosos- dijo Tonks –por cierto nunca había visto aplicar la maldición quema huesos, es aterradora-

-Mi tía- dijo Draco mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Nosotros usamos maldiciones igual de tenebrosas en la pelea del cementerio- dijo Harry mientras daba una palmada a la espalda de Malfoy.

Al día siguiente tomaron los libros que habían robado de la biblioteca y comenzaron a estudiarlos, Remus había hecho contacto con Moody y le contó de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior en la biblioteca del ministerio, el veterano auror le contesto que en el profeta no había salido ninguna nota.

-Ellos deben de haber arreglado lo que destruimos- dijo Malfoy.

-Pero….¿por que?- dijo Ginny.

-Para que nadie sepa que Voldemort logro tener mortifagos en el Ministerio una vez mas- dijo Hermione.

-¿Quizás el ministerio lo esta ocultando?- dijo Harry.

-No lo creo- dijo Ron –con Kingsley en el ministerio ya lo sabríamos-

-Ron tiene razón- dijo Lupin –en el ministerio no saben que esta pasando, pero Moody me aviso que el ministro continuamente cita en su despacho a Arthur para tratar de convencerlo de que le diga tu paradero Harry-

-Ya imagino todo lo que le ha prometido- dijo Draco.

-Solo que no sabe con que clase de mago esta tratando- dijo Tonks.

Todos comenzaron a buscar en los libros, Draco trabajo con Hermione y Ron y tomaron un enorme y antiguo volumen de leyendas mágicas, Hermione se encargo de hacer dos copias usando el encantamiento gemenio, para que cada uno buscara en diferentes partes del libro.

Pasaron horas leyendo el libro, Hermione sugirió que leyeran todas las leyendas y trataran de relacionarlas con los fundadores.

Después de dos días, cada uno de los chicos apenas había terminado de leer la mitad de las leyendas asignadas y no habían encontrado nada que se relacionara ni remotamente con los fundadores.

-No hay nada que se relacione directamente con alguno de los fundadores- dijo Ron -pero…..hay dos leyendas que hablan de escudos mágicos, una es la leyenda del escudo de fuego que lograba invocar la hechicera Gwen Starsky, la leyenda cuenta que su magia creaba una barrera de fuego tan poderosa que nada lograba penetrarla, pero ella murió cuando en los tiempos arcanos crearon la maldición asesina, su barrera de fuego no fue suficiente para detenerla, la otra leyenda es la del mago Ishmir que en las épocas oscuras de la magia logro detener la maldición asesina que le lanzo Roland el conquistador, que fue quien se cuenta invento la maldición asesina, ambas leyendas no hablan de escudos mágicos como los que imaginamos, sino de barreras de energía que actúan como escudo.

-Yo también encontré algo parecido- dijo Hermione –la leyenda del escudo de luz, habla de una hechicera muy poderosa que lograba crear un escudo que la protegía de las mas potentes maldiciones, quizás esa sea la respuesta y por que no hay un escudo de Gryffindor-

-Yo no encontré ninguna leyenda así, pero…..en casa la biblioteca de la familia es enorme y alguna vez leí acerca de las barreras mágicas como las que describen esas leyendas, y decía que no eran muy comunes, no es cuestión de talento, sino de magia, y en algunos magos y brujas la magia interior es tan fuerte que en momentos de peligro logran usar esas barreras- dijo Draco.

-No pensé que te gustara leer- dijo Hermione.

-En casa solo que más podía hacer- dijo Malfoy antes de ponerse a leer lo que le faltaba del libro.

Ron miro a Malfoy con otros ojos, el siempre había sentido envidia del rubio que lo tenia todo, y ahora se daba cuenta que el dinero no lo era todo, el con todas las carencias de su hogar nunca se había sentido solo cuando regresaba a casa en vacaciones.

Hermione se levanto y corrió a la biblioteca de los Potter dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

-Lo siento- dijo ella mientras ojeaba rápidamente el enorme libro que había traído –aquí esta lo que buscaba, este libro se llama mitos y verdades sobre los sangre limpia-

-"La energía mágica esta estrechamente ligada a la fuerza vital de las brujas y magos, no se puede hablar de una sin hacerlo de la otra, el mago extrae su magia de su energía vital"- leyó Hermione.

-Los escudos de los que hablan esas leyendas son eso, barreras de energía, no todos los magos pueden generarlos, no son creadas con un encantamiento, son creadas a partir de la energía del mago liberada- dijo Tonks que había escuchado lo que habían dicho Hermione y los chicos.

Todos se reunieron y comentaron muchas cosas acerca de lo que Draco y Ron habían contado.

-así que el escudo de Gryffindor quizás sea un escudo de energía- dijo Neville.

-Mi padre les llama "Dones mágicos", por que solo brujos especiales pueden crearlos- dijo Luna.

-Luna tiene razón, no todos los magos pueden hacerlos, alguna vez cuando estábamos en el colegio yo leí un libro sobre leyendas mágicas, se lo conté a James y a Sirius y tratamos de crear un escudo mágico, pero fallamos y terminamos en la enfermería, Dumbledore se rió cuando le contamos lo que queríamos hacer y nos dijo que el no conocía a nadie que pudiera hacer una cosa así- dijo Remus.

-En el colegio de Aurores, alguna vez uno de mis compañeros hizo esa pregunta y uno de los profesores dijo que eran leyendas, que ningún mago o bruja podía hacer tal cosa- dijo Tonks.

-"Magos que provienen de familias mágicas antiguas son mas sensibles a la perdida de energía mágica, en cambio los nacidos de muggles son menos sensibles a esta perdida, cuando un mago libera su energía mágica en su totalidad, esta no puede regenerarse, de esta forma el mago queda convertido en muggle sin recuerdo de su vida pasada, sin embargo, la gran mayoría de los magos sangre limpia no resisten la perdida de esa energía y mueren"- leyó Hermione.

Durante varios días los chicos hicieron un detallado análisis de lo que habían encontrado y finalmente se dejaron de pensar que Harry era el heredero de Gryffindor, por que el moreno jamás había logrado hacer una barrera como aquellas de las que hablaban las leyendas y eso que el había estado varias veces en peligro verdadero.

Harry, Hermione y Ron conversaban animadamente con Remus, mientras que Ginny y Luna practicaban un poco con Tonks, los gemelos estaban en el laboratorio y Neville sorprendentemente había ido a hablar con Draco.

-Yo no conocía este lugar- dijo Remus a Harry.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el moreno.

Remus se quedo callado y desvió la mirada, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el trío.

-James jamás me mostró este lugar- dijo secamente el licántropo antes de marcharse.

Hermione miro a Ron y después le beso apasionadamente dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo que tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo devolvió el beso con mucha intensidad, Harry de inmediato lanzo una sonora tos para recordarle a sus amigos que el aun estaba presente, Ron pareció que por un instante trato de safarze del abrazo de Hermione, pero la castaña no le soltó ni por un instante y no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, así que finalmente Harry se puso de pie y se marcho, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, soltó a Ron que parecía apasionarse mas a cada momento, por lo que la castaña usando sus brazos lo alejo de ella.

-Yo…….perdón- dijo Ron que al darse cuenta que ella había roto el beso de forma brusca pensó que se había sobrepasado de alguna forma.

-No te disculpes- dijo ella sin aliento –yo fui la culpable-

-¿Podrías explicarme que hice mal?- dijo Ron un poco ofendido.

-Nada- dijo ella mirando al piso sintiéndose culpable de lo que había hecho.

-Primero me besas, y después……- dijo el.

-Quería que se fuera Harry- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo el –habría bastado con solo pedirle que nos dejara solos-

-No quería que se diera cuenta que yo quería que se fuera- dijo ella.

-Pues no ha sido una forma muy elegante de correrle- dijo el riendo.

-Sabia que si nos besábamos el se iría- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué querías que Harry se fuera?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Lo que dijo el profesor Lupin- dijo ella -su reacción, cuando Harry le pregunto por que no conocía este refugio-

-¿Qué tiene?, no se lo enseñaron, es eso nada mas- dijo el.

-Ay Ron, nunca te das cuenta de nada- dijo ella –Recuerda, cuando estábamos en la casa de los gritos y el y Sirius se reencontraron, ambos dijeron que desconfiaban-

-Eso lo sabemos, todos pensaban que Sirius era el traidor- dijo Ron.

-No Ron- chillo ella –Sirius desconfiaba también del profesor Lupin-

La mente de Ron podía a veces ser tan densa como un ladrillo, pero pareció que lo dicho por Hermione había despertado a su mente.

-El profesor Lupin no sabia nada de Harry hasta que llego al colegio en tercer año- dijo Hermione.

-Si Harry, o Neville tuvieran hijos y murieran yo….- trato de decir Ron.

-Eso Ron, lo has captado- dijo Hermione –el profesor Lupin se alejo de James y Lily por alguna razón-

Ron cerro los ojos, pues siempre le resultaba mas fácil concentrarse de esa manera, y mas con Hermione al lado, pues cada que se encontraba con sus ojos siempre terminaba embobándose con ellos, no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el dejara su amistad con Harry, pensó por varios minutos, en los que Hermione le observaba disimulando una sonrisa.

-No lo se- dijo Ron abriendo los ojos, de pronto su mirada se cruzo con la de Hermione y antes de que la castaña comenzara a explicar lo que ella pensaba el dijo –Lily, Remus estaba enamorado de la esposa de su mejor amigo-

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendía, pues ella no había pensado en esa posibilidad, la castaña pensaba que de una forma James había escuchado algún rumor sobre el traidor y que la condición de licántropo del profesor Lupin le hacia a el mas vulnerable de pasarse al bando contrario por todos los prejuicios que se tenían contra los magos híbridos, pero lo que había dicho Ron jamás había pasado por su mente.

-Ron…..no puedes estar hablando en serio….lo que dices es….es….- dijo ella.

-Es perfectamente posible, Harry me contó una vez que Lupin le hablaba bastante de su madre- dijo Ron.

-Era su amiga- dijo ella.

-Tú eres mi amiga, pero recuerda, Harry y yo nos conocimos antes y tú te uniste a nosotros hasta tiempo después- dijo Ron.

-Por que ustedes me rechazaban- dijo ella dolida y bajando la mirada –pero yo quise ser amiga de ustedes desde el principio-

Ron se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Hermione parecía un poco triste.

-No te pongas triste por eso- dijo Ron.

-No es por eso- dijo ella –es que…..entendí lo que dijiste, El profesor Lupin, el padre de Harry y Sirius eran mas amigos entre ellos que con Lily-

-Es lógico, se conocieron desde el principio, Harry dijo que James y Lily se llevaban mal- dijo Ron.

Hermione no respondió y se quedo mirando al piso, y entonces Ron por fin descubrió por que ella se había puesto tan triste.

-No eres menos que Harry- dijo el –nunca lo serás-

-A el lo conociste antes- dijo ella.

-A ti también te conocí desde el principio- dijo Ron.

-Pero no me tolerabas- dijo ella.

-Por que era un tonto cabezota- dijo Ron –y por que tú eras una sabelotodo cabezota-

Hermione sonrió un poco al escuchar eso.

-Nunca vuelvas a pensar que eres menos que Harry- dijo el, Ron suspiro, levanto la cara de Hermione, la miro a los ojos y le dijo –Prometí ayudar a Harry hasta el final, pero…si algún día tengo que elegir te elegiré a ti-

Hermione vio a Ron y miro cuanta amargura había en sus palabras y en su mirada y comprendió lo mucho que el sentía por ella, no supo que decirle, ninguno de los dos traicionaría jamás a Harry, pero ella también sabia perfectamente que si algún día tenia que elegir también elegiría a Ron.

Ellos continuaron abrazados sin decir nada, cada uno sumido en su propia vergüenza y amargura.

-Están raros- dijo Ginny.

-Cuando los deje estaban bien, de hecho estaban mas eufóricos de lo recomendable- dijo Harry al recordar el apasionado beso que había presenciado.

Ginny entorno los ojos e imagino lo que había pasado, sin dar tiempo a nada avanzo muy decidida y se planto frente a Ron al que miro de mala manera.

-Si has sido capaz de propasarte con Hermione te juro que te lanzare un maleficio reductor tan fuerte que lo lamentaras el resto de apestosa vida- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo sin entender lo que la pelirroja había dicho.

-Lo que escuchaste, vuélvete a propasar con Hermione y lo lamentaras, desde hoy dormirás con Harry- dijo autoritaria la pelirroja.

-¿De que demonios hablas enana?- dijo Ron molesto.

-Ginny déjalos, es cosa suya- dijo Harry.

-No, mama se enterara de la clase de hijo que tiene- dijo Ginny.

-¿De que demonios hablas Ginny?- dijo Hermione.

La pelirroja vio extrañada a Ron y a Hermione, la actitud de su amiga le hacia pensar que se había equivocado en su deducción.

-Yo…..Ron se propaso contigo ¿cierto?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ron no se ha propasado conmigo- dijo la castaña indignada.

-Pero….tu y el..estaban muy raros- dijo ella.

-Ron y yo no tenemos nada, y antes de comenzar a insultar a Ron podías informarte bien- dijo la castaña mirando de reojo a Harry.

Ron miro a Hermione y por un instante pensó en contarle a su amigo lo que sospechaban, pero después se arrepintió, sin sus padres y sin Sirius el único recuerdo que le quedaba de todos ellos era Lupin y no pensaba arruinar eso por solo una suposición. Sin embargo en Hermione y en el quedo la idea de aclarar esa curiosidad a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.


	8. Chapter 8 La historia de Lily y Remus

Capitulo 8 La historia de Lily y Remus

**Capitulo 8 La historia de Lily y Remus****.**

Hermione y Ron se habían propuesto el averiguar que es lo que había pasado con los merodeadores, así que siempre que podían buscaban quedarse a solas con Lupin, el licántropo sabiendo lo curiosa que era Hermione y gracias al poco tacto de Ron se dio cuenta de inmediato de las intenciones de los cabezotas.

Remus se había dado cuenta que los últimos días, desde que habían hablado acerca del refugio de los Potter, tanto Hermione como Ron buscaban siempre que se quedaban a solas con el que les contara mas cosas acerca de Lily.

Hermione por lo general trataba de disfrazar sus preguntas tratándolas hacer pasar como cosas sin importancia, pero Ron era un completo desastre en cuanto a discreción se trataba ganándose siempre una mirada de reproche de su novia, esto al principio le producía gracia al licántropo, pero después las preguntas se hacían tan frecuentemente que termino por decidirse a hablar con ellos a la menor oportunidad.

Esa oportunidad se dio cuando los gemelos acompañados por Ginny, Harry y Tonks visitarían la madriguera para contarles acerca de sus descubrimientos, mientras que en el hogar de los Potter se quedarían Draco, Neville, Luna, Ron y Hermione acompañados por Remus, habían decidido que no contarían a los padres de Ron lo sucedido en la batalla del cementerio, y mucho menos que ahora Draco estaba con ellos.

-Recuerden no decir nada de la batalla en el cementerio- dijo Lupin.

-Descuida, no lo haremos- dijeron los Gemelos.

-Tampoco digan que Draco esta con nosotros- dijo Lupin.

-Tampoco eso- dijo Tonks mientras le daba un beso de despedida a Lupin.

Tan pronto se fueron Draco, Neville y Luna se sentaron en la sala y se dispusieron a terminar de leer los libros que aun estaban leyendo.

Lupin hizo una seña a Hermione y esta la entendió y de inmediato entro a su habitación seguida por el pelirrojo, un par de minutos después Remus con el pretexto que tenia que hablar con Ron acerca del incidente con Voldemort entro.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Remus con paciencia mientras se sentaba frente a Hermione y Ron.

-¿Bien que?- dijo Ron.

-Ehh, Profesor, usted es quien quería hablar con nosotros- dijo la castaña.

-Hermione, ustedes quieren algo desde hace días, me he dado cuenta, y no solo por las preguntas absurdas de Ron- dijo Lupin.

-Yo….yo no he dicho nada raro- dijo Ron mientras miraba a Hermione.

La castaña miro a Ron y suspiro, sabia que Lupin ya se había dado cuenta y ahora no quedaba más que preguntarle abiertamente.

-¿Profesor……nosotros queremos saber que paso entre usted y los Potter?- dijo ella.

-De hecho queremos saber por que parece que usted se alejo de ellos- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- chillo ella.

Remus suspiro profundamente y los miro.

-Les contare mi historia- dijo el licántropo –cuando entre a Hogwarts no era un niño normal, mis padres eran magos, pero como ya lo saben fui mordido por un licántropo, cuando llegue a los once años y tenia que ir al colegio mi madre le escribió a Dumbledore, el estuvo de acuerdo en que mi condición era grave y debíamos de tomar una decisión, una de las opciones que propuso fue que podría tomar instrucción en casa y el periódicamente iría a ver mi progreso, en esa época aun no se descubría la poción matalobos y los prejuicios contra los híbridos eran mas grandes que ahora-

-Ignorantes- bufo Hermione.

-Los híbridos no tienen nada de malo- dijo Ron.

Remus les sonrió con gratitud.

-Al final, Dumbledore animo a mis padres a que me dejaran ir con el al colegio, haría todo lo posible por que mi condición pasara inadvertida para los demás, solo los profesores con los que tuviera asignatura y la enfermera sabrían lo que me pasaba y les haría el juramento inquebrantable para que ninguno de ellos hablara- dijo Remus.

-Pues debió de hacerlo con el pelmazo de Snape también- dijo Ron entre dientes.

-Ronald- chillo ella –no le interrumpas-

-Oye, tu interrumpiste antes- dijo indignado el.

Remus los miro y sonrió.

-Se parecen tanto- dijo Lupin.

-¿A quienes?- dijo Ron haciendo caso omiso de las airadas protestas de la castaña.

-A James y a Lily- dijo el.

-¿Quee?- dijo Hermione incrédula.

-Imagino que nadie se los ha dicho, Sirius y yo platicábamos mucho de ustedes- dijo Remus.

-¿En que nos parecemos a los papas de Harry?- dijo Hermione.

-Es bastante obvio Lily era una estudiante modelo y James un vago- dijo Remus riendo.

-Oye, yo no soy un vago- dijo Ron.

-Lily era a veces bastante aburrida, y James era divertido a más no poder- añadió Lupin haciendo caso omiso de lo que Ron había dicho.

-Yo no soy aburrida, soy responsable- dijo la castaña que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Y cuando estaban juntos no paraban de discutir por las cosas más absurdas- dijo finalmente.

Hermione y Ron esta vez no dijeron nada, pues viéndolo desde ese punto de vista si que eran parecidos a los padres de Harry.

-Pues les decía, entre a Hogwarts, al principio estaba tan temeroso de que los demás niños se dieran cuenta de que era un monstruo que me aleje de todos- dijo el.

-Usted no es un monstruo- dijo Hermione compasiva.

-En esa época pensaba eso Hermione- dijo el agradeciendo el gesto de la castaña –en el compartimiento de al lado había mucho ruido, Salí a asomarme y ahí vi a James y a Sirius, ellos se hicieron amigos desde que se conocieron-

-Como Harry y yo- dijo Ron.

-Ellos ya sabían hacer un poco de magia, así que estaban de lo mas divertidos presumiendo ante sus compañeros de vagón, así que regrese a mi compartimiento y comencé a leer uno de los libros, media hora después comencé a escuchar que una niña discutía con James.

--Flashback--

-Algunos en este tren deseamos leer sin escuchar sus risas- dijo una niña pelirroja.

-Pues bien, regresa a leer y no molestes aquí- dijo un niño de cabello negro.

-Grosero- dijo la pelirroja antes de marcharse.

--Fin del Flashback--

Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada después de escuchar lo que Remus les había contado, ambos cerraron los ojos y recordaron su primer encuentro, había sido un poco parecido, ella había entrado al compartimiento de Harry y Ron y había encontrado al pelirrojo tratando de hacer magia, así que sin que nadie la invitara se quedo a ver como Ron fallaba en hacer su rata amarilla, después de eso ella arreglo los anteojos de Harry, en ese primer encuentro las cosas entre ella y Ron no habían sido de lo mas amables. Ambos sonrieron al recordarlo.

-¿Les recordé su primer encuentro?- dijo Remus adivinando lo que había pasado.

-Algo parecido- dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de Ron.

-Cuando llegamos al colegio como ustedes saben nos pusieron en la selección, los cuatro quedamos en Gryffindor, a James y a Sirius no les hizo mucha gracia compartir casa con Lily y a ella tampoco. Esa noche cuando ya estábamos en la Torre, como sabrán nos toco compartir habitación, con otros tres chicos, uno de ellos era Peter-

-Maldita rata traicionera- murmuro Ron.

-Al día siguiente apenas bajamos un par de alumnos de tercero de Ravenclaw le habían puesto una zancadilla a Peter, yo le ayude a levantarse, Lily al ver lo que había pasado corrió por Minerva que ya era jefa de Gryffindor, pero ella jamás pensó que dos alumnos de primero se enfrentaran a dos de tercero-

-James y Sirius- dijo Hermione.

-Si Hermione, ellos cuando vieron eso sacaron sus varitas y se enfrentaron a los dos alumnos de tercero, fue una pelea desigual- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Lo imagino, dos alumnos de primero poco podrían hacer contra dos de tercero- dijo la castaña.

-Al contrario, los dos de tercero no imaginaron que dos alumnos de primero conocieran algunas maldiciones, así que cuando Minerva y Lily llegaron, lo que nuestra jefa de casa vio fue a James aplicándole el encantamiento de cosquillas a su rival y a Sirius lanzando la maldición crece pelo al otro, imagino que ustedes intuyen lo que paso después-

-Claro, McGonagall debió de haber castigado a los dos de tercero por ponerle zancadilla a la rata- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- bufo Hermione –por supuesto que no, la profesora McGonagall debió de haber pensado que fueron James y Sirius los que comenzaron la pela y debió de haberlos castigado, y ellos al ver llegar a Lily con ella debieron de haber pensado que ella los acuso-

-Eso fue lo que paso, James y Sirius comenzaron a llamarla "pequeña soplona pelirroja", y buscaban cualquier oportunidad para molestarla, pero Sirius se aburrió pronto, a el le gustaba mas molestar a otro viejo conocido de ustedes-

-¿El pelmazo de Snape cierto?- dijo Ron.

-así es- dijo Remus.

-Ronald- chillo Hermione.

-Oye, Remus acepto que Snape es un pelmazo- dijo Ron a la defensiva.

-James y Lily no perdían oportunidad para hacerse enojar mutuamente, hasta que dejaron de hablarse cuando el la llamo "pomposa insoportable" y ella le dijo "engendro engreído", ellos no tuvieron la fortuna de contar con un troll que resolviera sus problemas- dijo Remus viendo enrojecer a Hermione y a Ron.

-El me dijo "sabelotodo insufrible"- dijo Hermione.

-Lo se, cuando Dumbledore me busco para dar clases en el colegio el me hablo mucho acerca de Harry, y de lo mal que la había pasado con sus tíos, y me hablo de ustedes dos-

-¿Por qué de nosotros?- pregunto Ron.

-Dumbledore sabía que solo la presencia de Harry me traería muchos recuerdos, pero ustedes dos serian como reabrir viejas heridas- dijo Lupin.

-Profesor…..¿Usted estaba enamorado de Lily?- pregunto la castaña.

Remus no contesto, pero la mirada que Hermione vio le decía todo lo que el licántropo callaba.

-¿Por qué acepto dar clases en el colegio a pesar de que no deseaba conocer a Harry?- pregunto ella.

-Por muchas cosas- dijo Remus mientras suspiraba –hay pocas cosas que puedes negarle a alguien a quien le debes tanto como yo le debo a Dumbledore sobretodo si sabes que las intenciones de esa persona son las mejores-

-¿Qué intenciones tenia Dumbledore?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-quería que un niño de trece años conociera mas sobre sus padres, y que un viejo hombre lobo sanara sus heridas y no estuviera tan solo- dijo Remus. –El me contó todo lo que había pasado con Harry. Una vez que Voldemort había sido derrotado y que James y Lily murieron yo……yo me aleje de todos…..estaba tan decepcionado de mi y de Sirius, por eso Dumbledore me busco y me invito a pasar unos días en su casa, me contó acerca de Harry, de lo mucho que se parecía a James, de todas las cosas que había logrado en tan solo dos años-

-¿Le dio curiosidad conocer a Harry?- pregunto la castaña.

-Un poco, pero aun estaba renuente a verlo- contesto Lupin.

-¿Qué le dijo Dumbledore de nosotros?- pregunto Ron.

-Me contó que Harry no estaba solo, que desde el principio hizo a mistad con dos niños mas, uno era pelirrojo y despreocupado, la otra era una niña aplicada y muy responsable, me contó que no había día que no discutieran y que era gracioso ver a Harry tratando de mediar entre ellos y al final acabar regañado o ignorado- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Hermione siempre terminaba regañándonos a los dos- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Dumbledore me contó muchas cosas interesantes, me dijo que muchas de las cosas que había logrado hacer Harry era gracias a que ustedes le ayudaban- término el licántropo.

-¿quería conocernos también?- dijo Hermione.

-Si, pero aun tenia miedo- dijo Lupin.

-¿Miedo a que?- dijo Ron.

-A rechazar a Harry y a ustedes- contesto Lupin.

-Harry era el hijo de sus amigos……yo creo que…..usted hizo mal en apartarse de el- dijo Hermione tímidamente.

-Es fácil cuando no se esta de ese lado de la mesa- dijo Lupin –Ron…¿tú lo habrías hecho?-

El pelirrojo medito por unos segundos y finalmente evitando ver a Hermione contesto.

-No-

-Ron- chillo la castaña –tu no serias capaz-

-Hermione a ti te cuesta mas trabajo ponerte en nuestro lado por que no estas viéndolo de la forma en que lo vemos Ron y yo- dijo Lupin –tu mejor amiga es Ginny y Ron jamás se fijaría en su hermana de esa forma, pero nuestro caso es distinto-

La castaña cerro los ojos y recordó lo que Voldemort había hecho a Ron y que junto a la perdida de su familia, el mas grande temor de Ron era que ella amara a otro, pero no a cualquier otro sino que amara a Harry.

-Veo que ya lo entiendes, Lily se enamoro de uno de mis mejores amigos, Ron lo entendió de inmediato por que el siempre ha temido que tu te fijaras en Harry, Ron te puede decir el por que- dijo Remus.

-podía odiar a Krum o a cualquier otro, pero…..con Harry era distinto, por que se que es buena persona, es como mi hermano- dijo Ron mirando con compasión a Remus.

-así es que imagina lo que hubiera sido para mi estar cerca de Harry- dijo el licántropo.

-¿Nunca odio a James?- pregunto ella.

-No sabes cuanto trate de odiarlo, pero cuanto mas me esforzaba en ver lo malo que había en el, más recordaba lo bueno- respondió Lupin.

-¿Y a Lily?- pregunto Ron.

-también lo intente, busque motivos- dijo Remus –y al final al único que termine odiando…..-

-¿A Sirius?- dijo Ron.

-No….a mi- dijo Remus.

Hermione iba a preguntar pero de inmediato encontró la respuesta.

-Después de todo Lily jamás me pidió que me enamorara de ella, ella no jugo conmigo, ni me traiciono con mi amigo, quien arruino todo fui yo- dijo Remus.

Los tres se quedaron callados por unos instantes, Hermione y Ron pensaban que es lo que hubiera pasado si entre ellos hubiera pasado algo similar, mientras que Remus pensaba lo distinta que seria su vida si hubiera tenido la suerte de Hermione y Ron.

Después de unos minutos Remus siguió con lo que les estaba contando.

-James, Sirius, Peter y yo nos hicimos amigos, eran los primeros amigos que tenia, y sin embargo tenía un gran secreto, uno que no podía contarles, primero, por que tenía mucho miedo que ellos me despreciaran cuando supieran que yo era un licántropo, y por que temía que se lo contaran a alguien más y me echaran del colegio-

Remus sonrió.

-Pero había poco que se le pudiera ocultar a James y a Sirius, ellos se dieron cuenta en segundo año de mis constantes ausencias, y aunque ninguno de ellos lo había dicho ambos por separado comenzaban a sospechar que había algo raro conmigo, cuando estábamos en tercer curso finalmente se dieron cuenta de mi condición y lo único que me reprocharon fue que no confiara en ellos desde el principio-

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, pero……¿y que paso con Lily y usted?- dijo Hermione.

-Lily y yo nos llevábamos bien, a ambos nos gustaba leer y participar en clase, pero yo la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con mis amigos, ella seguía sin hablarles, y cuando lo hacia solo era para regañarlos, Lily era una bruja brillante, casi tanto como tu Hermione, también se dio cuenta en segundo año que algo andaba mal conmigo, ella lo intuía, pero espero hasta que yo se lo conté-

-Lily era mejor que yo, ella se dio cuenta en segundo año- dijo la castaña.

-Pero Lily y yo ya teníamos más de un año de conocernos, tú te diste cuenta cuando pasaron solo unos meses y apuesto a que lo hiciste antes de que Severus les encargara ese trabajo- dijo Remus.

Hermione asintió.

-Pues Lily nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ella me hablaba normalmente, éramos amigos, nos llevábamos bien desde el inicio, pero no estábamos tanto tiempo juntos por que yo pasaba la mayor parte del día con los chicos y ella no los soportaba, pero los pocos momentos que estábamos solos platicábamos de muchas cosas, ella nunca me dijo o pregunto nada acerca de mi condición de licántropo, a pesar de que estaba totalmente segura, ella espero hasta que fui yo quien se lo conté, cuando lo hice tenia mucho miedo de que me rechazara, pero no fue así, ella me contó que ya lo sospechaba desde segundo año-

Ron y Hermione escuchaban atentamente lo que remus les contaba, de vez en cuanto alguno de ellos le interrumpía con alguna pregunta o con algún comentario.

-Cuando estábamos en quinto curso, James y Sirius lograron una de las proezas mas grande que puede lograr un mago, se convirtieron en animagos sin supervisión, ni Dumbledore se entero, James y Sirius demostraron que no solo eran unos estupendos magos, sino unos grandes profesores también, pues a pesar de que todos pensaban en el como un incompetente Peter logro transformarse también y fue gracias a ellos.

-¿Usted fue Prefecto también verdad?- dijo Hermione.

-Si, Dumbledore me nombro prefecto con la esperanza de que lograra poner en orden a mis amigos, pero demostré que no era muy capaz que digamos, ya que por lo regular siempre terminábamos los tres enredados en algún lío- dijo Lupin.

-¿Lily también fue prefecta?- pregunto Ron.

Lupin asintió y cerró los ojos recordando.

--Flashback--

-De verdad que te compadezco Lunático- decía James mientras se dejaba caer desgarbadamente en un sofá de la sala común.

-Es verdad, pobre de ti, pasar un par de horas con la "pequeña soplona pelirroja" no será muy agradable- dijo Sirius mientras imitaba a su amigo.

-Es una pesadilla- dijo James.

-Vamos, no es mala persona- dijo Remus.

-No, solo es insoportable- dijo Sirius.

-Nadie esta interesado e verte retar a los Slytherin- dijo James con una voz chillona mientras se paraba imitando a Lily.

-Si la trataran un poco mas verían que es muy divertida- dijo Remus.

-¿Divertida?- dijo Sirius.

-Eso depende de tu concepto de diversión, esa chica es mas molesta que un grano en …..- dijo James.

-James- dijo Lupin antes de que su amigo terminara la frase –me rindo, por mas que intento ustedes nunca podrán ser amigos- dijo Remus antes de salir a la sala común.

--Fin del Flashback--

Hermione miraba divertida a Ron imaginándose lo que este y el moreno dirían de ella después de los primeros días del colegio, realmente nunca se había preguntado que es lo que decían de ella antes de que fueran amigos.

-Oye nosotros no hablábamos tan mal de ti- dijo Ron adivinando lo que pensaba Hermione.

-¿Qué decían de mi?- pregunto ella.

-Pues……- medito Ron antes de continuar –ejem…cuando nos reñías por cualquier cosa te decíamos "enana melenuda"-

Remus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que contagio a Hermione, Ron por su parte sonrió aliviado al ver que su novia no se había enojado con ellos.

-¿Y tu como me decías?- dijo Ron.

-Cada que me hacías enojar terminaba escribiendo en mi diario acerca del "zoquete pelirrojo" y el "gafotas repelente"- dijo Hermione.

Cuando hicimos la primera guardia hicimos un pacto, yo no hablaba de mis amigos y ella no hablaba mal de ellos, así que en las horas que pasábamos patrullando el colegio nos dedicábamos a contarnos cosas, o a charlar acerca de las clases que mas nos gustaban.

-¿Fue así que se enamoro de ella?- pregunto la castaña.

-Si Hermione, así fue- dijo Lupin.

-Pero, si se llevaba tan bien contigo ¿Por qué…..?- pregunto Ron.

-Harry- dijo Hermione.

Ron miro a la castaña extrañado, pues no entendía a lo que se refería su novia.

-Yo me llevaba mejor con Harry, podíamos platicar y no discutíamos, aun cuando no estuviéramos de acuerdo, pero nunca me atrajo- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón, al igual que paso con ustedes, parece ser que Lily y James por más mal que parecieran llevarse se gustaban- dijo Lupin.

-Pero…..- dijo Ron.

-Dime Ron ¿Cuál fue la vez que mas fuerte han peleado Hermione y tu?- pregunto Remus.

-El año pasado- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

Ambos sabían que eso era cierto, y que aunque realmente no había sido una pelea, el problema al que se refería Ron había sido mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro, aunque no se insultaran ambos se habían esforzado en hacerse sufrir mutuamente y habían logrado su meta con bastante éxito cada uno.

-¿Por qué pelearon?- pregunto Lupin.

-Por que Viktor me beso y yo se lo oculte a Ron- dijo Hermione -solo se lo conté a Ginny y ella se lo grito a Ron en una pelea que tuvieron-

-Yo…..comencé a portarme mal con Hermione y me hice novio de Lavender- dijo Ron mirando con arrepentimiento a Hermione.

-¿Cómo fue que se arreglaron?- pregunto Remus.

-Cuando me envenene, apenas desperté y me di cuenta que Hermione estaba con mi familia en la enfermería- dijo el pelirrojo.

-En realidad nunca hablamos de eso, simplemente volvimos a ser amigos, hasta la madriguera no habíamos hablado nunca de eso-

-Pero nunca dejaron de preocuparse por el otro- dijo Remus.

-No- contestaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo mismo les pasaba a James y a Lily, cuando me tocaba mis guardias a veces me advertía que mis amigos estaban metiéndose en muchos líos, a veces me sorprendía que ella sabía cosas que incluso yo ignoraba- dijo Remus.

-¿Ellos le ocultaban cosas?- pregunto Hermione.

-Algunas, sobre todo los proyectos de bromas a Snape y a los Slytherin, decían que así si los descubrían Dumbledore no podría culparme por cubrirlos o algo parecido- contesto el licántropo.

-Y lo mismo pasaba con James, a veces me sorprendía enviándome a detener a algún bromista que esperaba que Lily fuera la que asistiera para jugarle una broma pesada-

-Entonces ellos……- dijo la castaña.

-Estaban pendientes del otro, al principio estoy seguro que fue para molestarse, pero fueron cambiando- dijo Remus.

-¿Cuando fue que se gustaron James y Lily?- pregunto la castaña.

-Pues…..creo que desde que comenzaron a molestarse, es bastante tonto pero…es lo único que se me ocurre- respondió Lupin.

Ron y Hermione se sonreían pero ambos habían comenzado a ruborizarse, lo cual no paso inadvertido para el licántropo.

-¿así les paso a ustedes?- pregunto Remus.

-Si- dijeron ambos.

-Yo pensé que con los años de amistad y la convivencia- dijo Remus.

-así nos enamoramos- contesto Hermione.

-Pero ella me gustaba mucho cuando se enojaba, antes de cuarto año me gustaba verla enojarse conmigo, pero no sabia por que, pero después de cuarto año, me encantaba ver como su cabello se alborotaba y como se mordía el labio cada que quería insultarme y se aguantaba- dijo Ron.

-A mi me pasaba algo parecido y me encantaba cuando el me vigilaba y se enojaba por que estaba escribiéndole a Viktor y escribía frente a el apropósito, cuando termino cuarto año y Viktor me pidió hablar a solas vi a Ron que trataba de ver que hacíamos- dijo ella.

-Con James y Lily fue muy parecido, en sexto año ella comenzó a vestir como las demás chicas con faldas bastante cortas y había algunas veces que incluso Sirius se había quedado mudo al verla pasar- dijo Remus.

-Profesor……¿Lily sabia lo que usted sentía?- pregunto la castaña.

Remus cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Si, lo sabia cuando estábamos en sexto año se lo dije- dijo Remus.

--Flashback--

Era de noche, los pasillos de la séptima planta estaban casi vacíos, solo las solitarias siluetas de un chico y una chica se veían recorrer los pasillos.

-Has estado muy callado Remus- dijo ella.

-Yo……ehh…si- dijo el.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Yo……nada- contesto Remus.

-A ti te pasa algo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No- dijo el desviando la mirada.

Eso pareció incentivar la curiosidad de Lily, así que comenzó a preguntar y preguntar tratando de acorralar a Remus.

Remus estaba consiente de que estaba enamorado de su amiga, pero su condición hibrida y el ser pobre lo habían obligado a ni siquiera pensar en confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica, sin embargo cada que estaba con ella los sentimientos lo traicionaban y le exigían decirle lo que sentía.

-Vamos Remus ¿no confías en mi?- pregunto ella.

-Sabes que si- dijo el.

-¿Entonces?- dijo ella poniéndose frente a el y mirándole a la cara.

-No es nada…..es….preocupación por el examen de transformaciones- dijo Remus tratando de convencerla.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto con lo mucho que estudias no te será difícil obtener un sobresaliente- dijo ella.

-Yo…..el ciclo Lunar…si eso debe ser- dijo el nervioso.

Lily lo miro detenidamente y sonrió.

-Te gusta una chica- dijo muy segura.

Remus de inmediato desvió la mirada y comenzó a ponerse colorado.

-así que eso era- dijo ella riendo.

-No, no es eso- dijo el.

-Vamos, ¿dime quien es?- dijo Lily.

-No es nadie- dijo el tratando de avanzar mas rápido.

Lily fue más rápida y lo detuvo.

-Dime quien es- dijo ella juguetona.

.Nadie- dijo Remus que parecía ponerse más nervioso.

-¿Por nadie te has puesto así?- dijo acercándose mas a Remus –pensé que me tenias confianza-

-Claro que confió en ti pero….no es nadie- dijo el licántropo.

Ella se acerco mas a el y lo miro con ternura imaginando que le daba vergüenza confesarle que estaba enamorado de alguna de las chicas del colegio.

-No se lo diré a nadie- dijo Lily tratando de animar a su amigo a confiar en ella.

Los ojos verdes de ella se clavaron en los suyos y fue todo lo que necesito para hablar aunque después se arrepintiera toda su vida de haberlo hecho.

-De ti- dijo Remus.

--Fin del Flashback--

-¿Ella lo rechazo?- pregunto Ron interrumpiendo el relato.

-Al principio se quedo sin palabras, ella no se imaginaba que yo estaba enamorado de ella, nunca se lo demostré- dijo Remus.

Hermione lo miro compasiva, pero noto que el recordar la historia no parecía ya dolerle tanto a Remus.

--Flashback--

-Yo…………no se que decir- dijo Lily.

-No digas nada, yo….lo siento- dijo el.

Remus avanzo un par de pasos hacia las escaleras, pero ella de inmediato reacciono. Y lo detuvo.

-Espera Remus- dijo ella.

-será mejor que olvidemos esta conversación y que vallamos a nuestra torre- dijo Remus.

-NO- dijo ella firmemente.

-Es lo mejor Lily- dijo el sin verla.

-No es lo que crees- dijo ella.

-Por eso no te lo quería decir- dijo el aun sin mirarla.

-Mírame- dijo ella.

Remus la miro y se dio cuenta que en su mirada no había repulsión sino una especie de tristeza.

-No imagine que yo te gustara- Lily.

-Nunca planee decírtelo- dijo el evitando mirarla.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que el iba a darle.

-Es necesario que enumere todas, o solo vasta con la mas importante- dijo el tratando de alejarse.

-No me importa que seas un licántropo- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

-Pero a mi si me importa…..por….por que se como es la vida afuera para los que son como yo- dijo el soltándose y avanzando.

-Espera- dijo ella mientras camino rápidamente para alcanzarle.

-Mira dejemos esto en el olvido…hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca paso- dijo el.

-No, no voy a dejar esto por la paz- dijo ella.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, que me arrepiento?, no sabes cuantas veces he pensado en eso- dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

Lily por primera vez vio un brillo distinto en los ojos de su amigo, en ese momento no era la calida mirada de Remus, sino la mirada agresiva de un lobo y comprendió lo mal que se sentía Remus por haber confesado lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?- dijo ella.

-Por que nunca debí de habértelo dicho por que jure que nunca te lo diría- contesto el.

-¿Y por que no había de enterarme?- encaro Lily al licántropo.

-Por que arruine todo- dijo el antes de marcharse.

--Fin del Flashback--

Ron miraba a Remus y recordó las primeras veces que había estado consiente de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y todos los temores que había experimentado, el entendía a Remus mejor que nadie, no importaba la diferencia de edades, ni siquiera importaba que no fueran amigos y que no lo conociera tan bien, lo entendía perfectamente por que el también experimento el miedo de estar enamorado de su mejor amiga, el miedo a ser rechazado, el miedo a terminar con una amistad, el miedo a que todo cambiara.

Hermione miraba a Lupin detenidamente y analizaba detenidamente lo que el viejo profesor había contado.

-¿Por que estaba tan enojado?, ella no lo rechazo- dijo tímidamente la castaña.

Pero antes de que Lupin comenzara a responderle Ron se le adelanto.

-Por miedo a perderla, por miedo al rechazo, por miedo a que todo cambiara- dijo Ron.

El pelirrojo suspiro y tomo aire, Lupin le miraba interesado en lo que diría a continuación.

-Por que arriesgaba todo, por que no tenia nada que ofrecerle, por que…….por que pensaba que era muy poca cosa para ella ¿cierto?- dijo Ron mirando a Lupin.

Lupin no dijo nada, no había nada que agregar, Ron había dicho perfectamente todo lo que el sintió en el momento en que Lily se entero de sus sentimientos. Solo asintió mientras le sonreía a Ron.

-Por eso tarde tanto- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo…..tampoco hable por razones parecidas- dijo ella.

Remus les miro y de pronto la incomodidad inicial de contarles su historia con Lily había pasado, quizás ellos no eran sus mejores amigos, pero sin duda que le entendían muy bien.

-Pasaron varios días en los que me fingí enfermo para no hacer la ronda y preferí estar con James y los demás para evitar verla a ella.-

--Flashback--

-¿No vas a hacer la ronda?- dijo Sirius.

-No, me siento un poco mal- respondió Remus.

-Es la tercera vez que faltas a tu ronda- dijo Peter.

-Si- respondió secamente Remus.

James le miro y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Parece que el buen Remus por fin ha abierto los ojos y descubrió la personalidad repelente de su gran amiga- dijo el moreno.

Sirius, James y Peter rieron por la broma, pero Remus no lo hizo, desvió la mirada y se escondió tras un libro, gesto que no paso desapercibido para los demás.

-Lunático, ¿esta todo bien?- dijo James.

-Si- dijo Remus.

Sirius estaba por decir algo, pero Remus se adelanto y salio de la sala común.

Los días anteriores Lily había pasado junto a Remus esperando que el se levantara de su lugar, se despidiera de sus amigos y saliera a la ronda de prefectos, pero el solo fingía no haberla visto y se escondía tras un libro hasta que ella se iba.

Lily bajo de su habitación y vio que Remus no estaba con sus amigos y suspiro, cuando paso cerca de James, este pareció que iba a hablarle, pero pareció que lo pensó mejor y volvió a sentarse.

--Fin del Flashback--

-Lily sabia que yo no estaba enfermo y que la estaba evitando, y espero unos días, pero como se dio cuenta que yo no iba a buscarla forzó las cosas- dijo Lupin sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto intrigada la castaña.

-Pues…..al día siguiente de la tercera ronda a la que falte, íbamos James, Sirius, Peter y yo a la clase de transformaciones, en eso, un niño de segundo año me dijo que Peeves estaba haciendo destrozos en la lechucería, así que fui a ver que pasaba, los demás tuvieron que entrar a clase, cuando llegue entre y vi que todo estaba en calma, las lechuzas dormían profundamente, la puerta se cerro, pensé que podría ser una broma de los Slytherin, así que saque mi varita y me di vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella me desarmo- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron.

Hermione sonrió.

-así fue, Lily le pidió al niño que me avisara a mi y a nadie mas, creo que le dio un paquete de bombas fétidas para que lo hiciera- Remus suspiro –y ahí estaba yo, desarmado, encerrado, y sin posibilidades de escapar-

--Flashback--

-Parece que por fin vamos a hablar, tenemos dos horas para arreglar nuestra situación- dijo ella.

-Tenemos clase doble de transformaciones, McGonagall se enfurecerá con nosotros si no llegamos- dijo el.

-La profesora McGonagall sabe que no iremos, le pedí permiso para que fuéramos a la biblioteca a consultar libros para un trabajo especial de pociones- dijo la pelirroja.

-McGonagall no da esa clase de permisos- dijo Remus.

-Si lo hace si otro profesor se lo pide- dijo Lily.

-Pero ¿Qué profesor se prestaría a hacer algo….?- dijo Remus.

-Sabes que el profesor Slugghorn es muy bueno conmigo- dijo ella sonriente.

Remus la miro y se sentó en la entrada, ella se acerco a el e hizo lo mismo. Pasaron varios minutos y el no dejo nada, así que la pelirroja comenzó.

-¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?- pregunto ella.

-Ahora todo va a ser diferente- dijo el.

-El único que ve las cosas diferentes eres tú- dijo ella.

-Ya nada va a ser lo mismo- dijo el.

-Ah si y ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

-Por que sabes lo que siento- dijo el.

-¿Has escuchado algún reproche de mi parte?- dijo ella enfadada.

Remus se quedo callado, ella tenia razón, hasta ahora el único que le había dado un tinte negativo a lo que paso en la ronda nocturna había sido el, ella jamás dio muestra de estar enojada u ofendida.

-Yo no sabía que tú estabas enamorado de mí, nunca me lo demostraste, yo pensaba que……que me veías como amiga- dijo ella.

-pensé que te molestarías y te alejarías de mi si te lo decía- dijo el.

-Pues ya has visto que no- dijo ella.

-Yo…..me he portado como un tonto- dijo el.

-Si, has sido un tonto……pero te he extrañado mucho- dijo ella abrazándole.

-Yo…..no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda- dijo el.

-Nunca lo has hecho, nada tiene por que cambiar- dijo ella.

Lupin la miro con un poco de tristeza, pues había comprendido muy bien el mensaje, seguirían siendo amigos, era obvio que ella no sentía lo mismo por el, pero su amistad le importaba mas.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo el.

Lily y Remus platicaron de muchas cosas hasta que se dieron cuenta que la próxima clase estaba por comenzar, la pelirroja miro a Remus e imagino que había algo que el licántropo jamás le pediría, así que antes de salir se acerco rápidamente a el, y sin que este lo esperara, lo beso.

--Fin del Flashback--

-¿Lo beso?- pregunto Ron.

-Si- contesto el con una sonrisa.

-Profeso usted no le propuso que fuera su novia- dijo la castaña.

-No, sabia que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué paso después?- pregunto el pelirrojo

–Después regresamos al castillo y nos dirigimos a la clase de pociones, si alguien me pregunta que mas paso ese día no te lo podría decir, pero en esa clase James aseguraba que agregue patas de rata a la poción que estábamos haciendo y nuestro caldero estallo y mando a Sirius a la enfermería por un par de días- dijo Lupin sonriendo.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron.

-Lo que hizo Lily por ti fue muy divertido- dijo Ron.

-Si que lo fue, es uno de mis mejores recuerdos en el colegio- dijo el licántropo.

-Profesor, si todo iba bien, ¿Por qué se distancio de James y Lily?- pregunto ella.

-Veras, yo había llegado a aceptar que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi, Lily era una chica muy atractiva y había muchos chicos que querían salir con ella, pero por lo regular no les hacia mucho caso, ella casi siempre estaba con sus amigas, o estudiando en la biblioteca y cuando no estaba en alguno de esos lugares estaba conmigo- dijo Remus –yo no sabia que a ella le gustaba James, ella no me lo había dicho por razones obvias-

-Pero ¿como fue que James y Lily dejaron de pelear?- pregunto Ron.

-Lily era una prefecta muy estricta, había un chico de Ravenclaw que trato de salir con ella pero Lily lo rechazo, una vez, ella caminaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando ese chico y dos amigos la encontraron, el chico trato de besarla por la fuerza, ella no lo dejo, James estaba volando cerca de ahí mientras Sirius y yo tratábamos de enseñarle un hechizo a Peter, nosotros vimos que James salio disparado rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid-

-¿Ustedes fueron también?- pregunto Hermione.

-No, lo que les voy a contar lo vi en un recuerdo de Lily- dijo Lupin –Lily trataba de soltarse del chico que la estaba tratando de besar, ese día ella dejo su varita olvidada en la sala común, así que no tenia como defenderse, James los vio y de inmediato se dirigió a donde estaban, apenas se bajo de la escoba y ya había sacado la varita, el otro chico y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y comenzó una pelea que no duro mucho, pues James al igual que Sirius y Snape eran unos verdaderos demonios con la varita, nunca había visto a James tan enojado, muchas veces, nosotros habíamos tenido pequeños duelos con los Slytherin principalmente, pero nunca habíamos querido lastimar a los otros, ese día James si que quería lastimarlos, después de que los dejo sin sentido corrió para verla a ella que estaba muy asustada, James se quedo ahí con ella por varios minutos y después la acompaño a la torre-

Ron cerro los ojos e imagino una escena parecida en la que el se enfrentaba a Draco y sus amigos por defender a Hermione y los dejaba tendidos en el suelo, pero después tuvo que sonreír al recordar que la vez que saco su varita para defenderla a ella termino escupiendo babosas por mas de dos horas en la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Remus.

-Recordaba una vez que trate de defender a Hermione- dijo Ron –pero el resultado no fue el mismo-

Hermione de inmediato adivino a que se refería el pelirrojo y sonrió.

-El resultado fue el mismo, Una chica siempre se siente halagada cuando un chico la defiende y más si eso significa terminar escupiendo babosas- dijo ella mirando a Ron.

-Desde ese día terminaron las peleas de ellos, dejaron de molestarse mutuamente y comenzaron a ser amigos, cuando estábamos en séptimo año finalmente me di cuenta que ellos tenían algo- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ron.

-Ellos era los premios anuales de ese año, así que James pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, así que sucedió lo inevitable, se hicieron novios, yo me dedique mas a estudiar y trate de alejarme de ambos, Sirius se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, meses después terminamos el colegio, Voldemort ya era temido en aquellos días, así que tan pronto salimos del colegio nos unimos a la Orden del Fénix, aun éramos amigos, pero….trate de distanciarme un poco, James y Sirius eran ricos, así que no necesitaban trabajar y dedicaban todo su tiempo a la Orden, ellos me ayudaron por que como sabrán pocas personas quieren emplear a un hombre lobo, poco tiempo después ellos se casaron, lo hicieron en secreto-

-¿Fuiste a esa boda?- pregunto Ron.

Lupin no le respondió, solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Lily permitió que usted se alejara?- pregunto la castaña.

-Ella era muy inteligente, sabia lo que yo sentía por ella, y sabia que dolía mas que fuera uno de mis amigos quien hubiera ganado su corazón, así que me dio la libertad para que yo tomara la decisión, James siempre me buscaba, hasta que un día paso lo inevitable y me confronto, y finalmente le confesé que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacia mucho-

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto Hermione.

-James y yo nos distanciamos, Sirius estaba en medio, neutral, pero….había rumores de un traidor en la Orden, supimos que Voldemort estaba tras Lily y James, ellos ya esperaban a Harry en esos días, así que de inmediato sospecharon de mi, Sirius fue elegido padrino de Harry y yo termine por alejarme de ellos.

Ron le miro con infinita compasión, lo que Remus relataba era su peor pesadilla.

-Lo que paso después ustedes lo saben, Peter los traiciono, Voldemort los asesino, Sirius fue culpado y Harry termino en casa de sus tíos- dijo Remus con amargura.

-Pero…..- trato de decir Hermione.

-Yo estaba tan enojado, pero no enojado con James ni con Lily, enojado conmigo, había perdido a mis mejores amigos, a la mujer que amaba, y estaba tan arrepentido, pero…no podía ver a Harry había algo que me impedía verlo, Dumbledore decidió que el niño fuera entregado a la hermana de Lily y su familia y yo, me aleje de todos hasta que Dumbledore me encontró y me invito a pasar unos días en su casa.

Hermione y Ron estaban conmovidos al escuchar la historia de Lupin, era tan triste lo que le había pasado y ambos no sabían que decirle al licántropo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Pero a veces el tiempo arregla las cosas y te da oportunidades para reparar viejos errores, a mi me dio la oportunidad de recuperar a Sirius, ahora puedo ver por Harry, Dumbledore tenia razón como siempre, haber aceptado dar clases ese año me dio muchas cosas- dijo Remus.

Hermione y Ron le sonrieron.

-Por favor, no le cuenten esto a Harry- dijo Remus.

-No lo haremos- dijeron ellos.

-Dumbledore me dijo una de las ultimas veces que estuve con el que algunas veces las cosas pasan por algo- dijo Lupin sonriente mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

La puerta de abrió y Tonks entro encontrándose frente a Lupin, ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

Hermione y Ron se miraron y sonrieron, Dumbledore tenía razón "Algunas veces las cosas pasan por algo".


	9. Chapter 9 El Unicornio Negro

Capitulo 9 "El Unicornio Negro"

**Capitulo 9 "El Unicornio Negro"**

Durante varios días los chicos se encargaron de leer los libros que Tonks, Neville y Draco habían robado de la biblioteca del ministerio y buscaron todo lo que pudieron encontrar acerca de leyendas mágicas si bien era cierto ya habían encontrado leyendas que hablaban acerca de las barreras de energía o escudos mágicos, aun no habían encontrado ninguna que hablara o se refiriera a Gryffindor, así que por iniciativa de Hermione se dedicaron a leer todos los libros posibles tratando de analizar con detenimiento cualquier pista que pudiera ligarse con Godric Gryffindor.

Pero la lectura había demostrado ser infructuosa, pues no habían encontrado nada que los guiara en verdad a Godric Gryffindor, sino solo a saber que el escudo podría no existir y ser solo una barrera mágica.

-No ha resultado- dijo Neville.

-Fue un riesgo inútil el ir por los libros- dijo Tonks.

-NO- dijo Hermione.

-Granger, no encontramos nada- dijo Draco.

-Quizás hemos estado buscando mal, solo buscamos en leyendas sobre escudos, deberíamos de interesarnos en todas las leyendas- respondió la castaña

-Tardaremos muchos días- dio Fred.

-Somos once personas, no tardaremos tanto- dijo Ron.

-No tenemos tantos libros tonto- dijo George.

-¿Qué eres muggle o mago?- dio Ginny.

-Hermione y Ron tienen razón, podemos usar magia para duplicarlos- dijo Harry solo hay que buscar el encantamiento apropiado.

-Harry tiene razón, usaremos el encantamiento gemenio y duplicaremos los libros y terminaremos pronto de estudiar todas las leyendas.

-Es inútil, lo que nos interesaba es que hablara del escudo- dijo Neville.

-El escudo es un mito, lo que en verdad nos interesa es saber si hay algo mas, otro objeto que perteneciera a alguno de los fundadores- dijo Luna.

Hermione, Harry y Ron sonrieron mientras escuchaban a Luna, después de todo era una gran idea el buscar no solo pistas sobre Gryffindor, sino también sobre los otros tres fundadores.

Pasaron dos días y los chicos seguían sin encontrar nada que les pareciera interesante.

-Es inútil- dijo Harry.

-No desesperes Harry, a veces una búsqueda tarda incluso años.

-Hermione no a todos nos gusta vivir entre libros- dijo ásperamente Fred.

-No me gusta vivir entre libros- dijo ella.

-Pues lo disimulas bastante bien- dijo George.

-No le hablen así- dijo Ron molesto.

-Chicos, Hermione tiene razón debemos de tener paciencia- dijo Lupin.

Hermione tomo de la mano a Ron y ambos regresaron al sofá donde cómodamente se pusieron de nuevo a leer cada quien su libro.

Pasaron tres días mas antes de que Ron encontrara una leyenda que le llamo mucho la atención, el pelirrojo y Hermione estaban leyendo cada quien una ultima leyenda antes de dormir.

-Amor- dijo el escucha esto-

Hermione escucho la leyenda de Ron y sonrió, al fin habían obtenido algo de la búsqueda.

-¿Notaste algo cielo?- dijo ella.

-Si, varias cosas, no habla de ningún escudo, la descripción de Godric se parece bastante a la de Gryffindor, la varita podría ser importante y habla de un Granger- dijo el.

Hermione le sonrió, desde que Ron había despertado en la enfermería parecía mas maduro de lo que nunca antes lo había visto, y con el paso de los meses los cambios eran mas notorios se había convertido en un muy buen duelista después de Harry era el que mas trabajo le daba a Tonks para vencer, además de eso se había convertido en su protector personal, en su amigo incondicional, en su todo.

La castaña le quito a Ron el libro de las manos, lo puso con mucho cuidado en su mesa de noche y comenzó a besar a Ron apasionadamente, el pelirrojo sorprendido tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando reacciono lo hizo mucho mas apasionadamente que ella, sin pensarlo el la abrazo y sus manos comenzaron a frotar su espalda, la castaña de inmediato respondió al gesto de Ron.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento y disfrutaron de los besos y las caricias que a cada instante se hacían mas candentes hasta que sintieron que su respiración era mas agitada y sus caras estaban enrojecidas por la pasión del momento.

Ron se separo de ella, respiro profundamente y suspiro, el pelirrojo sabia que si seguían así las cosas se les saldrían de control

Hermione miro a Ron mitad decepcionada mitad agradecida, sabia el esfuerzo que el estaba haciendo por contenerse y sabia que ese esfuerzo lo estaba haciendo por ella y solo por ella, espero unos segundos a tranquilizarse y se acerco a el, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se recostó en el pecho del pelirrojo ambos intentando desechar de su mente el momento que recién habían vivido e intentando concentrarse en una sola cosa, dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron con ojeras, por mas que lo habían intentado no lo habían conseguido, no pudieron sacar los recuerdos de ese breve momento de pasión compartida, ambos habían fingido dormir pero al amanecer ninguno fue capaz de seguir mintiendo así que terminaron por sentarse a platicar todo lo que les había pasado por la mente hasta esperar que fuera hora de levantarse y contarles a los demás lo que habían descubierto.

Después de desayunar Hermione les había dicho que ella y Ron habían descubierto una pista y saco un grueso tomo de zoología mágica que había encontrado en la biblioteca de James y Lily y comenzó a leer unas líneas.

"El Unicornio Negro es un ser por demás fantástico, sus orígenes no están en la lejana Grecia, y según la leyenda este surgió de el cruce de un Unicornio Hembra con un macho Thestral y por tanto sus poderes difieren de los poderes característicos de los Unicornios, ellos poseen el poder de la magia inherente a su raza y a la magia humana, son no solo difíciles de atrapar, sino de ver también, muy pocas son las personas que han logrado verlos y en verdad contadas las que han logrado obtener su tan codiciado cuerno".

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que encontraron?- dijo George.

-Mucho- dijo Hermione, la castaña miro a Ron y el comenzó a leer.

"El Unicornio Negro, el mago y la varita"

Hace muchos, muchos años el rey Plegias "el sanguinario" había ofrecido una fortuna en oro a quien llevara ante su corte el cuerpo de un unicornio negro para cortar su cuerno, el rey era muy inteligente y sabia que si solo le llevaban un cuerno este podría ser de cualquier animal, o de un unicornio común y corriente, así que exigió que llevaran el cuerpo de un Unicornio negro para que el pudiera cerciorarse de que el cuerno realmente pertenecía a tan fantástico animal.

En aquella comarca vivía un mago llamado Roland, un hombre ambicioso y perverso, el no estaba interesado en el oro que había prometido el rey, sino en ganarse su favor para conseguir algunos propósitos oscuros que tenia en mente desde hacia mucho, así que decidió que cazaría a un Unicornio Negro lo mataría y lo llevaría ante el rey.

Por varios meses Roland visito los bosques de la comarca y paso noches enteras esperando la oportunidad de ver a su presa pero esta no aparecía, el rey estaba muy molesto por que hacia mas de medio año que había ofrecido tan generosa recompensa y nadie había llevado lo que tanto ambicionaba.

Plegias ambicionaba poseer un cuerno de unicornio negro, por que según la leyenda este cuerno daba a quien lo poseyera la vida eterna, y esa era la más grande ambición del rey era vivir y gobernar eternamente.

Roland por su parte ambicionaba arrebatarle el poder al rey, durante años había planeado distintas formas de acercarse al rey, todas ella involucraban la magia y no había realmente razones fuertes para que el rey lo invitara a su corte ni mucho menos para que se ganara su confianza, así que cuando se entero de los deseos del rey de inmediato supo que esa era su única oportunidad para culminar con sus planes, el le llevaría el unicornio al rey y se ganaría su favor y un lugar dentro de la corte, y en pocos meses el rey moriría de causas inexplicables y el podría hacerse fácilmente del control.

Un joven viajero atravesaba solitario por los bosques de la comarca, miraba maravillado el pasaje, debía de tener poco mas de veinte años, su cabello era rojo como el fuego, era realmente un hombre alto y su mirada penetrante.

Hayden el carpintero tallaba cuidadosamente una silla que le había sido encargada por uno de los nobles del pueblo sin embargo sin poder evitarlo arruino una de las patas de la silla, el artesano se dio cuenta entonces que ya no tenia nada de madera por lo cual tendría que ir al bosque a cortar algo de madera, ya era tarde y la idea de internarse solo en la espesura del bosque no le hacia nada de gracia, pero tenia que terminar el trabajo antes del medio día siguiente, así que de inmediato tomo su hacha y partió hacia el bosque.

Roland acechaba a los alrededores de un río cuando por fin el premio a los meses de espera llego, un hermoso Unicornio Negro estaba ahí bebiendo tranquilamente, Roland sonrió al mismo tiempo que ondeaba su varita y largos zarcillos surgían del pasto y se enredaban rápidamente en el Unicornio sin darle tiempo a escapar, el animal lucho valerosamente, su cuerno comenzó a despedir un brillo azulado y los zarcillos comenzaron a secarse, Roland movió su varita una vez mas y el doble de zarcillos surgieron del pasto y se enredaron esta vez subiendo rápidamente por las corvas del animal, el Unicornio se alzo sobre sus cuartos traseros pero fue en vano pues los zarcillos avanzaban a mayor velocidad.

Roland salio de su escondite y se fue acercando al animal mientras sonreía imaginándose usurpando el lugar del rey.

Hayden caminaba por el bosque y buscaba la madera indicada para terminar su trabajo, definitivamente la idea de talar un árbol grande no era la adecuada, pero que solo necesitaba un trozo pequeño, así que se fijaba en alguna rama suficientemente gruesa que pudiera usar, estaba por subir a un árbol a cortarla, cuando escucho el lastimero relincho del unicornio.

Roland había lanzado poderosas maldiciones contra el Unicornio, pero la magia del animal logro repeler la mayor parte del daño y es por ello que aun estaba vivo, pero su cuerpo ya lucia las lastimaduras propia de las maldiciones tenebrosas.

Se preguntaran el por que Roland no había lanzado la poderosa maldición asesina, pues bien era un hombre perverso que gozaba con ver el sufrimiento de otros seres, así que su propósito ahora que sabia al Unicornio cautivo era divertirse un poco antes de matarle.

El unicornio al ver que quien le atacaba era un mago libero magia de su cuerno, pero esta fue inútil, pues el mago había planeado una gran cantidad de defensas mágicas, el pobre animal ahora estaba débil por el esfuerzo y herido, y Roland aprovecho para lanzar una tras otra maldición.

Cuando Hayden escucho el lamento del Unicornio corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el lamento y se encontró con algo que ni en sus sueños había podido imaginar, un hombre alto y delgado apuntaba a un magnifico corcel negro con un palito de madera del que brotaban destellos de luz, el animal trataba de soltarse y entonces se dio cuenta que de su frente salía un largo cuerno color marfil que tenia un leve resplandor azul, el hombre sonreía y apunto al corazón del animal mientras un destello verde salía de su varita.

Si alguien preguntara por que lo hizo, no sabría decirlo, pero al ver al mago apuntarle al animal, Hayden lanzo su hacha lo más fuerte que pudo.

El destello verde dio de lleno contra el hacha haciéndola volar en pedazos causando la sorpresa de Roland, quien de inmediato volteo a ver a quien había lanzado el proyectil.

-Tú- dijo Roland –pagaras por entrometerte en lo que no te importa-

-Déjale libre- dijo Hayden mientras sentía que su cuerpo se helaba ante la fría mirada de Roland.

-Crucio- dijo Roland.

Hayden sintió como si miles de cuchillos afilados rasgaran y destrozaran su cuerpo y grito como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, el dolor era tan intenso que lo único que podía pensar era en cuanto deseaba morir para que el dolor terminara.

El dolor termino, Roland apunto su varita contra el corcel y este cayó al piso, no le había matado, pero todos los huesos de su cuerpo estaban rotos.

Hayden vio al animal y comprendió que agonizaba y que su dolor debía ser tan grande como el que el había experimentado segundos antes, Rolan le miro y supo que su vida había llegado a su fin.

-Avada Keda….- dijo Roland, pero no termino la palabra, un destello rojo lo lanzo hacia atrás.

Un hombre apareció como venido de la nada, era alto, mucho mas alto que Roland, su cabello era pelirrojo y sostenía en su mano una varita mágica.

Roland se levanto y de inmediato lanzo dos maldiciones que fueron evitadas por el recién llegado con algunos movimientos de la varita.

El mago desconocido miro a Roland y evaluó su movimiento, y sin que nadie lo esperara, el aire pareció materializarse en roland y este se elevo violentamente, pero con un movimiento de varita logro evitar la caída, y de inmediato lanzo la maldición asesina sobre el pelirrojo.

El mago agito su varita y un escudo se materializo frente a el, era de plata y resistió la maldición que reboto y estuvo a punto de darle a Roland.

Roland ya se había enfrentado antes a otros magos y nunca le habían dado problemas, siempre había acabado con ellos sin el menos problema, pero este mago era diferente, no se veía atemorizado como los otros, se veía pleno, lleno de confianza y de pronto Roland fue quien comenzó a sentir temor.

El mago agito su varita y las ramas que había tiradas en el bosque se precipitaron sobre Roland, quien apenas pudo poner una barrera.

Hayden miraba la escena anonadado, nunca había visto algo así, sabia que existían los magos, pero solo había oído hablar de ellos en leyendas inverosímiles.

-Ríndete- dijo el pelirrojo con una voz extrañamente amenazante.

-Avada…..- trato de decir Roland, pero de pronto soltó su varita y aferro sus manos a su cuello y callo de rodillas, unos segundos mas tarde se encontraba tirado y sin vida.

El misterioso mago volteo a ver al Unicornio que estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente, el animal estaba exhausto, al ver al mago acercarse cerro los ojos renunciando a la lucha por su vida.

El pelirrojo se arrodillo cerca del unicornio y con su varita hizo algunos movimientos y el corcel poco a poco fue sintiendo alivio.

Unos minutos mas tarde el Unicornio se incorporaba y no dejaba de ver al mago y al chico que miraba temeroso a ambos, tenia tanto que agradecerles a cada uno, el chico lo había salvado de la maldición asesina y el mago lo había curado, pocos magos habrían evitado sucumbir a la avaricia de poseer el cuerno de un unicornio negro.

Lentamente el Unicornio avanzo y rozo con su cuerno a Hayden que le miraba maravillado y asombrado al mismo tiempo, el mago miraba la escena sonriente y de pronto dejo de parecerle aterrador a Hayden.

Después de tocar al chico, el Unicornio rozo con la punta de su cuerno la varita del mago y este sintió como su varita desprendía un calor que el nunca antes había sentido.

Siempre estará contigo cuando mas la necesites, el necesita aprender escucho el mago en su mente.

El unicornio se interno en el bosque y desapareció.

El mago se acerco a Hayden que aun estaba temeroso y le sonrió, el muchacho le sonrió tímidamente, el mago parecía unos pocos años mas grande que el carpintero.

-Mi nombre es Godric- dijo el mago extendiéndole la mano al joven.

-Hayden, Hayden Granger- contesto el carpintero estrechándole la mano.

El mago lo miro y evaluó la forma en que debía contarle lo que había pasado.

-Somos magos- dijo Godric.

-Por eso ustedes usan esas ramitas para atacarse- dijo Hayden.

-Si, son varitas mágicas- dijo Godric –pero……el Unicornio te ha dejado un regalo-

Hayden miro a todos lados, como buscando algo, Godric lo miro y sonrió.

-Eres un mago como nosotros- dijo Godric.

-Yo…….¿mago?- dijo Hayden.

Godric le explico que el Unicornio es el único ser que puede conceder el don de la magia pero que por lo regular eso nunca pasaba.

-El unicornio estaba agradecido de que lo salvaras- dijo Godric.

-Pero….yo no lo salve- dijo Hayden.

-Lo hiciste, sin saberlo, cuando arrojaste tu hacha bloqueaste una maldición muy poderosa que lo habría matado, el estaba agradecido contigo y ese don que te concedió es fu forma de recompensarte- explico el mago.

Desde ese día Godric se convirtió en su maestro y le enseño a usar la magia

Cuando Hermione termino de leer la historia todos estaba bastante sorprendidos, todos menos ella y Ron que ya la habían leído antes.

-Godric, como Gryffindor- dijo Harry.

Ron miro a Hermione y le sonrió pues ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de algo, hasta que Draco hablo.

-Granger, como Her…como Granger- dijo el rubio.

Hermione le sonrió a Ron, al menos uno se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ellos e habían dado cuenta unas horas antes.

-Granger no es un apellido común- dijo Draco

-Draco tiene razón- dijo Tonks –en el mundo mágico hay apellidos poco comunes, Granger es uno de ellos-

-¿Cómo que poco común?- dijo Ron.

-Es por que según los libros de genealogía mágica, algunos apellidos son casi solo para muggles- dijo Hermione.

-Pero el profesor Slugghorn pregunto si eras pariente de un brujo conocido- dijo Ron.

-Por eso Ron, el profesor Slugghorn trata de reclutar magos y brujas prometedores para su club, y Hermione era doblemente prometedora para el, por su inteligencia y por el parentesco que pudo haber tenido con ese brujo que menciono- dijo Remus.

-Esa leyenda pudo haber hablado del primer Granger mago- dijo Fred.

-Es una lastima- dijo Luna –papa sabe mucho acerca de leyendas de muggles-

-Con suerte Hermione termina siendo pariente lejano algún elfo domestico emancipado- dijo George a Ginny.

La pelirroja se rió con el comentario, mientras que Hermione que le había escuchado le dio un pisotón a Ron que luchaba por no reírse de imaginar la explicación del padre de Luna sobre Hermione y esa leyenda.

-Oye, yo no dije nada- dijo Ron.

-Te reíste- contesto ella.

-Podríamos investigar el apellido Granger, quizás eso nos diera una pista sobre Gryffindor- dijo Tonos.

-podría no tener nada que ver- dijo Hermione.

-No tenemos nada que hacer amor, no hay nada que nos ligue con el escudo de Gryffindor- dijo Ron.

-Ron tiene razón, al menos esto es algo- dijo Remus.

-Pero después de la trampa que nos pusieron en el ministerio será muy arriesgado ir- dijo Ginny.

-No no lo será, podemos buscar el apellido Granger y rastrearlo en bibliotecas muggles- dijo la castaña.

-Voldemort no se imaginara que rastreamos un apellido poco común en brujos- dijo Harry.

-Pediré a la Orden un poco de poción multijugos e iremos a algunas bibliotecas- dijo Remus.

-No creo que sea necesario ir disfrazados- dijo George.

-Cualquier precaución es mínima- dijo Tonks.

-No queremos sorpresas desagradables- dijo Remus.

-Hay que evitar a toda costa que un enfrentamiento con los mortifagos- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados, lo que Hermione había dicho era muy cierto, ya habían tenido la experiencia de perder a Ron, afortunadamente para todos el había logrado escapar gracias a Draco, pero eso era algo que ninguno de ellos quería volver a repetir, y mucho menos Hermione que fue testigo de lo afectado que quedo Ron después de lo que Voldemort le hizo.

Y así los chicos y los dos adultos comenzaron a planear la forma en la que comenzarían a investigar el apellido Granger después de todo esa era la forma en que podían rastrear algo sobre la leyenda del Unicornio negro.

-Magos y muggles estamos registrados en los archivos muggles- dijo Remus.

-El ministerio de magia piensa que esa es la mejor forma de confundirnos y que no se enteren lo que somos- dijo Tonks.

-Mi padre siempre se ha negado a visitar lugares que visiten los muggles- dijo Draco.

-Di el padre de Draco piensa así, lo mas lógico es que los demás mortifagos también lo hagan así- dijo la castaña.

-Y Voldemort- añadió Harry.

-Iremos disfrazados a recorrer los registros públicos muggles- dijo Fred.

-No- interrumpió Ron.

-Ron, es una muy buena idea- dijo Ginny.

-Tardaremos pero tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Neville.

-No, no tenemos que hacerlo, el profesor Slugghorn menciono a un Granger, podemos seguir ese rastro- dijo Ron.

-Eso solo nos llevaría a una sola persona Ron- dijo George.

-Eso nos llevaría a una persona con poderes mágicos, si como dijo Draco mi apellido es tan poco común podemos seguir el del mago que menciono el profesor y mi línea familiar y quizás encontraríamos algo- dijo la castaña.

-¿Por qué seguir tu línea familiar?, si tu eres hija de muggles- dijo Harry.

-Harry, los hijos de muggle no nacen así de la nada, su familia ha perdido los genes mágicos, pero dentro de su árbol genealógico hay algún mago, así que Hermione de seguro que tienen parentesco con algún mago cuya descendencia fue perdiendo el don de la magia, hasta que Hermione nació- explico Remus.

Los chicos planearon con toda calma la salida para buscar información, ya tenían la poción multijugos Tonks iría con Hermione y Ron, mientras que Remus iría con los gemelos, los demás se quedarían cuidando el refugio, Luna propuso tener listas algunas pociones curativas en caso de que algo saliera mal, así que con la ayuda de Draco prepararon algunas.

Una vez que todos tomaron grandes dosis de poción multijugos Hermione, Tonks y Ron quedaron convertidos en una pareja de aproximadamente treinta años con una niña de diez u doce años.

-Yo debía ser la adulta- reclamaba Tonks.

-Hermione conoce los lugares muggles mejor que nosotros dos así que es mejor que ella sea la adulta- dijo Ron.

-Eso y que así es su pareja- dijo Ginny a Harry.

Draco no pudo menos que sonreír cuando vio que las orejas de Ron comenzaban a sonrojarse al igual que las mejillas de la castaña.

Por otro lado Remus se había convertido en un anciano y los gemelos en dos jóvenes poco parecidos entre si que parecían ser los nietos del primero.

Hermione, Tonks y Ron irían a una oficina muggle en donde verían los registros y nacimientos de la familia de Hermione, ellos irían al sur de Yorkshire que era el lugar de donde provenía la mayoría de la familia de la castaña.

Remus y los gemelos irían por su parte a Bristol en donde indagarían sobre Héctor Dagworth Granger.

Tonks, Hermione y Ron no tuvieron ningún problema para hacer su búsqueda, Hermione conocía muy bien las costumbres muggles y con Tonks y Ron siguiendo fielmente sus instrucciones no tuvieron dificultad en hacerse pasar por un matrimonio con su hija que buscaban datos acerca de algún pariente perdido.

-Aquí esta lo que buscamos- dijo Ron que tenia abierto un libro en donde estaba la partida de nacimiento de Hermione.

-Ron debemos buscar mucho antes que Hermione- dijo Tonks.

-Yo conocí solo a mis abuelos, así que supongo que podemos buscar generación por generación, Ron ya encontró mi partida, buscaremos la de mi padre y después la del suyo, y así sucesivamente- dijo la castaña.

Tonks la miro y cerró los ojos, lo que decía la castaña no tenia nada fuera de lo común y bien podía dar resultado, así que se pusieron a buscar.

-Aquí esta la de tu padre- dijo Tonks, su abuelo es Hugo Granger, busquémoslo.

-Aquí esta la de mi abuelo- dijo Hermione, su padre es Archiwald Granger.

-Ya esta dijo Ron quince minutos después, su padre se llamo Alan Granger.

Mientras tanto en Bristol Remus no la tenia tan fácil, pues aparte de que el no estaba tan familiarizado con las costumbres muggles, los gemelos no paraban de hacer o planear bromas y varias veces fue las que tuvo que llamarles la atención.

Finalmente después de varias horas encontraron la partida de nacimiento de Héctor Dagworth Granger, pero los efectos de la poción se acababan y solo tenían otra toma que les garantizaría solo escasos minutos para salir y desaparecer.

Todos regresaron al refugio de los Potter, Remus venia decepcionado pues no habían encontrado prácticamente nada, por otro lado, Tonks y los demás habían encontrado doce generaciones de Granger familiares de Hermione.

-Pero ¿como es posible eso?- dijo Neville.

-Solo hay que ver el par de payasos que acompañaron al profesor Lupin- dijo ácidamente Ginny.

-Oye- protesto George.

-Debes de respetarnos enana, somos tus hermanos mayores- dijo Fred.

-Pues quizás es hora de que comenzaran a portarse como lo que dicen que son- dijo Ron.

Hermione y Harry fueron los primeros en voltear a ver a Ron pues su tono de voz no admitía interrupción.

-Ya es tiempo que se dejen de payasadas, sobre todo si salieron a una misión importante, era el único rastro que teníamos y han desperdiciado mucha poción multijugos, sabían que Remus no es experto en costumbres muggles y aun así comenzaron con sus bromas- dijo el pelirrojo.

Fred y George lo miraron con rencor ambos estaban por responderle, pero la mirada que tenia su hermano menor los hizo por primera vez sentirse inseguros de lo que pasaría, ambos lo miraron y se dieron cuenta por que estaba tan enojado, se trataba de Hermione, ella ahora de alguna forma podía estar mezclada con una leyenda que ligaba o al menos parecía ligar con Gryffindor y si era verdad Voldemort podría tratar de buscar esa varita de la que hablaba la leyenda y eso lo llevaría a Hermione.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos gemelos una vez que se dieron cuenta del sentimiento de su hermano.

Hermione tomo a Ron de la mano y la apretó gentilmente, el volteo a verla, aun estaba bastante serio, Hermione le sonrió y eso hizo que el al menos tratara de responderle.

-Mañana volveremos a buscar- dijo Remus.

-Yo creo que seria mejor si un solo grupo hace ambas búsquedas- dijo Ron.

-Y quizás podríamos encontrar mas cosas si solo fuéramos Ron y yo- dijo la castaña.

-Eso esta fuera de discusión- dijo Remus.

-Claro, no pueden ir solos- dijo Tonks.

-Si vamos solos podremos quedarnos mas horas y buscar más profundamente- dijo Hermione.

-Necesitan a alguien que los cuide- dijo Remus.

-No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide- bramo Ron.

-No estarás hablando en serio- dijo Fred.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio- dijo Ron.

-Sabes que necesitan de alguien que los cuide- dijo Ginny.

-No necesitamos a nadie- dijo Ron.

-Eso no esta a discusión, no van solos- dijo Remus.

-Profesor Lupin, Ron tiene razón no necesitamos a nadie para cuidarnos, Ron cuidara de mi y yo de el- dijo la castaña.

-Ron has mejorado pero no podrías tu solo contra un mortifago- dijo Tonks.

-¿Hasta que edad peleaste tú contra uno?- dijo Ron.

-Eso no es lo que importa- respondió Tonks ofendida.

-Por que yo pelee contra varios hace unos meses- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Te atraparon- dijo Fred.

-Fue una trampa- dijo Hermione.

-Ron no estas preparado para ir tu solo en una misión- dijo Remus.

-Hemos hecho cosas así desde los once años- contesto ofendido Ron.

-Ron, el profesor Lupin tiene razón- dijo George

-Remus Ron tiene razón, esta misión era solo para nosotros tres- dijo Harry señalando a Hermione a Ron y a el mismo.

-además ellos han hecho esto desde primer curso- dijo Neville apoyando a Ron.

-No Ron terminantemente no- dijo Tonks.

-Hagamos una votación- dijo Hermione.

El ambiente era tan tenso que podía fácilmente cortarse con un cuchillo, por una parte Remus, Tonks y los gemelos no querían que Hermione y Ron fueran solos, por otro lado Harry, Luna y Neville apoyaban a sus amigos, Ginny quería apoyar a ambos, pues confiaba en su hermano, pero no quería que les pasara nada así que termino por unirse al bando de Remus, la votación era cerrada, cinco contra cinco, todos voltearon a ver a un sofá en donde Malfoy veía la escena con interés y sonrió maliciosamente cuando Remus le pregunto su voto.

-Creo que lo mejor es que se decida con un duelo- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Estas loco?- dijo Ginny.

-No- dijo Malfoy mirándola y sonriendo.

-No vamos a pelear por una cosa así- dijo Tonks.

-El tiene razón- dijo Ron.

-Ron- chillo Hermione.

-Es lo mejor, si Weasley la derrota el debe de ir solo con Granger, y si es derrotado eso significa que usted tiene razón- dijo el rubio a Remus.

Todos miraron interesados la escena, Tonks miraba a Remus dudosa en aceptar la oferta, Ron miraba desafiante a la joven auror.

-Ron una cosa son los entrenamientos y otra que estés preparado- dijo Ginny.

-Los mortifagos del cementerio no estaban jugando, ni los que atacaron el colegio el año pasado- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron saco su varita y con un rápido movimiento saco chispas azules que formaron un circulo frente a Tonks.

La joven auror miro a Lupin dudosa, este le indico que debía aceptar, la auror saco su varita y en un movimiento igual al de Ron saco chispas amarillas que se entrelazaron con el circulo que el pelirrojo había formado.

-Duelo aceptado- dijo Malfoy.

Todos entraron en el salón que habían destinado como centro de entrenamiento, Ron y Tonks ocuparon los lugares principales al centro de la habitación, ambos se alejaron unos pasos y quedaron frente a frente.

Tonks quería que todo terminara rápidamente así que blandiendo su varita hizo un movimiento circular frente al pelirrojo quien rápidamente esquivo el haz plateado que salio disparado de la varita de la bruja.

Ron rápidamente contraataco con la maldición rompe huesos, no le gustaba hacer eso a Tonks, pero el sabia perfectamente que le convenía mas terminar con ella rápidamente, después de todo ella era un auror.

Tonks no tuvo muchos problemas para detener la maldición, y la respondió con un potente hechizo incendiario que causo una gran quemadura en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Ron por su parte aun con el terrible ardor que sentía hizo un movimiento como si tuviera una espada en la mano y provoco un profunde corte en la pierna izquierda de Tonks que comenzó a sangrar abundantemente.

Ninguno de los dos quería lastimar al contrincante, pero sabían que se lastimarían más si el duelo duraba demasiado así que trataron de lanzar los hechizos más potentes que conocían para acabar pronto.

Harry miraba la escena muy interesado, tenía plena confianza en su amigo y sabia lo mucho que había mejorado pero muy dentro de si dudaba que pudiera ganarle a Tonks.

Ginny miraba la escena aterrada, ya había estado a punto de perder a Ron y no quería verlo lastimado una vez mas, ella se pego lo mas que pudo a Harry quien la abrazo tratando de confortarla.

Los gemelos se miraban entre si, querían que ganara Tonks, ya que eso significaría que ni su hermano ni Hermione saldrían solos, pero no podían evitar mirar a Ron con inmenso orgullo al ver lo mucho que había crecido en pocos meses.

Neville y Luna miraban sonrientes el duelo, sabían que ninguno de ellos se lastimaría y miraban con mucho agrado la forma en que Ron peleaba.

Hermione por su parte miraba el duelo con una seguridad y confianza que muchos dudaban pudiera tener, la castaña sabia que Tonks jamás lastimaría a Ron y de sobra sabia que el haría todo para ganar, así que ella estaba segura del resultado.

Remus no podía dejar de preocuparse, pues pensaba que Ron quizás en desesperación usaría alguna maldición tenebrosa.

Draco miraba sonriente lo sorprendía que estaba Tonks, ella esperaba acabar con el muy pronto, ya llevaban diez minutos y aun no veía la hora de vencerle, el rubio desde el momento en que propuso el duelo sabia cual seria el resultado.

Ron lanzo un potente desmayus a Tonks quien apenas pudo esquivarlo, no así Luna quien cayó impactada.

-Luna- dijo Harry quien corrió a auxiliarla.

-Cuidado- chillo Remus para que todos estuvieran mas atentos.

Ron lanzo la maldición asfixiadora e impacto a Tonks, pero la joven bruja lanzo un depulso que lanzo a Ron lejos y acabo con su concentración.

Tonks tardo unos instantes en recuperar el aliento, y con ello le dio el tiempo justo a Ron para que se pusiera de pie y en guardia.

-Draco es un idiota- dijo Fred.

-Mira que proponer eso, si lo que quería era fastidiar a Ron, le bastaba con votar a nuestro favor- dijo George.

-Draco apoyo a Ron- dijo Harry.

-Harry no puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo Ginny.

-Claro que si- contesto el moreno -quiere demostrarle a Tonks y a Remus de lo que es capaz Ron-

Los gemelos meditaron lo que Harry recién les había dicho, y viéndolo desde esa perspectiva bien que podía tener razón, si Ron derrotaba a Tonks tendría mas confianza en si mismo y Remus y Tonks lo dejarían ir solo con Hermione.

-así lo planeaste desde que nos escuchaste discutir- dijo Neville a Draco.

-así fue Longbottom, Weasley la derrotara al final- dijo el rubio.

-Eso no puedes saberlo- dijo Harry.

-resistió la tortura del señor tenebroso, peleo contra mortifagos que querían matarle, si hizo todo eso, bien puede derrotar a una auror- dijo el rubio.

Ron lanzaba una y otra maldición en contra de Tonks estaba decidido a demostrarle a ella y a los demás que el era perfectamente capaz de combatir y pelear, Tonks por su parte peleaba en un nivel muy distinto al de los entrenamientos, quería proteger a los chicos del peligro que significaba ir solos en una misión.

-Al principio creí que Tonks le ganaría fácilmente- dijo Fred.

-Yo también lo creía, pero ahora lo dudo, hay que ver la determinación que esta demostrando el bobo de Ron- dijo George.

-Tonks lo ha dejado crecer y ha sido un grave error- dijo Remus.

-Ron se ve muy decidido- dijo Ginny.

-Weasley va a ganarle- dijo Draco.

-Estas muy seguro- dijo Remus sonriendo, sabia que para Draco era difícil decir eso, era como un cumplido, y el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a decirle cumplidos a los que habían sido por varios años sus enemigos.

-Remus, tu no o viste pelear contra los mortifagos en el cementerio- dijo Harry.

-Ni tu lo viste soportar la tortura de Voldemort, verlo en vivo es muy distinto a lo que te pueda contar Potter- dijo Draco.

Tonks hizo una floritura con su varita y de ella salieron gruesas cuerdas que se dirigían a Ron.

El pelirrojo las quemo al instante, ninguna de ellas logro enredarse en el.

Hermione miraba a Ron y no podía menos que sonreír, pues sabía que si ese esfuerzo estaba haciendo al combatir contra una amiga a la que no quería herir, haría mucho mas por protegerla a ella en caso de una amenaza real.

Tonks estaba convencida de que terminaría perdiendo si continuaba así, por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria usar magia mucho mas letal contra Ron, mas valía lastimarlo ahora a que el ganara y fuera lastimado por mortifagos.

Ron comenzó a sentir que la sangre se agolpaba en su cuerpo y poco a poco fue sintiendo un dolor muy intenso, se aferro a su varita desesperado intentando recordar la contra maldición, pero el dolor era tan intenso como el de la maldición cruciatus.

Tonks lo miraba preocupada, sabia que si seguía resistiéndose podría hacerle un daño severo, así que apunto rápidamente con su varita a Ron y la varita del pelirrojo salio volando y se acerco a el.

Ron sentía que el dolor ganaba terreno y que le faltaban pocos segundos para rendirse o caer en la inconciencia, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder, debía demostrarles que el era capaz de proteger a Hermione y de protegerse a el, pero ya todo estaba perdido, sin varita ya nada podía hacer.

-RON, LUCHA POR MI- grito la castaña.

Tonks estaba muy cerca y con la guardia baja.

Ron sentía que tenia ya poco dominio de su cuerpo pero cuando vio a Tonks cerca de el la pateo lo mas fuerte que pudo en el estomago, puso toda la fuerza que tenia en ese golpe, con la esperanza de que rompiera la concentración de la auror en su maleficio y poder correr por su varita o tomar la de ella.

Tonks sintió un fuerte golpe que le quito la concentración, pero aun con el dolor se aferro a su varita.

Ron al verse librado de los efectos de la maldición cayo al suelo, Tonks tenia aun su varita y el no recordaba en donde había parado la suya.

Hermione por su parte sonrió cuando vio que Ron se sentía mejor, su corazón latió rápidamente y sintió un calor en el pecho.

Ron vio que Tonks se incorporaba lentamente y sintió que junto a su mano había algo, miro y era su varita, el pelirrojo la tomo y disparo un encantamiento aturdidor contra la auror que nada pudo hacer para detenerlo.

Remus y los demás miraban la escena atónitos, en el piso estaba Tonks sin sentido, Ron se incorporaba poco a poco y respiraba agitadamente.

Hermione corrió, lo abrazo y lleno de besos y de mimos.

Remus reanimaba a Tonks que lucia aun adolorida del estomago y de las heridas que le había provocado Ron, pero sin duda lo mas maltrecho que tenia era el orgullo, aunque era una auror muy joven había sido una de las mejores de su promoción y había sido derrotada por un chico de apenas diecisiete años y encima que había peleado honorablemente.

Harry, Luna y Neville corrieron a abrazar a Ron, pero fueron echados a un lado por Hermione que le curaba las heridas que le había causado Tonks.

-Lo abrazaran una vez que yo lo cure completamente- dijo ella ceñuda.

-Ella si lo abrazo- se quejo Harry.

Los gemelos aunque sabían que la victoria de Ron significaba que el y Hermione irían solos, les había provocado inmenso orgullo por su hermano menor y no podían menos que sonreír.

Malfoy por su parte sonreía discretamente, el sabia que Weasley tenia que ganar y no había esperado nada menos del pelirrojo.

Ginny por su parte aunque estaba contenta del talento que había demostrado Ron estaba muy preocupada por que sabia que con esta victoria el y Hermione saldrían solos.

Hermione termino de curar a Ron y entonces si los chicos corrieron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

Draco miraba a Ron con mucha curiosidad había algo que le había intrigado y que parecía ninguno de los demás se había dado cuenta, cerro los ojos y recordó una escena especial de la batalla, cuando nadie lo veía a el camino hacia una parte especifica del salón y no vio nada.

¿Será posible? pensó el rubio.

Tonks intento que Ron desechara la idea de ir solo con Hermione a buscar más datos sobre los Granger, pero fue inútil, el pelirrojo y la castaña estaban decididos, y solo aceptaron esperar un par de días a que Ron descansara del duelo.

Dos días mas tarde Hermione y Ron salían a buscar más información sobre el apellido Granger, primero fueron a la oficina muggle que habían visitado antes con Tonks y ahí encontraron más información sobre la familia de Hermione.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente?- dijo Ron.

-Yo creo que si, 15 generaciones del apellido es mas que suficiente- contesto la castaña.

Hermione y Ron salieron de la oficina muggle buscaron un lugar solitario y usaron la aparición para llegar a la oficina de Bristol donde Remus y los gemelos no habían encontrado nada.

Bebieron un frasco mas cada uno de poción lo que les garantizaba al menos cinco horas mas de ocultamiento y entraron, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y la oficina estaba ya por cerrar, así que entraron y disimuladamente se escondieron en uno de los baños, la oficina cerro y después de media hora en que se cercioraron que no había nadie salieron.

-Odio hacer estas cosas- dijo ella.

-Lo se, pero sabes que es necesario- contesto el.

Hermione y Ron se dirigieron al archivo y comenzaron a buscar informes sobre Héctor Dagworth Granger.

-Aquí esta- dijo Hermione mientras le mostraba a Ron el registro.

Hermione y Ron comenzaron a buscar a los ascendentes de Héctor tal y como lo hicieron con Hermione, después de cuatro horas encontraron toda la información que querían, los registros mas antiguos no databan de la época de la leyenda, Hermione lucia decepcionada.

-Que no este en los registros no significa que no sea cierta la leyenda- dijo Ron.

Hermione pareció meditar la respuesta y sonrió, y comenzó a buscar en los registros.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Ron.

-A sus descendientes, debe de haber alguien que pueda contarnos algo- dijo la castaña.

-Es poco probable pero……..- dijo Ron.

-¿Pero que?- dijo ella.

-Las familias mágicas mas antiguas heredan cuentos e historias de generación en generación, tú lo escuchaste hace meses, lo que contó mi padre acerca de los elfos domésticos y los magos que los liberaron- dijo Ron.

Media hora mas tarde habían encontrado a un único pariente vivo de Héctor.

-Ron, creo que deberíamos aprovechar los últimos frascos para poder ir a hacerle una visita- dijo Hermione.

El pelirrojo medito la idea de su novia y sonrió, saco su varita y envió a su patronus avisándoles a los demás que regresarían al día siguiente.

-Se van a poner furiosos cuando lo reciban- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué les dijiste?- pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Que iríamos tras una pista y que regresaríamos mañana- contesto Ron.

Hermione no dijo nada, Ron tampoco ambos miraron hacia otro lado tratando de que su sonrojo pasara desapercibido. Minutos después acomodaban en su ligar todos los papeles que habían tomado y salieron en el mas absoluto sigilo.

-¿Sabes llegar?- pregunto el.

Hermione sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Mis abuelos tenían una cabaña muy cerca de donde esta la casa que buscamos- dijo ella antes de tomar la mano de Ron u usar la aparición conjunta.

-están locos- dio Tonks.

-jamás debimos dejarlos ir- contesto Remus.

Hermione y Ron caminaron media hora por un bosque hasta que encontraron una casa, ambos sintieron que no era una casa común y corriente, pues para cualquier muggle parecía solo una pequeña cabaña, pero la castaña y el pelirrojo sabían que era mas que eso. Se acercaron a la puerta y llamaron, la puerta se abrió y una elfina domestica salio a recibirles, después de una gran reverencia espero a que los visitantes se anunciaran.

-Buscamos a la señora Granger- dijo Hermione.

-¿A quien anuncio?- pregunto la elfina.

-A Hermione Granger y a Ron Weasley- dijo el pelirrojo.

La elfina la miro incrédula de lo que había escuchado y con un plop desapareció, unos segundos mas tarde la puerta se abría y por ella entraba una chica en pijama, era un poco mas alta que Hermione tendría acaso unos veinte años, su cabello era negro y largo, su tez morena, vestía un pijama azul celeste con algunos pegasos bordados y dos simpáticas alitas en la espalda.

-Puka me dijo que me buscaban- dijo la chica que de inmediato comenzó a sonrojarse ciando vio a Ron.

Ese gesto no paso inadvertido para Hermione.

-Regresare en un minuto, ya es tarde y no esperaba visitas- dio la chica sin dejar presentarse a los visitantes.

Minutos más tarde reapareció vistiendo una falda diminuta que dejaba ver un torneado par de piernas, la chica se sentó frente a Ron y cruzo las piernas disimuladamente.

-Hola, soy Mia granger- dijo la morena.

-Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley- dijo Hermione que miraba ceñuda a Ron que parecía bastante interesado en las piernas de la morena.

-¿A que debo su visita?- pregunto ella mirando al pelirrojo.

-Usted es la única pariente viva de Héctor Dagworth Granger- dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento no soy de mucho talento para las pociones …..- dijo Mia.

-No queremos eso, queremos saber si tú conoces una leyenda que involucra a un muggle de apellido Granger- dijo la castaña.

-Puka- llamo Mia –sirve te a nuestros invitados……¿limón o crema? Dijo mirando a Ron que aun no decía nada.

La elfina apareció de la nada una bandeja con el servicio pedido y después desapareció.

-¿Azúcar?- dijo la morena viendo a Ron.

-Lo toma amargo- dijo la castaña mirando fulminantemente a Ron, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de malestar de su novia y tomo la taza sin ponerla nada mas que te.

-¿Me decías?- dijo Mia tratando de disimular el coqueteo con Ron. –ahhhh si, ya recuerdo, quieres conocer la leyenda del unicornio negro-

-¿Es cierta la leyenda?- dijo Ron evitando mirar a Mia.

-Mi familia la ha transmitido por generaciones- contó Mia –descendemos de Hayden Granger, soy la ultima de la familia-

-El mago del que habla la leyenda Godric es…- dijo Ron.

-Gryffindor- contesto Mia, la familia ha asegurado que el primer alumno que tuvo el famoso Gryffindor antes de fundar Hogwarts fue nuestro ancestro- dijo la morena.

Hermione sonrió, a fin de cuentas había logrado su cometido, de pronto miro con enojo a la morena que lanzaba seductoras miradas al pelirrojo, metió la mano discretamente en su bolsillo y se puso de pie, Ron al verla la imito, ambos se despidieron y salieron.

-Regresa cuando quieras- dijo Mia a Ron que corría tratando de alcanzar a Hermione.

-Esa fresca lo lamentara mañana- decía Hermione en voz alta.


	10. Chapter 10 Mas unidos que nunca

Capitulo 10: Mas unidos que nunca

**Capitulo 10: Mas unidos que nunca.**

-Vamos Hermione espérame- decía Ron que caminaba muy deprisa siguiendo a la castaña.

Hermione no le dirigía la palabra desde que habían salido de la casa de Mia.

-¿Qué hice?- dijo Ron arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haber dicho esas palabras.

-¿Qué que hiciste?- dijo la castaña volteando a verlo y cruzando los brazos.

-No hice nada malo- dijo el evitando sostenerle la mirada.

-Vamos a ver que hiciste……mmmmmm…..seria estarle mirando las piernas a esa fresca- dijo la castaña escupiendo prácticamente la ultima parte de la oración.

-Estaba frente a mí- se defendió Ron.

Hermione lo vio de forma fría sin decirle ni una palabra.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- dijo el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

Hermione lo miro y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué que quería que hicieras?- repitió ella con burla.

Ron la miro y comprendió que aquella frase había sido un completo error.

-Veras, pues primero mirarla a la cara y no a las piernas y después…….no se…..poner una cara normal no la de idiota que tenias- dijo ella antes de voltearse y reanudar su camino.

Ron la siguió y caminaba junto a ella sin decir nada.

Quince minutos mas tarde y pensando que el enojo se le había pasado se decidió a hablarle.

-¿Estas enojada?- dijo el.

Hermione una vez mas volteo y se detuvo con los brazos cruzados frente a Ron, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y esa mirada no presagiaba nada bueno para el pelirrojo.

Ron comprendió que aquella pregunta había sido un error más y que estaba metido en serios problemas.

-Nooooo- dijo ella con ironía –estoy feliz de que mi novio este babeando el suelo por ver las piernas de una fresca-

-Yo no babeaba- dijo el a modo de defensa.

-Pues poco te falto- dijo ella.

-No vi nada- dijo el.

-La cara que tenias, apuesto que envidiabas el ojo mágico del profesor Moody- dijo ella.

Hermione se volteo y reanudo la caminata.

Ron la siguió en silencio mientras meditaba las ultimas frases de la castaña, el pensaba que no había hecho nada malo, pero si era sincero la verdad es que las piernas de Mia le habían llamado bastante la atención y no podía culpar a Hermione de estar enojada con el.

-¿Que querías que hiciera?….soy un chico- dijo el.

Hermione se volteo y en sus ojos ya no había enojo, ahora más bien parecía estar un poco triste.

La castaña esperaba otra reacción por parte de Ron una mas madura, una en la que el se disculpara por las miradas que le dirigió a Mia, si bien es cierto no todo era culpa de el, después de todo la chica fue la que se mostró tan coqueta frente a el, pero eso no hacia que doliera menos.

Ron adivino que ella ya no estaba enojada y comenzó a sentir el verdadero temor de haberla decepcionado, así que se acerco e ella.

-Lo lamento- dijo el.

Hermione lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que en verdad había arrepentimiento en la cara del pelirrojo.

-Ella tuvo la culpa- dijo la castaña.

Y sabia que era verdad, Ron no era precisamente uno de los chicos mas experimentados en lo que a relaciones con chicas se refería, sus únicas dos experiencias eran Lavender y su relación de venganza y ella misma, y el enojo comenzó a desaparecer.

Sin embargo Ron la sorprendió con lo que dijo después.

-No debí de haberlo hecho-

-Ella fue la culpable, estaba coqueteando contigo- dijo la castaña.

Para mas sorpresa Ron dijo algo que ella no esperaba.

-No la culpa fue mia, no debí de quedarme viéndola-

Ron sabia que era cierto, que el podía haber evitado todo esto ignorando a la morena, después de todo el ya había pasado por esa etapa de celos cuando Víctor la rondaba a ella, y para ser sinceros y justos, Hermione nunca dio muestras de fijarse demasiado en los chicos.

-Era normal…ella es atractiva y mayor que tu….cualquier chico habría caído en su juego- dijo Hermione.

-No me importa lo que cualquier chico hubiera hecho, me importa que yo caí y te lastime- dijo el.

Hermione sonrió, finalmente escucho lo que quería escuchar desde un principio.

-Es que……ella es más bonita que yo- dijo Hermione mirando al piso.

-No lo es- dijo Ron levantando la cara de ella gentilmente.

-Si que lo es- contesto la castaña. –su cabello es sensacional y el mío…..-

Hermione toco los rizos de su alborotada melena.

-Quizás para muchos el cabello de Mia sea sensacional, pero a mi me gusta tu cabellera castaña y alborotada- dijo el mientras jugaba con los rizos de ella.

-¿En verdad te gusta?- pregunto ella.

-Desde siempre- respondió el –eres mi leoncita-

Hermione le sonrió a Ron y se acerco a el.

-Te amo Hermione, y no importa quien se acerque, ni que tan bonita sea, a nadie amo como a ti-

El avanzo un paso más y quedaron muy cerca, ambos se abrazaron, no había necesidad de más, ella había creído en las palabras del chico, no necesitaba escuchar más.

Cuando se separaron se dieron cuanta que había un lago muy bonito y que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que estaba.

-Aun nos queda una hora de poción- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres nadar un rato?- pregunto Ron.

-Si- dijo ella.

Hermione de pronto comenzó a sonrojarse, pues recordó que ninguno de los dos llevaba un traje de baño, el pelirrojo al verla comprendió lo que pasaba y se aclaro la garganta, pero antes que que pudiera decir algo vio que Hermione comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

La castaña aunque estaba un poco avergonzada no dudo en quitarse la ropa, después de todo Ron no era cualquier chico, era el amor de su vida, el único hombre al que le confiaría todo de ella, dormía con el desde hacia meses, el la protegía do todo y la apoyaba, quedarse con el en ropa interior no era nada, así que comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas.

Ron no sentía vergüenza de verla ni en que ella le viera, así que también comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, volteo y vio a la castaña que lo esperaba en la orilla, la tomo de la mano y ambos saltaron.

Nadaron u jugaron por más de una hora como si fueran niños pequeños, los efectos de la poción multijugos habían comenzado a desaparecer.

Hermione nadaba y Ron la seguía tratando de atraparla, cuando lo logro ella se defendió haciéndole cosquillas, estas lograron su efecto pues el pelirrojo la soltó ella aprovecho y trato de escapar, pero el aprovechando su mayor estatura logro tomarla de los tobillos y sumergirla.

Ron se sumergió llevando a Hermione con el, el lago no era muy profundo, ahí la abrazo y la beso, casi un minuto después ambos salieron, les faltaba la respiración, tomaron iré casi con desesperación, para los dos había sido algo nuevo y a ambos les había gustado, Ron no perdió tiempo y apenas vio que Hermione ya respiraba normalmente la beso de nuevo, la castaña se dejo llevar por el arrebato del pelirrojo y comenzaron un intenso beso que duro bastantes minutos.

No era la primera vez que experimentaban estar a solas, tampoco era la primera vez que experimentaban un beso pasional, si bien era cierto llevaban meses durmiendo juntos tenían pocos días que dormían abrazados, pero esta vez era diferente estaban verdaderamente a solas, y mas aun estaban en ropa interior.

Hermione se separo un poco de Ron y se mordió los labios, no hizo nada por cubrirse ni por insinuarle a Ron que no estuviera a gusto.

El pelirrojo por su parte se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, pero esta vez sin la pasión de el beso anterior.

Se miraron, sabían lo que iba a pasar y ninguno dio la mínima muestra de querer evitarlo, el la tomo de la mano y ella camino guiándolo hacia una zona donde el pasto se levantaba mas abundante, ambos se sentaron, no dijeron nada, no había necesidad, había llegado el momento que tanto habían esperado.

Esta vez ella fue la que inicio los besos, tiernos al principio, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por la pasión, por el fuego que ardía en su corazón desde hacia años, desde que se fijo en el pelirrojo por primera vez supo lo que quería, lo quería a el y a nadie mas, el año anterior se había esforzado por olvidarlo, incluso trato de odiarlo, pero no pudo, pues el corazón de ella le pertenecía a el y solo a el, y sabia que lo que iba a pasar solo lo podía hacer con el.

Ron por su parte se dejo llevar por la castaña, el a diferencia de ella tardo mas en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su ahora novia, pero desde que lo acepto, se dio cuenta que no quería que Lavender o ninguna chica mas fuera su primero en algo, el solo la quería a ella y quería que su primera vez fuera con Hermione y solo con ella.

Poco a poco se tendieron en la hierba, Ron la abrazo y lentamente fue pasando su mano por la espalda de la castaña.

Hermione sintió como si por su cuerpo pasara un choque eléctrico e involuntariamente arqueo su cuerpo, el pelirrojo comenzó a besar su cuello, Hermione hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, Ron de pronto la soltó y la miro fijamente.

Ella sabia el por que de esa mirada, Ron sin decir una sola palabra le estaba pidiendo que ella decidiera si estaba segura de continuar, ella le sonrió y lo miro a los ojos y sin decir una sola palabra llevo sus manos a su espalda y desabrocho el sujetador.

Ron tampoco dijo nada y lentamente fue bajando los tirantes hasta despojarla de su prenda, el se sonrojo un poco por que no dejaba de verla a la cara, no quería parecer algo que no era, ella comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de el, así que le sonrió para indicarle que podía mirar.

Ron le sonrió y la beso, y así poco a poco se despojaron de las únicas prendas que los separaban de la total desnudes, las caricias y los juegos aumentaron hasta que finalmente ella le miro y se recostó en la hierba.

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella, beso sus labios y le dijo.

-No te haré daño-

-Eso lo se- dijo ella.

Y finalmente la pareja se amo como siempre lo habían soñado, entregándose por primera vez a la única persona con la que querían estar.

-Estarán bien- dijo Harry.

-Son un par de irresponsables- dijo Remus.

-Por eso no quería que fueran solos- añadió Tonks.

-Ellos saben cuidarse- dijo Neville.

-Ronald demostró ser bastante capaz- dijo Luna.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Hermione y Ron estaban abrazados en silencio, no había necesidad de decir nada, se amaban y eso lo decía todo, los momentos que habían compartido juntos volvieron a sus mentes y se recordaron desde los inicios de su amistad, cuando ella era una sabelotodo petulante y el un pelirrojo obstinado y terco.

La castaña sonrió mientras recordaba lo mucho que el la había hecho rabiar los primeros meses desde que se conocieron, le parecía mentira que ese pelirrojo enojan se hubiera convertido en el hombre del que se había enamorado y que hubiera cambiado tanto solamente por ella.

Ron también recordaba lo mucho que habían pasado juntos, y la primera vez que la vio con otros ojos, era cierto los primeros tres años de amistad el la veía como a un chico mas, siempre estaba con ellos, nunca hacia cosas de chicos, pero fue hasta ese fatídico cuarto año cuando su visión cambio, y al contrario de lo que todos piensan no fue el haberla visto llegar al baile convertida en una princesa, sino el hecho de que iba con alguien mas, ahí fue cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione era una chica, y le importaba poco si fuera una princesa o la chica de cabello alborotado, era su Hermione y de nadie mas.

Poco a poco el amanecer llego y los sorprendió tomados de la mano, siempre habían querido compartir un momento como este, ambos voltearon y sonrieron, se pusieron de pie y fue entonces cuando Hermione dijo.

-Ron te amo como siempre- dijo ella.

-Y yo mas que nunca- respondió el antes de tomarse de la mano y regresar el refugio de los Potter.


	11. Chapter 11 Curiosidad y reproches

Capitulo 11 Curiosidad y Reproches

**Capitulo 11 Curiosidad y Reproches.**

-Son unos desconsiderados- les reñía Remus.

-Por eso me oponía a que fueran- dijo Tonks.

-Como demonios se les ocurre pasar la noche fuera del refugio- dijo Fred.

-No solo fuera del refugio sino que solos- dijo George.

-Algo malo pudo pasarles- dijo Ginny.

-No paso nada- decía calmadamente Ron.

-Obtuvimos muy buenos frutos de nuestra investigación- dijo la castaña.

-Eso no justifica lo que hicieron- dijo Tonks.

-Soy responsable por ustedes- dijo Remus -¿Qué clase de cuentas le entregare a sus padres si les pasa algo?-

-No eres responsable de nadie, Hermione y yo somos mayores de edad- contesto Ron.

-Ron- chillo Hermione.

-No hermione, ya dejen de tratarnos como a unos niños, sabemos bien los riesgos que tomamos al acompañar a Harry y sabíamos bien lo que hacíamos al quedarnos a pasar la noche fuera del refugio- dijo Ron.

-Ah, ¿así que te crees muy hombre para tomar deciciones así?- dijo Remus.

-Si- respondió desafiante Ron.

-Ron- dijo Hermione en voz muy baja.

-Eres un niño aun- dijo Fred.

-Y tu un idiota- respondió Ron.

-¿Crees que puedes enfrentarte tu solo con mortifagos si los encuentran?- pregunto burlonamente George.

-Yo solo no, pero no estaba solo, Hermione estaba conmigo y ya les demostramos que sabemos defendernos muy bien- dijo Ron.

-Remus lo miro hastiado de la discusión, era verdad a medias, ya no eran unos niños y no podían obligarlos a que obedecieran, y si sabían defenderse bastante bien, pero aun le preocupaban.

-Bien….y entonces díganme que fue lo que hicieron- dijo Remus.

Hermione y Ron por mas que trataron de evitarlo comenzaron a dar muestras de que algo había pasado, pues la castaña comenzó a enrojecer y a mirar al suelo, y a Ron la orejas comenzaron a ponérsele coloradas.

Sin embargo rápido se repusieron a ala impresión inicial y fue Hermione como siempre la que respondió más rápido.

-Seguimos la genealogía de Héctor Granger y rastreamos no solo a sus parientes mas lejanos, sino que se nos ocurrió rastrear a parientes vivos y encontramos a una sola, verdad Ron- dijo la castaña.

-Si su nombre es Mia y la visitamos, por eso fue que decidimos quedarnos- dijo Ron.

-Cruzamos referencias entre los datos que encontramos de mi familia y los que encontramos con Héctor Dagworth Granger y no encontramos parentesco alguno- dijo Hermione.

-Pero ella si es descendiente de Hayden Granger- dijo Ron.

Era evidente que Ron quería hablar poco o nada de Mia, después de todo aunque ya se habían arreglado quería evitar un comentario que iniciara una vez mas los celos de Hermione.

-Ella nos contó que su familia ha pasado esa leyenda de generación en generación y que además el mago al que se refiere la leyenda es Gryffindor.- dijo la castaña.

-Entonces…..- dijo Harry.

-Entonces Harry hay algo mas de Gryffindor que seria valioso, su varita mágica- dijo Ron.

-La leyenda es no es clara- dijo Neville.

-De hecho no se sabe de ninguna varita con un poder semejante- dijo Tonks.

Draco cerró los ojos meditando y haciendo conjeturas, tenía una idea bastante interesante, pero prefería esperar a corroborar sus ideas.

-Ron necesitamos ver esos recuerdos- dijo Tonks.

Hermione inmediatamente saco su varita y pensó en la visita a la casa de Mia, no pensaba dejar que Ron fuera quien les diera el recuerdo, temía que Ron se distrajera y salieran a la luz imágenes de lo que había pasado en el bosque.

-Tome profesor- dijo ella.

Todos entraron en el recuerdo de Hermione y fueron testigos de la visita a la casa de Mia Granger, y corroboraron lo dicho por ambos.

Al salir todos tenían muchas ideas acerca de que es lo que debían hacer, ahora deberían de buscar leyendas acerca de varitas legendarias, y no solo leyendas, también deberían de buscar en historia de la magia.

Los gemelos tenían una extraña sonrisa cada que veían a Hermione y a Ron, ambos se miraron con complicidad y esperaron a que todos regresaran a la sala par comenzar con lo que tenían planeado.

-Y dinos Hermione ¿que tal tu prima?- dijo Fred.

-No es su prima- dijo Ron.

-Son Granger- dijo George.

-Sin parentesco- dijo Hermione ofendida.

-Vamos, ambas son Granger- dijo Fred.

-No soy nada de esa fresca- dijo la castaña.

-Son Granger, a Ron le gustaron sus piernas- dijo George.

-Yo no he dicho eso- dijo Ron molesto.

-No es necesario decirlo hermanito- dijo Fred burlón.

-Tu mirada te delato- añadió George.

-¿Verdad cuñadita?- siguió Fred.

-Ya dejen de molestar a Hermione- dio Ron.

-Vamos hermano, te gustaron esas piernas- dijo George.

Todos miraban interesados la escena, Draco sabía lo que querían provocar los gemelos, hacer enojar a Hermione y que el que pagara los platos rotos fuera Ron

-No lo puedes negar, y de hecho no puedo culparte por ello- dijo Fred.

-deberían de traerla, si le gusto el bobo de Ron nosotros seguro le pareceremos……- dijo George.

-Un par de idiotas- dijo la castaña.

Todos rieron al ver la cara que habían puesto los gemelos.

-Claro que se lo parecerían, dos tipos de diecinueve años tan inmaduros, de seguro que se divertiría con ellos- dijo Ron.

La castaña y el pelirrojo pretendían alejarse de los demás, Remus y Tonks analizaban el recuerdo que Hermione les había mostrado, los demás bromeaban a los gemelos, todos excepto Ginny y Harry.

La pelirroja avanzo tomo a Hermione de la mano y se la llevo a su habitación, mientras que el moreno se acerco a Ron y lo miro exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Cómo fue?- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Como fue que?- dijo Hermione.

-Conmigo no finjas Hermione, te conozco demasiado bien, no se quedaron toda la noche solo por investigar, el recuerdo que nos mostraste incluye un reloj que marcaba una hora que no justifica que se quedaran toda la noche juntos y solos- dijo Ginny.

-No hicimos nada- dio Hermione evitando ver a la pelirroja a la cara.

Mientras tanto en la sala, lejos de los demás, Harry dirigía una mirada inquisidora a Ron.

-Hermione es como mi hermana Ron- murmuraba molesto Harry.

-¿Y?- dijo Ron.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero- dijo Harry.

-Amigo, no tengo la menor idea- respondió Ron.

-Si que la tienes, ustedes se quedaron solos por algo- dijo el moreno.

Ron de inmediato comenzó a sonrojarse al recordar lo que habían hecho. Pero de inmediato se puso en el lugar de Harry, si eso lo hubiera hecho el con su hermanita, no hubiera esperado un segundo para maldecirlo.

-Yo la amo- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los ojos a Harry –no es una aventura ni un juego, es la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida-

La declaración de Ron pareció calmar a Harry quien suavizó la mirada y sonrió.

-Desde que enviaste el patronus imagine que ustedes dos se portarían mal- dijo el moreno haciendo que a Ron se le pusieran las orejas coloradas.

-No Ginny, no puedo contarte eso- dijo la castaña que lucia roja como un tomate.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, y la única a la que puedo preguntarle eso- dijo la pelirroja.

-Puedes pedirle a tu madre que te de una platica- dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

-Hermione- chillo la pelirroja.

-Ginny, no es que no quiera, me muero de las ganas de contarte, pero es que……- dijo la castaña.

-Ron fue un desastre y te da pena contarlo- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny- chillo la castaña.

-Vamos era su primera vez, pobre Ron no te quedes con la primera impresión- dijo la pelirroja.

-No es eso- dijo la castaña.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y murmuro un par de malas palabras contra Ron, así que la castaña adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga respiro y dijo.

-No es lo que tu piensas, fue increíble….es solo que es tu hermano y es feo que te lo cuente y además y mas importante es que fue muy especial……algo muy intimo para ambos- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo paso?- dijo Harry.

-Harry- chillo Ron.

-Vamos eres mi mejor amigo, el único al que le puedo preguntar estas cosas- dijo el moreno.

-No puedo decirte- dijo Ron.

-No pudiste- dijo Harry en tono compasivo.

Ron se puso muy rojo.

-No es eso, es que Hermione es muy especial para mi y no quiero compartir con nadie lo que paso entre nosotros- dijo el pelirrojo.

Horas después a la hora de dormir, Hermione y Ron platicaban sobre el mar de preguntas por parte de Harry y Ginny, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no iban a contarles nada, pero tampoco podían evitar decirles que estaban más unidos y felices que nunca. Y así se abrazaron y apagaron la luz para dormir recordando la experiencia que los unía y que hacia esa unión mas fuerte cada día.


	12. Chapter 12 tras la varita

Capitulo 12 Tras la varita

Capitulo 12 Tras la varita.

-Es absurdo- decía la castaña.

-No hay por que buscarla- dijo Ginny.

-Sabes que si es necesario buscarla- dijo Tonks sonriendo al ver el disgusto de las dos chicas.

-Les dijimos todo lo que escuchamos- dijo Ron.

-Hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacer- dijo Remus.

-Por supuesto, hay mucho que ver aun- dijo un muy sonriente Fred.

-Claro- añadió George.

-Ustedes lo único que quieren es ir a ver a esa fresca- dijo Ginny.

-Nos ofendes hermanita- dijeron los dos gemelos.

-Claro, nuestra intención es que Remus no salga solo- dijo George.

-Ya esta grandecito para cuidarse- dijo Ginny.

-Por eso mismo, por su avanzada edad es que vamos a acompañarlo- dijo Fred.

Tonks y los demás no pudieron menos que reír cuando escucharon lo que los gemelos decían.

-Oye, ¿Cómo que avanzada edad?- dijo Remus indignado.

-Vamos, que ya no eres un jovencito- dijo Fred.

Tonks no podía aguantar mas la risa y tuvo que salir de la habitación, incluso Draco que era el mas serio de todos estaba riendo.

-Son un par de idiotas- dijo Hermione.

-Sin duda mas sorpresa se llevara Mia- dijo Harry.

-Al menos espero que ya se le quitaran los cuernos- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué cuernos?- pregunto Ginny.

-Los que yo le puse- dijo la castaña mirando a Ron.

-Hermione se molesto por que me coqueteaba y le dejo un regalito- dijo Ron.

-Imagínate, si le coqueteo a Ron, que pasara con nosotros- dijo George.

-Pues con lo inmaduros que son la divertirán de verdad- dijo ácidamente Hermione.

Todos rieron ahora de ver las caras de indignación de los gemelos.

-Iremos mañana- dijo Remus.

-Seria bueno que Draco también fuera- dijo Tonks.

-Si, el pequeño hurón podría aprender algo de dos maestros- dijo Fred.

-Claro- contesto Draco –podría aprender a contar chistes-

Hermione y Ron no pudieron menos que soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Draco tiene razón, el era uno de los chicos mas cotizados del colegio- dijo Ginny.

-¿Que?- dijo Ron.

-Si amor, las chicas morían por el- dijo Hermione.

Draco sonrió triunfante ante lo que habían dicho de el.

-Pero si era un pesado- dijo Harry.

-Sin ofender hurón, pero tienes pésima personalidad- dijo Ron.

-Claro comadreja, la opinión del hombre que babeaba el suelo donde Granger pasaba es de mucha importancia- contesto Draco.

-Oye- se quejo Ron –yo no babeaba el suelo donde pasaba Hermione-

-¿Seguro hermanito?- dijo Ginny.

-Si que lo babeabas- dijo Harry.

-Pues esta dicho mañana iremos a ver a Mia- dijo Remus.

-¿Crees que encuentren algo de importancia?- dijo Ron.

-Quizás- dijo Hermione enfurruñada.

-Remus debió de confiar en la información que trajimos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Fue mi culpa, el vio lo molesta que estaba, así que debe de haber pensado que no pregunte lo suficiente- dijo la castaña.

-No es tu culpa- dijo el -fui yo el culpable, no debí mirar de mas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno Hermione, mañana visitaremos a tu prima- dijo Remus.

-No hay parentesco, por el rastreo que hicimos nos dimos cuenta que no estoy emparentada con Héctor Dagworth Granger, así que tampoco con Mia- dijo la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente Remus, los gemelos y Draco salieron temprano para visitar a Mia y obtener mas información que les ayudara.

-No creo que los reciba muy amable- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por?- dijo Neville.

-Hermione le puso cuernos antes de salir- dijo Ron que comenzaba a reír mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

-Ya deben de habérsele quitado- dijo la castaña sin darle importancia.

Mientras tanto Remus y los demás aparecían cerca de la casa de Mia, los gemelos se arreglaban la ropa mutuamente, mientras Draco muy seguro de si mismo los miraba con suficiencia, Remus sonrió al verlos, pues suponía que los tres chicos tratarían de conquistar a Mia, o al menos de llamar su atención.

Remus avanzo y los tres chicos lo siguieron, llegaron a la puerta y llamaron a ella, la pequeña elfina de Mia les abrió.

-Buscamos a……- dijo Remus.

-Venimos a visitar a Mia- dijo Fred.

-Somos Fred y George Weasley- dijo George.

La elfina los miro sorprendida y los hizo pasar a la sala en lo que ella llamaba a Mia.

Un par de minutos mas tarde Mia entro a la sala y los miro a la defensiva, gesto que no paso inadvertido para los demás.

-Hermione es una pesada- dijo Fred.

-No tenia por que ponerle cuernos- susurraba George.

-Si quería castigar a alguien para eso tenia al bobo de Ron- dijo Fred.

-Mia nos mira con mucha desconfianza- dijo George.

-Hola- dijo Remus en voz alta –mi nombre es Remus Lupin, y ellos son Fred y George Weasley y el es Draco-

-¿Weasley?- dijo Mia dando un paso hacia atrás –ehh, será mejor que se vallan, no quiero que esa chica loca venga de nuevo a ponerme cuernos-

-Granger no esta aquí, ademase la no tiene nada por que volverte a atacar, estos dos no son nada suyo- dijo la arrogante voz de Draco.

El rubio avanzo mirando a Mia y dedicándole una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Los gemelos veían atónitos la forma en que su compañero se comportaba y la cara que había puesto Mia, Remus por su parte sonreía al ver la competencia por llamar la atención de la morena.

Los gemelos se adelantaron para tratar de opacar a Draco, Mia estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud de los tres chicos y no dejaba de lanzar miradas a Remus como pidiéndole que interviniera, Remus al ver eso les ordeno a los chicos que se sentaran, Mia llamo a Puka para que trajera un servicio de te.

-Hace dos días vinieron a verte Hermione y Ron, y te preguntaron acerca de una leyenda, ellos ya nos contaron lo que tu les dijiste, pero nos gustaría saber si hay alguna información importante que puedas compartir- dijo Remus.

-Cuando vinieron olvide decirles algo importante, según la leyenda que me contó mi abuelo, hay un dato que no consta en la leyenda escrita, y es que Hayden afirmaba que la varita no tenia nada fuera de lo normal, el don que el Unicornio le concedió fue a Gryffindor, para que cuando mas necesitara su varita apareciera- dijo Mia.

-Esa información es importante- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?- pregunto la morena incomoda de recibir la mirada de los tres chicos.

-Hacemos una investigación, soy profesor, y estoy trabajando en la publicación de un libro, estos chicos fueron mis alumnos cuando di clases en Hogwarts y me ayudan a hacer investigación- dijo Remus.

-Nosotros dos somos sus principales colaboradores- dijo George.

-Somos escritores- dijo Fred.

-Si escriben los chistes que se cuentan en las noches de comedia en la Nutria saltarina- dijo Draco, provocando que a los gemelos las orejas se les pusieran coloradas.

-Oye nosotros no somos escritores……- dijo Fred.

-No no lo son, de hecho apenas saben escribir y leer- le dijo Draco a Mia tratando de hacer una voz seductora

Mia se alejo de Draco y lo vio de pies a cabeza, era alto, y para ser sincera no le parecía nada feo, pero con esa actitud lo único que le lograba arrancar era una sonrisa, de hecho le daba ternura que un niño tratara de ligársela, por otro lado el par de hermanos aunque eran de su misma edad, o al menos eso parecía, le parecían demasiado infantiles y algo ridículos.

Remus noto la incomodidad de la morena y le ordeno a los chicos que salieran, estos lo miraron enfadados y salieron de la casa a regañadientes, no sin antes despedirse de Mia tratando de impresionarla.

-Hasta pronto preciosa- dijo Fred.

-Esta es nuestra tarjeta- dijo George mientras le ofrecía una de las tarjetas de sortilegios Weasley.

-¿Sortilegios Weasley?- dijo la morena.

-Es nuestro negocio, de hecho es …..- dijo Fred.

-Una tienda bastante pequeña en el callejón Dyagon- dijo Draco, que se acerco a Mia y tomo su mano para depositar un beso –hasta pronto Mia, volveremos a vernos- dijo el rubio antes de cerrarle un ojo.

Los chicos salieron y Remus apenas podía aguantar la risa al ver la cara que había puesto Mia.

-Mia…..lamento el espectáculo de mis chicos pero…..- dijo Remus.

-Descuide profesor, en el fondo me divirtieron, son muy graciosos los tres, sobretodo el pequeñín conquistador- dijo la morena mientras soltaba una risita y le guiñaba un ojo a Draco que se había puesto colorado.

-Es gracioso, muy distinto a Ron- dijo Mia suspirando.

-Pero Ron ya esta con alguien y hablando de ese alguien, ¿no sientes curiosidad por saber si son familiares?- pregunto Remus.

-Un poco, pero esa chica loca es de armas tomar, me puso cuernos- se quejo Mia.

-Ella y Ron se celan mucho, siento que te pusiera cuernos- dijo Remus –y gracias por la ayuda-

-Y ella, ¿es mi familiar?- pregunto Mia.

-No- dijo Remus antes de irse. –no hay parentesco-

-Me guiño el ojo- dijo Draco -eso es para que aprendan del maestro-

Remus los miraba y sonreía, los tres chicos habían sobreactuado pensándose los grandes conquistadores y lo único que le habían producido a la chica era gracia, mientras que Ron siendo el mismo aun la hacia suspirar, eso por supuesto que no se lo diría a Hermione ni a Ron. El licántropo sonrió ante la nueva información que habían conseguido.


	13. Chapter 13 Incertidumbre

Capitulo 13 Incertidumbre

**Capitulo 13 Incertidumbre**

Con todo lo que ahora sabían comenzaron a hacer un plan para buscar más datos que los condujeran a la varita de Gryffindor.

-En Hogwarts- dijo Draco.

-El hurón tiene razón- dijo Harry –Voldemort siempre quiso volver, seguro que ahí hay alguna pista-

-Iré a la madriguera y le pediré a Minerva que me encuentre ahí, esta nueva información nos será bastante útil, y estoy seguro que ella encontrara algo que nos ayude- dijo Remus.

-¿Crees que ella tenga información que nos ayude?- dijo Tonks.

-Tal vez- contesto Remus.

-¿Me pregunto si Dumbledore sabría esto?- dijo Ron.

-No lo creo- contesto Harry.

-Harry tiene razón, si lo hubiera sabido imagino que habría comenzado a buscar esa varita y se lo habría dicho a Harry- dijo Neville.

Remus se reunió con Minerva y juntos comenzaron a planear la forma en que pudieran entrar a Hogwarts sin que nadie lo supiera.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y aun no ideaban la forma para que llegaran a Hogwarts, Harry sugirió la aparición y llegar a la entrada del colegio, pero Remus y Tonks le dijeron que era muy arriesgado, por que en los limites podrían haber espías de Voldemort, y no convenía que se enteraran que buscaban algo en el colegio, la red Flu tampoco era segura, hasta que a Ginny se le ocurrió una idea interesante.

-La casa de los gritos- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ginny tiene razón hay un pasadizo que lleva al colegio- dijo Fred.

-Puede encontrarnos algún prefecto- dijo George.

-No- dijo Harry sonriendo, tenemos una forma para vagar por el castillo sin el temor de encontrarnos con nadie-

-Es cierto compañero, tenemos el mapa- dijo Ron.

Planearon la entrada al castillo, no irían todos solo cinco de ellos, así que se decidió que los mejores para esa misión eran Remus y los gemelos que eran los que mejor conocían todos los pasadizos del castillo, y los acompañarían Harry y Ginny, los demás se quedarían en el refugio.

-Hay un problema- dijo Neville –después de lo sucedido el curso pasado los pasadizos quedaron sellados-

-Minerva le pedirá a Flitwick que retire el hechizo del pasadizo que lleva a la casa de los gritos- dijo Tonks.

La incursión estaba planeada para dentro de dos días, se habían puesto de acuerdo con Minerva y habían elegido justo ese día por que tocaba turno a que los prefectos de Hufflepuff hicieran ronda, y había dos que se habían enfermado y estarían en la enfermería por varios días, así que habría menos personas vigilando.

Todos, o más bien casi todos estaban emocionados por la posibilidad de encontrar algo, Harry lucia muy misterioso, pero no le había querido contar a nadie su plan hasta averiguar si lo que había pensado les serviría.

Hermione por su parte tenia un par de días muy callada, situación que paso desapercibida para todos menos para Ron, la castaña había cambiado con el desde hacia dos noches, a la hora de dormir, ella simplemente le daba a Ron el beso de buenas noches y se giraba a su lado de la cama.

También había dejado de ser cariñosa con el, el pelirrojo al principio no le dio importancia, pero cuando el segundo día hizo lo mismo comenzó a preocuparse y le pregunto.

-Hermione ¿te pasa algo?- dijo el.

-Nada- dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-es que estas rara- dijo el.

-No pasa nada, todo esta bien-

Pero había algo en el tono de la voz de ella que le hizo no creerle ni una palabra de lo que ella decía.

El día de la visita a Hogwarts llego, la castaña apenas y había tocado su desayuno, Ron la miraba preocupado, los demás no se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por que estaban más ocupados en hacer conjeturas de en donde buscar.

-Se que hay un cementerio- dijo Remus –cuando éramos estudiantes lo encontramos, y nos ganamos un buen castigo por ello, nos sorprendió Minerva y nos puso en detención con ella el resto de esa semana-

-Podemos buscar en la oficina del director- dijo la pelirroja –si hay algo ahí debe de haber alguna pista-

-No lo creo- dijo Neville –se supone que en la época de los fundadores no había un director, así que imagino que la oficina del director debe de ser posterior a esa fecha-

-Longbottom tiene razón- dijo Draco –mejor deberían de buscar algo en la cámara secreta-

-No lo creo Draco- dijo Tonks –según sabemos después del incidente con el basilisco Dumbledore la examino a conciencia y no encontró nada útil-

-Pero el busco algo sobre Slytherin y no sobre Gryffindor- contesto el rubio.

-Draco tiene razón- dijo Harry –Dumbledore debe de haber comenzado a buscar no sobre Slytherin, sino sobre Voldemort-

La hora llego y finalmente Remus, los gemelos, Ginny y Harry salieron del refugio para aparecerse en la casa de los gritos.

Ron entro a su habitación esperando a Hermione, que estaba en la sala, Luna y Neville estaban practicando duelo, Draco estaba entretenido leyendo un libro, como Hermione no llegaba Ron salio y la fue a buscar.

Ron se quedo de piedra cuando vio que la castaña estaba platicando con Draco y que ambos se quedaron callados cuando el los sorprendió, el rubio tomo de nuevo su libro y Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y disimuladamente le lanzaba miradas a Draco, situación que no paso desapercibida para Ron.

El pelirrojo pacientemente espero a que ella entrara a la habitación que compartían para platicar.

-Hermione ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo el.

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

-Entonces, ¿por que actúas tan extraña?-

-Yo no estoy actuando extraña Ronald-

-No hablas conmigo, yo pensé que….- dijo el.

-No tengo nada- dijo ella evitando mirarle.

-¿Qué platicabas con el hurón?-

-Le preguntaba de ese libro que esta leyendo-

-No mientas Hermione si hay alguien que conoce ese libro casi tan bien como su autor esa eres tú-

-¿Por qué iba yo a conocer ese libro tan bien?- dijo ella molesta.

-Por que es Historia de Hogwarts, has leído ese libro al menos dos veces cada curso y has intentado hacer que Harry y yo lo leamos desde que nos conociste-

-Yo…..no tengo nada- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Ron se quedo unos minutos pensando, una parte de si, le decía que no había nada de que preocuparse, que Hermione no lo engañaría, y menos con el hurón, pero otra parte de el, la parte insegura le decía a gritos que ella le traicionaba.

rápidamente salio de la habitación para buscar a la castaña, el de inmediato se dirigió a la sala, en donde estaba solamente el rubio, esto alegro un poco al pelirrojo, así que entro a la habitación donde vio que ella veía el duelo entre Luna y Neville.

Ron regreso a la sala y se sentó frente a Draco.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- dijo Ron.

-Absolutamente nada Weasley- dijo Draco sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ron se levanto de inmediato, esta conducta no era propia del hurón, Ron pensaba que si el tuviera algo con Hermione de inmediato se lo habría restregado en la cara, pero….había algo de temor aun, Draco había cambiado en el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, y le daba pánico pensar que ahora Hermione se hubiera fijado en el, después de todo el tenia mucho que ofrecerle a ella.

Finalmente Ron se rindió, ya había intentado muchas veces hacer que ella se sincerara, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma, así que ya no haría nada mas, el pelirrojo respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos recordando una conversación que había tenido meses atrás con su hermana.

-Tenia razón- dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los gritos, cinco personas aparecían, una vez que se dieron cuenta que no había nadie ni peligro alguno bajaron sus varitas y se relajaron, Remus fue el primero en ponerse en marcha para ir al pasadizo que conducía al colegio.

Quince minutos mas tarde estaban bajo la estatua de la bruja jorobada, los gemelos miraban el mapa del merodeador alumbrados por la luz de sus varitas.

-Que demonios pueden hacer dos personas para permanecer más de diez minutos inmóviles y estorbando- decía Fred.

-Parece obvio, una parejita que tuvo suerte de hacer la ronda- dijo George.

-debería de habernos tocado una pareja de bobos como Hermione y Ron- dijo Ginny.

-No, capaz que con ellos se habrían puesto a discutir por horas, hasta que fuera hora de ir a clases o de que a Ron le diera hambre- dijo Harry.

-Pronto se iran- dijo Remus.

-¿A dónde iremos?- dijo Ginny.

-He estado pensando- dijo Remus quizás el profesor Binns podría saber algo acerca de Gryffindor.

-Nosotros iremos a los terrenos prohibidos que están mas allá de los salones de herbologia, nunca habíamos podido entrar- dijo George.

-Nosotros iremos a la biblioteca- dijo Harry.

-Nos veremos aquí en tres horas, tengan cuidado de que nadie los vea- dijo Remus.

Diez minutos mas tarde y después de que los gemelos se acordaron del árbol genealógico de los prefectos, estos últimos se marcharon, así que revisando minuciosamente el mapa y ya que estaban seguros de que no había nadie salieron.

Remus, tal y como había dicho se dirigió hacia el aula de Historia de la magia, los Gemelos bajaron para salir por la entrada principal y dirigirse a los terrenos prohibidos donde suponían habría algo interesante, mientras que Ginny y Harry subían la escalera, la pelirroja trato de ir a la biblioteca, pero Harry la tomo por el brazo y le dijo en voz baja.

-Nosotros vamos a la sala de los menesteres-

El corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a latir a mil, desde que Hermione y Ron habían salido solos y ellos se habían enterado lo que había pasado entre ellos, la idea de ella con Harry estaba mas que presente en su mente a cada momento, Ginny estaba mas que segura que deseaba mas que nada estar con Harry y al parecer el moreno tenia los mismos deseos que ella.

Remus fue el primero en llegar a su destino, el licántropo dudo un poco acerca de si debía de anunciarse, pero decidió que lo mejor seria dejar las formalidades y la educación para mejor ocasión, así que entro en el aula, tal y como lo imaginaba, el profesor Binns estaba sentado en su escritorio y revisaba algunas redacciones de sus alumnos. No presto nada de atención al recién llegado, Remus se acerco al escritorio y se aclaro la garganta, logrando captar la atención del fantasma.

-Profesor Lupin- dijo en su pastosa voz el fantasma.

-Buenas noches profesor Binns- dijo Remus –necesito de su ayuda-

-Ahora no puede ser- dijo Binns –estoy revisando estas redacciones y estos chicos parece que no ponen nada de atención……-

-Tiene que ser ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo- interrumpió el licántropo.

Mientras tanto los Gemelos llegaban a su destino, había una reja que rodeaba una zona extensa, cuando eran alumnos trataron de entrar varias veces, pero nunca pudieron, ya que o bien los habían descubierto, o simplemente no habían podido pasar la reja, ya que si no lograbas abrir la cerradura, era imposible cruzarla de otra forma.

Media hora más tarde y después de muchos esfuerzos habían logrado entrar a medias, los hechizos que protegían esa zona eran muy fuertes, y no permitían el paso de ninguna criatura.

-Demonios- bramo Fred –es imposible pasar-

George arrojo contra la reja una roca y para su sorpresa esta la atravesó.

-¿Lo viste?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si- contesto su gemelo, las personas no pueden pasar, pero si las cosas-

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente y sacaron de sus bolsillos uno de los prototipos que habían estado preparando desde hacia semanas, el ojo extensible, Fred se lo puso y George lo hizo levitar con su varita y logro que se introdujera al área cercada.

-Profesor Binns necesito que me hable de Gryffindor, de cosas que no estén registradas en los libros- dijo Remus.

-Profesor Lupin, no debería menospreciar los libros, son grandes valuartes que atesoran la historia y…..- dijo el fantasma.

-No es eso, es que necesitamos saber algo específico sobre su varita, sobre el escudo de Gryffindor- dijo el licántropo.

-Esos solo son rumores profesor, ambos se derivan de una leyenda muy antigua en donde ni siquiera se menciona el apellido de Gryffindor, si señor, la leyenda del unicornio negro no es para nada creíble-

-Profesor, tenemos indicios de que si es cierta, y de que si habla de Gryffindor- dijo Remus que logro captar de inmediato el interés del fantasma.

Harry y Ginny estaban en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, la pelirroja estaba más que nerviosa de lo que iba a pasar cuando entraran y se quedaran solos, sabía que nadie los podría interrumpir, y apretó fuertemente la mano de Harry.


	14. Chapter 14 La historia jamas contada

Capitulo 14 La historia jamas contada

**Capitulo 14 La historia ****jamás contada.**

Harry y Ginny estaba frente a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres que precia se había materializado a petición de Harry, el corazón de Harry latía rápidamente, estaba emocionado, noto que la mano de Ginny apretaba fuertemente la suya, así que volteo y la miro.

-¿Estas lista?- dijo el.

-Si- dijo ella sin mirarle y mordiéndose los labios con el rubor ardiendo en sus mejillas.

Apenas entraron sintieron como si fueran jalados por un traslador, cuando todo dejo de moverse se encontraron en uno de los pasillos del colegio, todo lucia extrañamente nuevo, a lo lejos vieron algunas personas, no alcanzaban a verles bien, pero ninguna de ellas llevaba el uniforme del colegio.

Ginny lucia desconcertada y parecía que aun estaba muy confundida, Harry sonreía mientras tocaba uno de los muros y se daba cuenta de que no era sólido, así que tomo de la mano a la pelirroja.

Estaban por empezar a caminar cuando sin que supieran de donde un hombre salio a su espalda, era alto y lucia una melena pelirroja, su sola presencia manifestaba poder, Harry lo miro y camino hacia donde el pelirrojo se dirigía, este entro por una puerta que los condujo hacia el séptimo piso, ahí, y una vez que se dio cuenta de que no había nadie extendió su mano, de la nada se materializo una varita con la que hizo complicados movimientos, una puerta comenzó a delinearse.

El hombre la abrió y entro, Ginny y Harry lo siguieron, y se encontraron dentro de un despacho, el pelirrojo se sentó, de pronto una voz se hizo escuchar.

-Veo que aun no encuentras como hacerla- dijo la voz.

Harry y Ginny voltearon para ver el lugar de donde la voz provenía, era una voz extrañamente familiar, y sin embargo no había ninguna persona ahí. Y fue hasta que la pelirroja lo descubrió.

-Ahí Harry- dijo ella señalando el lugar en donde estaba quien había hablado.

-El sombrero seleccionador- dijo el moreno sorprendido de ver al sombrero.

-No aun no lo consigo, pero he tenido adelantos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sabes que peligroso es lo que te has propuesto- dijo el sombrero.

-Será de gran utilidad en el futuro- dijo el hombre.

-Te has empeñado en un imposible- dijo el sombrero.

-En un mundo de magia nada es imposible- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Aun con la magia hay cosas imposibles- dijo el sombrero.

-Parece bastante cuerdo- dijo Ginny.

-Si, actualmente el sombrero se porta como un chiflado- dijo el moreno.

De pronto todo se volvió borroso, Harry y Ginny se tomaron nuevamente de la mano, esta vez aparecieron dentro de la sala de los menesteres y vieron al pelirrojo que recorría la habitación haciendo complicados movimientos de varita.

Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba entrenado para ello, ninguno pudo evitar sentir la ola de energía que despedía el pelirrojo a su paso, era una sensación intensa que hacia sentir poder por cada poro de el cuerpo.

-¿Qué hace?- dio la pelirroja.

-Parece que esta haciendo encantamientos- dijo Harry.

-Harry crees que el es…..- dijo ella.

-Esta creando la sala- completo el moreno.

Una vez mas las imágenes pasaron y de pronto se encontraban cerca del bosque prohibido, era de noche y hacia mucho frío, el pelirrojo estaba hablando acaloradamente con otro hombre, este era viejo, su cabello era blanco y largo, recogido con una coleta, vestía una elegante túnica negra con detalles verde y plata, era un poco mas alto que el pelirrojo.

Ginny noto que al igual que pasaba con el pelirrojo, la sola presencia del otro mago también intimidaba y se notaba un aura de poder.

-se lo que estas planeando Salazar- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que hago, y además no es cosa tuya Gryffindor- dijo el viejo.

-Salazar…..- dijo Harry.

-Son Slytherin y Gryffindor- dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Lo que hagas dentro de este castillo es cosa mia- dijo Gryffindor.

-Yo no soy el único con secretos, tú también los tienes, o acaso me equivoco que escondes algo en el séptimo piso- dijo Slytherin.

Gryffindor no dijo nada.

-Tu silencio demuestra que es verdad lo que digo y que como siempre tengo la razón de mi lado-

-Eso no es verdad, lo que pretendes hacer es aberrante- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No lo es, solo los sangre limpia deben de recibir educación mágica, los sangre sucia deben de estar ignorantes de nuestro mundo, son escoria- dijo el viejo.

-Tienen el mismo derecho que cualquier otro mago a ser instruidos- dijo Godric.

-Siempre has sido un tonto Godric- dijo Salazar.

-No, el tonto eres tú, que no te has dado cuenta de lo valiosos que son las personas, provengan de donde provengan-

-No me importan tus opiniones, los sangre sucia serán eliminados de la faz de este castillo-

-No te lo permitiré-

Antes de que Harry y Ginny siquiera vieran bien lo que había pasado, Salazar ya tenia su varita en la mano y atacaba a Gryffindor, el pelirrojo no se había quedado sin hacer nada y con rapidez sorprendente bloqueo la maldición de Slytherin.

-Alucinante- dijo la pelirroja al ver la lucha.

Harry que ya antes había presenciado un enfrentamiento entre Dumbledore y Voldemort se quedo maravillado al ver el poder que despedían los hechizos y maldiciones lanzados por los fundadores.

Movían la varita con presicion y elegancia, y de ellas salían chorros de energía, ninguno de los dos había visto nada parecido, Harry al principio pensó que la juventud de Gryffindor lo haría superior a Slytherin, pero nada, parecía que los dos estaban igualados en fuerza

Ninguno de los dos magos había pronunciado ni uno solo de los hechizos, el moreno y la pelirroja miraban anonadados la escena, hasta que de la varita de Salazar salio un rayo verde que salio disparado contra el pelirrojo, este solo levanto su mano izquierda y un resplandor luminoso se interpuso entre el y la maldición asesina, esta reboto contra el resplandor y regreso a Slytherin, este con un perezoso movimiento de varita materializo un escudo plateado que estallo en cuanto la maldición lo toco.

De pronto la tierra se levanto y gruesas enredaderas surgidas de la tierra envolvieron a Slytherin, mientras que un viento que soplo con violencia pareció solidificarse alrededor de Gryffindor.

-Basta ya- dijo la voz de una mujer.

Harry y Ginny voltearon para ver a dos brujas que se acercaban una vestía una túnica blanca con detalles celestes, era mas alta que Harry, la otra era de la misma estatura de Ginny y tenia una túnica amarilla, y al igual que los otros dos su sola presencia imponía, ambas tenían en sus manos una varita y miraban con enojo a los duelistas.

Basto un simple movimiento de la mano de Gryffindor para que el aire que le aprisionaba se esfumara, Slytherin hizo lo mismo y las raíces que lo enredaban comenzaron a hacerse polvo.

-Que poder tienen- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué les pasa a ambos, están locos?- dijo la mas alta.

-Salazar ha sobrepasado todo límite- dijo Godric.

-Ese no es motivo para comportarse de la forma en que lo han hecho ustedes- dijo la otra bruja.

-Helga, Rowena, este no es problema suyo- dijo Salazar.

-Si lo es- dijo Hufflepuff –si sigues con tu idea de que los hijos de muggles sean expulsados del colegio-

-Todos los que deban de recibir entrenamiento deben de recibirlo, tú has elegido a tus discípulos y nosotros a los nuestros- dijo Rowena.

-Los sangre sucia deben de desaparecer- dijo Slytherin.

-Eso esta fuera de discusión- dijo Godric.

-Salazar ¿es verdad que estas creando una cámara secreta?- pregunto Helga mientras miraba molesta al anciano.

-No la estoy creando, la termine hace semanas- contesto Slytherin.

-deja ese tema por la paz Salazar, todos los que necesiten aprender deben de ser recibidos en Hogwarts- dijo Rowena.

-No, me niego- contesto Slytherin.

-Entonces márchate- Bramo Gryffindor.

Una vez más Ginny y Harry vieron que las imágenes se hacían borrosas y estaban una vez más en el despacho de Gryffindor.

-Una pena ha sido la marcha se Slytherin- decía el sombrero.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay marcha atrás- contesto Godric con gesto sombrío.

-No puedes predecir lo que pasara- respondió el sombrero.

-Pero puedo tratar de ayudar a que los que nos sucedan tengan armas para luchar contra las artes oscuras de Slytherin- respondió Gryffindor.

-¿Como lo harás?- pregunto el sombrero.

-Mi heredero tendrá mi don- dijo Godric –no descansare hasta encontrar la forma de transmitirlo-

-eso es imposible- respondió el sombrero.

-Buscare la forma de que pueda usar el don que me dio el unicornio y que puedan crear el escudo de energía- dijo Gryffindor, por ahora la sala ya esta creada, siempre ayudara a quien lo necesite y le dará lo necesario para lograr sus fines- finalizo.

La estancia se volvió borrosa y Harry y Ginny se encontraron en la sala de los menesteres que lucia muy pequeña y vacía.

-Vamos, rápido- dijo Harry tomando de la mano a la pelirroja para salir se la sala.

Ya afuera Harry pensó en lo que quería, hizo lo que tenia que hacer y la puerta una vez mas se materializo frente a ellos, rápidamente la abrió y volvieron a entrar, vieron muchas imágenes, lugares, personas a las cuales apenas podían mirar cuando la imagen cambiaba, finalmente vieron un cementerio muy viejo y una enorme piedra grabada con símbolos antiguos.

La imagen se desvaneció rápidamente y volvieron a la sala.

-Esa debe de ser- dijo Harry.

-La tumba de Gryffindor- añadió Ginny.

Harry estaba muy contento, su idea de pedirle a la sala de los menesteres que le mostrara su historia y al heredero de Gryffindor había sido un éxito, sin embargo ella lucia molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el.

-Cuando me trajiste a la sala, pensé que….nada- dijo ella.

-¿Que pensaste?- dijo el moreno.

-Que…..que querías que estuviéramos juntos- dijo ella roja de la vergüenza.

Harry tardo en reaccionar y captar el mensaje de la pelirroja.

-Ginny yo….- dijo el.

-Vamonos- dijo ella –tenemos que regresar con los demás, tenemos poco tiempo-

Y ella salio de la sala sin esperar a Harry, el moreno corrió y la alcanzo, trato de detenerla, pero sabia que no era buena idea hablar con ella ahora que estaba enojada, así que se dispuso a ir con los demás y esperar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.


	15. Chapter 15 En busca del heredero

Capitulo 15 En busca del heredero

**Capitulo 15 En busca del heredero.**

Aun faltaba tiempo para que llegara la hora de reunirse, les quedaban 20 minutos y Harry se maldijo por no haber pensado lo mismo que la pelirroja, pues esta le respondía solo con monosílabos.

-Ginny…perdóname- decía Harry.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Harry- dijo ella fríamente.

-Yo no…- dijo el.

-Si no me ves de la misma forma que mi hermano ve a Hermione no es tu culpa- dijo ella.

-No es eso es que….venimos por información y….- dijo el.

-¿Y que era lo que buscaban ellos el día que lo hicieron?- dijo ella volteándose para darle la espalda.

Harry estaba ya un poco molesto por la actitud de ella, así que no aguantándose mas le respondió a ella.

-No soy igual que Ron, ni tu que Hermione, y no tenemos por que hacer lo mismo que hagan ellos-

-Harry yo…- dijo la pelirroja.

-No voy a hacer las cosas igual que ellos, por que no es una competencia, quiero que lo que pase entre nosotros sea especial- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas e ella también.

Lo que dijo el sin duda que le dolió a ella, pues no quería estar con Harry solo por copiar lo que habían hecho su mejor amiga y su hermano, pero había algo de razón en lo que el había dicho, ellos eran diferentes y sin duda cuando lo hicieran también seria especial.

La pelirroja estaba por decirle algo a el cuando una luz los ilumino y entraron los gemelos que se veían bastante desanimados, lo que la llevo a pensar que no habían encontrado nada.

-¿Aun no llega Remus?- dijo George.

-No, es el único que falta por llegar, quizás Binns le este contando algo importante- dijo Harry.

-Conociendo a Binns no creo que le diga nada y quizás tengamos que ir a despertar a Remus- dijo Fred.

Mientras tanto, en el aula de Historia de la magia Binns hablaba en ese tono monótono que aburría a la mayoría, Remus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para estar atento, pero todo lo que el profesor Binns le había dicho ya lo sabían, así que rápidamente aprovecho un breve instante en que Binns cambio de tema para despedirse y salir del aula.

Minutos mas tarde y sabiendo que a esa hora de la noche ya no había prefectos levantados apuro el paso para llegar a la estatua de la bruja jorobada y reunirse con los demás.

-Pensábamos ir por ti- dijo Harry apenas lo vio.

-Vamonos, ya es tarde- dijo el licántropo.

Todos hicieron el recorrido hasta la casa de los gritos y usando la aparición regresaron al refugio de los Potter.

-Ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será dormir unas horas y a primera hora nos reuniremos todos en la sala para hablar de lo que encontramos, aunque creo que la visita al colegio fue una perdida de tiempo- dijo Remus a Tonks y a los demás que estaban despiertos.

Ginny noto que el único que faltaba era Ron y se le hizo extraño, por que era bastante raro que su hermano dejara sola a la castaña, pero no dijo nada, ya hacia días que los notaba raros, sobre todo a Hermione que lucia distraída y apartada de los demás, en un principio pensó que eran cosas de chicas, pero después de ver que Ron la había dejado sola comenzó a pensar que quizás las cosas entre ambos no estaban muy bien que digamos.

Todos se fueron a dormir, pasadas unas pocas horas una vez mas todos esta vez Ron incluido estaban en la sala esperando las noticias que habían traído del colegio.

-Lo que Binns me dijo no es irelevante, son las mismas cosas que hemos encontrado nosotros, de hecho el sabia la leyenda del unicornio, y sabia que hablaba de Gryffindor, pero lo considera un rumor y no cree en lo que nos contó Mia, no obtuve mas que una aburrida charla de casi tres horas- dijo Remus.

-Nosotros- dijo Fred –tampoco encontramos nada útil, en el colegio detrás de las aulas de herbologia hay una parte de los terrenos que están protegidas por múltiples encantamientos-

-Cuando estudiábamos ahí, tratamos muchas veces de entrar a ver que había, pero nunca lo logramos- dijo George –esta vez tampoco fue la excepción-

-Pero…- añadió Fred –aunque no pudimos entrar, si descubrimos que los seres vivos a menos que logren levantar el encantamiento no pueden pasar-

-Sin embargo arrojamos una piedra y paso la reja, así que usamos nuestra última novedad que tenemos pensada para la tienda- dijo George.

-El ojo extensible- dijo Fred sacando un ojo de goma bastante parecido al ojo mágico de Moody.

-Esta pensado para usarse junto con la oreja extensible y lograr una vigilancia perfecta a distancia- dijo George –aunque algunos podrán darle usos distintos en el colegio-

-Copiar en algunos exámenes, hacer bromas, y mirar bajo las faldas- dijo Fred.

-En fin, después de recorrer la mayor parte del terreno protegido encontramos una madriguera, estábamos bastante emocionados con ella hasta que…..- dijo George.

-Vimos que era la madriguera donde duermen los elfos del colegio, descubrimos cosas bastante interesantes de sus costumbres, ¿sabían que hay varios turnos de elfos?, no siempre están los mismos en el castillo- dijo Fred.

-Pero no encontramos nada que nos sirviera, y como era el único lugar conocido lo bastante raro en donde pensamos podría haber algo pues….- dijo George.

-Parece que nuestra misión fracaso, a menos que ellos encontraran algo en la biblioteca- dijo Fred mirando a Ginny y a Harry.

Los aludidos les sonrieron a todos, pues sabían de sobra que ellos habían tenido mas éxito que los demás en cuanto a información se refería.

-Nosotros no fuimos a la biblioteca- dijo la pelirroja.

-Fuimos a la sala de los menesteres- dijo Harry.

-Tonks, ¿podría extraer algunos recuerdos?- dijo Ginny.

La auror extrajo los recuerdos que Ginny le proporciono mientras Harry iba por el pensadero de sus padres, una vez que Tonks termino, vació los recuerdos en la vasija y todos tocaron la sustancia plateada.

Horas mas tarde todos regresaban a la sala, la mayoría se había quedado mudos de la impresión.

-¿Como fue que obtuvieron esto?- dijo Tonks.

-Le pedí a la sala de los menesteres que me contara como es que fue creada, al principio pensé que era una tontería, pero la sala materializo la puerta y nos llevo a todos los recuerdos que les mostramos- dijo el moreno.

-Cuando salimos, Harry le pidió que mostrara al heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Ginny.

-Imagine que siendo su creador la sala podría tener una conexión con Gryffindor y aunque no fue muy clara nos mostró las imágenes que vieron al final- dijo Harry.

-Es….sorprendente- dijo Lupin.

-Sin palabras- dijeron los gemelos.

-Impresionante- dijo Neville.

-Si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería- dijo Tonks.

-Alucinante- dio Draco.

Harry noto que Hermione que en otro momento no habría dejado de hablar y de hacer conjeturas como acostumbraba se había quedado callada, y aunque si lucia asombrada no estaba tan interesada, y lo mismo con Ron que en otros momentos habría interrumpido una y otra vez para hacer exclamaciones de sorpresa por el duelo que sostuvieron Gryffindor y Slytherin, estaba callado y apenas les ponía atención, situación que preocupo a Harry.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Ginny y esta vez a la menor oportunidad hablaría con su hermano, ella no le había querido contar nada, pero sabia que con Ron seria mas fácil, y ya buscaría la forma de sacarle la información que quería.

Pasaron horas discutiendo lo que recién habían visto, pues la leyenda del unicornio estaba más que confirmada, Remus sabia que tendría que hacer un viaje a la madriguera y llamar a la Orden para compartir con ellos lo que habían descubierto, pero ahora lo más importante era ver que es lo que harían.

-Debemos buscar la varita- decía Luna.

-No, debemos de buscar ese lugar que vimos al final, donde esta la roca con símbolos raros- decía Neville.

-El heredero es lo mas importante- decía Ginny -el podría ayudar a Harry a vencer a Voldemort-

-No sabemos si logro pasar su don- dijo Fred.

-¿Bromeas? Después de que logro crear la sala de los menesteres, seguro que encontró la forma de pasar sus dones- dijo George.

-Pero no encontramos rastro de su descendencia- dijo Remus.

-Debemos seguir buscando- dijo Harry.

-Hoy más que nunca es importante encontrar al heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Neville.

Draco por su parte asimilaba lo que había visto y hacia conjeturas en su mente, si todo era tal y como lo pensaba hasta ahora quizás Potter si contaría con la ayuda del heredero de Gryffindor cuando lo necesitara.

Casi todos discutían muy interesados y hacían propuestas para la búsqueda del heredero, hasta que George interrumpió todo y volteo a ver a Harry.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a ir a solas con mi hermanita a la sala de los menesteres?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ese comentario causo que Fred también volteara y mirara de mala manera a Harry.

-Es cierto Harry, si tenias pensado hacer eso ¿por que no fuiste con uno de nosotros?- dijo el otro gemelo.

-Yo….no hicimos nada malo- se defendió el moreno.

-Si no pensabas hacer nada malo, entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste a donde iban desde el principio Potter?- dijo George.

-Quieren callarse y dejar de actuar como un par de celosos anormales- dijo la pelirroja molesta.

-Tu cállate Ginny, debiste negarte a acompañarlo- dijo Fred.

La pelirroja lo miro de mala manera y de inmediato saco su varita y les apunto a ambos.

-Nada de violencia- dijo Remus.

-Yo nunca le haría algo así a Ginny- dijo el moreno.

-Mas te vale Potter- dijeron ambos.

-Lo que Ginny y yo hagamos no es de su incumbencia- dijo Harry molesto por la respuesta de los Gemelos.

Mientras los gemelos y Harry discutían, Ginny se dio cuenta que Ron no había opinado nada sobre el tema, cosa que solo logro que Ginny se sintiera mas intranquila de lo que ya estaba, pues después de los gemelos los mas unidos eran ella y el, y Ron siempre había sido el mas celoso y sobre protector de los hermanos.

Ya era tarde, pues las horas pasaron volando mientras discutían lo que habían descubierto Harry y Ginny, así que se decidió que al día siguiente irían a la madriguera para contar lo sucedido.

Todos se fueron a dormir.

Ron no intento ni siquiera darle a ella el beso de las buenas noches, tan solo le dedico u lacónico "buenas noches".

Hermione por su parte noto el cambio en Ron pero no dijo nada por el momento ella tenia otras cosas en mente, lo que habían descubierto en Hogwarts era muy importante y paso un par de horas pensando la forma mas efectiva de hallar el sitio que habían visto al final de los recuerdos.

-Una piedra así no debe de ser muy común- murmuro ella antes de dormirse.


	16. Chapter 16 Al final los buenos aburren

Capitulo ¿

**Capitulo**** 16 Al final los buenos aburren.**

Ron no podía conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco podía moverse, por que despertaría a Hermione que estaba junto a el, ya no le abrazaba, tenia días que no lo hacia, el pelirrojo comenzaba a sospechar que había algo mal y ya comenzaba a imaginarse cosas, tenia ya días que la notaba distante y no pudo evitar echar a volar su imaginación.

Desde hacia días ella se mostraba muy amable con Malfoy y eso lo atormentaba, pero mas le atormentaba recordar aquella conversación que había tenido con Ginny un año antes, el verano antes de entrar a sexto año.

Ron había tratado de investigar cosas de chicas y la única chica a la que le tenia confianza para preguntar algo así había sido Ginny, Hermione seguro hubiera contestado, pero la ultima chica del mundo a la que el se hubiera atrevido a, preguntar era a la castaña.

Ron cerro los ojos y recordó la conversación que ahora lo atormentaba.

--Flashback--

-¿Pero por que?- preguntaba Ron.

-Por que es natural en nosotras- dijo ella.

-Pero ¿por que los chicos malos?- dijo el.

-Por que son muy interesantes y seductores- contesto la pelirroja.

Ron estaba alarmado, en ese momento su pensamiento se volcó en Viktor Krum, un chico varios años mayor que el, jugador profesional de quidditch, egresado del colegio, un tipo con bastante éxito con las mujeres, con legiones de fans y por si fuera poco con dinero.

-Pero…..¿y los chicos buenos?- pregunto Ron.

Ginny sonrió.

-Los buenos son lindos, generalmente son bastante tiernos y dulces, llenos de detalles y atenciones- dijo ella.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo Ron.

-Pues……aburren- dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

-Ppppero- dijo el.

-Los detalles son lindos, pero los buenos terminan por aburrirnos- contesto la pelirroja.

-No entiendo- dijo Ron desesperado.

-Eres hombre, a las chicas nos gustan las cosas difíciles, con un chico bueno lo tienes todo muy fácil, no hay reto, el principio es bueno, nos hacen sentir unas princesas, pero después tantos detalles aburren-

-Pensaba que ser bueno era lo mejor- dijo el apesadumbrado.

-Es bueno, pero al final siempre aburren- dijo ella –un chico bueno se puede pasar los años contemplando a una chica, un chico malo la besara a la primera oportunidad- dijo ella.

--Fin del flashback--

-Los buenos terminamos por aburrir- dijo Ron mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para mirar a Hermione que dormía en su lado de la cama.

La castaña había cambiado un poco su forma de ser, tenia días que se le notaba distraída, al principio Ron no le dio mucha importancia, pero los días pasaban y las cosas empeoraban, Hermione parecía distanciarse de todos, en especial del pelirrojo, a la hora de dormir, ya no lo hacia abrazada de el, sino solo le daba un beso de buenas noches y se dormía de su lado.

La mente de Ron comenzó a volar y eso no era buena señal, los recuerdos de dos días atrás aun le atormentaban, había encontrado a Hermione platicando con Malfoy y cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia se puso muy nerviosa, aunque para ser justo no los había encontrado mas que conversando, y el hurón no parecía tener actitud romántica ni nada por el estilo.

Draco era parecido a Krum, un chico malo, las chicas lo encontraban atractivo, su personalidad era arrogante, era elegante y rico, Ron sentía cierta envidia del rubio, y ahora que lo conocía mejor tenia la certeza de que no era mala persona, pero caía perfecto en la descripción del chico malo que había dicho su hermana.

Los días pasaron y ahora Ron era el que parecía estar distanciado de Hermione, había dejado de tener detalles con ella y sobre todo había dejado de intentar encontrar la respuesta a sus miedos, ahora tenia la certeza de que quizás ella ya se había aburrido de el.

Le costo mucho llegar a esa conclusión, Hermione no era como la mayoría de las chicas, ella no gustaba de coquetear con los chicos cuando estaban en el colegio, pero era una chica y eso era lo único que le bastaba a Ron para llegar a esa conclusión que tato le lastimaba finalmente ella se había aburrido de el.

Esa tarde, mientras Remus y los gemelos habian salido a la madriguera para contarles lo que habian descubierto en Hogwarts, Hermione leía o mas bien fingía leer un libro, la pelirroja busco a Ron para hablar con el.

-Ron…..¿tu y Hermione tienen problemas?- pregunto.

El pelirrojo necesitaba tanto desahogarse con alguien que no dudo en dar respuesta a su hermana.

-Tenias razón- fue lo primero que dijo.

-¿razón en que?- dijo ella.

-Al final la aburrí- dijo el tristemente.

-Oye, ¿estas tonto?, yo nunca te dije eso- contesto ella.

-Lo dijiste hace un año- dijo el.

Ginny medito lo que dijo Ron, ella estaba segura de que nunca le diría algo así a Ron, si bien era cierto que gustaba de molestarlo, pero esto pasaba de todo limite, es mas dudaba que los gemelos le dirían alguna vez algo tan cruel a Ron.

-Nunca te dije eso- dijo ella –nunca aceptaste que te sintieras atraído por ella para habértelo dicho, y nunca te diría algo que te lastimara-

-Hermione se besuqueo con Krum- fue lo único que dijo el.

-Yo….estaba furiosa, y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de haberte dicho algo así, pero jamás te diría algo como que Hermione se aburriría de ti- dijo la pelirroja.

-Dijiste que a ustedes les gustan los chicos malos, que los buenos terminan siempre por aburrir- dijo Ron.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendía de lo que acababa por escuchar, los cerro y medito lo que le diría a Ron, para ella esa platica había sido tan clara, pero parecía que para Ron había sido todo lo contrario, parecía que sus buenas intenciones se habían esfumado.

-Ron eso no lo dije en serio, bueno en parte es cierto, pero lo dije para que tú cambiaras y te atrevieras a decirle a Hermione- dijo Ginny.

-No trates de componerlo ahora- dijo el.

-No trato de componer nada, dijo ella, es verdad, cuando comenzaste a preguntarme cosas de chicas supe que por fin estabas tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de decirle a Hermione que te gustaba, por eso te dije eso, pensé que tu estarías callandote para siempre lo que sentías, y por eso quise animarte para que le dijeras-

-Bonita forma tienes de dar aliento- dio Ron.

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos y recordó que ya había intentado ser el chico malo y no le gusto nada la experiencia, se hizo novio de Lavender y si bien es cierto sus bonos con las chicas aumentaron Hermione parecía encontrarlo tan repugnante, además no le gustaba ser así, las sesiones de besos y caricias con Lavender eran buenas, pero no le atraían, una mirada de Hermione, una palabra de cariño o un simple beso de buena suerte le hacían sentir mejor.

Así era el, y no quería volver a cambiar, los últimos meses para el habían sido un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar, estar con Hermione es lo que siempre había querido

-Ron a lo que yo me refería era a que tu estabas mal, lo que yo quería era animarte a que le dijeras a Hermione lo que sientes por ella, cuando te grite lo del beso estaba muy enojada contigo y lo único que quería era hacer que te sintieras mal-

-Genial, pues lo lograste, me hiciste sentir mal, muy mal, y no solo fue ese momento, fue casi todo el curso, gracias a ti y a mi estupidez pase el peor curso de mi vida, me aleje de Hermione, ahhh y lo único que obtuve fue a Lavender, ahh y comportarme como un tonto-

Por que fuiste un tonto, lo que debiste hacer fue hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentías, y lo celoso que estabas de Krum, o en el mejor de los casos debiste de haber ido directamente a besarla, pero al final ella te espero, al final te diste cuenta con quien quieres estar, ahora son novios y…..-

-No, ella ya se aburrió de mí-

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿No, no has notado lo distante que esta?-

-No se por que esta actuando así, pero ella no puede haberse aburrido de ti-

-¿Y por que no?-

-Por que te ama tonto-

-Pues no lo parece, me evita, y eso es bastante notorio y más cuando estamos tan pocas personas encerradas en este refugio-

-Ron, ella te ama no dudes eso-

-Pero sigues pensando lo mismo, los buenos al final aburren- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si-

-Lo ves, tengo razón-

-No, no la tienes-

-¿Por que no?-

-Por que cuando amas a una persona no importa si es buena o mala, por que la amas tal y como es-

Ron guardo silencio, no entendía, o al menos el abandono de la castaña le hacia no entender lo que su hermana le explicaba.

-En serio Ron, Harry es bueno y aunque tardo años para corresponderme, aunque me gustan los chicos malos jamás me aburriría de el por que lo amo, y se que lo mismo le pasa a Hermione contigo y a ti con ella-

Ron seguía mudo, una parte de el quería creer lo que Ginny le decía, quería confiar en la castaña y pensar que era solo un mal entendido y que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero el miedo de perderla lo traiciono y gano la partida.

-Ron no cometas un error, si tienes dudas habla con ella y pregúntale que es lo que le pasa-

-No hay nada que preguntar- dijo el –Hermione ha sido muy clara-

-Eso no es cierto, si no te amara, ella jamás se habría entregado a ti-

-Cuando eso paso ella pensaba diferente, quizás pensaba que yo seria un chico malo-

-Vamos, estamos hablando de la prefecta perfecta, a ella no le van los chicos malos, por que ella no es una chica mala, es tan buena como tu-

-quizás cambio de parecer y ahora le parezco ridículamente aburrido-

-Eres un tonto- dijo ella desesperada por no poder hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Si, siempre me lo has dicho, quizás ella ya se dio cuenta de eso y ahora esta arrepentida de estar conmigo-

-¿La amas?- pregunto Ginny.

-Si-

-Pues no dudes, que cuando se ama no hay dudas-

-Yo la amo pero…..-

-¿Pero que?- dijo la pelirroja.

-No estoy seguro si ella no se ha arrepentido-

-Pues entonces pregúntale y sal de dudas, ella no va a engañarte-

-quizás sea que esta conmigo solo por lastima-

-Habla con ella Ron-

-Si- dijo el cabizbajo

Ginny sonrió calmada, al menos estaba segura que Hermione lograría calmar las dudas de su hermano y que las cosas volverían pronto a la normalidad.

Ella lo miro y se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso de que los buenos aburren, el era demasiado inseguro y mas cuando se trataba de Hermione y lo que menos necesitaba eran mas dudas.

Ron salio de la habitación, y por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que Hermione se había aburrido de el.


	17. Chapter 17 Entendiendo el punto

Capitulo 16 Entendiendo el punto

**Capitulo 16 Entendiendo el punto.**

Remus y los Gemelos habían llegado a la madriguera, el licántropo envió su patronus y en menos de media hora aquello estaba lleno de miembros de la Orden, Remus les mostró en el pensadero que Minerva había llevado los recuerdos de lo que habían descubierto Ginny y Harry, todos estaban mas que sorprendidos, sobre todo Minerva y los profesores del colegio que estaban en la Orden.

-Ni Albus sabia esto- dijo Minerva sorprendida.

-Si lo sabia Minerva- interrumpió Molly.

-Cuando los chicos formaron el ejercito de Dumbledore, después de que las cosas mejoraron el tuvo tiempo de revisar esa habitación- dijo Arthur.

-Pero jamás se le ocurrió usarla como lo hizo Harry- añadió Remus.

Pasaron un par de horas mas discutiendo lo que habían visto.

En el refugio Ron rehuia a la presencia de la castaña, sin embargo podía mas la mirada incomoda que Ginny le dirigía a Ron para animarlo a que hablara con su novia, hasta que logro su cometido, el aprovecho que ella entro a su habitación por un libro para ir tras ella.

Hermione apenas había tomado el libro de su mesita de noche cuando escucho que habían cerrado la puerta, volteo y vio que era Ron, ella lo miro, lo había evitado por varios días, pero al ver la mirada que el tenia supo que no iba a poder evitarlo mas, Hermione comenzó a ordenar sus ideas y pensar lo que le iba a decir, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el le pidió que se sentara y se sentó a su lado inmediatamente.

-No tienes que decírmelo- dijo el.

-Ron..yo…- dijo ella.

-Te aburrí- dijo el sin prestar atención a lo que ella decía –y no te culpo, hay personas mucho mas interesantes que yo-

-No es..- dijo ella.

-Sabia que podía pasar eso, yo….no soy suficientemente bueno para ti, desde ayer lo he estado pensando….lamento que esto haya terminado- dijo el mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama.

Hermione proceso todo lo que el había dicho y rápidamente comprendió que el estaba dando por terminada la relación, el apenas había dado un paso hacia la puerta, cuando ella precipitadamente se levanto y lo tomo del brazo.

-Espera-

-Lo que encontraron es fantástico- dijo Hagrid.

-Los fundadores son casi unos personajes de mito, se sabe muy poco de ellos- dijo Flitwick.

-Ahora sabemos que debemos de concentrar los esfuerzos de la Orden en ayudar a Harry a encontrar al heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Kingsley.

-Eso es lo que haremos, es la prioridad de la Orden- dijo Moody.

En la habitación Hermione y Ron se miraban, ella estaba sorprendida por la reacción de el, pues la veía con una ternura que ella jamás había visto o creído capaz de ver en ninguna persona.

-¿Ahora lo comprendes?- dijo ella.

Ron no respondió, solo la beso, primero lo hizo con ternura, pero después volcó en ese beso la desesperación de los días de angustia que habían pasado, ella lo correspondió, pero pasados un par de minutos se separo de el.

-¿Que es lo que pensaste?- dijo ella sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Recordé algo que me había dicho Ginny, ella dice que los chicos buenos aburren al final- dijo Ron.

-Eso no es cierto, nunca me aburriría de ti-

-Pensé que quizás ya no sentías lo mismo, que estabas arrepentida de seguir conmigo- dijo el.

-No Ron, sabes que no era por eso- dijo ella.

-Ahora lo se-

-No me importa que eres, ni cuanto tienes, ni si eres bueno o malo, me importas por quien eres-

-Me dolió que te alejaras sin decirme por que-

-Perdóname-

-No tengo que perdonarte- dijo el.

Ron se giro para besarla una vez más. El pelirrojo intento ponerse de pie para que salieron a esperar a los demás, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Lamento haberme comportado así- dijo ella.

-Olvi….- trato de decir Ron.

-No, eres todo para mi Ron, la luz que me ilumina, la persona que termino con mi soledad, la persona que me provoca a sonreír cada mañana, la persona que me ha hecho sentir mujer, que ha hecho que me sienta amada y protegida, jamás podría aburrirme de ti, que has sido mi compañero desde que éramos niños, que has sido protagonista en mi vida desde que te conocí, que me das fe y esperanza para seguir en esta lucha, grábatelo Ron, jamás me aburrirás-

El pelirrojo, no dijo nada, solo sonrió, ella vio la mirada vidriosa y lo abrazo.

Mientras tanto Ginny esperaba pacientemente ver a ambos para saber si ya se habían arreglado, ella se había mantenido alejada de Harry, aun estaba enojada con el, pero la verdad es que lo hacia mas para hacerlo sufrir un rato que por que de verdad estuviera enojada, después de todo lo que el había dicho era verdad, no eran como Hermione y Ron y tarde o temprano pasaría algo entre ellos y seria especial.

Harry estaba en la sala, había notado que Hermione y Ron estaban raros, y la actitud de Ron le preocupaba, pues sabia lo protector que era con la pelirroja, a veces caía en lo ridículo, y la noche anterior no había dicho nada, es mas parecía ajeno a lo que había pasado, y eso aunado a la actitud distante de Hermione le hacían pensar que algo muy malo estaba pasando entre sus amigos.

Ginny no aguanto más y de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de los cabezotas, apenas abrió la puerta y vio que ellos se estaban besando.

-Gracias a Merlín que ustedes se arreglaron- dijo la pelirroja –me tenían muy preocupada-

-Ginny, jamás vuelvas a decirle a Ron cosas como esa de que los chicos buenos aburren- dijo la castaña.

-Oye yo no lo hice con mala intención, era para animarlo a que te besara- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pues si quieres animar a Ron a algo díselo directamente y no uses metáforas ni mensajes secretos- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Tú podrías comportarte mejor- murmuro Ginny.

-Si vuelves a decirle una de esas cosas a Ron los cuernos de Mia serán cosa de nada con los que te pondré a ti- dijo bromeando.

Harry no aguanto más la incertidumbre y se levanto decidido a ayudar a sus amigos.

-Ustedes dos me van a escuchar- dijo Harry apenas había abierto la puerta.

-Harry no….- dijo Hermione.

-Nada de Harry, me van a escuchar les guste o no- dijo el moreno.

Ginny sonrió al imaginarse lo que vendría, pues Harry era del tipo de Ron, personas con poco tacto, así que se quedo, ya que sin duda se divertiría con el discurso de su novio, saco su varita y lanzo un encantamiento para que no escucharan afuera lo que vociferaba el moreno.

-Ustedes dos son un par de cabezotas y ya me canse de esto, si son capaces de echar a perder todo lo que tienen por su…..por su….por ser como son, no lo voy a permitir, que mucho tuve que soportar sus celos mutuos-

-Harry nosotros ya….- dijo Ron.

-Silencio- dijo el moreno viendo duramente a Ron –seguro que tu le hiciste algo a ella, pero con la memoria que tienes seguro que no le pediste disculpas-

-Ron no…- dijo ella.

-Y tu con la buena memoria y lo rencorosa que eres seguro que lo estas castigando y torturando-

Ginny estaba recostada gozando del espectáculo, las caras con las que Hermione y Ron miraban a Harry eran entre vergüenza ajena y risa contenida, pues era bastante gracioso ver a Harry tan enojado.

-No se que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que arreglen sus diferencias- dijo el moreno.

-Nosotros ya…- dijo Ron.

-Deja tu enorme orgullo a un lado y pídele perdón que seguro le hiciste algo- dijo Harry.

-Harry….- dijo ella.

-No seas tan dura con el, lo conoces desde que entramos al colegio y sabes perfectamente que es insensible- dijo Harry.

Ginny hacia incontable esfuerzo por no reír, pues los argumentos de Harry para que hicieran las paces eran por demás débiles, tanto que daban pena ajena, sin embargo, algo evitaba que la pelirroja echara a reír, se notaba que Harry estaba preocupado, tanto, para atreverse a intervenir directamente entre sus amigos.

De pronto Harry ya no pudo decir nada, estaba en el suelo quejándose.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le hiciste Ron?- dijo Hermione entre risas.

Harry se llevaba la mano a la entrepierna y parecía deseoso de quitarse los pantalones, y solo la presencia de ambas chicas lo evitaba.

-Ron déjalo ya- dijo Ginny.

El pelirrojo movió la varita y Harry poco a poco dejo de retorcerse, se puso en pie y miro con rencor a Ron que lo miraba divertido.

-Disculpa compañero- dijo el pelirrojo –es que empezabas a ponerme de malas-

-Malagradecido- dijo Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada, se acerco a Harry y lo beso en la mejilla, apenas rompió el contacto y Ginny vio que el moreno ya comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Gracias Harry- dijo la castaña.

-Gracias compañero- dijo Ron dándole una palmada al moreno en la espalda.

-Ya arreglaron sus problemas- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pueden estar tranquilos, las cosas entre Ron y Yo están bien- dijo la castaña.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Harry.

-De verdad amigo, no hay ningún problema- dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

-¿Qué maldición usaste contra Harry?- pregunto Ginny.

-Uso la maldición de los calzoncillos estranguladores- dijo la castaña.

-¿Que?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Solo funciona en chicos- dijo Ron -en chicas no es efectiva-

-Y en personas que usan calzoncillos- agrego Harry.

-Según me ha contado Ron los calzoncillos encogen hasta crear una presión desagradable para ellos- dijo la castaña sonriendo y señalando a Harry.

-No te rías, es bastante desagradable- dijo Harry.

-Gracias por preocuparte- dijo Ron antes de abrir la puerta y dejar que pasara Hermione.

-Presiento que no nos van a contar lo que paso- dijo Ginny a Harry.

-Si, pienso lo mismo- dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta.


	18. Chapter 18 Orfandad

Capitulo 18 Horfandad

**Capitulo 18 ****Orfandad.**

habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que habían descubierto que Gryffindor había creado la sala de los menesteres y que la leyenda del unicornio negro era cierta, en el refugio desde hacia dos semanas los gemelos y Draco proponían constantemente ir a ver a Mia para contarle que le leyenda era cierta y que ahora habían pruebas de ello, las chicas solo por molestar se habían opuesto, Remus sabia que tanto los Gemelos como Draco habían logrado solo divertir a la morena, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de ninguno de los tres.

-Remus ya déjalos ir- decía Harry.

-Gracias Potter, hasta que haces algo bueno- dijo Draco.

-Es cierto Hurón, tienes razón- dijo George.

-No tardaremos mucho en ir y volver- dijo Fred.

-Remus déjales ir- dijo la castaña.

-Hermione debe de guardarle aun rencor a Mia- dijo Ginny a Harry.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el moreno.

-Por que se necesita rencor para enviarle a esos tres galanes de circo a la pobre Mia- dijo Ginny causando que todos rieran.

-Ginny tu no hables de galanes de circo, que tienes uno- dijo Fred.

-No me metan en sus líos- dijo Harry.

-Y tú no te rías Hermione que tienes al mayor espécimen junto a ti- dijo George.

-Oye- dijo Ron ofendido.

-Chicos, lo he pensado y tienen razón, esta mañana envié un patronus a la Orden para que alguien le fuera a avisar a Mia- dijo Remus.

-¿Por que alguien de la Orden?- dijo Fred.

-Nosotros tres podíamos haber ido- dijo Draco.

-Mia se habría alegrado de vernos- dijo George.

-Seguro- murmuro Ron a Hermione -son tan agradables como una bludger en la entrepierna-

La castaña rió del comentario de Ron y de la cara de enojo de los otros tres.

Los días pasaron y la Orden aun no había logrado encontrar nada que les fuera útil para encontrar esa piedra que vieron en el recuerdo de la sala, lo cual los había desanimado mucho, después de todo la simple idea de que hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarle a Harry en su misión para acabar con Voldemort era prometedora, y mas ahora que estaban seguros de que habían destruido los horcruxes del señor tenebroso.

-Pero..¿estas seguro de que hemos destruido todos?- dijo la castaña a Harry.

-El diario de Ryddle, el relicario, la copa y el anillo, el caldero- dijo Ron.

-Son solo cinco- dijo Neville.

-Pero uno de ellos debe de haberse usado para preservar el alma de Voldemort cuando ataco a Harry cuando era un bebe- dijo Ron.

-Eso nos deja al menos uno- dijo Ginny.

-Sin contar el hecho de que pudo haber creado alguno más- añadió Draco.

-Nada de Gryffindor- dijo Luna.

-Pero aun quedan dos posibilidades- dijo Tonks.

-La varita de Ravenclaw y nagini- dijo Remus.

-Para la serpiente tenemos ya un plan que usaremos a la menos oportunidad- dijo Fred.

-Harry ha practicado ya para poder confundirla el tiempo suficiente para que la destruyamos- dijo George.

-Falta la varita, y debemos comenzar a buscarla- dijo Tonks.

-Voldemort padece soberbia, así que es probable que crea que no sabemos sobre los horcruxes- dijo Harry.

-Eso indicaría que no haría mas- dijo Hermione.

-Debemos planear algo para buscar esa varita- dijo Fred.

-Hasta ahora solo es una idea que esa sea un horcrux, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si exista- digo George.

-Pues eso es mejor que no tener nada que hacer- dijo Remus.

-El tiempo aquí ha sido bastante útil, los chicos han aprendido bastante bien a pelear- dijo Tonks.

-Eso es cierto- dijo la castaña.

Siguieron hablando acerca de los horcruxes y el heredero por un buen rato, hasta que Ron interrumpió, tenia ya varios días que el y Hermione habían hablado de la posibilidad de visitar a los padres de la castaña, si bien la Orden había levantado barreras mágicas de protección y vigilaban periódicamente su hogar, ella estaba deseosa de verlos, ya que desde que salio de su casa para ir a la madriguera no había podido verlos.

-Remus…..Hermione y yo deseamos visitar a sus padres- dijo Ron.

-Ron es bastante arriesgado- dijo Tonks.

-No iríamos más que un par de horas- dijo la castaña.

-es peligroso- dijo Remus.

-Hemos ido a otros lugares y no ha pasado nada- dijo Ron.

-Pero Voldemort puede estar vigilando la casa de tus padres por si aparecemos ahí- dijo Harry.

-Hermione, ellos están bien hay una barrera mágica, y miembros de la orden pasan a vigilarlos cada cierto tiempo, ellos están bien, Arthur hablo con ellos la semana pasada- dijo Tonks.

-Lo se, pero….es que quiero verlos- dijo ella muy triste.

-No tardaremos mucho, podemos usar poción multijugos- dijo Ron.

Remus no contesto, se quedo callado, después de todo, no era tan arriesgado, y ellos dos ya habían salido solos antes.

-Esta bien, pero prometan que no harán nada tonto y que regresaran pronto- dijo el licántropo.

-Y que avisaran cuando lleguen y cuando salgan para regresar- dijo Ginny.

-Y que si hay problemas pedirán ayuda- dijo Tonks.

-Si- dijeron el pelirrojo y la castaña.

Hermione estaba muy contenta, pues tenia días con ganas de ver a sus padres, no lo podía explicar, pero sentía un mal presentimiento y quería ver que sus padres estaban bien.

Esa tarde Hermione y Ron tomaron la poción multijugos y salieron rumbo a la casa de los Granger, tal y como se los había dicho Remus se aparecieron en un callejos que estaba a un par de calles de la casa, según el licántropo una calle antes de la casa había una barrera mágica anti aparición, Hermione y Ron se acercaron, y vieron que las luces de la casa de ella estaba apagadas, lo cual se les hizo raro, por que por lo general ellos no salían de noche.

Hermione sintió una presión fuerte en el pecho, tenia la certeza de que había algo mal, así que se soltó de Ron y corrió hacia su casa, Ron sabia que tenia que enviar su patronus avisando que había algo mal, pero pudo mas su deseo de no dejar sola a Hermione y corrió tras ella.

Apenas abrió la puerta y la castaña vio a sus padres tirados en el suelo, junto a ellos cinco figuras vestidas de negro se reían.

-Una perdida de tiempo- dijo una de las figuras enmascaradas.

-Noooooooo- grito Hermione.

A Ron se le helo la sangre cuando escucho el grito de ella y vio a los padres de la castaña en el suelo.

-Es la sangre sucia- dijo otra de las figuras.

-Captúrenla o mátenla- dijo otro.

Cuando Ron escucho las órdenes, la tomo a ella por el brazo y trato de desaparecer, pero no lo logro, sin duda esto era obra de los mortifagos o de la misma Orden para que nadie pudiera aparecer o desaparecer cerca de la casa, pero estaban en problemas.

Los mortifagos no tardaron nada en comenzar a atacarlos, Hermione parecía en trance, pues si no hubiera sido por Ron a ella la habían aturdido desde el inicio de la pelea, el pelirrojo se puso delante de ellos y comenzó a lanzarles maldiciones.

-Hermione reacciona- bramo Ron.

Eso pareció sacar del trance a la castaña que saco su varita y con verdadera furia comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a los mortifagos, pero la superioridad numérica era una gran desventaja para Hermione y Ron. El pelirrojo llevo las cosas de modo que tres lo atacaran a el, pero Hermione no estaba peleando a toda su capacidad, y eso se notaba, además uno de los mortifagos la atacaba con verdadera furia.

-Esta vez si te matare sangre sucia- dijo el.

Ron reconoció esa voz, era Dolohov, el mortifago que había herido gravemente a Hermione en la batalla del departamento de los misterios años atrás.

Pero el pelirrojo no podía hacer nada ya que apenas podía con los tres atacantes, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que Hermione era desarmada por su otro oponente.

-Avada Kedavra-

Dolohov cayo sin vida, nadie supo de donde venia la maldición que le dio, Ron aprovecho ese momento para lanzar la maldición rompe huesos a uno de sus oponentes, mientras que Hermione recuperaba su varita y lanzaba la maldición ebullidora al otro oponente.

Un tercer mortifago comenzó a arrojar sangre por la boca, pero aun así logro lanzar una ráfaga que lanzo los muebles de la casa con violencia hacia la escalera, se escucho un quejido.

Ron se enfrentaba al único oponente que estaba en pie, de pronto se escucharon sonidos extraños y Ron supo que alguien intentaba aparecerse en casa de los Granger, así que sin dudarlo lanzo la maldición asesina contra el último oponente que cayo al piso sin vida.

Hermione estaba arrodillada junto a sus padres que tenían en el rostro una expresión de sufrimiento, Ron de inmediato se paro frente a ella con la varita lista esperando ver quien entraría por la puerta.

-Weasley, soy yo, Potter me dio su capa- dijo Malfoy que esperaba bajo la capa a ver quien entraba.

Fred y George entraron apuntando y se quedaron mudos cuando vieron lo que paso, de inmediato enviaron su patronus y en pocos minutos Bill, Moody, y Charlie aparecieron, unos minutos después lo hicieron Kingsley y Arthur.

-¿Que paso?- dijo Fred mientras veía a Hermione abrazada al cuerpo de su madre.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Ron -cuando entramos los vimos ya tirados y ellos nos atacaron-

Ron trataba de levantar a Hermione que no soltaba a su madre.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada- dio George que estaba arrodillado tratando de ayudar a Ron.

Bill y Charlie veían consternados la escena, Draco ya se había quitado la capa y miraba los cuerpos de los padres de Hermione.

-Este esta muerto también- dijo Moody mientras examinaba el cuerpo del mortifago que estaba en un charco de su propia sangre.

Kingsley y los demás limpiaron la escena, sabían lo que tenían que hacer, Bill y Charlie desaparecieron junto a los dos mortifagos que quedaban vivos, Moody se llevo a los tres muertos, Arthur miro a los gemelos y a Ron.

-Llévenla a la madriguera- les dijo.

-NO- dijo ella mientras se aferraba a su padre.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con ellos hija- dijo Arthur.

-Ven- dio Ron mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Ron no le había dado una orden mas bien le habia suplicado, Hermione lo vio a los ojos y comenzó a llorar y se abrazo a el con fuerza, el pelirrojo lentamente la puso en pie y la abrazo, segundos después desaparecieron.

-¿Qué harán con ellos?- dijo Draco.

-Tenemos que arreglar para que parezca un accidente- dijo Kingsley -así debe ser, los muggles no deben de saber de nuestra existencia-

-Lleven a Draco a la madriguera- dijo Arthur.

-Hija- fue lo único que dijo Molly antes de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione, en la madriguera ya estaba Fleur que también abrazo a Hermione apenas Molly la soltó.

Los gemelos y Malfoy llegaron después, unos segundos mas tarde Harry, Ginny y los demás que se habían quedado en el refugio aparecieron.

Molly le dio a Hermione una pócima para dormir y fue llevada a la habitación de Ron, mientras que Ron y Draco contaban a los demás lo que había pasado. Moody apareció en ese momento.

-Los están interrogando en este mismo instante- dijo el veterano Auror.

Todos estaban consternados por la muerte de los padres de Hermione, lo pobres fueron torturados y después ejecutados con la maldición asesina, no dijeron nada, pues no sabían nada de su hija y menos de Harry y Ron, esa información se la habían enviado a Moody y la obtuvieron del interrogatorio de los dos mortifagos capturados.

-Harry y Ron miraban preocupados hacia la escalera, no hacia falta preguntarles que pensaban, sabían que este golpe era fatal para la castaña.

Draco había salido al jardín para estar a solas. Mientras los demás veían los recuerdos de Ron y del rubio.

Ron no quería ver mas lo que había pasado, le bastaba con haberlo vivido para no querer ver eso otra vez, así que salio y se sentó junto a Malfoy.

-Ella lo superara- dijo Draco.

-Perder a sus padres es…..horrible- dijo Ron.

-Pero no esta sola- le respondió el rubio.

-Lo se- dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie frente a Malfoy –Gracias por salvarla Draco- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Malfoy lo miro se puso de pie y estrecho la mano de Ron.

-Se pondrá bien Ron- dijo Malfoy. –todos le ayudaremos a que lo supere-


	19. Chapter 19 Jamas te dejare sola

Capitulo 19 Jamas te dejare sola

**Capitulo 19 ****Jamás te dejare sola.**

Aunque las horas fueron eternas para los habitantes de la madriguera por fin el sol se asomo en el horizonte, Ron estaba sentado en la cama de Harry y miraba a Hermione dormir, su mente era un caos, pues no sabia que era lo que le diría a la castaña cuando despertara.

El solo con la tortura de Voldemort se sintió morir cuando vio a su familia muerta, y las pesadillas lo atormentaron por días a sabiendas de que no era cierto, no podía imaginar como se sentiría Hermione que se había quedado sin familia. Cuando la castaña despertó y vio que no estaban en el refugio de los Potter comprendió que lo que recordaba no era una pesadilla, sino la realidad que había pasado la noche anterior, una realidad en la que estaba sola.

Hermione no dijo ni una sola palabra, tampoco lloraba, se quedo en silencio, esa actitud preocupo más a Ron que si la hubiera visto romper en el más lastimoso llanto.

Ron la miro preocupado, y no supo que hacer, sabia que no había palabras que la lograrían hacer sentir mejor y sin embargo sentía la urgencia de poder decirle algo, de hacer algo por ella para que supiera que no iba a estar sola.

Hermione no quiso comer ni ese día ni el siguiente, Molly trato de convencerla pero fue en vano, Ron por su parte se negó a dejarla sola, el pelirrojo se sentó junto a ella e hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, tomarla de la mano y permanecer ahí junto a ella sumidos en el silencio.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Molly –Hermione esta muy mal-

-No creo que podamos hacer algo por ahora- dijo Arthur. –ni siquiera con Ron ha hablado-

Ginny y los demás chicos se miraban entre si preocupados, habían entrado varias veces a tratar de que bajara a comer algo, pero ella simplemente no reaccionaba, parecía que no los escuchaba.

-Quizás si ustedes dos hablaran con ella- dijo Draco mirando a Neville y a Harry –ustedes mejor que nadie saben por lo que ella esta pasando-

Moody miro a Remus y asintió, lo que el rubio había dicho tenia mucho de verdad, Neville había quedado al cuidado de su abuela después que los mortifagos habían torturado hasta la locura a sus padres que estaban internados de por vida en San Mungo, mientras que Harry había quedado huérfano después de que Voldemort había matado a sus padres.

La puerta de la habitación de Ron se abrió minutos mas tarde, Harry y Neville entraron y se sentaron frente a Hermione y Ron, Harry se dio cuenta de la angustia en la cara de su amigo que sin duda estaba desesperado por hacer algo que ayudara a la castaña.

-Nadie esta preparado para esto- dijo Neville –mis padres están vivos pero…..es como si no lo estuvieran- dijo el chico mientras su voz se entrecortaba.

Ron lo miro agradecido, pues sabia que Neville jamás había hablado de lo que le había pasado a sus padres, era algo que aun le dolía y que no había compartido con nadie.

-No tengo recuerdos de ellos y cada que voy a verlos es…..es como si ellos vieran a un extraño, han pasado muchos años y ellos no se han recuperado y se que….nunca lo harán- dijo con los ojos cristalinos –lo que le paso a tus padres es terrible, pero…ellos ya no sufrirán-

Ron sabia que esas palabras eran crueles, pero en el fondo Neville tenia razón, el destino de los padres de el, era mas terrible que el de los padres de Hermione, ella sabia que sus padres estaban muertos, en cambio su amigo los tenia aun pero eran como un par de objetos sin vida que solo respiraban.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada de ellos- dijo Harry.

Ron solo apretaba con gentileza la mano de ella.

-Voldemort los mato cuando yo tenia un año, crecí en un lugar donde no me querían, y me acostumbre a saber que era huérfano- dijo el moreno.

Ron sabia que para Harry tampoco era agradable tener esa charla y solo el inmenso cariño por su amiga hacia que ellos hubieran subido a hablar de sus perdidas.

-Para ti es mas duro, por que tienes muchos recuerdos de ellos, por que eres consiente de la perdida y de que no los volverás a ver- dijo Harry.

-Pero seria mucho peor que tuvieras que ir a verlos y no ver nunca una mejoría, solo ver que se deterioran cada día, que no te conocen, que por mas que les hablas ellos no reaccionan- dijo Neville con la voz mas ronca.

-Yo me acostumbre a su ausencia y aunque los extraño no es lo mismo a lo que pasa contigo- dijo Harry.

Ron no se atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera el que era el mejor amigo de Harry había hablado de su orfandad.

-No los conocí hasta que los vi en el espejo de Erised cuando estábamos en primer curso, y solo recordaba la voz de una mujer que gritaba cuando había un dementor cerca, y escuche sus voces solo unos segundos cuando Voldemort intento matarme en cuarto año y cuando vimos los recuerdos que dejaron para mi en el refugio-

-Piensas que estas sola- dijo Neville –a veces así me siento yo, pero…esta mi abuela, ella ha sido padre y madre para mi-

-Yo crecí con mis tíos, pero cuando los conocí a ustedes dos y a los Weasley fue cuando entendí lo que era tener una familia- dijo Harry.

-No somos tu familia por sangre- dijo Ron –pero somos tu familia por que te queremos-

La barrera de silencio que envolvía a Hermione finalmente se rompió, la castaña se abrazo a Ron y comenzó a llorar, el pelirrojo no le dijo nada, la abrazo y dejo que ella llorara.

Harry y Neville se fueron en silencio, salieron de la habitación y esperaron unos minutos antes de bajar, haber hablado con Hermione removió la falta de recuerdos de sus padres que para ambos chicos era tan doloroso como la situación que su amiga enfrentaba.

Minutos mas tarde bajaron, todos los esperaban ansiosos por saber que había pasado.

-Hermione reacciono- dijo Neville.

-Esta llorando- dijo Harry.

Ginny de inmediato se puso de pie, pero apenas dio un paso Molly la detuvo.

-Dale tiempo hija- dijo Arthur.

-En este momento lo que le conviene mas es que se desahogue- dijo Remus.

-Ella se pondrá bien- dijo Molly.

-Ron se encargara de eso- dijo Tonks.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ron, ella continuaba llorando, el pelirrojo la había acunado en sus brazos tal y como ella lo había hecho con el cuando tenia pesadillas, y acariciaba su cabello, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero lo mejor por el momento era dejarla que llorara su pena.

Paso mucho tiempo, Ron no sabia cuanto, Hermione se había quedado dormida muchos minutos atrás, sin embargo no la soltó, continuaba abrazándola, se escucharon un par de débiles toquilos en la puerta, Ron no dijo nada.

Unos segundos mas tarde ante la falta de respuesta la puerta se abrió, la cabeza de Ginny se asomo.

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo la pelirroja.

Ron asintió, no quería que la despertaran, pero sabia que sus amigos debían de estar muy preocupados por ella, la pelirroja entro, Harry y Neville entraron después, y detrás venían Luna y los Gemelos, Draco fue el ultimo en entrar.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?- pregunto Neville.

-se durmió hará una media hora- calculo Ron.

Los chicos hablaban en voz muy baja, pero aun así despertaron a la castaña, ella los miro y vio la preocupación en sus rostros, Ginny fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarla, ella correspondió al abrazo.

Ron respiro aliviado, pues sabia que Hermione aunque seguía con el dolor por la muerte de sus padres al menos ya reaccionaba.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Luna mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-No estas sola Hermione- dijo Fred.

-Nosotros también somos tu familia- añadió George.

Hermione rompió en llanto nuevamente, Ron pasó una mano por su espalda y la atrajo hacia si.

Todos respetaron el dolor de su amiga y no dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta que ella se calmo y dijo.

-Yo…los abandone-

-No los abandonaste Hermione- dijo Ginny.

Ron entonces comprendió que aparte de la perdida, lo que a Hermione mas le estaba pesando en ese momento era el remordimiento de el tiempo que había dejado de pasar con ellos, meses en el colegio y los últimos veranos incluso en las vacaciones ella estaba con sus amigos, no había podido despedirse de ellos, se habían fugado de la madriguera y solo dejaron unas cartas en donde explicaban por que se marchaban.

-Fui una hija horrible- dijo ella.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Hermione- dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

Todos incluida Hermione voltearon a la puerta desde donde la profesora de transformaciones veía la escena.

Ron pareció ser el único en darse cuenta de que por primera vez la llamaba por su nombre.

-Tus padres te amaban y estaban muy orgullosos de ti-

-Yo….los hice a un lado….los abandone- dijo la castaña.

-Lo hiciste por protegerlos, y ellos lo sabían-

-Pero….- trato de decir Hermione.

-Nunca se sintieron abandonados, ni por error pienses que ellos se sentían heridos por que pasaras poco tiempo con ellos, desde que se enteraron que eras una bruja comprendieron que este era tu mundo y que tu no volverías a la vida muggle y estaban felices por ti, por que sabían que eras especial, nunca los abandonaste, quizás no pasabas mucho tiempo con ellos pero siempre les escribías contándoles todo lo que pasaba en el colegio, nunca los hiciste a un lado y a ellos no les gustaría saber que te sientes mal por eso.

McGonagall se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Lo que dijo el señor Weasley es cierto, no estas sola hija- dijo la profesora.

-Tienes muchos recuerdos de tus padres, recuerdos felices de lo mucho que te querían Hermione- dijo Draco. –muchos mas de los que yo tengo- lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo que solo escucho Harry.

El moreno vio a Malfoy y se identifico un poco con el, después de todo así habían sido los primeros once años de su vida, viviendo en una casa, acompañado de una familia que no le quería.

Poco a poco Hermione se fue quedando dormida, Ginny y Luna ayudaron a Ron a acomodarla en la cama, McGonagall hizo un encantamiento para que el ruido del exterior no se filtrara y la despertara y salio de la habitación, Ron salio tras ella.

-¿Como sabe todo eso profesora?- le pregunto.

-Cuando fui a hablar con los padres de Hermione y con ella para entregarles la carta de admisión al colegio, ellos me contaron que desde siempre habían sabido que Hermione era especial, nunca perdieron el contacto ni con su hija ni conmigo, siempre estaban al pendiente de lo que ella hacia, algunas veces los visite, sabían que era amiga de Harry, sabían que varias veces se arriesgo por el, y estaban orgullosos de ella y siempre fueron consientes de que el mundo de los muggles ya no era lugar adecuado para Hermione y estaban contentos de que estuviera en tu casa, por que sabían que no había mejor familia mágica para recibir a Hermione que los Weasley-

-Hermione lo superara- dijo Ron.

-Lo se señor Weasley, Hermione es muy fuerte, ella….solo necesita que el tiempo cierre un poco esas heridas, pero la compañía de ellos y sobre todo la suya le hará bien.

-Ella saldrá de esta- dijo Ron con bastante seguridad.

-Cuando ella se deje caer ustedes van a estar ahí para levantarla- dijo la anciana –de eso no me queda duda-

Ron volvió a entrar en su habitación y los demás fueron saliendo uno a uno.

-Traeremos un poco de comida para ustedes- dijo Ginny apretando un poco la mano de Ron.

-Gracias- contesto el mientras veía a Hermione dormir, sabia que venían días difíciles para ella, pero estaba seguro que después de la mas profunda oscuridad el sol saldría otra vez.


	20. Chapter 20 Lo superare

Capitulo 20 Lo superare

**Capitulo 20 Lo superare.**

Hermione tenia mejor aspecto cada día, ya bajaba a comer, sin embargo aun permanecía muy callada, los chicos aunque deseaban regresar al refugio se quedaron en la madriguera por que sabían que era lo mejor para la castaña, los gemelos ocuparon su habitación, mientras que luna y Ginny se quedaban en la de la pelirroja, y Draco, Neville y Harry en la de Percy.

-¿Pensé que la señora Weasley maldeciría a Ron antes que dejarlo que se quedara con Hermione?- dijo Draco.

-Ella sabe que ellos ya dormían juntos, y sabe que lo mejor para Hermione en estos momentos es la compañía de Ron- dijo Harry.

-Hermione se ve mucho mejor- dijo Neville.

Todos durante el día trataban de animarla, se molestaban unos a otros con la esperanza de causarle una sonrisa y a veces lo conseguían, incluso Draco y los señores Weasley entraban en el juego, Hermione estaba mas que agradecida por lo que hacían, sin embargo, en las noches era cuando por mas esfuerzo que hiciera no podía evitar llorar al recordar a sus padres.

Ya no se sentía sola, sin embargo los extrañaba, era conciente de que no los volvería a ver y eso le dolía, Ron era el único que sabia de que antes de dormir lloraba silenciosamente.

Al principio ella trato de que el no se diera cuenta, pero fue inútil, el no le decía nada, la dejaba llorara hasta que se quedaba dormida, pero nunca dejaba de abrazarla ni de acariciarle el cabello, ella no necesitaba mas para saber que el estaba a su lado y que no la abandonaría. Una de esas noches comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado y recordó que había mortifagos que habían muerto, el trauma por la muerte de sus padres le había hecho que no preguntara que era lo que había pasado, quien había sido la persona que mato al mortifago que estaba a punto de matarla a ella y sobre todo no recordaba que Ron había matado a uno de sus oponentes.

-Ron- dijo ella en voz baja para despertarlo.

-Ehh- dijo el mientras abría los ojos.

-Ron…yo….quería preguntarte ¿que paso esa noche?-

El pelirrojo la miro mientras pensaba que era lo que le diría, sabía que era aun muy doloroso para ella recordar la muerte de sus padres y lo que menos quería era que ella reviviera esos momentos.

-¿De verdad quieres escucharlo?-

-Si-

-Cuando nos atacaron tu no reaccionabas, ellos eran cinco y nosotros solo dos, te grite y comenzaste a pelear, me moví alejándole un poco y tres de ellos se fueron contra mi, apenas podía repelerlos, Dolohov estaba atacándote y tu no estabas peleando a todo tu nivel, y te desarmaron, cuando el estaba apunto de matarte, yo ya había dejado fuera de combate a uno trate de hacer algo, pero antes de que yo pudiera lanzarle una maldición alguien lo mato, pero no había nadie mas ahí, los mortifagos se quedaron sorprendidos, tu lanzaste una maldición sobre tu segundo oponente, a mi segundo oponente le lanzaron la maldición de expulsión de entrañas, solo quedaba uno de los mortifagos, escuche ruido, alguien quería aparecerse, así que mate al ultimo, tu estabas mal, la 'persona que nos ayudo era Draco, cuando en el refugio vieron que no habíamos enviado el patronus decidieron que alguien debería de venir a ver, Draco se ofreció pero como vio que peleábamos en lugar de enviar el patronus se quedo a ayudarnos, después llegaron Fred y George, ellos llamaron a la Orden, llegaron Bill y Charlie, Kingsley y Ojo loco, y te trajimos a la madriguera-

Hermione se dio cuenta que en ningún momento había mencionado a sus padres, sabia que Ron no quería entristecerla de nuevo, la castaña le abrazo.

-Siento que Tú y Draco tuvieran que matar-

-No importa, era lo único que podíamos hacer para salvarnos- dijo Ron.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y vio que en su mirada no había ni arrepentimiento ni culpa y no podía culparlo, estaban en guerra y sabían que tarde que temprano terminarían teniendo que eliminar a alguien.

-Te amo Ron- dijo ella.

El pelirrojo lo sabía y no dudaría nunca más de ello, así que le sonrió y la abrazo para que ambos durmieran un poco.

Durante las semanas que pasaron en la madriguera Molly y Arthur procuraban pasar tiempo con Hermione, Ron no podía estar más orgulloso de sus padres ni Hermione mas agradecida, mientras que Arthur le platicaba cosas del ministerio, Molly trataba de enseñarle a cocinar.

Finalmente y después de poco mas de un mes de estar en la madriguera los chicos volvieron al refugio, Hermione ya estaba un poco mejor, pero aun continuaba mas callada de lo habitual, aunque por las noches Ron había notado que lloraba menos y que había días que ya no lo hacia, la calma parecía regresar a paso lento al corazón de la castaña.

Apenas llegaron al refugio todos se pusieron a hacer algo de limpieza, todos menos Hermione por que Ron no se lo permitió, así que la castaña estaba ahí sentada en el sofá viéndolos a todos, lo mucho que habían cambiado desde que los conoció.

Ahí estaban los gemelos, Fred y George, revoltosos por naturaleza, con una empatia casi aterradora, parecía que podían coordinarse y leer sus pensamientos, siempre pensando en una broma o en el dinero, eran mas inteligentes de lo que nadie sospechaba, pero su mismo deseo de travesura los había hecho obtener malas notas en el colegio, habían sido un dolor de cabeza para la pobre Molly que tenia siempre que estar preparada para solucionar las bromas que hacían, la profesora McGonagall los tenia bien vigilados, pero si que habían cambiado, jamás dejarían de hacer bromas, ni de molestar a Ron y a quien se les pusiera enfrente, pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba se portaban como adultos, especialmente protectores con sus hermanos pequeños.

Ginny con un carácter indomable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin importar lo que hubiera que hacer, malhumorada y con magia poderosa, la clase de chica a la que es mejor no hacer enojar, solo los gemelos se metían con ella, y por lo regular ella se los cobraba, su pasatiempo favorito era hacer enojar a Ron y aunque parezca ilógico es a Ron al hermano que mas quiere, Ginny no había cambiado tanto, de hecho ella siempre fue muy madura para ser la mas pequeña de la familia.

Neville, el si que había cambiado, cuando lo conoció en el expreso era un chico tímido y miedoso, su cambio se fue gestando poco a poco, la compañía de Harry y Ron parecía animarlo a comportarse de forma distinta incluso, se había atrevido a plantarles cara a Crabbe y Goyle el solo, aunque eso le costo pasar una noche en la enfermería después de la paliza que recibió, sin embargo el Neville actual era mucho mas valiente de lo que ella jamás imagino, siempre dispuesto a enfrentarse al peligro para ayudar a sus amigos, había mejorado mucho, cuando lo conoció era un desastre con la varita y ahora no dudaba en combatir por mucho miedo que tuviera jamás corría, al igual que Harry el había perdido a sus padres por causa de Voldemort y sus mortifagos y aunque aun vivian, eran incapaces de reconocerle, sabia que eso era una pena constante para su amigo, no podía estar mas en deuda con el, que fue capaz de ir y compartir un poco su pena para que ella mitigara su dolor.

Luna, la eterna chiflada, la chica que desde la primera vez que la vio le había parecido una lunática, y nada mas alejado de la verdad, si bien era de comportamientos excéntricos al final siempre tenia palabras que aunque de primera intención sonaran extrañas, cuando las analizabas a fondo te dabas cuenta de la gran filosofía que había en ellas, era la única que decía lo que pensaba sin tener que adornarlo, era sincera y nunca se tomaba nada a mal, en el colegio todos la molestaban y ella nunca se había sentido menos siempre tomaba todo con esa extraña filosofía suya, desde que los conoció los había ayudado sin medir las consecuencias de lo que eso significaba, Luna no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, y Hermione daba gracias por ello.

Harry un chico que desde que nació había cargado con un problema mucho mayor al que era capaz de afrontar, a la edad de un año ya era huérfano, Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres y trato de asesinarlo a el, sin embargo gracias al amor de su madre no logro su objetivo, pero si hacer miserable su vida, pues desde ese momento paso a vivir con sus tíos que lo maltrataban, Harry era alegre e impulsivo, mucho mas impulsivo de lo recomendable para la salud, parecía un imán para los problemas, y aunque Harry nunca los buscaba, los problemas siempre lo encontraban a el y a ella y a Ron de rebote, Harry confiaba sin ninguna duda en sus amigos, el si que había cambiado, ahora se lo veía mas callado, mas adulto, la perdida de Dumbledore le había dejado toda la misión contra Voldemort en sus hombros, a veces parecía desesperado, pero jamás se daba por vencido, jamás había pensado en renunciar, era leal como pocos, durante estos meses había mejorado, era el mejor en duelo y el y Ron se apoyaban siempre, desde que se enamoro de Ginny la vida le había cambiado y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo luchaba con mas fuerza, pues sabia que la única forma de que el y la pelirroja disfrutaran de una vida era cumpliendo la misión que le encomendó el viejo director, sin embargo, la castaña sonrió al recordar que al contrario de Ron Harry continuaba tan despistado como siempre para desfortuna de Ginny.

Draco, el rubio era uno de los que mas había cambiado desde que lo conocieron, desde el principio fue su enemigo, mas de Harry y de Ron, de ella mas por rebote que por otra cosa, nunca había perdido la oportunidad para meterse con ellos, siempre estaba acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle, era rico y sus padres le daban todo lo que pedía, y aunque trataba de aparentar que era un niño feliz no lo era, estas semanas en su compañía se lo habían demostrado, la vida no es solo dinero, su enemistad con Harry le había hecho unirse a los mortifagos, estos lo habían reclutado como un castigo para su padre por haber fallado en la recuperación de la profecía, después del asesinato de Dumbledore escapo junto con Severus Snape y se unió a Voldemort en su cuartel, pero parece que el ver las atrocidades que cometían lo hico recapacitar y decidir que era lo que en verdad quería hacer y ser, y ella estaba mas que agradecida de ello, pues le debía la vida de Ron y ahora la de ella, era bueno en combate y parecía comenzar a forjar lazos amistosos con los demás, el era el mejor ejemplo de que uno mismo es el único responsable de quien quiere ser en la vida y Draco ya había tomado su decisión. Su adición al grupo era de gran ayuda, pues era bastante frío y no dejaba que sus impulsos le ganaran, eso había sido la mejor arma cuando fue a ayudarles en casa de sus padres.

Ron, la castaña suspiro, si alguien había cambiado en todos los sentidos ese era el pelirrojo, desde que se conocieron no habían dejado de pelear, no importaba por que pero cualquier cosa era un buen pretexto para comenzar una pelea, si ella decía negro el decía blanco, aunque algunas veces resultaba que en realidad era gris, la castaña sonrió, pues sabia que esas peleas solo las usaban como una forma de llamar la atención de la otra persona, nunca supo como fue, pero se enamoro de el, y el de ella y con ello las peleas crecieron, ella siempre pretextaba que el era inmaduro, con poco, muy poco tacto, grosero, impulsivo, peleonero, rencoroso y flojo, el era el principal animador para que Harry rompiera las reglas, pero eso si, nunca lo dejaba solo, siempre y por mas miedo que tuviera se quedaba al lado de su amigo, no importaba si eso le hiciera acreedor a un castigo en el colegio, a una reprimenda de su madre o a enfrentarse a Voldemort y sus mortifagos, sus escenas de celos cada que el tópico Krum salía en alguna platica eran colosales, pero eso si tenia que reconocer que ella ponía un mucho de su parte en esas peleas y sobre todo para que el tema Krum saliera en la platica, y sobre todo lo hacia después de que el la hacia enojar, no había mejor forma de reventarle el hígado a Ron que ponerse a escribir una carta para el búlgaro, aunque a veces nunca fuera enviada, eso si, siempre eran rollos y rollos de pergamino, pero también era divertido ver las caras de sufrimiento que ponía Ron y esconder la escritura para que no leyera lo que ella escribía, pero caro muy caro lo pago cuando Ron le pago con la misma moneda y entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Ron significaba en su vida, pues los celos que sintió de Lavender eran monumentales, con ella no era como con la rubia, no buscaba la menor oportunidad para meter mano ni besuquearla frente a todo mundo, había cambiado por y para ella, y aunque en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niño gruñón y comelón del que se enamoro ahora lo veía como todo un hombre uno que le demostraba día a día lo inteligente que era, aunque los demás dijeran lo contrario, uno que le demostraba lo mucho que la quería, y no solo con palabras sino con hechos, uno que le demostraba que no solo estaba dispuesto a tomar otras vidas por defender la de ellos, sino que también estaba dispuesto a dar la propia a cambio de la de ella.

-¿En que piensas?- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-En lo mucho que te amo- dijo ella antes de besarle.

Mientras tanto Remus y Tonks los miraban y sonreían, ambos habían estado muy preocupados no solo por la castaña, sino también por Draco y Ron, los chicos se habían visto obligados a matar, pero ahora sabían que estaban bien.

-Es una suerte que Draco se uniera a nosotros- dijo Tonks.

-Una verdadera suerte- dijo Remus. Mirando a Hermione y a Ron.

-¿Crees que se recuperara totalmente?- pregunto la auror.

-No me cabe duda, solo míralos, mientras se tengan el uno a la otra estarán bien- dijo el licántropo.

Hermione estaba recargada en Ron, el pelirrojo la abrazaba, la castaña comenzó a pensar en su nueva vida, una en la que ya no estaban sus padres, pero no estaba sola, pues en esta nueva vida tenia también una familia que aunque no fuera una familia por sangre o genes si lo era por amistad y por amor y esos lazos eran tan sólidos y vinculantes como la sangre y los genes, tenia una familia que la quería y que no la iba a dejar sola, tenia a Ron a su lado y eso es lo que mas le importaba, tenia suficientes motivos para no dejarse caer.


	21. Chapter 21 Secretos Oscuros 1

Capitulo 21 Vacio

**Capitulo 21 Secretos oscuros 1**

Tenia los ojos cerrados, había ordenado que no se le molestara, había mucho en que pensar, los últimos acontecimientos lo requerían urgentemente, la situación había cambiado y estaba a su favor y necesitaba planear los últimos movimientos antes de ejecutar su movimiento final, un paso en falso y podía buscarse mas problemas, que aunque ahora ya no eran insalvables, si podían retrasar mas sus planes.

Los últimos meses habían sido cruciales para sus intenciones, si bien las cosas no habían salido tal y como lo había planeado, el final había sido el que el quería, ahora solo unos movimientos mas y el esfuerzo de tres décadas se vería recompensado.

Comenzó a recordar como había comenzado todo.

Era el alumno mas brillante del colegio, sus profesores estaban maravillados con el, no había maestro que no lo alabara…..corrección, si había, solo uno de los profesores era un problema, Dumbledore, desde que lo fue a buscar al orfanato le dijo que lo vigilaría, y así había sido, era el único que no había caído presa de su incontenible encanto, el único que no se había maravillado de sus brillantes progresos y de su innegable talento en todas las materias.

Pero ser el mejor no era su meta, desde hacia años se había enterado de dos grandes noticias que marcaron un cambio radical en su mente, su padre no era un mago, le había costado mucho trabajo, pero después de meses de esfuerzo había logrado dos cosas, la primera averiguar algo acerca de su origen, lo cual fue decepcionante, durante meses se imagino que su madre no era mas que una muggle que no pudo sobrevivir a su alumbramiento, pero siempre busco noticias sobre su padre, al final descubrió que su madre era una bruja y que su padre del que esperaba grandes cosas no debía ser mas que un muggle, pero la segunda y mas importante cosa que descubrió es que el era descendiente de una de las familias mágicas mas importantes, el era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.

Lo había descubierto mientras buscaba datos acerca de sus padres, siendo un chico tan listo encontró mucha información interesante, pero algo que lo cautivo casi tanto como la duda acerca de su origen fue una le las leyenda mas viejas del colegio, la cámara de los secretos, la cual busco infructuosamente durante años, sin embargo un buen día por sorpresa encontró la información que seria definitiva para encontrarla, ser el alumno mas brillante del colegio da mucho tiempo libre, sobre todo si ya sabes de memoria el curso completo y fue así una tarde que estaba en el campo mientras los demás hacían sus deberes que se encontró con una serpiente, el siempre había tenido el don para hablar con ellas, y eran ellas las que por lo regular lo buscaban y le decían cosas.

La serpiente se acerco a el y comenzó a hablar.

-Esse cassstillo esssconde maravillas- dijo la serpiente.

Voldemort recordó como estuvo apunto de ahuyentarla, pues el sabia casi todo lo que había que saber sobre ese castillo y dudaba que alguien supiera mas que el, sin embargo estaba demasiado aburrido, así que dejo que la serpiente continuara.

-Un rey lo habita en lo masssss profundo-

-¿Un rey?- dijo Tom.

-Un rey de sssssangre fría- añadió.

-Llévame ante el-

-Nadie puede verle- dijo la serpiente.

-Dime donde encontrarlo-

-Lo massss profundo del cassstillo-

Desde ese momento Tom no cejo en su intento por encontrar a ese rey de sangre fría, no tardo mucho en entender que era un secreto que se relacionaba con su casa, ellos los Slytherin dormían cerca de las mazmorras.

Por semanas busco y busco detalles que pudieran ayudarle en su búsqueda y entonces recordó algo que había escuchado y que lo cautivo durante años, pero pensó que no podía ser cierto, según las leyendas que se contaban en el castillo, Slytherin había abandonado el castillo dejando una cámara secreta, una que nunca nadie había encontrado, no tardo mucho en hacer la conexión, la serpiente se había referido a un rey de sangre fría.

-Un basilisco-

El tenia una asombrosa habilidad que pocos magos tenían, era un hablante de Parssel, raros eran los magos y brujas que tenían el don y Slytherin era uno de ellos, de hecho era el hablante de parssel mas famoso, después de Herpo el loco.

Su tiempo libre lo ocupo en dos cosas, la primera buscar la entrada a la cámara, y la segunda lidiar con la forma de dominar a la bestia que se encontraba dentro, una parte de el sabia que podía intentar controlarla o en su caso matarla con la maldición asesina, sabia que los basiliscos eran fuertes, pero no sobrevivían a la maldición asesina, sin embargo este no era el problema, el problema real era que nadie podía lanzar la maldición a ciegas, pues la mirada de la bestia era mortal.

Después de varias semanas llego a una conclusión.

-No habrá problema, después de todo yo soy Lord Voldemort no hay nada que se me resista- dijo en voz muy baja antes de dormir.

Su búsqueda dio frutos, pues una vez que recorrió de principio a fin las mazmorras y los lugares subterráneos del colegio llego a la conclusión que solo los sistemas de drenaje del castillo eran la ultima respuesta a su búsqueda, así que usando el tiempo de sus guardias de prefecto pudo entrar a todos los baños, hasta que en el del segundo piso encontró lo que tanto buscaba, una diminuta serpiente grabada en uno de los lavamanos.

No resistió la idea de ir al momento.

-Ábrete para mí-

Los lavamanos se movieron dejando un espacio suficiente para que pudiera deslizarse, media hora más tarde, después de recorrer cuidadosamente el lugar se encontró frente a una puerta que estaba cerrada, enormes serpientes estaban talladas, y una vez más les ordeno que se abriera la puerta.

Apenas entro y un siseo se escucho.

Supo que esa era la única oportunidad que tendría para hacerse del control.

-No abras los ojos- ordeno.

Sus manos apretaban firmemente la varita sabia que solo tendría un instante para matarle si es que la bestia le daba la oportunidad, si había algo de miedo…..pero había mas seguridad en que lograría sus propósitos, la enorme serpiente salio por la boca de una enorme estatua de Slytherin tenia los ojos cerrados, Voldemort no dejo de apuntarle ni un segundo hasta que estuvo seguro que la bestia le obedecería.

-Tu no eressss mi amo-

-No, no lo soy-

-Pero pudissste llegar hasssta esssste lugar-

-No hay secretos para mí en este castillo- respondió Voldemort.

-¿Quién eresssss?-

-Soy Lord Voldemort-

-Tu sssangre……..huelessss como mi amo ¿Qué eresss de el?-

-Su heredero-

-Mi amo dijo que sssssolo el o alguien cercano a el…..su heredero podría entrar a essssste lugar-

Voldemort sonreía recordando la escena como si hubiera sido ayer, ese había sido el momento cuando descubrió que estaba destinado a cosas mucho mas grandes que las que había imaginado.

-tu amo tiene un heredero- dijo Voldemort.

-El dijo que un día alguien regresaría y terminaría lo que el comenzó-

La mente de Voldemort hizo un rápido recuento de lo que había leído acerca de los fundadores, después de todo era parte importante de la leyenda de la cámara que todos creían inexistente.

Gryffindor y Slytherin habían reñido y el último se había marchado, no quería a los sangre sucia en el castillo.

-Terminare su trabajo- dijo Voldemort.

-Ssssservire bien a mi nuevo amo-

Los sangre sucia serán eliminados de Hogwarts, pensó Voldemort antes de hablar.

-Atacaras cuando venga y te lo ordene- dijo Voldemort a la serpiente que después de escuchar la orden regreso a su refugio.

Las semanas que siguieron Voldemort encontró la pista de los familiares de su madre y en vacaciones aprovecho y los vio, y ahí fue que encontró la prueba de que su origen estaba ligado a la grandeza de uno de los fundadores del colegio, tenia razón era heredero de Slytherin, pero junto con ello descubrió también quien era su padre, sabia que debía de ser un muggle, por que no había encontrado nada que le hiciera pensar que pudiera ser un mago, ahora se encontraba frente a su tío, y no pudo sentirse mas frustrado, pues Morphin parecía ser un salvaje, al que sin problemas pudo asombrar, primero por presentarse sin miedo y segundo por su don para hablar parssel, cuando descubrió que su padre los abandono a el y a su madre decidió cual seria su próximo movimiento, así que tan hábil con la varita como era no tuvo problemas en dejar sin sentido a su tío, para caminar rumbo a la residencia de los Ryddle y darle su merecido a su padre, camino lentamente, no tenia nada de prisa, había esperado mucho por el momento de encontrar a su padre, ni siquiera toco la puerta, un movimiento de varita y no había nada que lo separara de su objetivo, finalmente encontró a su padre, quien se sorprendió de ver frente a el a un chico tan parecido a el a los 16 años.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste?-

Tom Ryddle no necesito mas para adivinar que el chico que estaba frente a el era su hijo, ni tampoco le falto mucho para adivinar que el era hijo de Merote, vio la varita que se encontraba en la mano del chico y sintió la necesidad de correr.

Voldemort lo miro y sintió vergüenza de si mismo por ser hijo de alguien tan insignificante, sin la más mínima compasión le apunto con la varita.

-Avada Kedavra-

La justicia de Lord Voldemort estaba hecha, regreso a casa de su tío, modifico su memoria, y salio de esa casa.

Cuando regreso al colegio sabia ya lo que tenia que hacer, aun le quedaba un año para terminar su educación mágica, y esa seria su única oportunidad para cumplir con el deseo de su antepasado, así que libero al basilisco para que atacara a los sangre sucia.

-Ataca cuando escuches que hay personas solas- dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba acompañando a la monstruosa serpiente y subían para salir por los baños del segundo piso.

El lavamanos se movió, Voldemort vio que había una chica en los baños y sonrió, pues ella no le agradaba y se alegro de que la primera victima fuera justo esa chica.

-No se perderá mucho-

La puerta de los servicios se abrió, Myrtle, una chica irritante que constantemente hacia dramas teatrales por cualquier cosa escucho ruido y abrió la puerta, justo cuando los lavamanos se abrían y desde las sombras una enorme cabeza se asomaba en la oscuridad, la chica no supo que era, no tuvo tiempo de nada.

-No me molesten- dijo Myrtle mientras abría la puerta del servicio.

-Shssshshhhhhssshh- se escucho.

La enorme serpiente abrió los ojos obedeciendo la orden de su nuevo amo, un par de ojos amarillos relucieron en la oscuridad y eso fue lo ultimo que Myrtle vio.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y regresa-

La cara blanquecina de Lord Voldemort sonreía mientras recordaba con placer aquellos acontecimientos.

-Siempre supe que terminaría derrotándole, no hay nada ni nadie que se me pueda resistir- dijo Voldemort cuando recordó los vanos esfuerzos de Dumbledore y del director Dippet por esclarecer la muerte de la chica, que si bien no lograron encontrara al culpable, ni saber como es que había muerto, si lograron que no hubiera una muerte mas, y esto solo por que Voldemort ordeno que su nueva mascota no atacara mas, pero fue solo en parte por precaución, sin embargo el principal motivo es que el se encontraba ya con una nueva meta.

La inmortalidad.


	22. Chapter 22 Secretos Oscuros 2

Capitulo 22 Lo mas tenebroso de la magia

**Capitulo 22 **** Secretos oscuros 2.**

Gracias a las múltiples deferencias que los profesores tenían con el no le había resultado difícil obtener acceso a los libros de la sección prohibida, había sido una búsqueda relativamente sencilla, había libros que solo con leer sus títulos sabia uno que clase de contenido encontraría, y el había encontrado dos de ellos, sabia que por los medios mágicos mas usuales no podría lograr su objetivo, y si bien su condición de mago hacia que su existencia fuera mucho mas longeva que lo que seria la vida de cualquier muggle había formas para prolongar mas esa existencia.

No tardo mucho en encontrar que con la creación de objetos tales como la famosa piedra filosofal podía prolongarse la existencia, pero esa prolongación ligaba al mago a beber el elixir producido por esta, idea que no le atraía en lo mas mínimo, además la creación de esas piedras no eran procesos tan sencillos y si bien estaba seguro de tener el potencial necesario para lograrlo la idea de estar ligado para siempre a la necesidad de beber una pócima no le atrajo, así que la descarto, fue hasta después de convencerse que debía de buscar en el lado inexplorado de la magia si es que quería encontrar una solución mas de su agrado para poder derrotar al enemigo hasta ahora invencible, la muerte.

Ahí estaba Lord Voldemort, bajo esa sutil y agradable personalidad que tantos beneficios le había otorgado, incluso la desagradable bibliotecaria le trataba con amabilidad y nunca lo interrumpía, fue fácil encontrar a un profesor que le diera acceso a la sección prohibida, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no dudo una instante en concederle esa autorización, pues sabia que Tom Ryddle no buscaba mas que la perfección en sus trabajos.

Una sola palabra inundaba la mente del joven Tom, "Horcrux", hasta ahora solo un libro hacia referencia a el y no había encontrado nada mas, sin embargo revisando otro de los libros encontró por fin lo que necesitaba.

Horcrux.

Los anales de la magia tiemblan solo con la pronunciación de esta palabra, el horcrux es un artefacto creado usando la magia mas tenebrosa, sus orígenes se remontan a los tiempos arcanos de Egipto, ahí un mago que profundizo en los estudios que buscaban la inmortalidad hizo uno de los descubrimientos que marcaron para siempre la magia, pues Imotep descubrió lo mas cerca que hay de la inmortalidad, sin embargo el nombre de Horcrux proviene de dos vocablos de origen griego.

Horror – Cruxis

Horcrux significa horrible sufrimiento y el nombre va ligado a dos vertientes de sufrimiento, el sufrimiento del mago que lo crea, y el de la victima.

Imotep fue un mago egipcio que busco la inmortalidad y la encontró, el era un sacerdote del culto a Anubis el señor de los muertos, y se reía de los faraones que pensaban que serian inmortales en el otra vida, el sabia que eso no era suficiente, solo era una promesa, una vana esperanza, el buscaba algo tangible, algo cierto, y no pensaba esperar a otra vida si es que la había para encontrar esa inmortalidad, buscando en antiguos papiros encontró los estudios de uno de los sabios del faraón, no era un mago, solo un anciano que se interponía con sus intereses y tuvo que ser echado a un lado, ahí encontró los estudios del sabio sobre el alma, según estos estudios el alma era la parte mas delicada que tenia cualquier ser, y era esa alma a la vez la parte mas duradera, el alma es inmortal.

Imotep se había preocupado mas por preservar el cuerpo que por preservar el alma, el alma permanece en este mundo mientras exista un cuerpo físico que la albergue, eso era lo que el buscaba, algo que lo ligara a este mundo para siempre y así fue que comenzó con sus experimentos, estudio el alma, algo puro y etéreo que habita en cada uno de nosotros, practico con el alma de muchas personas, y cada vez que fue capaz de extraer el alma esta persona moría.

Durante mas de una década hizo experimento tras experimento y cada vez que extraía el alma sin importar la forma en la que lo hacia la persona moría, además comenzó a tener problemas, pues era común la desaparición de algunas personas cada que hacia experimentos, así que decidió que tomaría personas a las que nadie extrañaría, después de todo las prisiones están llenas de olvidados.

Imotep no era un ser maligno propiamente, aunque si era un ser obsesionado con vencer a la muerte, por eso no le importo las vidas tomadas de las personas que uso para su experimento, sin embargo con los presos no había ningún remordimiento, pues eran criminales, y fue con uno de ellos con quien tuvo éxito.

Hasheem era un asesino que tenia muchas vidas por pagar, era la clase de hombre que no temía nada, sin embargo cuando vio a Imotep sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida, Imotep había hecho una variante del hechizo para extraer el alma, las victimas nunca sufrían dolores simplemente dejaban de existir, sin embargo Hasheem grito y lloro como si su cuerpo fuera desgarrado.

Ahí estaba lo que tanto había buscado el alma de Hasheem encerrada en una caja de oro, y frente a el estaba Hasheem respirando con dificultad, con la cara perlada de sudor viéndolo con terror.

Esa caja de oro era el primer horcrux de la historia.

Imotep hizo muchos mas estudios hasta que encontró el por que de esas fallas, cada que hacia el experimento con una persona si esta era buena moría sin remedio, sin embargo si este era un criminal sobrevivía, entre mas horribles eran sus crímenes mas sufría al extraerle el alma, pero mas fácil y rápido era hacerlo, finalmente llego a la conclusión de que el alma era algo tan puro que al momento en que cometías el acto máximo de vileza como el asesinato el alma se desgarraba y es así que podías sacar parte del alma para guardarla y que parte de esa alma quedara ligada a este mundo protegida por algo ajeno a la persona que la portaba.

Sin embargo el jamás pudo crear su propio horcrux, ya que no había perfeccionado los hechizos de extracción y murió en el intento, fue siglos mas tarde un mago griego llamado Herpo el loco quien logro perfeccionar los hechizos para extraer el alma y que fueran seguros para el mago que los usa, el es el primer mago en la historia en crear su propio horcrux.

Voldemort sonrió cuando recordaba aquel pasaje leído en ese libro, y lo entusiasmado que se sintió al saber que su búsqueda parecía haber llegado a su fin.

-Nunca me diste nada, pero al final me diste dos cosas vitales para mi, un horcrux y lo que necesitaba para recuperar mi cuerpo- dijo Voldemort mientras pensaba en su padre.

Había sentido dolor, mucho dolor, intenso e indescriptible pero al final ahí estaba, un pedazo de su alma guardado para siempre mientras el seguía vivo, la cámara secreta le había servido para la creación de aquel primer horcrux, pero eso aun no estaba terminado, el no era cualquier mago, y había planeado ir mas lejos de lo que cualquier mago vivo antes hubiera llegado.

-Siete- murmuro voldemort.

El señor tenebroso estaba seguro que tenia la victoria en sus manos, solo se habían perdido tres de los fragmentos, el primero cuando la maldición asesina reboto contra el destruyendo el fragmento de su alma que habitaba su cuerpo, el segundo lo había destruido su odiado rival y había sido culpa de uno de sus mortifagos, que ignorante de que el aun estaba en este mundo e ignorante del valor de aquel diario se lo dio a una pequeña bruja solo para causarle daño a su padre, y el tercero se había gastado una vez que recupero su cuerpo colagusano no lo sabia pues había borrado de su mente el recuerdo pero había algo que se había usado, una varita una que el había encontrado hacia muchos años y que pertenecía a una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts, la varita de Ravenclaw tardo en encontrarla pero al final y tras años de búsqueda la encontró e hizo con ella uno de sus últimos horcruxes.

Sin embargo no estaba preocupado, por que aun le quedaban cuatro horcruxes más para proteger su alma mortal, el relicario y el anillo de su antepasado, y el caldero que uso para reconstruir su cuerpo y nagini su fiel serpiente.

Había pensado en crear mas, pero después de haber creado los últimos dos sabia que su existencia podría ponerse en peligro si creaba mas horcruxes, pero ahora no había peligro ya, el único mago que podía significar un peligro para el estaba muerto y ya nada podía hacer, los demás que quedaban solo eran una molestia, pero nada que le quitara el sueño.

Voldemort sonrió al recordar el momento en que creo el primero.

Ya había asesinado a cuatro personas, sus abuelos, su padre y esa molesta chica, si bien el no había cometido el asesinato, si lo había ordenado, había usado el hechizo de duplicación para copiar el libro "Secretos de las Artes Oscuras" en donde había una detallada guía para preparar el horcrux., ya tenia el objeto que usaría, un diario que comenzó a escribir cuando llego al colegio y donde constaba su mas preciado secreto su parentesco con Slytherin, sin embargo el diario no podía ser usado de forma normal, primero lo había encantado de varias formas, primero para que nadie que el no decidiera pudiera leerlo, después un potente y antiguo hechizo de indestructibilidad, después un hechizo mas para evitar que el diario llamara la atención, el receptáculo de su alma estaba listo, ahora solo faltaban los complicados hechizos para dividir su alma.

-Expelium anima- dijo Voldemort apuntándose con su varita al pecho.

sintió como era desgarrado y quemado vivo, como su piel era torturada al máximo, y su pecho se sentía hirviendo, ni siquiera pudo gritar, la agonía que duro solo unos segundos pareciera que había durado siglos, dolor inenarrable que de solo recordarlo le hacia desear la muerte, y sin embargo ahí estaba, vivo y ante el el premio tan anhelado, una porción muy pequeñas de su alma, una porción que iba a ser protegida hasta la eternidad.

No era como esperaba que fuera, cuando comenzó a estudiar los hechizos se imagino que la porción de su alma que vería seria una luz, y sin embargo lo que se hallaba frente a si, era una pequeña voluta de humo negro y sin embargo el sabia que todo había salido bien y que lo que tenia en frente era la porción de su alma que iba a guardar, lentamente tomo el diario y lo abrió justo por la mitad, todos los encantamientos habían sido puestos en el, ese diario resistiría el paso de siglos sin sufrir el menor daño, con el su inmortalidad estaba garantizada y no habría nadie que supiera su secreto.

-Anima incorpore-

Lentamente la voluta de humo fue condensándose en la punta de su varita.

-Réquiem in corpore-

Dijo mientras tocaba la parte central del libro con su varita y veía como la voluta de humo penetraba en el libro y al terminar el libro se cerro por si solo.

Estaba listo, lo sabia no había barreras que pudieran limitarlo, su mas preciado tesoro estaba listo, debería de haberse sentido feliz, pero no fue así, aun no estaba satisfecho desde que estuvo seguro de poder crear el horcrux una idea se apodero de su mente y no había forma de que descansara hasta verla convertida en realidad, sin embargo tenia que planearlo bien, no quería correr ningún riesgo y mucho menos ser el mismo la causa de su perdición.

En el colegio tenia ya una numero de seguidores, alumnos que presumían de su origen y que seguían sus órdenes al pie de la letra sin oponer la menor resistencia.

Para conseguir su meta final sabia que tenia que investigar mas a fondo y hasta ahora solo dos personas podían darle la información de uno de ellos seria imposible obtener la información, sin embargo del segundo no, y con un poco de planeación pronto muy pronto podría llegar mucho mas lejos de lo que ningún otro mago había siquiera imaginado llegar.

Las semanas pasaron nadie noto algún cambio en el, el fin de cursos estaba por llegar y como siempre el estaba despreocupado pues sabia que sin duda tendría las mejores notas, no necesitaba estudiar para pasar los aburridos exámenes, seguía siendo el favorito de casi todos los profesores del colegio, sin embargo había uno que le daba trato especial, el viejo profesor de pociones Horace Slugghorn, esta tarde el y unos pocos de sus seguidores estaban en la oficina del profesor, como siempre este los consentía, pues los consideraba como alumnos con futuro prometedor, sobre todo a Tom, si…Slugghorn pensaba que tenia el potencial suficiente para en unos años poder aspirar al cargo de ministro.

El plan había sido meditado con mucha calma y paciencia, no podía cometer un movimiento en falso, el profesor no debía ni imaginarse siquiera cuales eran sus planes la secrecia era la parte fundamental del éxito.

Un solo comentario desato un inusitado temor en el viejo profesor, pero no le costo trabajo acallar ese temor, después de todo el era un alumno modelo, era estudioso ¿y no los estudiosos quieres siempre saber mas?, el viejo profesor aun que temeroso le dio la información que necesitaba.

Ahora sabia que era posible, dividir su alma en siete fragmentos, seis horcruxes que lo protegerían de la muerte, la posibilidad de la vida eterna, que insignificante sonaba la idea de ser ministro de magia cuando la verdadera grandeza se encontraba al alcance de sus manos, sin embargo aun no era tiempo para poner en practica su plan, después de todo la idea de Imotep de usar a otros para sus pruebas era buena, para que arriesgarse el si podía practicar con otros.

Nagini se deslizo por sus hombros fría y pesada siseaba a su amo, Voldemort acariciaba la cabeza del animal casi con ternura, después de todo, nagini era parte de su poder, de su inmortalidad.


	23. Chapter 23 Como buscar una roca

Capitulo 23 ¿Cómo buscar una roca

**Capitulo 23 ¿Cómo buscar una roca?**

Todos en el refugio estaban bastante desanimados, hacia semanas que habían descubierto los secretos de la sala de los menesteres y aun no habían podido dar con esa roca misteriosa.

Hermione tenía varios días analizando la situación, los miembros de la Orden habían comenzado a buscarla a través de los medios convencionales, visitaban lugares antiguos o buscaban en bibliotecas magicas, sin embargo nada de eso había rendido frutos.

-Si tan solo hubiera una forma de buscar en miles de sitios al mismo tiempo- murmuraba la castaña.

Hermione cerro los ojos, la cabeza le dolía, pues estaba de lo mas concentrada en encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a la Orden y que la búsqueda fuera mas ligera, pero aunque los miembros de la Orden habían aumentado en numero aun eran pocos para una búsqueda de esa magnitud, encontrar esa roca era como encontrara una aguja en un pajar.

-Debió de haber dejado algún dato para encontrar esa roca- decía Fred.

-Vamos hermano, el tipo era un genio, pero hasta los genios fallan alguna vez- dijo George.

Ron no pudo evitar ver a Hermione, era cierto, siempre contaba con que Hermione desentrañara cualquier misterio en poco tiempo, pero habían pasado semanas y ella tampoco tenia idea de que hacer para encontrar la roca misteriosa. Sin embargo eso no lo desanimo, ella era la bruja mas brillante que había pisado Hogwarts y el estaba seguro que tarde que temprano ella encontraría la solución.

-estamos atrapados como si estuviéramos atados de pies y manos, como si estuviéramos en una telaraña- dijo Ron a Hermione

-una red-

Hermione sonrió después de haber pronunciado la ultima palabra, había encontrado la forma de agilizar la búsqueda, solo necesitaba salir.

-Lo tengo- dijo la castaña en voz alta para que todos la escucharan.

Ron sonrió, no necesitaba saber el plan de Hermione, pues sabia que tendrá éxito, la cara de ella lo decía todo, era la clásica expresión que ponía cada que lograba desentrañar un misterio, era la cara de victoria que Harry y el conocían tan bien.

-¿Ehh?- dijeron los demás que aun no entendían lo que la castaña les había dicho.

-Encontré la forma para poder encontrar la roca- dijo ella.

-Hermione- dijo Tonks –la orden la ha buscado por semanas enteras y aun no encuentra nada-

-Por que son pocos y han buscado en los lugares equivocados- respondió Hermione.

-Lo han hecho lo mejor que pueden- dijo Remus.

-Lo se- dijo ella –pero es que hay una forma de buscar mucho mas rápida de lo que pueden hacer ellos por separado en semanas.

-Explícanos tu idea- dijo Draco.

-¿algún hechizo?- dijo Neville.

-¿Convocaras la roca?- dijo Ginny.

-¿Involucra la aparición?- pregunto Fred.

-Papa dice que los micropuffs son buenos rastreadores de tesoros- dijo Luna.

Ron tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír, la mayoría de ellos habían tenido alguna idea para buscar la roca, pero ninguno se había atrevido a proponerla, fue solo hasta que Hermione hablo que los demás se animaron a hablar.

-¿Tendremos que sepultarnos entre libros?- pregunto Harry temeroso.

La mirada que le dirigió Hermione venció sus esfuerzos por no reír, ella volteo a verlo a el lanzándole la misma mirada que le lanzo antes a Harry, era la mirada Hermione, una mezcla de regaño, advertencia, reproche e indignación, todo con un dejo de indiferencia, era la mirada que siempre les dirigía cuando ellos se burlaban de su "sana" costumbre de leer y de acudir a los libros en busca de información, a Ron no le importo que ella le dirigiera otra vez esa mirada de regaño, después de todo la Hermione regañona estaba de vuelta y eso valía mil miradas, incluso valdría la mirada de un basilisco solo por volverla a ver feliz.

-Yo no dije nada, fue Harry- dijo Ron.

-Bobos- murmuro la castaña.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de esto y sonrieron también, tenia semanas que ella no regañaba a nadie, y para los demás como para Ron fue como si un peso se les quitara de sus hombros cuando la volvieron a ver regañona y enojona, era la Hermione de siempre que volvía a estar entre ellos.

-Bueno Hermione, explícanos tu idea- dijo Remus.

-Internet- fe todo lo que dijo ella.

-¿Inter que?- dijo Draco.

-No te entendemos- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- dijeron los gemelos.

Harry volteo a ver a Ron esperando que el también dijera algo así, pero lo vio sonriendo, así que supuso que sabia a lo que se refería ella, era curioso que ahora Ron también supiera muchas cosas muggles, y se imaginaba lo mucho que le había costado a Hermione explicarle.

Hermione cerro los ojos recordando lo mucho que tardo en explicarle a Ron lo que era Internet, lo había hecho desde la madriguera, y aunque se divirtió viendo las caras que ponía Ron cuando le explicaba tenia que reconocer que en algún momento evaluó la posibilidad de estrellarle un libro en la cabeza y salir huyendo, pero ver el interés que Ron tenia ahora por todo lo muggle evito el brote de violencia, y ahora tenia que explicárselo a diez personas mágicas.

Hermione bufo derrotada.

Harry y Ron sonrieron mientras la miraban.

Ella les devolvió la mirada Hermione, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Internet es una red informática internacional- comenzó la castaña.

-¿Infor que?- dijo Tonks.

-Silencio- dijo la castaña enfadada.

-Hermione- dijo Harry –seria mejor si primero les explicas lo que es una computadora-

-Son esas cajas que tienen tontos a los muggles- dijo Draco.

-Una computadora es una maquina creada por los muggles que sirve para muchas funciones, tienen un cerebro al que alimentan con ordenes codificadas para que haga determinadas tareas de forma automática, los muggles las usan para hacer mas fácil su vida-.

Ron sonrió al recordar que cuando le explico a el lo que era una computadora no dijo los muggles las usan, sino había dicho los muggles las usamos, ella había aceptado por fin que era una bruja y que su mundo era solo este.

-Hay muchas funciones que realizan, pueden almacenar enormes cantidades de información dentro de ellas, ¿les quedo claro que son?-

-Si- dijeron los demás.

-Por eso es importante que tomemos estudios muggles- dijo Remus.

-Remus, cállate, tu tampoco tomaste esa asignatura- le reprendió Tonks.

-Fue culpa de Sirius- dijo Remus mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿puedo continuar?- pregunto la castaña mirando ceñuda a Remus.

-Oye, tú siempre me interrumpías cuando era tu profesor- dijo el licántropo.

Harry y Ron no pudieron aguantarse más y comenzaron a reír y a comentar.

-Si algún día llega a Hogwarts de profesora va a tratar muy mal a los niños- dijo Ron.

-Pobres de sus hijos- decía Harry.

La risa se contagio y hasta Hermione termino riendo no sin antes golpear con un libro a Ron en la cabeza.

-Hace mas de dos décadas hicieron muchas conexiones entre computadoras creando la primera red, fue para uso militar, sin embargo en la década pasada el uso de una red para compartir información creció y es así que ahora hay algo que se llama Internet, hay paginas de búsqueda para poder acceder a información rápidamente- explico Hermione.

-¿Es fácil usarla?- pregunto Draco.

-Si, si sabes como hacerlo- respondió ella.

-¿Qué se necesita?- dijo Tonks.

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar que tenga conexión a Internet y una computadora- dijo la castaña.

-Tenemos que ver la forma de conseguir una- dijo Remus.

-Yo tengo dinero para poder comprar una- dijo Draco sacando de su camisa un portamonedas de moleskin, que con un toque de su varita se agrando revelando que estaba lleno de galeones.

-Pero no podemos cambiarlo- dijo Fred.

-Nosotros también trajimos dinero, pero tampoco nos sirve para comprar en el mundo muggle.

-No lo necesitamos, Hermione me explico que hay lugares muggles donde rentan esas maquinas y con poco dinero podemos estar algunas horas buscando- dijo Ron.

Hermione sonrió mientras veía a Ron con orgullo, pues el recordaba todo lo que ella le decía, y frente a todos saco de su pantalón algunas libras que le serian bastante útiles en su búsqueda, no era suficiente para comprar una computadora, pero si para pagar bastantes horas de Internet.

-No podemos ir todos- dijo Remus.

-Hermione tiene que ir, es la única que sabe como buscar usando esa cosa- dijo Neville.

-y si va Hermione Ron ira también- dio Draco.

-Harry no puede ir- dijo Fred.

-Ni te molestes en quejarte, sabes que no nos convencerás- dijo George sonriéndole al moreno.

-Tonks o yo los acompañaremos- dijo Remus.

-Sin ofender, pero va a parecer extraño que un par de adultos nos acompañen, por lo que Hermione me contó a esos lugares van muchos chicos- dijo Ron.

-¿Puedo ir yo?- pregunto Ginny.

-¿y yo?- dijo Luna.

-Avisaran si hay problemas- dijo Remus a Ron.

-Si- dijeron los cuatro.

Una hora mas tarde se encontraban en los suburbios de Londres, Hermione había encontrado un café Internet donde había muchos chicos, y ellos pasaban desapercibidos, así que buscaron una computadora desocupada y después de unos minutos en los que Hermione les demostró como funcionaba, comenzaron a buscar.

"rocas raras" + Europa + antiguas + escritura

Una enorme lista de páginas salio desplegada en la pantalla, Ginny se sorprendió, de los miles de lugares encontrados, pero hermione agrego una palabra a su búsqueda, fotografías. Entro en la primera página y vio que se cargaban decenas de fotografías, todos se acercaron a la pantalla, iban a comenzar a abrir imagen por imagen cuando Ginny señalo una.

-Es esa- dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione abrió la imagen y vieron que lo que decía Ginny era verdad, esa era la roca que buscaban, rápidamente leyó el pie de foto, apagaron la computadora, pagaron y salieron rápidamente rumbo al callejón más cercano para poder usar la aparición.

-¿Como la viste tan rápido?- dijo Luna.

-Fui buscadora por unos partidos- dijo la pelirroja mientras Ron la tomaba de la mano y desaparecían.

-La encontramos- dijo Hermione apenas entro al refugio.


	24. Chapter 24 El heredero de Gryffindor

Capitulo 24 La leyenda de la Dama Roja

Capitulo 24 El heredero de Gryffindor.

Todos miraron de inmediato a la castaña y a los demás que acababan de entrar al refugio, sabían de las capacidades de Hermione y la gran mayoría estaba mas que convencido de que era quizás la bruja mas inteligente en haber pisado Hogwarts alguna vez, incluso Harry sabia que con paciencia y análisis Hermione era muy capaz de descubrir cualquier misterio, pero esto era demasiado, lo que la Orden no había podido lograr en semanas ella lo había podido descubrir en un par de horas.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Tonks.

-Cien por ciento segura- afirmo la castaña sonriente.

-Hasta para ti es muy rápido- dijo Remus anonadado.

-Es verdad Remus todos lo vimos- dijo Ginny.

-Solo le basto media hora para encontrarla- dijo Luna.

-Y a eso le descontamos el tiempo que tardo en enseñarnos como se usa una computadora- dijo Ron.

-¿En donde esta?- dijo Fred.

-En Pluckley- dijo la castaña.

-¿Dónde demonios es eso?- dijo George.

-Esta en Assford- contesto Ginny.

-¿Y donde demonios esta Assford?- dijo Harry.

Hermione entorno los ojos mirando a Harry, Ron nada mas de verla sonrió.

-Presiento que Hermione piensa que te faltan unas cuantas clases de geografía- dijo Ron.

-Oye tu tampoco sabes donde esta- se defendió el moreno.

-Si lo se- respondió Ron.

-Ron, tu lo leíste- dijo Hermione causando el sonrojo de su novio.

-Esta en Kent- dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué sabes eso?- pregunto Tonks.

-Ahí es donde los padres de Goyle tienen su casa- respondió el rubio.

Remus y Tonks se miraron dudosos, ir por la piedra causaría mas dificultad habiendo una casa de mortifago cerca.

-Pero los mortifagos tienen una guarida secreta a la que no podemos atacar, no creo que estén en sus casas- dijo Harry.

-El tiempo que yo pase con ellos, vivíamos en la mansión de Voldemort- dijo Draco –solo salían cuando el los enviaba a hacer algo-

-Entonces tenemos posibilidades de ir a buscar esa roca- dijeron los gemelos.

-Tenemos que avisar a la Orden- dijo Tonks.

-Seriamos muchos, eso si que pondría sobre aviso a los mortifagos- dijo Hermione.

-Pero no podemos darles la ventaja numérica- dijo Remus.

-Pero si podemos hacerlos caer en una trampa- dijo Draco.

-Explícate- dijo Remus.

-Ellos apenas aparecen, lanzan hechizos anti aparicion, eso hace que sus victimas no puedan huir usando la aparición, podemos hacer eso mismo, apenas lleguemos lanzar hechizos anti aparicion y hechizos alarma- respondió el rubio.

Remus sonrió y vio que Hermione sonreía también.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny.

-La novena ley de Gamp- dijo la castaña.

-¿Eh?- dijo Neville.

-Dos hechizos no pueden subsistir de forma conjunta, un segundo hechizo no puede anular el primero una vez que este ha modificado el medio ambiente- dijo Ron.

Hermione sonrió al ver que Ron se acordaba de lo que ella le mencionaba.

-Si tu lanzas un hechizo anti aparición, y yo llego después y lanzo el mismo hechizo, aunque lo lance en un radio diferente no afecta el tuyo- explico Tonks.

-Pero…- dijo Luna.

-Aunque ellos lanzaran uno, no modificaría el nuestro, a menos que nosotros lo levantemos, y nos daría tiempo para escapar- dijo Remus.

-Eso es fantástico- dijo Harry -podemos ir sin peligro alguno-

-Si hay peligro Harry- dijo la castaña –ellos pueden aparecer fuera de nuestro hechizo y entrar caminando-

-Pero no podrían aparecer, eso les quita el factor sorpresa- dijo Fred.

-Además podemos estar alertas para defendernos- dijo George.

Hermione los miro a todos y corrió a buscar en la biblioteca de los Potter, después de todo algo podría encontrar en los libros, algo que les explicara que tenía que ver con esa roca.

Una hora mas tarde la castaña estaba enfurruñada, pues no había encontrado nada importante sobre ese lugar, lo mas que encontró fue información incompleta acerca de una aquelarre de vampiros que había sido famoso por asolar ese poblado.

-Debemos ir mañana mismo- dijo Harry.

-Lo mejor será planear bien el movimiento que vamos a hacer- dijo Tonks.

-Cuando fuimos a la mansión Ryddle nos aparecimos por parejas- dijo Fred.

-Ahora podemos hacer algo parecido- dijo George.

-Tonks puede lanzar un hechizo anti aparición- dijo Ginny.

-Y Remus y Hermione lanzarían hechizos alarma- dijo Neville.

-Yo acompañaría a Harry a buscar esa roca.

-Los demás vigilaríamos- dijo Luna.

-Usaremos hechizos desilusionadores- dijo Remus.

-Eso nos dará toda la ventaja- dijo Draco.

-El no sabe que buscamos, y por lo que se ve, la roca no tiene nada que ver con los horcruxes que protege Voldemort- dijo Harry.

-Esta bien, a dormir entonces, descansen, mañana practicaremos la forma en que iremos y por la noche buscaremos esa roca- dijo Tonks.

-Ellos siempre salían en la noche, era muy raro que el mandara a alguien por la mañana- dijo Draco.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Tonks.

-Por lo poco que sabemos, ellos siempre operan de noche- dijo Remus.

-Entonces lo mejor será ir a plena luz- dijo la castaña.

Todos se marcharon a dormir, estaban nerviosos, pero a la vez muy entusiasmados, pues parecía que al día siguiente podrían encontrar la pista del heredero de Gryffindor que podría ayudar a Harry en su tarea de terminar con Lord Voldemort, después de todo si la serpiente se proclamaba el heredero de Slytherin, nadie mejor que el heredero de Gryffindor para acabarlo.

Los chicos se levantaron muy temprano, Remus y Tonks estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, aunque la verdad es que nadie tenía apetito, todos estaban nerviosos, por que tenían el presentimiento de que la búsqueda por fin llegaba a su fin.

Media hora mas tarde se habían puesto de acuerdo para aparecer, Hermione había llevado algunas impresiones de la capilla de Pluckley, así que sabían exactamente el lugar en el que tenían que parecerse, Harry, Hermione y Ron lo harían cerca de la roca, Hermione lanzaría hechizos alarma y Ron estaría cuidándolos a ambos, Remus, Ginny y Fred aparecerían a la izquierda unos metros atrás, remus lanzaría hechizos alarma, mientras que los otros dos vigilarían por si aparecían mortifagos, a la derecha del trío, unos metros taras aparecerían Draco y George, el rubio vigilaría, mientras que fred lanzaría hechizos alarma, y finalmente Tonks, Luna y Neville aparecerían frente al trío, unos metros adelante, Tonks lanzaría el hechizo anti aparición, mientras que Luna y Neville vigilaban.

El plan era sencillo y si no había complicaciones en menos de una hora podían estar de vuelta, Harry era el encargado de descubrir lo que la roca escondía, era sencillo, o al menos era lo que pensaban, unos movimientos de la varita y la roca levitaría, tomarían lo que fuera que escondía esa roca y todos retirarían los hechizos y regresarían.

Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana cuando todos siguiendo el plan habían aparecido, el lugar era tal cual la fotografía que Hermione les había mostrado.

-Listo, nadie podrá aparecerse aquí- dijo Tonks.

-Los hechizos alarma están puestos- dijeron Remus, George y Hermione.

-Wingardium Leviosa- dijo Harry.

La roca no se movió ni un solo centímetro, Harry lanzo nuevamente el hechizo, y una vez mas no paso nada, Hermione descubrió que la roca tenía un rastro mágico.

-Harry debes de hacer algo- dijo Ginny.

-Harry, tu debes de ser el heredero- dijo Neville.

Un chillido se escucho y todos se tensaron, los hechizos alarma se habían activado, Tonks sintió una vibración en la magia, alguien trataba de aparecerse en la capilla.

-Ayúdenle- dijo Remus, tenemos compañía y tenemos que irnos pronto.

Hermione trato de levitar la roca, pero una vez mas nada paso.

-Harry, haz algo- dijo Ron.

Afuera de los hechizos comenzaron a aparecer varias siluetas entre humo negro.

-ya están aquí- dijo Ginny.

-Son siete- dijo Fred.

-Snape y Bellatrix están con ellos- dijo George.

Remus y Tonks se vieron con nerviosismo, si había dos personas con las que no se querían enfrentar esos eran Snape y Bellatrix, quienes después de Voldemort eran los mejores duelistas entre los mortifagos.

Una lluvia de maldiciones cubrió todo, Harry hacia esfuerzos por tratar de mover la roca, pero esta estaba tan estática como al principio.

-Las líneas grabadas en la roca Harry, eso puede ser lo que tienes que hacer- dijo la castaña.

Harry siguió las líneas con su varita, pero nada pasaba.

Tonks corrió para enfrentar a Bellatrix, la joven de cabello color de chicle era buena en duelo, pero la mortifaga era mucho mejor que ella, Lucius Malfoy miraba con desprecio a su hijo mientras lanzaba maldiciones a los gemelos, Mcnair y Donovan atacaban a Ginny, Luna y Neville, mientras que Severus seguido de Alecto y Amycus enfrentaba a Remus y Draco, el rubio se enfrento al mortifago jorobado, mientras que Remus enfrentaba a su hermana, Ginny estaba plantando cara a Lucius, mientras que los gemelos habían retrocedido para tratar de detener a Snape, pero no fueron rivales para su antiguo profesor, que con un par de movimientos de varita los dejo aullando de dolor.

-Expeliarmus- dijo Ron, que se adelanto para enfrentarse a Snape, pero no tuvo éxito, un movimiento de varita y Ron había estado a punto de quedar fuera de combate.

-Son insignificantes- dijo Snape –pero hoy dejaran de ser un problema para el señor tenebroso.

Harry al ver que Ron no podía detener a Snape se giro para ayudarle a su amigo y junto a Hermione le plantaron cara al profesor de pociones, Ron se incorporo a la lucha, pero unos minutos mas tarde era lanzado hacia atrás con violencia estrellándose en la roca, el pelirrojo tenia un profundo corte en la palma de la mano, se apoyo en la roca para levantarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry había sido herido y estaba en el suelo y solo la castaña estaba de pie.

Mcnair y los Carrow estaban en el suelo inconscientes, Remus se enfrentaba a Lucius, Draco miro a Ron y sonrió, los gemelos y Tonks estaban a punto de vencer a Bellatrix, Ron busco su varita, la había soltado al impactarse contra la roca, pero no la encontraba.

-Tu serás la primera- dijo Snape mientras de su varita salía un rayo esmeralda que se dirigía a la castaña.

-Nooo- grito Ron.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Bellatrix caía derrotada, mientras que Donovan y Lucius huían buscando refuerzos, Draco miraba la roca que parecía que sus líneas grabadas se teñían de una luz rojiza y se movía.

Un escudo dorado apareció frente a la castaña haciendo que la maldición asesina rebotara y terminara con Severus Snape que no fue capaz de hacer nada por salvarse y caía lentamente mientras su vida se apagaba.

Harry se levanto y vio como Ron caía de rodillas, los demás corrieron para verlos, Remus se dio cuenta que la roca había cambiado y ya no tenia esas líneas grabadas, y que ahí donde había estado se veía un viejo libro, rápidamente lo tomo y todos desaparecieron para regresar a la seguridad del refugio.

Apenas cerraron las puertas todos miraron a Ron, que aun no sabia que es lo que había pasado.

-Tú eres el heredero- dijo Draco.


	25. Chapter 25 La leyenda de la Dama Roja

Capitulo 25 La leyenda de la Dama Roja

**Capitulo 25 La leyenda de la Dama Roja.**

-Yo…..- fue lo único que Ron pudo decir.

El y Hermione estaban pasmados, ninguno digería muy bien que es lo que había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido, unos momentos antes apenas se había levantado y buscaba su varita, lo que paso después fue tan sorpresivo, Snape había lanzado la maldición asesina a la castaña, Ron no había encontrado su varita, corrió para tratar se interceptar la maldición, pero apenas llego atrás de la castaña vio que la maldición rebotaba contra un escudo y cayo al suelo.

Hermione estaba mas confusa que Ron, ella cerro los ojos cuando vio que no había nada que hacer para evitar la maldición, pensó en Ron y de pronto no sintió nada raro, abrió los ojos y vio que Snape caía sin vida y que detrás de ella ron se arrodillaba.

-¿Ron…..mi hermano el heredero?- dijo Fred.

-No puede ser- dijo George.

Ginny solo abría y cerraba los ojos viendo fijamente a Ron mientras apretaba la mano de Hermione como tratando de comprobar de que realmente su amiga estuviera viva.

Remus se sentó y vio el libro que traía en las manos, Tonks miraba a Ron y recordaba lo que vio.

Apenas había logrado derrotar a Bellatrix, ella y los gemelos voltearon y vieron a Snape lanzando la maldición asesina, Ron corría tratando de salvar a Hermione, Harry estaba en el suelo, de pronto una varita estaba en las manos de Ron y un resplandor dorado cubría a Hermione y a Ron, la maldición rebotaba y le daba a Snape que se derrumbaba sin vida.

-Nadie se lo habría imaginado- dijo Harry.

-Imposible- dijo Neville.

-Ustedes no se darían cuenta de la verdad aunque esta les diera de lleno en la cara- dijo Draco –Longbottom y Potter podrían pasar por un campo lleno de flechas señalando la ubicación de un horcrux y no darían con el-

Los gemelos rieron al escuchar lo que Draco había dicho.

-Oye- dijeron Harry y Neville ofendidos.

-desde que Ron y Tonks lucharon hubo algo raro- dijo el rubio.

-¿Raro?- dijo Fred.

-¿Ron siempre ha sido raro?- dijo George.

-Tu debes de haberte dado cuenta- dio Draco a Ron.

-Yo……ese día……-

Ron cerro los ojos y recordó los últimos segundos del duelo, el no encontraba su varita y de pronto esta estaba en su mano y había logrado derrotar a Tonks.

-apareció en mi mano…mi varita- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Remus.

-Eso, que en el duelo contra Tonks ella mando su varita muy lejos y de buenas a primeras el ya la tenia en la mano- dijo Draco.

-Ron……- chillo Hermione –no es la primera vez que paso, recuerdas el duelo contra la Orden, ahí paso mas o menos lo mismo-

El pelirrojo recordó la primera vez que había logrado transformarse en animago, no tenia varita, estaba desarmado y la necesitaba y sintió calor en su pecho y pudo transformarse.

-Es cierto- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero….eso que tiene que ver con que un Weasley sea el heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Luna.

-La respuesta que sea estoy segura que estará aquí- dijo Remus mostrándole a los demás el libro.

Remus abrió el libro en la primera pagina, se trataba de un diario que no tenia nombre ni firma, pero hablaba del pueblo de Pluckley, una población muggle en donde apenas vivían unas pocas familias mágicas que habían permanecido conviviendo con los muggles sin revelar su secreto.

"Algo raro ha pasado en el pueblo, desde hace una década que vivo aquí siempre había sido un lugar apacible, hay solo dos familias mágicas que tienen años habitando aquí, han logrado pasar inadvertidas, y tratan de ayudar a las familias muggles cada que pueden, sin embargo hace días las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, han desaparecido Derek y Wilbur, ellos son miembros de la familia Pucker, ambos son magos y bastante buenos, no sabemos nada de ellos, son jóvenes, pero no creo que abandonaran a sus padres sin despedirse"

"Anne Stewart también ha desaparecido, ella es una joven casada con Robert Stewart ella esta embarazada, y sin embargo desapareció sin dejar rastro desde hace una semana, Robert esta muy preocupado, los chicos Pucker tampoco han aparecido y ya van tres semanas, parece que algo muy malo se avecina"

"Robert también desapareció sin dejar rastro, todos los días salía para buscar a su esposa junto con Englebert Pucker que buscaba a sus hijos, sin embargo Robert jamás regreso, mi esposo Gerard se ha unido a la búsqueda, ahora también los muggles se han unido".

"La situación es cada día mas mala, Gerard debía de haber regresado hace horas y aun no aparece, no hay noticias ni de el, ni de Englebert"

En la habitación todos se miraban, pues sabían que las desapariciones siempre presagiaban lo pero, así había pasado dos décadas antes cuando surgió Voldemort y así pasaba ahora con el resurgimiento del señor tenebroso.

-¿Creen que sea un mago tenebroso?- pregunto Draco.

"Encontraron los cuerpos de los chicos Pucker y el de Anne Stewart, no tenían ni gota de sangre, Sara Pucker, mi pequeño hijo Gareth y yo somos las ultimas personas mágicas que quedamos, ella ha venido a verme hoy, esta segura de que Robert, Englebert y Gerard han corrido la misma suerte, yo desgraciadamente también lo adivino, mi esposo esta muerto"

"Los muggles están muy asustados y se niegan a salir de noche, creen que hay demonios afuera y les temen, han escuchado historias de viajeros que les hablan de los no muertos, los que han escapado del infierno y están condenados por sed de sangre eterna, les han contado que con crucifijos, sal y ajo podrán mantenerlos fuera de casa, pero Sara y yo sabemos que eso no funcionara, después de todo los vampiros no se matan tan fácilmente, se esconden en lugares oscuros y salen por las noches, solo hay una cosa que los mata, la luz del sol"

"envié una lechuza a los padres de Gerard para que vengan a ayudarnos, el problema es muy grave, los Vampiros generalmente no atacan a magos ni brujas, pero en esta ocasión lo hicieron, deben de querer atacar el pueblo, y si es un aquelarre grande podrían matarnos a todos, ni Sara ni yo seremos capaces de protegerlos y tampoco queremos dejarlos solos, Sara me ha dicho que use la aparición y escape con Gareth pero no puedo dejar que los muggles y ella se queden solos, solo espero que Andrew y Eleannor lleguen con ayuda pronto"

"Han desaparecido ya varios muggles, lo peor es que han desaparecido en sus propias casas, nos hemos refugiado en la iglesia, sabemos que el tiempo se nos agota, solo espero que la ayuda llegue pronto".

-Este es el fin del diario- dijo Remus.

Hermione se lo quito de las manos y comenzó a buscar hojas mas adelante y encontró que había muchas páginas cortadas y que se formaba un hueco donde había una pequeña botella.

-Harry rápido- chillo la castaña –ve por el pensadero-

había muchas personas en la iglesia, los hombres rodeaban a las mujeres y estaban armados, habían rociado sal en las ventanas y en la puerta, las mujeres estaban al centro, no podían dormir, escucharon conversaciones, parecía que tres familias habían desaparecido la noche anterior y todos se habían refugiado en la iglesia, todos miraban fijamente a las personas, hasta que encontraron a dos mujeres que tenían escondidas en su ropa varitas mágicas.

-Los padres de Gerard ya tenían que haber venido con ayuda – dijo una de las brujas que era muy hermosa de piel blanca y ojos cafés. Verla hacia recordar a las princesas de los cuentos de hadas.

-Ni usando la magia seremos capaces de salir de esta- dijo la otra mujer que debía ser Sara, era una mujer madura de aparentemente unos 50 años.

-No vamos a sobrevivir- dijo la otra bruja aferrandose a un bebe que tenia entre sus brazos –no…tenemos que sobrevivir…tu tienes que sobrevivir Gareth- dijo ella al bebe.

El nerviosismo era palpable, el ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillo, todos estaban esperando que algo malo sucediera, había un silencio casi sepulcral, se podía escuchar el aletear de una mosca, de pronto se escucharon algunos pasos, ambas brujas se aferraron fuertemente a sus varitas, de pronto la puerta de la iglesia se abrió de par en par había al menos mas de una docena de vampiros, el hombre mas cercano a ellos ataco al primero con una hoz, pero no le hizo ningún daño ya que su piel era dura como el mármol, el vampiro sonriendo lanzo su mano extendida contra el vientre del hombre y lo atravesó, tres hombres mas se unieron al ataque pero el resultado fue el mismo, Sara fue la primera en levantarse y atacarlos con su varita, apenas un movimiento y un vampiro se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sin embargo ellos eran muy rápidos y ella con los años se había vuelto mas lenta, una vampiro se le acerco tomo su varita y la partió.

-Solo quedan dos y el pequeño- dijo la vampiro mas joven.

-Tómenlos, comenzaremos por ellos- dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Nooo- bramo la mujer que se ponía de pie frente al bebe que había dejado en el suelo.

Todo paso muy rápido, la bruja extendió los brazos con las palmas apuntando a los vampiros que se acercaban y cerro los ojos, un brillo descomunal los cegó a todos, se escucharon gritos agónicos y alaridos de sorpresa, cuando los ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad se dieron cuenta que el brillo salía de las palmas de la bruja, una vez que el brillo se extinguió la bruja cayo al suelo, no tenían siquiera que voltear a ver que era lo que había pasado, los vampiros eran mas que vulnerables a la luz, y aunque no podían oler nada, estaban seguros que la iglesia debía de tener un olor a quemado ya que los vampiros fueron incinerados por la luz del escudo, Sara que aun estaba lastimada se acerco a la bruja y comprobó que estaba muerta, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y de pronto estaban en el cementerio de la iglesia, el pueblo se había reunido para enterrar a la mujer que los había salvado, la habían vestido de rojo y la habían puesto en un ataúd de metal, Sara estaba con el pequeño Gareth en brazos, el clérigo rezo, pero en ningún momento dijo el nombre de la misteriosa mujer, solo lo supieron hasta que vieron la leyenda que había en la tumba.

Dania de Derring, la mujer que acabo con el mal que asolaba Pluckley.

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con Ron- dijo Harry.

-creo tener una idea- dijo la castaña.

-Yo también, y creo que pronto lo sabremos- dijo draco señalando a seis pelirrojos que se acercaban a Sara.

-Somos los padres de Gareth- dijo el mayor.

-Lamentamos no haber llegado antes- dijo la mujer –la lechuza no fue lo suficientemente rápida para encontrarnos-

-tu debes ser el pequeño Gareth- dijo una pelirroja muy joven.

-Nosotros lo cuidaremos- dijo el padre –Gareth Weasley, te gustara tu nuevo hogar-

La escena se disolvió y todos volvieron al refugio.

-Pero…..ella no era Gryffindor- decía Fred.

-El apellido Gryffindor se perdió, pero no por eso quiere decir que su sangre dejo de existir- dijo Draco.

Hermione corrió a buscar unos libros, minutos después regreso.

-Aquí esta, cuando estudiamos la genealogía de Gryffindor, una Gryffindor se caso con un Derring, la bruja que vimos debe de ser descendiente de el- dijo la castaña.

-Podemos buscar en el árbol genealógico de los Weasley- dijo Tonks –aunque sea una tarea titánica-

-Pero….¿por que yo?- dijo Ron aun incrédulo y mirándose las manos.

-Por que el don paso…recuerda la leyenda del unicornio negro, la varita aparecerá cuando mas la necesites y así ha pasado contigo, Gryffindor encontró la forma en que el don pasara a alguno de sus descendientes y que fuera usado cuando mas lo necesitabas- dijo Hermione.

-Y así ha sido- dijo Draco.

-Yo….el heredero- decía Ron.

-Potter…siempre has contado con la ayuda del heredero- dijo Draco.

-Debemos ir a la madriguera- dijo Remus –Molly y Arthur estarán mas que sorprendidos con el giro que la situación ha dado-

El licántropo miraba a Ron e imaginaba lo que sus padres dirían, si bien era cierto Ron ya estaba demasiado inmerso en la batalla contra Voldemort, esto lo cambiaba todo, ahora era uno de los principales protagonistas en esta batalla, junto con Harry y el mismo Voldemort.


	26. Chapter 26 Busquedas desiluciones y prom

Capitulo 26 Buscando en el pasado

**Capitu****lo 26 Búsquedas, desilusiones y promesas.**

-¿Que?- exclamaron los Weasley apenas Remus les había contado lo que paso en el cementerio.

-No mi Ron- dijo Molly mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo.

-Pero…. ¿como es que paso eso?- dijo Bill.

Tonks contó detenidamente lo que habían encontrado acerca de la leyenda de la Dama Roja y de ella era una descendiente de Gryffindor y se caso con un Weasley, Bill y Arthur lo entendían ahora, se miraban de una forma un tanto melancólica, como si supieran que así tenia que ser, Fleur miraba de Bill a Ron preocupada, mientras que Molly era las mas reacia a aceptar la condición de Ron.

-Puede haber un error- dijo Molly mirando esperanzada a Remus.

-No lo hay Molly- dijo el licántropo –Ron es el heredero que buscábamos-

Ron estaba sentado entre Hermione y Ginny, la castaña no había dejado de tomarlo de la mano, pues estaba tan asustada como Molly, si bien era cierto que había aceptado su destino al ayudar a Harry en su lucha contra Voldemort esto era muy distinto, ahora el hombre que amaba era pieza crucial en la batalla, se reprochaba por ello no quería ni pensarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, pensar en perder a Harry le causaba mucho dolor, pero la idea de perder a Ron era……mucho mas de lo que ella podía soportar, tenia ganas de salir huyendo, esconderse de todos, dejar a Harry, a la Orden a todos, pero algo muy sutil la detenía, el cariño y amistad por Harry era lo único que le impedía rogarle a Ron que dejaran todo y escaparan, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta y le avergonzaba serlo, pero Ron era su todo y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a el.

-Pero…..¿por que el…por que mi niño?- dijo Molly sollozando.

-Eso no lo sabemos- dijo Tonks.

-Albus lo sabría- dijo Arthur.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Draco.

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio, aunque la verdad es que ninguno de los miembros de la Orden esperaban que un chico tuviera la respuesta que querían.

-Según lo que hemos encontrado Gryffindor busco la forma de pasar sus dones a sus herederos y el don viene cuando mas se necesita- dijo el Hurón.

-Malfoy, eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Moody.

-Paso a Ron por una razón….el fue el primer Weasley que se unió a Potter, es a el que paso el don, por que es quien más lo necesitaba- agrego el rubio.

-Muy interesante teoría- dijo una bruja de cabello color paja.

-Después de ver lo que hemos visto- interrumpió McGonagall –creo que podemos darnos cuenta de que esa ancestra suya Dania de Derring fue el medio por el cual el don llego a los Weasley-

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada- dijo Bill.

-No teníamos idea que que había un don- dijeron los gemelos.

-eso es lógico- dijo Draco –los Weasley nunca han tenido en gran valía el linaje-

Ninguno de los Weasley dijo nada, lo que decía Malfoy era una gran verdad, nunca se habían sentido tentados a investigar sobre sus ancestros, lo poco que sabían era por consejas familiares, pero realmente los Weasley siempre habían estado mas preocupados por otras cosas que por saber de donde provenían, nunca les había importado el estatus de sangre.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, el rubio agrego.

-No es por ofender-

-Lo sabemos Draco, lo que dijiste es una gran verdad- dijo Charlie que recién entraba acompañado por tres personas, una de ellas era una vieja conocida a la que no esperaban volver a ver.

Aunque la verdad, por la cara que los gemelos y Draco pusieron era notorio que si esperaban volver a verla.

-Mia- dijeron los tres chicos.

La morena les sonrió, y se mordió los labios para aguantarse la risa que le producía al ver que seguía causando efectos en los tres chicos.

-¿Y esta que hace aquí?- dijo Ginny en voz baja a la castaña.

-Ya conocen a Mia, cuando Remus nos hablo de ella me dio curiosidad y la fui a visitar, los gemelos siempre han tenido buen gusto…aunque pésima personalidad- dijo Charlie causando la risa de todos.

-Oye- dijeron los gemelos rojos cual remolachas.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo Ginny.

-Egs clago, Mia es la novia de Chaglie-

Los gemelos y Draco vieron a Mia como esperando que esta les diera una explicación, la morena les sonrió y les dijo.

-ustedes tres son encantadores, pero me gustan los chicos maduros-

-Ella es Ely Granger, es prima de Mia, ambas se han unido a la Orden, y el es el primo Cromak ¿no lo recuerdan?- dijo Bill.

-Hola Ely- dijo Draco que de inmediato se acerco a la joven y le beso la mano.

-El hurón se repone rápido de la derrota- murmuro Harry a Neville.

-Malfoy…Draco Malfoy- dijo el rubio.

-Siendo tantos es imposible que recuerden a todos los primos- dijo Luna.

-A mi me inflaron la cabeza cuando tenían cuatro años- contesto Cromak viendo a los gemelos.

-Creo que la hora de los saludos y presentaciones termino- dijo Moody.

-Hay cosas mucho mas importantes que socializar- dijo McGonagall desde la puerta –debemos de buscar todo lo que podamos acerca de Dania de Derring, ella es la única pista que nos conducirá a saber que es lo que debemos hacer-

-Minerva tiene razón- dijo Lupin –debemos de salir y buscar lo que mas podamos acerca de ella, solo así sabremos que hacer con Ron.

Molly estaba a punto de hablar pero Ron no lo permitió pues se adelanto a todos.

-No necesito que ningún libro me diga que debo hacer, todos sabemos que debemos de terminar con Voldemort, es la única forma de terminar con todo esto y que podamos vivir tranquilos- dijo el pelirrojo evitando mirar a la castaña.

Sin embargo las palabras de Ron no le importaron a nadie, y varios miembros de la Orden quedaron con la encomienda de buscar toda la información posible acerca de la misteriosa Dania de Derring, Molly por supuesto que evito que los chicos regresaran al refugio, las protestas de Ron tampoco importaron, y la verdad es que nadie mas protesto, todos estaban de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que se quedaran en la madriguera, el pelirrojo busco apoyo en Harry, Hermione y los demás pero no encontró eco, la situación había cambiado, nadie mejor que Harry entendía lo que pasaba pues su destino también estaba marcado, jamás imagino que su mejor amigo estuviera destinado a algo tan peligroso, los gemelos que siempre se mostraban rebeldes esta vez se habían quedado del lado de su madre y se mostraban sonrientes y bromistas cuando estaba Ron, pero apenas se iba ellos se quedaban con gesto preocupado, lo mismo le pasaba a Ginny, Molly se levantaba con los ojos rojos y Arthur tenia un semblante mas preocupado que de costumbre, el único al que se le notaba normal era a Ron, pero Harry sabia que eso solo era una falsa apariencia, por que a el le pasaba los mismo, delante de los demás se mostraba siempre confiado, pero por dentro era donde dejaba liberar el miedo de tener una carga tan pesada como la suya y sabia que a Ron le pasaba lo mismo.

Dos días mas tarde se reunieron todos una vez mas, esta vez tenían noticias, aunque poco halagadoras, si bien habían encontrado mucha información acerca de la antepasado de los Weasley esta información no les daba nada nuevo, habían logrado conectar sus ascendentes hasta Gryffindor, pero no habían podido encontrar nada que les hiciera pensar que la bruja en cuestión tuviera habilidades especiales.

-Es todo, buscamos en todos los lugares posibles, pero no hay nada que hable de algunas habilidades especiales. Dijo una bruja de cabello corto y castaño.

Y era cierto el parentesco con Gryffindor estaba mas que comprobado, y sin embargo no había nada que les sirviera para decidir que es lo que harían respecto a Ron y a sus sorprendentes nuevas habilidades.

Dania de Derring era una bruja sangre pura, se había casado con un Weasley y había tenido un hijo, su vida había sido normal, como la de cualquier bruja de esa época, antes de casarse era conocida por su afición a los duelos de salón en donde se decía era bastante buena sin embargo poco se sabia de ella, y desde que se caso con Gerard Weasley se sabia menos de ella.

-No puede ser- decía Molly –no es posible que no sepamos nada de ella-

-No hay nada que nos indique que era una bruja con habilidades sorprendentes- dijo Tonks.

-No es posible que una habilidad así pase desapercibida- dijo Moody.

-Si lo es- dijo Hermione, todos hemos visto lo que ella hizo- dijo Hermione.

-Pero……- dijo Arthur.

-Bien pudo haber sido entrenada en secreto- dijo Bill –algo que se pasara por tradición solo entre su familia, y ya no sabemos nada del don, por que ella murió y no le paso las instrucciones a nadie-

-O bien sabia del don pero no sabia usarlo- dijo Draco –quizás sabia que el don estaba ahí pero no entendía sus alcances y presa de la desesperación lo uso con demasiada energía y murió-

Mientras en la madriguera todos discutían acerca de la misteriosa Dama Roja, Hermione había salido al jardín y había caminado hacia el árbol donde meses atrás Ella y Ron habían hablado y comenzó a llorar, pero minutos después sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba, sintió como comenzaron a acariciar su cabello, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quien era.

-No tengas miedo- dijo el.

Hermione no contesto ella seguía llorando se había cansado de fingir ser fuerte, se había cansado de tratar de engañarse con cosas positivas, se había cansado de escuchar que no pasaría nada y finalmente exploto.

-Y que quieres que haga, si tu estas en peligro- grito ella.

-Hemos estado en peligro desde el principio- respondió el.

-Ahora es diferente, y no me digas que no lo es-

-Es diferente- dijo Ron.

-Quiero que nos vallamos, dejar todo y a todos, quiero que no me importe Harry, ni mi familia ni la tuya ni nadie mas, quiero que estemos a salvo- dijo ella.

Ron la abrazo muy fuerte y la dejo llorar y desahogarse, sabia que ella se odiaba por decir lo que había dicho, pero era verdad el sentía lo mismo, lo primero en que pensó fue en tomar a Hermione y en huir, en esconderse y ser feliz con ella sin que le importara nadie mas, pero ahora que lo entendía era diferente, el tenia una misión especial, una que era muy diferente a la de Harry, su amigo estaba condenado por una profecía, la misión de el era muy diferente, la suya era una misión de convicción una misión que había aceptado desde que tenia 11 años, la misión de ayudar a Harry, y ahora el tenia armas con las cuales poder ayudarle mejor y sobre todo ahora tenia motivos para luchar, para hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor en el que vivir con Hermione y ser felices.

-No te voy a decir que todo va a salir bien, pero….si te voy a decir que haré todo por ayudar a Harry y protegerte a ti- dijo Ron.

Hermione lo miro llorosa.

-Yo lo único que quiero es que no te pase nada, formar una familia contigo, que no me dejes Ron, no quiero perderte-

Ron la miro y vio la ilusión al mencionar una familia, el pelirrojo la beso y metió la mano en el cuello de su camisa y se quito un dije muy viejo que siempre llevaba al cuello.

-No es un anillo, no tengo uno ahora, pero este dije lo he tenido desde que nací- dijo el mientras tomaba una mano de ella –Hermione….cuando esto termine…¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?-

Hermione no contesto, solo lo abrazo y se quedaron así en silencio, dejando que la noche les diera un poco de paz y los dejara disfrutar del momento.


	27. Chapter 27 Entrenando a Ron

Capitulo 27 Entrenando a Ron

**Capitulo 27 Entrenando a Ron.**

La Orden estaba vuelta loca con el enigma que significaba el don de Ron, había muchas ideas, sin embargo ninguna de ella satisfacía a Ron, aunque para su pesar Molly, Ginny y Hermione estaban muy entusiasmadas con una de ellas, cuando Ron la escucho lo único que pudo hacer fue verlas incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

-Es lo mejor hermanito- decía la pelirroja.

-¿Estas loca?...no me voy a esconder- contesto ofendido.

-Es lo mejor y lo mas prudente hijo, así mientras la Orden encuentra una solución tu estarás bien, tu y Hermione- dijo Molly.

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione y vio el entusiasmo en su mirada, aunque también vio resignación, por que sabia de antemano que el jamás lo aceptaría, lo que ellas, o al menos estaba seguro de que su madre había planeado era un golpe muy bajo, pues sabia que el no se negaría nunca a estar con Hermione y lo que su madre proponía era prácticamente huir con la castaña que siendo sincero era una idea bastante atrayente, pero el ya había tomado una decisión, de hecho ella también había tomado una decisión, y ambos sabia que no había otra salida.

-No…..no escapare a esconderme- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No esta a discusión jovencito tu iras y……- dijo Molly.

-No iré a donde no desee, y tienes razón no esta a discusión- bramo el pelirrojo.

-Obedecerás- grito más fuerte Molly.

Mientras tanto, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Mia y Ely miraban la escena.

-Mama debería de saber que la batalla la tiene perdida, el jamás aceptara esconderse- dijo Charlie.

-No ha entendido que es un hombre y que ya ha tomado una decisión- dijo Bill.

Harry miro al piso avergonzado, todo esto había pasado por su culpa, por la amistad que lo unía al pelirrojo, y de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de no haberse hecho amigo de Hermione ni de Ron, de esa forma jamás los habría puesto en peligro.

-De cualquier forma se habrían involucrado en la lucha Harry- dijo Bill palmeando al moreno en el hombro.

-No importa si la gente te conoce o no Harry- dijo Mia –importa el futuro que desea-

-Ellas no te conocían y no dudaron en unirse, y los mismo con el primo Cromak y muchos otros magos, no te conocen y no han dudado en unirse a la Orden por que quieren algo mejor para sus hijos- dijo Charlie.

Molly y Ron seguían discutiendo, Arthur los miraba a lo lejos y contrario a lo que siempre hacia esta vez no intervino, pues sabia que ambos tenían parte de razón en la discusión, ella como buena madre quería asegurarse que su hijo estuviera a salvo y el ya era un hombre que había tomado una decisión, y si bien la decisión tomada no era de su agrado, el sabia que era la mejor y estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

-Hermione….hija dile algo- dijo Molly desesperada de ver que su hijo no accedía a sus deseos.

Todos voltearon a ver la la castaña, todos menos Ron quien seguía viendo fijamente a su madre, el ya había tomado una decisión, así se lo había dicho, verla seria ponerse en la misma actitud de los demás que esperaban algo de ella, pero el no, el esperaba escuchar la decisión de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sabia muy bien lo que iba a decir y se arrepintió por ello, pero era lo que había decidido y no había vuelta atrás.

-Yo……quiero que nos escondamos hasta que esto termine- dijo la castaña.

Molly suspiro aliviada, los demás vieron a Hermione incrédulos.

-No quiero que te pase nada, la lógica me dice que mientras no sepas como manejar tus nuevas habilidades lo mas sensato es que nos escondamos hasta que lo descubramos, no sabemos que puede pasar, pero……si Harry falla tu estarás a salvo y serás una esperanza para todos-

Hermione miraba al suelo mientras mencionaba a Harry y se sentía peor que basura por decir lo que sentía, pero la habían obligado a esto y ya no podía detenerse.

-Esta no es tu pelea Ron es la lucha de Harry y ya lo has acompañado bastante y si se llega a saber que eres el heredero de Gryffindor, Voldemort no descansara hasta matarte-

Harry la miraba sin reprocharle nada, pues el sentía los mismos temores que ella, Ron y la castaña lo habían acompañado ya demasiado en este viaje, y después de todo el conflicto y la profecía los incluye solo a el y al señor tenebroso.

Molly miraba a su hijo quien había cerrado los ojos y solo escuchaba a Hermione, su expresión era inescrutable y esperaba a ver que tanto había influido lo que su novia había dicho.

-Hijo, Hermione tiene…..- trato de decir Molly.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Pero Ron ha tomado una decisión, y yo estoy con el, por mas miedo que tenga de que algo malo pase, lo que Ron me dijo anoche es la verdad, de nada vale estar a salvo si hemos de estar gobernados por alguien tan despreciable y vil como Voldemort, y si Harry esta marcado por una profecía, Ron y yo no, nosotros nos hemos involucrado en esto por amistad primero….pero ahora es mas por convicción, podríamos huir de la amistad aunque los remordimientos nos atormentaran todos los días, pero no de la convicción, por que lo que queremos es un mundo mejor, uno sin el yugo de alguien que quiera poder absoluto a costa de lo que sea, y la mejor forma de lograr eso es ayudar a Harry ahora y darle todas las armas para que pueda cumplir la profecía y derrotarle y si Ron decidió luchar, no seré yo la que le pida esconderse-

Ron abrió los ojos y vio a su madre, estaba triste por hacerla sufrir, pero contento de ver que Hermione había aceptado y respetado su decisión, que la entendía y que la compartía, después de todo lo que el había decido era por ellos.

Los gemelos que aunque estaban preocupados por Ron estaban mas que orgullosos de el, decidieron que ya era momento de comenzar a hacer algo.

-Fred creo que es hora de hacer algo- dijo George.

-así lo creo hermano, y si hay que hacer que Ron aprenda hay que practicar- dijo Fred.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry.

-Practicando Potter, el escudo sirve para bloquear, así que seria bueno que aprendiera a bloquear hechizos de poco poder- dijo Malfoy.

-Pero…..puede quedarse sin energía mágica- dijo Ginny asustada.

-Dania de Derring libero toda su energía en un acto de desesperación, nadie en su sano juicio liberaría su energía por un hechizo piernas de gelatina- dijo Bill.

-Lo que Draco dijo es muy interesante- dijo Ely mirando al rubio que se había puesto rojo al escucharla.

-Manos a la obra- dijo Fred mirando a Luna.

-Recuerden que deben ser hechizos inofensivos- dijo George.

-Fregotego- dijo la rubia apuntando a Ron.

-Luna- gritaron los demás.

Ni Hermione fue capaz de aguantarse la risa al ver a Ron con la boca llena de espuma mientras miraba con rencor a los gemelos y estos trataban de explicarle que era culpa de Luna que se había adelantado.

-Jabón en la boca….puaj- dijo Harry.

-Es la segunda vez que le pasa esto a Ron- dijo Neville.

-La primera no se lo esperaba- dijo Malfoy –estaba tan entretenido discutiendo con Hermione-

-Fuiste tú- dijo Harry.

-Fue gracioso- dijo Malfoy que veía con placer como Ely se reía de lo que había dicho.

-Fuiste tu el que me aumento el trasero- dijo Harry.

-No, fue tu novia- dijo el rubio mirando a Ginny, vi cuando lo lanzo, yo solo esparcí el rumor de que Weasley tenia la costumbre de palmearte el trasero cuando te portabas mal- dijo el rubio.

Una vez que Hermione quito el encantamiento fregotego de Ron, los gemelos explicaron a todos que si Ron iba a luchar junto a Harry tenia que saber dominar su don y la única forma de conseguirlo era practicando. Ron estuvo de acuerdo con sus hermanos y salio con ellos y los demás al patio para comenzar a practicar.

-Lancen hechizos simples- ordeno Bill.

-Háganlo por turnos- dijo Charlie.

-Mimble wimble- dijo Neville apuntando a Ron.

-Protego- dijo Ron y Neville fue victima de su propio hechizo.

-Ron no debes de usar tu varita- dijo Draco.

-Lo siento Neville- dijo Ron aguantando la risa.

Hermione extendió la mano para que Ron le entregara su varita, el pelirrojo mas por tener que por quererlo la entrego, pues sabia que la practica seria bastante molesta hasta que no pudiera controlar el escudo.

-Tarantalegra- dijo Draco.

-Depulso- dijo Harry.

-levicorpus- dijo Ginny.

-tragababosas- dijo Fred.

-Densaugeo- dijo George.

-Duro- dijo Ginny.

-Engorgio- dijo Mia.

-Expulso- dijo Ely

-Flipendo- dijo Charlie.

-Desmayus- dijo Cromak.

Los intentos de Ron por parar los hechizos que le enviaban sus amigos y hermanos fueron mas que inútiles, paso toda la tarde intentándolo, y fue fracaso tras fracaso, al final de cada intento entre Bill y Hermione trataban de quitar los efectos del hechizo en cuestión, para la hora de la cena a Ron le dolía todo el cuerpo y todos estaban por demás desanimados.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo Bill –cuando Ron uso su don, ambos dones, estaba en circunstancias extremas-

Todos lo miraron extrañados, menos Draco y Hermione que parecían entender lo que el mayor de los hermanos Weasley les había querido decir, pero fue Lupin quien había entrado con Tonks justo cuando Bill hablaba que lo explico.

-La primera vez que uso su don estaba en medio de una batalla y tenia la necesidad de transformarse para proteger a Hermione- dijo Remus.

-Cuando lo uso la segunda vez estaba peleando conmigo, la pelea se había vuelto un tanto violenta y necesitaba terminarla para demostrar que podía proteger a Hermione-

-Y cuando uso el escudo fue para proteger a Hermione de una muerte inminente- termino el licántropo.

Arthur y los demás lo veían muy interesados.

-Entonces…..Hermione ha sido la clave para que Ron usara sus dones- dijo Harry.

-Si y no Potter- dijo Malfoy –Hermione ha estado inmiscuida en los tres eventos, pero…ha sido mas la desesperación de Ron que la presencia de ella-

-Lo que dice Draco es bastante cierto- dijo Hermione –sobre todo en el cementerio la necesidad era tal que el escudo fue liberado-

Remus tomo a Hermione y la situó frente a Ron y sin decir ni una sola palabra la ataco, ni Ron fue capaz de impedirlo, fue muy rápido, Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo y se frotaba la cabeza, Ron sin pensarlo lanzo un puñetazo directo a la quijada de su antiguo profesor.

-Será mas seguro hacerlo a prudente distancia- dijo Tonks mientras ayudaba a Remus a incorporarse.

Hermione miraba ceñuda a Ron.

-Discúlpate- murmuro ella.

-El es quien tiene que disculparse, te ataco- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Lo hace por ayudarte- respondió la chica.

-Tarantalegra- dijo Ely e inmediatamente Hermione comenzó a mover las piernas sin control como si estuviera realizando un baile muy raro.

-Oye….- se quejo Ron.

-Densaugeo- dijo Harry.

Hermione seguía moviéndose sin parar y eso ayudo a evitar el hechizo del moreno.

-Si no lo logras la que terminara adolorida será ella- dijo Draco.

-Cornamenta- dijo Mia apuntando a la castaña.

Una varita apareció en las manos de Ron, el hechizo lanzado por Mia reboto contra ella, la morena no tuvo tiempo de protegerse y de su cabellera comenzaron a asomarse un par de familiares cuernitos, una vez que Ron quito el maleficio tarantalegra la castaña no puedo evitar reír al ver la cara de la morena que estaba algo molesta.

-Esta vez fue tu propio hechizo- dijo la castaña, antes de marcharse con Ron.

Los días siguientes Ron entrenaba, no solo con los chicos, sino con varios de los miembros de la Orden que se encargaban de que no hubiera riesgos de salir lastimados, finalmente Ron había conseguido aparecer la varita a voluntad, sin embargo el escudo seguía sin aparecer, pero fue Moody quien encontró la forma de hacer que Ron lograra crearlo.

-Hay maldiciones que no pueden detenerse con un simple encantamiento escudo- dijo el viejo Auror –hasta ahora Weasley ha podido desviar los encantamientos cuando aparece su varita y lanza un protego, para que pueda aparecer el escudo de Gryffindor tendremos que lanzarle maldiciones poderosas-

-Esta loco- dijo Ginny.

Pero Bill la detuvo antes de que la ira de su hermanita creciera y terminara intentando maldecir a Moody.

-Hay maldiciones que atravesarían un protego sin causar mucho daño a Hermione- dijo Bill.

-No permitiremos que ninguno salga muy maltratado- dijo Remus.

-Pero será necesario para que Ron pueda crear el escudo- dijo Kingsley.

-Solo cuando vea que Hermione y el están en verdadero peligro lo lograra- dijo Tonks.

Los chicos no estaban muy conformes con la idea de ojo-loco, y mucho menos Ron que se negaba rotundamente a que Hermione estuviera en riesgo de sufrir el mínimo araño, pero fue la misma castaña la que logro hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Ron es necesario, debes de lograr controlar tu escudo, piénsalo, solo un instante, estaremos maltrechos las primeras veces, pero ellos no permitirán que nos pase nada, si no logras controlarlo en una batalla ambos podemos salir muy mal heridos- dijo ella.

Ron cerro los ojos y asintió, lo que Hermione había dicho era verdad, si no aprendía a controlar el escudo no podría ser capaz de protegerlos.

-Corpus elektro- dijo Moody apuntando a Hermione.

Ron no lo pensó, es mas ni siquiera lo intento, le dio un empujón a Hermione y tomo su lugar, instantes mas tarde era reanimado por Remus quien sonreía.

-Ron…la idea es que uses tu don, no que tú seas el escudo- dijo el licántropo.

-Remus- chillo Tonks –lo que hizo Ron fue muy romántico-

Los dos primeros días Ron no logro crear nada, el principalmente y Hermione terminaron bastante maltrechos, lo cual tenia de muy mal humor al pelirrojo a tal grado que hasta los gemelos habían preferido abstenerse de hacerle bromas, después de que Ron les había lanzado un encantamiento incendiario que apunto estuvo de darles.

Sin embargo fue Malfoy el que logro hacer que Ron apareciera el escudo de Gryffindor.

-Es inútil, no puedo- decía Ron que ya había tomado su posición junto a Hermione.

Remus, Tonks, Bill, Moody, Charlie y Harry eran los encargados del entrenamiento de esa tarde, de pronto se escucho la voz del rubio que pronuncio unas palabras que le helaron la sangre a todos.

-Avada Kedavra- dijo el Rubio.

Una explosión de energía los lanzo varios metros atrás, pero había dado resultado, Hermione y Ron estaban detrás de un escudo de energía, cuando Ron vio que Draco ni siquiera tenia su varita en la mano se relajo, el escudo desapareció y cayo de rodillas agotado por el esfuerzo, Bill y Remus fueron los primeros en levantarse, un poco mas tarde lo hizo ojo-loco quien estaba bastante animado por el logro, Tonks y Charlie reanimaban a Harry quien se había estrellado contra un árbol y había recibido el impacto de Charlie que estaba delante de el.

-Por fin encontramos la forma de entrenarte Ron, muy buena idea Draco- dijo Kingsley.


	28. Chapter 28 La partida

Capitulo 28 La partida

**Capitulo 28 La partida.**

-Weasley- dijo Moody -hemos encontrado, después de mucho pensarlo para que tú puedas crear el escudo y al mismo tiempo los dos estén protegidos-

-ME NIEGO, NO DEJARE QUE NINGUNO LANCE LA MALDICION ASESINA A DONDE ESTE HERMIONE- dijo Ron.

-Es necesario- dijo Bill.

-No dejare que por mi torpeza le pase algo a ella- respondió Ron.

-No le pasara nada- dijo Remus.

-Ron tiene razón, son unos idiotas por siquiera pensar en entrenar usando la maldición asesina- dijo Ginny.

Molly iba a reprender a su hija, sin embargo, sabía que lo que la pequeña pelirroja decía era una gran verdad y que la idea de la Orden era una soberana tontería.

-No Ginny- dijo Tonks –todo ha sido cuidadosamente planeado-

-Lo mejor será que lo vean todos hija- dijo Arthur.

Todos salieron al patio, había varios de los miembros de la Orden incluidos la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid, quienes tampoco veían con buenos ojos la idea que había tenido Kingsley.

Kingsley y Ojo-loco se colocaron frente a frente separados por unos cinco metros, apenas kingsley hizo un guiño su oponente saco su varita a una velocidad sorprendente y dijo.

-Avada Kedavra-

Una floritura de la varita de Kingsley hizo aparecer un reluciente escudo de plata que detuvo la maldición asesina, el escudo estallo al contacto, pero logro detener a la maldición asesina.

-Lo vez Ron, ambos estarán seguros- dijo Tonks.

-y que pasara si a Hermione no le da tiempo a hacer es escudo- dijo Fred.

-Es muy arriesgado- añadió George.

-Kingsley estará al lado de Hermione, si Ron no logra aparecer su escudo el lo hará- dijo Charlie.

-Además la distancia a la que estará Moody será mucho mayor- agrego Bill.

Harry recordó que ya había visto antes hacer eso a alguien, había sido unos años atrás cuando vio a su antiguo director hacer lo mismo para detener la maldición que Voldemort le había lanzado, sin embargo Dumbledore había hecho que una de las estatuas del ministerio de Magia se interpusiera a la maldición.

Hermione miro a Ron, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la Orden y finalmente acepto. Sabia que aunque era peligroso, era una forma mas segura de poder aprender a aparecer el escudo a voluntad y así poder proteger a Hermione y ayudar a Harry, después de todo Voldemort jamás se imaginara que hay un poder mágico capaz de repeler la maldición asesina y eso le daría la ventaja a Harry.

Los entrenamientos habían comenzado y esta vez Ron se forzó a pensar en que Kingsley no estaba con ellos y que solo de el dependía el lograr repeler la maldición, todos los intentos de ese día fueron exitosos, los primeros escudos fueron bastante fuertes y lo dejaban exhausto por un rato, después aprendió que lo indicado era controlar la fuerza con la que se concentraba para invocarlo y así los últimos intentos del día eran escudos con la suficiente fuerza para repeler la maldición sin dejarlo cansado y podía hacer aparecer un escudo casi seguido de otro sin cansarse.

-Lo lograste Ron- dijo Hermione.

-Ahora hay que intentar que Ron lo haga con otras maldiciones- dijo una de las brujas de la Orden.

Y así fue los siguientes intentos fueron con maldiciones tenebrosas casi mortales, y Ron una vez mas pudo detenerlas una tras otra, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que podría hacerlo aparecer a voluntad.

Los chicos entrenaban todos los días durante varias horas con los miembros de la Orden y estaban mucho mas seguros de sus habilidades, Harry sin embargo después de mucho pensarlo había tomado una decisión, su varita seria inútil frente a la de Voldemort, ya una vez e habían enfrentado las varitas hermanas y la suya había sido la vencedora, pero no podía y no quería arriesgarse a algo así, así que recordando el regalo que le había enviado Dumbledore, el moreno estaba sentado en su cama y veía las dos varitas de sus padres, la de su padre era un poco mas larga que la de Lilly, tenia un mango tallado con runas, de hecho era bastante parecida a la de Sirius, la de su madre era mas delgada y parecía un cuerno de unicornio, vio su varita por ultima vez antes de guardarla y después tomo las de sus padres.

Al siguiente entrenamiento Harry decidió comenzar a entrenar con sus nuevas varitas, pensaba que seria difícil usar la varita de otro mago, sin embargo las varitas parecían reconocerle y se comportaban igual que lo hacia su propia varita hecha de acebo y pluma de fénix.

-Harry…esa varita no es la tuya- dijo Tonks mientras entrenaba con el.

-Potter no debes entrenar y menos enfrentarte a Voldemort sin tu varita- dijo Bill.

-La varita que escoge al mago es la que le dará mejores resultados- añadió Charlie.

-No debes de tomar ningún riesgo chico…déjate de juegos y usa tu varita- dijo Moody.

Fue McGonagall la que interrumpió esta vez.

-Albus nos dijo que había relación entre las varitas del señor tenebroso y de Harry- dijo la profesora.

-Ya le venció una vez enfrentando esas varitas- dijo Kingsley.

-Lo podrá hacer de nuevo- dijo Moody.

-No Alastor, de hecho es muy peligroso que ambas varitas se enfrenten, ya una vez la varita de Harry le venció, pero no puede arriesgarse a tener una desventaja, es mejor que aprenda a usar una varita distinta, los duelos entre varitas hermanas son muy raros y peligrosos, Albus lo dijo- interrumpió el profesor Flitwick.

-Pero una varita nueva es mas peligrosa, si no lo acepta como nuevo amo los hechizos pueden salir mal- dijo Bill.

-En el colegio de Aurores tenemos prohibido usar una varita que no es nuestra- dijo Tonks.

-En duelo podría fallarle y…..- dijo Kingsley.

-No le fallaran- dijo Remus con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

El se acerco a Harry y tomo las varitas, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, las tomo con mucho cariño y las miro mientras parecía que recordaba algo.

Hermione y Ron de inmediato entendieron que era lo que pasaba, eran las varitas de los padres de Harry, ambos miraban enternecidos a Remus.

-Las varitas le obedecerán- dijo Remus sonriendo –apuesto a que Harry ya lo comprobó- dijo el licántropo mientras le regresaba las varitas a Harry-

-Pero Remus…- dijo Arthur.

-Son las varitas de Lilly y Remus- dijo Hagrid.

-Son su herencia, esas varitas son suyas- dijo Remus.

Tonks ya se había acercado a Remus y sin decirle nada lo abrazo, ella sabia lo que estaba sintiendo, que una parte de sus recuerdos se abría, recuerdos dolorosos de separaciones y perdidas, Remus tampoco dijo nada, la abrazo y le sonrió.

Harry sonrió mientras veía a su viejo profesor, miro a los miembros de la Orden y le dijo.

-Usare estas varitas cuando me enfrente a el, funcionan tan bien como la mia, las he estado probando y me siento muy cómodo con ellas- dijo el moreno.

Los miembros de la Orden se vieron unos a otros como esperando tomar una decisión.

-Usare estas varitas- dijo Harry con convicción.

-Si Harry dice que las varitas le funcionan igual deben de creerle- dijo Ron.

-Harry seria un tonto si las usara sabiendo que no le responden como su varita- dijo Hermione.

-El es el que mejor sabe lo que siente al usarlas- dijo Ginny.

-Potter ya las probo, y si dice que funcionan créanle, y si no hay una forma muy simple de que ustedes queden satisfechos- dijo Draco.

-Malfoy tienen razón, Harry muéstrales lo bien que te funcionan- dijo Neville.

Los miembros de la Orden aceptaron la demostración, Harry era igual de bueno con cualquiera de las dos varitas de sus padres a como lo era peleando con su propia varita y eso era inobjetable.

-La mirada de Harry es diferente- dijo Ginny.

-La mirada de Harry es la misma- dijeron los gemelos.

-No lo es- dijo la pelirroja –hay un brillo distinto-

Hermione de inmediato lo comprendió, para Harry debía ser algo nuevo, era como estar cerca de sus padres, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que Ginny lo dijo, años de conocerlo y aun no podía leer su mirada, en cambio con Ron era diferente, solo una mirada bastaba para entenderlo, por eso Ginny fue la primera que se dio cuenta.

Los chicos habían intentado regresar al refugio de los Potter, pero las suplicas de Molly los hicieron quedarse ahí definitivamente.

Sin embargo un acontecimiento marco ese día, Harry había estado intentando poner en practica un plan del que nadie salvo el sabia, dejo de usar la oclumancia y abrió su mente intentando poder captar alguna información que le sirviera a la Orden y lo logro, había tenido una visión, veía a nagini que reptaba en busca de alguna presa, estaba en un cementerio, Harry alcanzo a leer en la puerta que era el cementerio de Wiltshire, si la serpiente estaba ahí, entonces seguro de que Voldemort había cambiado su guarida a otro lugar, después de todo ya la había cambiado una vez, o al menos eso parecía al haberlos encontrado cuando fueron a buscar la piedra que escondía el secreto del heredero. Pensó en decirle solo a Ron, pero recordó que Hermione siempre había estado de su lado, y seria un juego sucio huir solo con Ron, debían ir pocas personas, y el numero perfecto era tres.

Harry busco quedarse a solas con Hermione y Ron y les contó lo que había descubierto, Hermione se alarmo por lo temerario de su actuar, Ron aunque parecía un poco alarmado la calmo.

-Necesitamos ir ahí- dijo el moreno.

-No Harry, no debemos ir solos, debemos de decirle a la Orden- dijo la castaña.

.No Hermione, la Orden insistirá en hacer un plan y tardaran días en decidirse a atacar, además eso los pondrá sobre aviso- dijo Ron.

-Lo mas importante es que debemos de hacer esto rápido, eliminar a nagini y si se puede lanzar un patronus que avise a la Orden donde estamos, con nagini muerta tenemos todo para poder derrotarle- dijo Harry.

Hermione dudo, pero sabia que era verdad lo que sus amigos decían, necesitaban hacer esto solos, y después llamar a la Orden y atacar a Voldemort, el factor sorpresa seria un golpe duro para ellos y mas duro si el se enteraba que sus preciados horcruxes estaban destruidos y finalmente acepto, y esa noche el trío salio de los limites de la madriguera y desapareció para aparecer lo mas cerca que pudieron del lugar donde Harry había visto a nagini.

Apenas habían visto a la enorme serpiente se escondieron, entonces Harry comenzó a hablar en parssel y la serpiente le obedeció, siguió su voz hasta que estuvo muy cerca, la castaña rápidamente arrojo hacia ella un frasco que rompió con un movimiento de varita instantes mas tarde la serpiente moría entre un siseo agónico cuando la poción destrozaba su cuerpo, todo fue tan rápido que al aparecerse y ver a la serpiente los tres olvidaron poner hechizos antiaparicion y muy tarde se dieron cuenta de que estaban atrapados y no podían huir, Ron fue el primero en reaccionar, tomo a Harry y a Hermione de la mano y echo a correr para encontrar algún lugar que estuviera fuera del hechizo y poder huir, pero vieron que ya era demasiado tarde, pues varias figuras vestidas de negro les salieron al paso.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, Molly que había subido a buscar a los chicos se alarmo al no encontrarlos, y mas se alarmo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban en ninguno de los lugares que pensó, llamo a gritos a los gemelos, quienes junto a los demás comenzaron a buscarlos por todos lados, minutos mas tarde todos se reunían en la sala, nadie los había encontrado, no había una nota, nada que les indicara a donde podían haber ido.

Ginny estaba aterrada de que Harry, Hermione y Ron hubieran ido a buscar a la serpiente, tenia la esperanza de verlos aparecer de un momento a otro por la puerta, pero eso no paso y se puso a llorar.

-No pensamos que fueran a hacernos esto- dijo Remus a Bill.

Un par de horas antes, mientras los demás entrenaban, Harry le dijo a Remus que quería hablar con Hermione y Ron sobre Ginny, el profesor pensó que no había nada malo en ello y dejo de practicar con ellos para unirse a Luna y Neville que entrenaban con Tonks.

-El señor tenebroso estará feliz de verlos- dijo la voz de una mujer que estaba a la sombra de un árbol –le encantara ver al heroico Potter, al traidor a la sangre y a la sangre sucia insoportable-

-No hables así de ella- escupió Ron que miro desafiante a Bellatrix.

-El pequeño Weasley es todo un hombre- dijo sarcásticamente la mortifaga-

-Lo suficiente para matarte si te atreves a insultar a Hermione una vez mas- dijo Ron.

No tenían escapatoria, estaban acorralados y frente a ellos poco a poco aparecían más y mas figuras, en verdad que Voldemort había logrado reunir un enorme grupo de seguidores, eran al menos el doble o quizás el triple de los miembros de la Orden, poco a poco el grupo se fue abriendo para darle paso a su maestro.

-Al fin…..el momento ha llegado Potter- dijo la fría voz de Voldemort que mostraba una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a Hermione y a Ron.

-Al fin- dijo Harry.

-No tienes quien te defienda- dijo el señor tenebroso.

-Ni tu tienes tus horcruxes- dijo Harry sonriente –los hemos destruido todos-

Eso borro la sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de Voldemort quien miro con odio al trío, sin embargo volvio a sonreírles cuando vio a Hermione y a Ron.

-Una buena estrategia, lo que has hecho me molesta demasiado, pero puedo cobrártelo, tu destruiste mis preciados horcruxes, pero yo puedo destruir a tus amigos, una cosa por otra……- dijo Voldemort.

-No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello a Hermione- dijo Ron quien de inmediato se puso frente a la castaña.

-¿Y que harás si lo hago?- dijo burlonamente el señor tenebroso.

-Juro que te matare si intentas hacerle algo.

-Muy bien en ese caso me protegeré de tu ira- dijo sonriendo Voldemort mientras les daba la espalda –Mátenlos a los tres-

-Avada Kedavra- gritaron más de una veintena de mortifagos que estaba frente a ellos.

-Los amo- fue lo unico que dijo Ron.


	29. Chapter 29 Adios Ron

**Capitulo 29 ****Adiós.**

Un fulgor dorado cubrió al trío, Harry sintió como la varita de su padre se soltaba de su mano, había algo que lo llamaba a voltear, pero no quería hacerlo, sabia lo que vería, esto no era producto de la casualidad, las maldiciones imperdonables rebotaban contra el escudo que los había cubierto, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus verdes ojos, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, así que con toda la rabia y dolor que sentía en ese momento se agacho para levantar la varita.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera Los Weasley estaban desesperados por encontrar al trío, Ginny lloraba sentada en el sofá, Lupin maldecía el momento en que se habían dejado engañar por Harry y los dejaron solos, Molly estaba desesperada por poder encontrarlos.

Bill fue el único que pudo guardar la calma y pensaba en la forma de encontrarlos, pero fue hasta que vio a su hermana llorando y se fijo que en su cuello no colgaba al pendiente que el había encantado para rastrearla cuando sospecho que Harry y los demás se irían.

-Ginny, ¿Dónde esta el pendiente que te di?- pregunto esperanzado el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

La pelirroja tardo en responder.

-Se lo di a Harry- contesto ella.

Bill saco su varita e hizo un complicado movimiento, cerró los ojos y los abrió rápidamente.

-Se en donde están, rápido llamen a la Orden- ordeno el joven mientras lanzaba su patronus.

Los demás hicieron los mismo, rápidamente la madriguera se lleno de brujas y magos que estaban dispuestos para la batalla.

-están en cerca de wildshire, en un cementerio, y están en peligro- dijo Bill.

Apenas dijo estas palabras, todos comenzaron a usar la aparición.

Harry veía lentamente a los mortifagos evitando las maldiciones imperdonables que rebotaban contra ellos, unos no pudieron evitar los rayos esmeraldas y cayeron muertos, Voldemort lo miraba con rabia, de pronto como surgidos de la nada comenzaron a aparecer brujas y magos, la Orden del Fénix en pleno, vio a los gemelos, a McGonagall, a Draco, a Neville, a muchos otros que apenas conocía de vista, poco a poco el escudo dorado fue desapareciendo y el se negó a voltear, tenia los ojos anegados de lagrimas, sabia lo que iba a pasar si volteaba, quería negarse a hacerlo, quería obligarse a pensar que después de la batalla lo vería como tantas veces.

Harry corrió hacia Voldemort y lo enfrento con toda la rabia y odio que tenia, con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento, con toda la tristeza que lo embargaba.

La batalla fue cruenta, las maldiciones volaban por todos lados, Voldemort se burlaba de el y de sus lagrimas, Harry lanzo una y otra vez la maldición asesina sin lograr dar en el blanco.

-Lloras por que eres débil- decía Voldemort –esa varita no es la tuya…..muy bien, eso ayudara a terminar mas rápido contigo- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Harry sentía que su alma se partía en pedazos y solo podía sentir odio, odio cruel y vil que le lastimaba mas a el que a Voldemort.

-Solo Potter, te quedaras solo-

Los puños del moreno se crispaban de furia cuando escucho esas palabras y atacaba sin dar cuartel, pero su oponente no se molestaba más que en desviar sus ataques, hasta ahora no había lanzado ningún ataque físico contra el moreno.

-ese es tu destino, sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer, estas condenado a perder a todos los que amas-

La batalla parecía en cámara lenta, ahí estaban los gemelos atacando a Bellatrix, Draco enfrentándose a uno de los hermanos Carrow, Remus combatiendo a Lucius, había algunos cuerpos caídos, pudo ver como uno de los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore que también habían llegado caía bajo la maldición asesina.

-están perdiendo, es una batalla que jamás ganaran- dijo la fría voz de Voldemort.

El alma de Harry estaba fría y marchita, no había esperanza que lo consolara, hoy había perdido algo tan importante que ni la sola idea de terminar con Voldemort lo hacia sentir mejor, un frió se fue apoderando de el, las risas de su oponente le habían congelado.

Han muerto por mi culpa

Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a Voldemort un destello de la de Voldemort lo desarmo y envió muy lejos la varita de James, Molly y Arthur corrieron para ayudarle pero tres mortifagos les salieron al paso y dos mas los siguieron acorralándolos, había superioridad numérica de los mortifagos, los Weasley comenzaron a defenderse, pero apenas podían con la superioridad numérica, hasta que fueron ayudados por Mia y Charlie.

-Es el final de un juego Potter- dijo Voldemort –uno en el que llegaste muy lejos, mas de lo que jamás debiste llegar, pero llegaste por que te lo permití, por que muchos dieron sus vidas por ti-

Los ojos de Harry estaban inundados de lágrimas, sabia que era cierto, sus padres, su padrino, Dumbledore, estaba listo para lo que vendría.

-No tú no has tenido la culpa de nada de eso- dijo la voz de Lily.

-Nunca pienses que eres el culpable hijo- dio la voz de James.

-Sigues vivo por algo Harry- dijo Sirius.

-Harry sabes que tienes algo que hacer- dijo Dumbledore.

El moreno vio el rayo de luz verde que estaba dirigido a el y supo que era muy tarde, ya no podía hacer nada, pero de pronto un destello dorado desvió la maldición, el moreno llevo su mano a su bolsillo trasero y tomo la varita de su madre.

-Hazlo compañero, termina de una vez con el-

Harry se puso de pie y ataco a un sorprendido Voldemort que no se esperaba que su rival tuviera más de una varita, que un escudo de energía detuviera su maldición, que un enemigo que estaba derrotado le atacara.

Harry se sentía inundado de amor, del amor de sus padres, de su padrino, de su director, de sus mejores amigos que peleaban por el, estaba inundado de esperanzas de un lugar mejor donde podrían vivir en paz, lanzo la maldición asesina, pero ya no con el odio asesino que lo embargaba, sino con el amor de todas las personas que quería y que lo habían querido.

Voldemort cayó presa del fulgor dorado que salio de la varita que Harry tenia en la mano.

Decenas de magos comenzaron a aparecer, eran aurores, habían tardado pero al fin lograron llegar y junto a los miembros de la Orden vencieron a los mortifagos.

Harry no pensó en nada mas que en correr hacia el sitio en el que estaba Hermione, la castaña estaba arrodillada, ella no había entrado en combate, estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Ron, Harry aun tenia la esperanza de verlo ahí sonriente junto a ella, pero no fue así.

Poco a poco los Weasley se acercaron, ninguno pudo decir nada, Ron estaba muerto, parecía que la alegría de la victoria se había ido, una alegría que sabia no volvería nunca, Molly se arrodillo junto a Hermione, Arthur se acerco a acariciar la mejilla de Ron, Fleur estaba abrazada de Bill y ambos lloraban, los gemelos estaban mudos dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, Charlie estaba con la mirada ausente viendo a su hermano y abrazado a Ginny que lloraba desconsolada, Mia veía a Hermione con tristeza.

Los demás se acercaron a ver que era lo que había causado tanta conmoción, Tonks no pudo evitar un gemido cuando vio la escena, Remus volteo a ver a Harry para que le explicara, los miembros de la Orden se fueron acercando, ahí estaba Moody, junto a Kingsley que veían con tristeza a los Weasley. Draco y Ely, Neville y Luna tampoco pudieron evitar que las lágrimas hicieran mella en ellos.

Costo mucho trabajo hacer que Hermione soltara a Ron.

-El nos salvo- dijo Harry con la voz mas ronca de lo normal –cuando estábamos acorralados el invoco el escudo de Gryffindor y desvió todas las maldiciones asesinas que nos lanzaron, pero….ya no se que mas paso-

Harry fue incapaz de continuar con el relato, Hermione estaba dormida, habían tenido que desmayarla para que soltara a Ron, el fue trasladado a San Mungo y después al ministerio pero nada pudieron hacer por el, su cara no era la de sufrimiento, mas bien parecía que trataba de sonreír.

Nadie decía nada, la madriguera se había sumido en un doloroso silencio, en la habitación de Ron estaba Hermione durmiendo, Luna y Ginny estaban con ella.

Cuando la castaña despertó no pregunto nada, ni siquiera se imagino que había sido un mal sueño, sabia que lo que había pasado era la cruda realidad, una en la que nunca mas volvería a ver a Ron.

-¿En donde esta?- pregunto.

-En el ministerio, el ministro piensa que debe de recibir un homenaje- dijo Luna.

-Quieren enterrarlo en donde están algunos magos ilustres- dijo Ginny.

Hermione no les dijo nada, se levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras, abajo estaban los gemelos, junto a Harry, Draco y Neville, Tonks y Lupin estaban ahí, Hermione busco a Molly y Arthur pero no los encontró.

-están en el ministerio- dijo Lupin adivinando lo que buscaba Hermione con la mirada, la castaña no dijo nada, se acerco a la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos y los arrojo.

abrió la puerta cuando el ministro decía algunas cosas a los señores Weasley.

-Será sepultado con honores, salvo a Potter dos veces y gracias a el el que no debe ser nombrado fue derrotado- decía el ministro.

-No salvo solo a Harry Potter- interrumpió ella –dio su vida para proteger a las personas que mas amaba-

-Hija- dijo Arthur.

-Tienes razón- dijo el ministro –y por ello debe de recibir el funeral que merece-

-Lo van a sepultar aqui en la capilla que hay en el ministerio- dijo Molly con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-A el le habría gustado ser enterrado cerca de la madriguera- dijo la castaña.

-Pero….- intento decir el ministro.

-El amaba su casa- dijo ella viendo a los padres de Ron sin prestarle la mínima atención al ministro.

Arthur y Molly se miraron el uno al otro y miraron a la castaña.

-Tienes razón hija, a el le gustaría mas estar con nosotros- dijo Molly.

-Pero es que el merece el honor de…..- dijo el ministro.

-El merece estar con las personas que mas lo quieren- dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento ministro, Ron será enterrado cerca de la madriguera- dijo Arthur con una voz que no admitía discusión contraria.

Los Weasley volvieron a casa con la noticia de que enterrarían a Ron cerca de la casa, al día siguiente seria el funeral, la castaña estaba callada, salio a sentarse en el porche de la madriguera, su vista se dirigía a un lugar en particular, un viejo árbol, donde meses atrás se habían confesado lo que sentían, ahora ese tiempo le parecía tan lejano, cerro los ojos y recordó ese día, habían llorado juntos, y ahora ella se había quedado sin el.

Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla, ni a pedirle que entrara a comer, salvo Harry que se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra, no había nada que decir, el sabia lo devastada que se sentía ella, por que el estaba igual, era como si algo se hubiera roto por dentro y no pudiera componerse. así juntos y al mismo tiempo separados cada uno vivió su profunda pena por la muerte de Ron.

Al día siguiente el funeral se llevo a cabo, el ministro de magia tomo la palabra y dio un gran discurso acerca de la heroica muerte de Ron, de lo mucho que había colaborado para la derrota del mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos.

Harry estaba furioso, lo mismo había hecho cuando murió Dumbledore, los Weasley estaban demasiado afligidos para decir algo, los amigos mas cercanos de Ron tampoco sabían que hacer para terminar con ese discurso tan poco adecuado del ministro, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid y los demás miembros de la Orden miraban con enojo al ministro que hablaba de Ron como si lo conociera.

Cuando estaba por ponerse de pie e interrumpirle, se dio cuenta que alguien ya estaba junto al ministro, este se detuvo, nunca antes le habían interrumpido de ese modo. Hermione aprovecho ese silencio para comenzar a hablar.

-Para honrar a Ron no hay que hablar de cómo fue que murió- dijo ella suspirando profundamente y haciendo esfuerzos para que su voz fuera clara –No estamos aquí para enterrar a Ronald Bilius Weasley, un héroe de guerra que dio su vida para salvar a Harry Potter, estamos aquí para despedirnos de Ron, el hombre que dio su vida para salvar a las personas que mas quería, no tenemos que hablar de cómo fue que murió, es mejor hablar de cómo fue que vivió, lo conocí desde que entramos a Hogwarts y teníamos once años y desde el primer momento comenzamos a pelear-

Harry, Ginny, los gemelos, Neville, Luna y Draco, y los demás compañeros del colegio que estaban ahí no pudieron evitar una sonrisa.

-No había día que no discutiéramos por algo, tardamos un tiempo en volvernos amigos, pero no por eso dejamos de discutir, desde esa edad Ron me demostró lo noble y generoso que era, su familia no es adinerada y sin duda es lo mas valioso que poseía, y no dudo ni un segundo en compartir a esa familia conmigo, siempre, en los momentos en que mas lo necesite estuvo presente, siempre tenia una sonrisa para compartir con los demás y una broma para aligerar los momentos de tensión.

Hagrid se limpiaba los ojos con su enorme pañuelo, pero no podía evitar sonreír al recordar a Ron, la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando lo conoció, o cuando estuvo horas en su cabaña vomitando babosas.

-No puedo negar que tenia mal carácter y que era fácil hacerlo enojar, pero detrás de la mascara de gruñon que usaba había una persona bastante amable-

Neville cerró los ojos y recordó aquella vez en sexto curso que estaba con Hermione que en esos momentos estaba peleada con Ron y escucharon a dos pequeños de segundo curso, que decían entre ellos que preferían pedirle consejo al pelirrojo antes que a la prefecta regañona.

-Aunque algunos lo llamaban miedoso, el siempre fue valiente, supo sobreponerse a sus miedos mas grandes para ayudar a las personas que quería-

Remus se limpio una lagrima y recordó cuando Sirius le contaba con orgullo como Ron se le había enfrentado dejándole claro que antes de que pudiera tocar a Harry tendría que matarlo a el.

Tonks recordaba el duelo que habían tenido para demostrarles que podía cuidar de Hermione y de el.

Fred y George recordaban cuando Ron había entrado a la gruta de las acromantulas solo para encontrar la forma de salvar a Hermione.

Ginny recordaba lo mucho que se había esforzado para que Voldemort no descubriera sus verdaderos planes cuando lo capturaron los mortifagos.

-Siempre fue distraído en las clases, pero eso no evito que tuviera buenas notas y que fuera nombrado prefecto y premio anual-

Minerva recordó a Ron y a Harry cuando peleaban con varitas de broma en una de sus clases, y cuando intento transformar a su rata en una copa y su varita estaba rota.

-Amaba a los Chudley Cannons como nadie, y tenía la seguridad que un día iban a volver a ser el mejor equipo de la liga Británica-

Bill y Charlie sonrieron al recordar las burlas que le hacían a su hermano cada temporada que los Chudley quedaban hasta el fondo de la tabla, y como se enojaba y vociferaba que los Chudley seguían siendo el mejor equipo del mundo.

-Aunque era enojon y algo rencoroso, nunca guardo resentimientos contra nadie-

Draco recordó las veces que lo había insultado, su mirada enfurecida cada que el se metía con su familia y con Hermione, y al final sonrió cuando recordó la forma en la que le había salvado la vida al darle a tomar las lagrimas de fénix y cuando le dio la mano por primera vez en señal de amistad.

-Amaba a sus padres, a su familia y a sus amigos-

Molly dejo que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo cuando recordó a un Ron de tres años que la seguía por toda la casa pidiéndole que le dejara ayudarle a preparar la tarta que tanto le gustaba.

Arthur sonrió cuando recordó aquella vez que lo había levado a ver a los Chudley la primera vez, y que todo el camino de vuelta a casa se la paso diciendo que de grande iba a ser jugador profesional.

Mia sonrió al recordar el día que los conoció a el y a Hermione, y como por mas que le coqueteo no pudo evitar que al final terminara mirando culpable a Hermione.

-así era Ron, un tipo con detalles increíbles y anécdotas divertidas que siempre lograba arrancarte una sonrisa-

Fleur recordó cuando en su estadía en Hogwarts, bajo el influjo de sus poderes de Veela la había invitado al baile y después se había ido corriendo sin esperar la respuesta.

-A el no hay que recordarlo como un héroe que dio su vida peleando por fama o fortuna, hay que recordarlo como un hombre que vivió con alegría e intensidad y que dio su vida defendiendo los ideales en los que siempre creyó, que dio su vida defendiendo a las dos personas que mas amaba- dijo la castaña para finalizar.

Los aplausos mezclados con el llanto no se hicieron esperar, no habia más que decir, Hermione lo había dicho todo.

Bill se puso de pie ignorando al ministro y a los funcionarios del ministerio que estaban presentes, saco su varita, se acerco a Hermione y la tomo de la mano y se acercaron a Ron.

-¿Te parece bien que sea a la sombra de ese árbol?- le pregunto a ella recordando que ese árbol era especial para ella y para su hermano.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Levito el cuerpo de su hermano, poco a poco la familia y los amigos mas cercanos se acercaron a ellos y caminaron hacia el viejo árbol, bastaron solo unos movimientos de la varita del pelirrojo para que la tierra se removiera, Molly, Hermione y los demás se despidieron de Ron, y finalmente el cuerpo del pelirrojo quedo dentro de la fosa, un movimiento mas y apareció una hermosa tumba de piedra negra con el nombre de Ron Weasley grabada en ella.

El funeral termino, poco a poco la gente se fue marchando, hasta que al final solo quedaban pocas personas, Harry estaba callado, aun meditaba las ultimas palabras de Hermione, la castaña lo noto y se acerco a el.

-No te sientas culpable- dijo ella.

-Dio su vida por mi- contesto amargamente Harry.

-No Harry, dio su vida por las dos personas que mas amaba- dijo ella tocándose el vientre.

-Tu….- dijo el comprendiendo de inmediato lo que ese gesto quería decir.

-Si Harry- contesto Hermione antes de irse.

Pasaron los días y la fuerza que la castaña había mostrado en el funeral de Ron se había ido, en su lugar estaba una Hermione callada y distante, que se encerraba largas horas en la habitación de Ron, lloraba mucho y no había querido probar bocado en días.

Los Weasley estaban muy preocupados por ella, sus padres habían muerto y eso había sido un golpe terrible, pero gracias a Ron lo había superado, pero la muerte del pelirrojo significaba un golpe del que quizás nunca se repondría.

Llevaba días sintiéndose culpable, se arrepentía una y mil veces de haberle confesado que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, la castaña cerro los ojos y recordó.

--------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

-Hace días que te pasa algo y no me los has querido decir, y creo que es hora de que me lo digas- dio el. –¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?-

Hermione no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera mirar a Ron.

-¿Yo lo he provocado?- pregunto un poco dudoso Ron.

Una vez más ella asintió sin hablar y sin mirarlo.

-Hermione mírame- dijo el levantando la cara de ella para verla a los ojos.

Ella lo miro temerosa de la reacción de el.

-Yo…..estoy embarazada- dijo ella mirando al suelo, imaginaba que la noticia no le caería nada bien al pelirrojo y no era para menos, estaban en guerra, enfrentándose a un enemigo poderoso y el bebe no era lo que sin duda esperaría Ron.

Ella se sintió abrazada por Ron, levanto su cara y se encontró con los ojos de el que lucían radiantes de la felicidad que sentía.

-Vamos a ser papas- dijo el.

-----------------------------Fin del flashback------------------------------------------

Hermione se toco el vientre y se acostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan culpable, el había dado su vida sin dudarlo ni un instante para protegerla a ella y a su hijo de las maldiciones asesinas. Lloro desconsolada hasta que sintió que una mano acariciaba su cabello.

Temió voltear, por que sabia que eso lo hacia el cuando ella lloraba y tenia miedo de voltear y ver que no era el, pero era imposible, Ron estaba muerto.

-No te sientas culpable-

Esta vez volteo para encontrarse con la figura de Ron, no era un fantasma como los que habitaban en el colegio, tampoco era una de esas siluetas como humo que Harry había descrito cuando vio a sus padres en cuarto año, era Ron, tal y como lo recordaba el día que murió, ella levanto su mano para tratar de tocarlo, pero se quedo a centímetros de el, temerosa de que fuera solo un sueño, de que desapareciera al contacto, el le sonrió y tomo su mano, no sintió el gélido contacto de los fantasmas, sintió lo mismo que sentía cada que el le tocaba su mano, su calidez.

-Tú volviste….- dijo ella.

-No, pero no podía dejar que siguieras sintiéndote así, así que se me permitió volver por poco tiempo- dijo el.

Hermione iba a interrumpir, quería decirle lo mucho que sentía su perdida, lo culpable que se sentía, lo sola y vacía que se había quedado, pero el no la dejo, puso su mano en sus labios para impedir que hablara.

-se como te sientes, se lo mucho que me extrañas, lo sola y arrepentida que estas de haberme dicho que seriamos papas, pero no debes de sentirte así, me hiciste muy feliz, de cualquier forma lo habría terminado haciendo, si no lo hacia Voldemort habría ganado y los cuatro habríamos resultado muertos, era lo único que se podía hacer y eso lo sabes, pero no has dejado hablar a tu cerebro, no quiero que te sientas así, no estas sola, hay mucha gente que te quiere, y algunos que te esperamos en otro lugar, pero ninguno de los tres te queremos ver ahora, además hay alguien que te necesita- dijo el mientras tocaba el vientre de ella – si hay algo que quieras hacer por mi, pues entonces vuelve a ser la Hermione fuerte y decidida, mandona y regañona, comparte con ellos la noticia, los vas a hacer muy felices cuando lo sepan, y cuando me recuerdes no lo hagas con lagrimas ni dolor, recuerda nuestros momentos felices-

Ella le sonrió y se acerco temerosa de que dicho esto desapareciera, pero el seguía ahí, sonriéndole.

-Te dije que me habían permitido regresar por poco tiempo- dijo el mientras la besaba y la amaba por ultima vez.

Cuando Hermione bajo lucia diferente, si bien aun lucia desmejorada por los días sin comer, sonreía, la noticia que les dio los sorprendió muchísimo, Arthur y Molly la abrazaron llorando, mientras que los demás Weasley sonreían al saber que serian tíos muy pronto.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido, Hermione se había quedado a vivir con los Weasley, ocupaba la habitación de Ron, Harry también había aceptado quedarse, entro al colegio de Aurores, Hermione decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento de los gemelos para que no se preocupara en conseguir empleo y cuidara de su embarazo, diariamente visitaba la tumba de Ron platicaba un rato con el, no había vuelto a sentir aquella tristeza de los primeros días, hasta que en uno de los controles médicos a los que fue recibió la noticia de que había problemas con el bebe, algo no estaba bien, los medí magos se habían negado a decirle que era, pero le dijeron que probablemente el embarazo no llegaría a termino, aun le faltaban tres meses mas para dar a luz y la noticia la había destrozado.

Sin embargo cuando ella lloraba en su cama una vez mas Ron apareció para confortarla y decirle que no se preocupara, que su bebe nacería saludable, que no debía preocuparse por ello, esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio, y así fue, tres meses mas tarde a la una de la mañana Hermione había dado a Luz a su bebe.

Harry y Ginny habían sido elegidos sus padrinos, ella sabia que para Ron seria la mejor elección, el nombre del bebe era Ronald Weasley Granger, y desde que nació todos los que lo habían visto decían que era muy parecido a Ron, salvo por los ojos, que eran cafés como los de Hermione.

Los años pasaron y el pequeño Ron cumplió once años, aun vivía junto a su madre y sus abuelos en la madriguera, los fines de semana sus primos llegaban de vista y se divertía mucho, era bastante travieso y enojon, su mejor amigo era el hijo de Harry, ambos tenían once años recién cumplidos y habían hecho buena amistad con la hija de Draco y el hijo de Luna, todos asistirían por primera vez al colegio.

-Ronald Weasley- chillo la voz de Molly –se hace tarde y no llegaremos a tiempo a la estación-

Minutos después el pequeño Ron aparecía corriendo, estaba entusiasmado con todo lo que había escuchado hablar acerca del colegio, sus tíos Fred y George le habían contado muchos de los secretos del castillo y se ganaron miradas ceñudas de su madre y de Hermione.

La castaña había aceptado después de varios ofrecimientos una plaza en Hogwarts para sustituir al profesor Flitwick y dar la clase de encantamientos, pues no había querido separarse de su hijo.

Molly y Arthur se despidieron de Ron quien entro corriendo al tren junto a James, Linnet y Harold, todos los Weasley habían ido a despedirlos, los primos mas pequeños lloriqueaban por que querían ir también al colegio, Molly tomo a Hermione por el brazo y se alejaron un poco de los demás.

-Lo vas a extrañar mucho- dijo ella refiriéndose a la costumbre de Hermione de visitar a diario la tumba de Ron.

-No- dijo la castaña con una sincera sonrisa –el siempre esta conmigo- le dio un beso y subió al tren despidiéndose de los demás.

**FIN.**

Muchos años después una anciana camina a través de un sendero lleno de arbustos y flores, a lo lejos un enorme árbol se alcanza a distinguir, la mujer nota que una criatura se acerca corriendo a ella, es un gato, uno extremadamente malencarado y patizambo, el felino se deshace en cariños para la anciana, quien se inclina para poder acariciarlo.

-Hace tantos años que no nos veíamos- dijo ella.

El gato se aleja de ella y se dirige al árbol, ella lo sigue con paso lento, cuando ya esta cerca se da cuenta de que en el árbol hay tres personas que la esperan, un hombre y una mujer están abrazados y le sonríen, el otro un joven de 18 años no deja de mirarla y avanza a su encuentro, ella esta paralizada, es tal y como lo recordaba, como si no hubiera pasado ni un día, apenas la tiene cerca la abraza y la besa, y ella se separa de el avergonzada.

-Soy una vieja- dice ella evitando su mirada.

El sonríe y la toma de la mano.

-¿estas segura?- dice el pelirrojo levantando la mano de ella para que la viera.

Ella se sorprende por que no ve la mano de una mujer mayor, se toca su cara, y no hay arrugas, mira un mechón de su cabello y no es plateado, sino castaño.

-Tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi- dijo Ron. –Te estuve esperando-

-Nunca dude que volveríamos a vernos- respondió Hermione quien abrazaba a Ron y juntos se dirigían al encuentro de los Granger que estaban felices de volver a ver a su hija, pero antes de llegar con ellos el se detiene, la besa y le dice -Te extrañe tanto-.

**Ahora si……….FIN.**


	30. Chapter 30 Un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 30 Un**** nuevo comienzo.**

Un fulgor dorado cubrió al trío, Harry sintió como la varita de James se soltaba de su mano, había algo que lo llamaba a voltear, pero no quería hacerlo, sabia lo que vería, esto no era producto de la casualidad, las maldiciones imperdonables rebotaban contra el escudo que los había cubierto, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus verdes ojos, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, así que con toda la rabia y dolor que sentía en ese momento se agacho para levantar la varita.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera Los Weasley estaban desesperados por encontrar al trío, Ginny lloraba sentada en el sofá, Lupin maldecía el momento en que se habían dejado engañar por Harry y los dejaron solos, Molly estaba desesperada por poder encontrarlos.

Bill fue el único que pudo guardar la calma y pensaba en la forma de encontrarlos, pero fue hasta que vio a su hermana llorando y se fijo que en su cuello no colgaba al pendiente que el había encantado para rastrearla cuando sospecho que Harry y los demás se irían.

-Ginny, ¿Dónde esta el pendiente que te di?- pregunto esperanzado el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

La pelirroja tardo en responder.

-Se lo di a Harry- contesto ella.

Bill saco su varita e hizo un complicado movimiento, cerró los ojos y los abrió rápidamente.

-Se en donde están, rápido llamen a la Orden- ordeno el joven mientras lanzaba su patronus.

Los demás hicieron los mismo, rápidamente la madriguera se lleno de brujas y magos que estaban dispuestos para la batalla.

-están en cerca de wildshire, en un cementerio, y están en peligro- dijo Bill.

Apenas dijo estas palabras, todos comenzaron a usar la aparición.

Harry veía lentamente a los mortifagos evitando las maldiciones imperdonables que rebotaban contra ellos, unos no pudieron evitar el rayo esmeralda y cayeron muertos, Voldemort lo miraba con rabia, de pronto como surgidos de la nada comenzaron a aparecer rujas y magos, la Orden del Fénix en pleno, vio a los gemelos, a McGonagall, a Draco, a Neville, a muchos otros que apenas conocía de vista, poco a poco el escudo dorado fue desapareciendo y el se negó a voltear, tenia los ojos anegados de la grimas, sabia lo que iba a pasar si volteaba, quería negarse a hacerlo, quería obligarse a pensar que después de la batalla lo vería como tantas veces.

Harry corrió hacia Voldemort y lo enfrento con toda la rabia y odio que tenia, con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento, con toda la tristeza que lo embargaba.

La batalla fue cruenta, las maldiciones volaban por todos lados, Voldemort se burlaba de el y de sus lagrimas, Harry lanzo una y otra vez la maldición asesina sin lograr dar en el blanco.

-Lloras por que eres débil- decía Voldemort.

Harry sentía que su alma se partía en pedazos y solo podía sentir odio, odio cruel y vil que le lastimaba mas a el que a Voldemort.

-Solo Potter, te quedaras solo-

Los puños del moreno se crispaban de furia cuando escucho esas palabras y atacaba sin dar cuartel, pero su oponente no se molestaba más que en desviar sus ataques, hasta ahora no había lanzado ningún ataque físico contra el moreno.

-ese es tu destino, sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer, estas condenado a perder a todos los que amas-

La batalla parecía en cámara lenta, ahí estaban los gemelos atacando a Bellatrix, Draco enfrentándose a uno de los hermanos Carrow, Remus combatiendo a Lucius, había algunos cuerpos caídos, pudo ver como uno de los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore caía bajo la maldición asesina.

-están perdiendo, es una batalla que jamás ganaran- dijo la fría voz de Voldemort.

El alma de Harry estaba fría y marchita, no había esperanza que lo consolara, hoy había perdido algo tan importante que ni la sola idea de terminar con Voldemort lo hacia sentir mejor, un frió se fue apoderando de el, las risas de su oponente le habían congelado.

Han muerto por mi culpa

Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a Voldemort y soltó su varita, un destello de la de Voldemort la envió muy lejos, Molly y Arthur corrieron para ayudarle pero tres mortifagos les salieron al paso y dos mas los siguieron acorralándolos, había superioridad numérica de los mortifagos, apenas podían defenderse, hasta que llegaron Mia y Charlie a ayudarles.

-Es el final de un juego Potter- dijo Voldemort –uno en el que llegaste muy lejos, mas de lo que jamás debiste llegar, pero llegaste por que te lo permití, por que muchos dieron sus vidas por ti-

Los ojos de Harry estaban inundados de lágrimas, sabia que era cierto, sus padres, su padrino, Dumbledore, estaba listo para lo que vendría.

-No tú no has tenido la culpa de nada de eso- dijo la voz de Lily.

-Nunca pienses que eres el culpable hijo- dio la voz de James.

-Sigues vivo por algo Harry- dijo Sirius.

-Harry sabes que tienes algo que hacer- dijo Dumbledore.

Voldemort lanzo la maldición asesina.

El moreno rodó con la agilidad de buscador como si esquivara una Bludger en el campo de quidditch, Voldemort estaba sorprendido, jamás espero que un enemigo que creía vencido se escapara una vez mas de las garras de la muerte, Harry aprovecho ese desconcierto para sacar de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón la varita de Lilly, sabia lo que tenia que hacer y se enfrento a Voldemort, el señor tenebroso le lanzo una vez mas la maldición asesina seguro que esta vez no habría forma de que su victima escapara.

Harry sabia que estaba perdido, el no era Ron, no podía aparecer un escudo que le salvara, pero una voz en su mente le recordó que a su manera el también podía rechazarla, un rápido movimiento de varita y conjuro un escudo de plata que hizo rebotar la maldición a Voldemort, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayo muerto bajo su propio odio.

Decenas de magos comenzaron a aparecer, eran aurores, habían tardado pero al fin lograron llegar y junto a los miembros de la Orden vencieron a los mortifagos.

Harry corrió hacia donde estaba Ron y lo encontró tirado en el suelo, la castaña estaba junto a el abrazándole, ninguno de los dos se movía, de inmediato los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de tristeza mezcladas con impotencia de no poder hacer nada, poco a poco los Weasley se reunieron con el, Molly y Arthur se acercaron a su hijo y a Hermione, los demás no podían reaccionar, parecía que no creyesen lo que sus ojos veían.

La comunidad mágica se entero al amanecer que el mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos había sido derrotado para siempre, los magos del ministerio por órdenes del ministro lo incineraron y desaparecieron las cenizas, como si con ese acto borraran todo su recuerdo.

Bill finalmente se acerco a sus padres y noto que aunque muy débilmente ambos respiraban. Sin dudar ni un solo instante.

-Están vivos, tenemos que llevarlos a San Mungo- dijo Bill.

Rápidamente Charlie se acerco y tomo en brazos a Hermione, mientras que Bill hacia lo mismo con Ron, ambos hermanos usaron la aparición conjunta para acudir al hospital mágico, en donde de inmediato ambos fueron atendidos.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces sin pensar en nadie mas rápidamente se apareció en San mungo y corrió hasta encontrar a los Weasley, unos segundos mas tarde todos los demás estaban ahí y esperaban con ansias que alguno de los medí magos salieran para informarles del estado de ambos.

Las horas pasaban y no tenían noticias, finalmente un sanador apareció con semblante serio.

-Esto es un caso que no habíamos visto, no tienen energía mágica, están muy débiles y en peligro de muerte- dijo el sanador. -¿Qué les hicieron, por que trajeron a dos muggles a un hospital mágico?-

Los Weasley se quedaron de piedra cuando escucharon que Hermione y Ron eran muggles.

-Participaron en la batalla contra Voldemort- dijo Harry -Ron libero toda su energía mágica para crear una barrera que nos protegiera de las maldiciones imperdonables que nos lanzaban los mortifagos-

-Pero….y Hermione ¿Qué le paso a ella?- dijo Ginny.

Nadie dijo nada, por que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que fue lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo Draco si tenia una ligera idea de que era lo que había pasado, así que una vez que el medi mago se retiro lo comento con los demás.

-Cuando estábamos en el refugio Hermione menciono que los magos sangre limpia cuando dejan ir su energía mágica no lo resisten y mueren, mientras que los mestizos son más resistentes a eso y se convierten en muggles sin recuerdos- dijo el rubio.

-Pero en ese caso Ron estaría muerto, y Hermione no sabia como invocar un escudo como el de Ron- dijo Harry.

-¿Y si Hermione libero su energía para ayudar a Ron?- dijo Bill.

Los Weasley respiraron tranquilos cuando los medí magos les dijeron que ambos se recuperarían, sin embargo había un problema, y es que ambos no tenían recuerdos, así que decidieron que a ambos les implantarían recuerdos muggles.

-Los medí magos no saben cuando despertaran, así que cuando despierten les podríamos implantar recuerdos de una vida muggle- dijo Draco.

-Ese no es el problema- dijo Neville, el problema es como haremos para juntarlos, si por medios mágicos no podemos enamorarlos.

-Si no podemos con magia entonces tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que encontrar la forma- dijo Ginny.

-No- dijo Remus.

-Remus, tenemos que hacer algo por ellos- dijo Tonks.

-Lo que hay entre ese par es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, incluso que la falta de recuerdos- dejemos que se conozcan y ellos harán el resto- dijo el licántropo.

-¿Y si no funciona?- dijo Harry.

-Funcionara- dijo Lupin muy seguro de si mismo.

-Cuando se enamoren volveremos a implantarles recuerdos de su vida mágica- dijo Harry.

Las siguientes semanas todos colaboraron, cada uno junto recuerdos de Hermione y de Ron, con la castaña fue mas difícil, por que los que mas recuerdos tenían de su vida habían sido sus padres y con ellos muertos, solo podían darle a Hermione recuerdos desde que la conocieron, sin duda iba a ser una fuerte impresión cuando les contaran quienes eran y por que no tenían recuerdos propios, pero todos confiaban en que las cosas se solucionarían.

Hermione fue la primera en despertar, y tal y como lo sospechaban no tenia recuerdos, apenas despertó, el medí mago la durmió enseguida pues estaba muy alterada y no convenía que se alterara mas. Le implantaron recuerdos ella era huérfana y había trabajado en una librería sin embargo había sido despedida y tuvo que buscar un nuevo empleo, pero para ello tenia que realizar un cambio de casa que se realizaría en un mes, mientras tanto le consiguieron un apartamento, y a sus vecinos les implantaron recuerdos de ella para que todo fuera de lo mas normal, con Ron pasaría mas o menos lo mismo, cuando fuera dado de alta le llevarían a vivir a Ottery St. Catchpole, donde la comunidad mágica se vio bastante cooperativa de ayudar a los Weasley, los gemelos rentaron ahí un local y abrieron un local con bromas muggles para que Ron lo atendiera, Remus se haría pasar por su jefe.

Ron tardo dos semanas mas en despertar, y lo mismo hicieron con el, le implantaron recuerdos muggles de ser empleado en una tienda de magia, también era huérfano y no había podido continuar con sus estudios en la universidad después de la muerte de sus padres.

Hermione y Ron estaban separados y no los dejaban salir de su habitación, les habían hecho creer que habían tenido un grave accidente automovilístico, los medí magos les habían puesto vendajes y yeso para hacer mas creíble la situación, los Weasley y los demás ya no los veían, sin embargo siempre había alguien en el hospital que estaba pendiente de todo.

Los meses fueron bastante difíciles para los Weasley y compañía, ya que a pesar de sus inmensas ganas de estar junto a Hermione y Ron no podían hacerlo, sin embargo Ginny se las había ingeniado para pode entrar a ver a ambos y se disfrazo de enfermera, cuando Molly se entero se enojo mucho, pero mas tardo en enojarse que en ponerse a preguntar acerca de cómo encontró a su mejor amiga y a su hermano.

-Ron para variar esta enojado, a cada momento se queja de que ya esta aburrido y quiere salir, Hermione por su parte esta bastante molesta también, y me ha pedido que le lleve algo para leer- dijo la pelirroja.

Todos se rieron, ya que si bien habían quedado sin recuerdos, al menos tenían el consuelo de que muy en el fondo seguían siendo los mismos, Hermione una estudiosa sin remedio y ron un enojon en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Estaban mas animados, el haber descubierto que en fondo seguían siendo iguales, les hacia tener la esperanza de que pronto podían hacer que se conocieran y se enamoraran, Remus era el que mas seguro estaba de ello.

Cuando la fecha para que ellos estuvieran juntos llego, todos planearon métodos según ellos infalibles para que ellos se conocieran, pero esta vez fueron Remus y Harry los que se opusieron, ellos sostenían que debían de dejar que fueran ellos los que se conocieran, después de todo era una comunidad pequeña y no tardarían en conocerse, sin embargo todos estaban a la expectativa de ese encuentro, sabían que Ron comía diariamente en la nutria saltarina, y siendo Hermione una recién llegada sin duda que preguntaría por la única hostería disponible para ir a comer en lo que se instalaba, y así fue.

Los Weasley acompañados de los amigos mas cercanos ocupaban una enorme mesa y estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar cuando se encontraran.

Y lo que paso los dejo satisfechos a todos.

La nutria saltarina era una hostería que se ubicaba en Ottery St. Catchpole, estaba inusualmente llena, la mesera caminaba de un lado a otro sirviendo jarras de vino y cerveza, había pocas mesas libres, la mas grande de todas esta atestada de gente que conversaba en voz baja, una persona entro, la mesera se acerco a ella y la condujo a una de las mesas pequeñas que estaban libres, sin embargo mientras pasaban a la mesa, un comensal se levanto de su mesa y se dio vuelta sin fijarse que había una persona, se escucho un quejido y el golpetear de varios objetos en el piso, el comensal se apresuro a darle una mano a la otra persona para que se levantara y acto seguido se apresuro a levantar algunos libros del piso, cuando se acerco para entregarlos, los ojos azules de el se encontraron con los color chocolate de ella..

-Lo siento- dijo el.

-Fue mi culpa, yo tampoco me fije- contesto ella.

Los ocupantes de la atestada mesa observaron el incidente a prudente distancia.

-Eres nueva por aquí- dijo el.

-Acabo de mudarme, entrare a trabajar en la librería- dijo ella.

-Ron Weasley- dijo el mientras le daba la mano a ella.

-Hermione Granger- contesto ella.

Cuando estrecharon sus manos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, mientras que a el las orejas comenzaban a ponérsele coloradas.

Mientras tanto en la atestada mesa, un joven moreno miraba la escena mientras sonreía, sus ojos estaban húmedos, una chica pelirroja le tomaba la mano firmemente.

-El amor es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos Harry- dijo un hombre de cabello color paja.

-Lo que hay entre ellos es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa- dijo el moreno.

-Espero que esta vez no tarde tanto- dijo un joven pelirrojo a su gemelo.

-Fred- chillo una mujer regordeta que veía la escena y sonreía.

La chica llego a su mesa y tenia una sonrisa boba en su cara.

-No podía ser de otra manera- decía una chica rubia que usaba un par de pendientes con forma de rábano.

El joven pelirrojo estaba ya por salir de la hostería cuando bruscamente se dio vuelta y regreso corriendo a la mesa de la chica.

-Ejem…yo me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo mas tarde- dijo el.

Ella se levanto sonriente de la mesa y salio junto al pelirrojo.

-Pronto podremos convivir de nuevo con ellos- decía muy alegre Harry después de ver que Hermione y Ron salían juntos de la hostería.

-Que importa que no sean bruja y mago- decía Ginny mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Les dije que lo que tenía ese par era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa- dijo Remus mientras abrazaba a Tonks.

Hermione y Ron salieron rápidamente a la heladería, las horas pasaron muy rápido para ellos y sin darse cuenta ya anochecía, habían platicado de todo lo que podían, el le contó de su afición por los deportes, y ella de la suya por los libros, ambos tenían un sentimiento extraño, ya que a ambos le parecía como si se conocieran de años, no habían encontrado difícil relacionarse y eso les extrañaba, pues ambos sabían que eran tímidos.

Dos meses habían pasado y Ron ya le había pedido a Hermione que fuera su novia, ella por supuesto acepto, los Weasley que habían organizado una red de vigilancia fueron los primeros en enterarse y todos estaban muy felices ya que mas pronto de lo que pensaban podrían reunirse con ellos.

Un mes había pasado, todo en la relación de Hermione y Ron iba perfectamente, Ron la había invitado a cenar esa noche para festejar su primer mes juntos, era el turno de Ginny para seguirles, así que usando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, la pelirroja se cercioraba de que todo iba bien, Hermione y Ron tomaron una de las calles mas solitarias del pueblo había un tipo recargado en la pared, Ginny no lo reconoció, siendo una comunidad mágica, todos se conocían, y ese tipo se notaba no era local, apenas pasaron Hermione y Ron, el tipo se les puso en frente bloqueándoles el paso y saco una varita mágica.

-Denme todos los galeones que tengan- dijo el tipo.

-¿Ga…que?- dijeron Hermione y Ron.

Todo paso tan rápido que cuando la pelirroja sacaba su varita y se quitaba la capa para defender a su hermano y su mejor amiga Ron ya se había puesto delante de la castaña y un resplandor azul salía de la varita del asaltante, Ginny trato de invocar un hechizo de protección pero antes de que siquiera lo pensase un resplandor dorado cubrió a Hermione y Ron, el rayo azul reboto contra el agresor que quedo tendido en el piso, el resplandor dorado desapareció y Hermione y Ron quedaron boquiabiertos, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que en la mano de Ron había una varita mágica, así que se acerco a ellos con mucho cuidado, apenas la vio Ron se puso frente a Hermione otra vez.

-Aléjate- dijo Ron con pánico en la voz, varias personas habían llegado al lugar y miraban la escena sorprendidos, Ginny aprovecho que Hermione y Ron volteaban temerosos hacia todos lados para enviar su patronus a la madriguera, de inmediato la familia Weasley apareció, lo cual puso aterrados a Hermione y a Ron cuando vieron que de la nada aprecian varios pelirrojos.

Una vez que Ginny les contó lo que había pasado y que Harry, junto con Bill y Charlie habían logrado tranquilizar un poco a Hermione y Ron, comenzaron a buscar respuestas ante lo que había visto su hermana, así que los llevaron a San Mungo, Ron fue bastante difícil de convencer.

-Podrá no tener recuerdos, pero sigue siendo igual de agresivo- decía Fred frotándose la quijada que lucia un cardenal después de que Ron lo había golpeado.

-A mi me saco el aire- decía George -el muy…..golpea bastante fuerte-

-Y lo que dijo que me haría a mí con la varita no tiene nombre- dijo Harry.

Remus veía a los tres y sonreía, no había cambiado nada, seguía siento tan protector de Hermione como cuando estaban en el refugio, eso no le sorprendía, pues desde que tuvieron esa charla supo que Ron daría su vida por salvarla a ella, y que ella haría lo mismo por el, y su actual estado lo corroboraba, ambos habían dado su vida por salvarse y afortunadamente habían tenido éxito.

-Es el caso mas raro que he visto- decía el medi mago –cuando llegaron aquí hace meses no tenían ni rastro de energía mágica, y ahora al menos en el el rastro es perceptible y en ella es muy débil-

-¿Regresaran sus recuerdos?- pregunto Arthur.

-No lo se, ni podría adelantar nada, esta situación cambia todo lo que sabíamos, una vez que se pierde la energía mágica o mueres o quedas convertido en muggle y en ninguno de los casos hay regreso, pero……esto podríamos decir que es….- dijo el medi mago.

-Un milagro- dijo Molly antes de abrazar a su esposo y romper en llanto.

Esta vez decidieron que no desmemorizarian a Hermione ni a Ron, después de que fueron hechos unos estudios fueron llevados a la madriguera, tanto Hermione como Ron estaban bastante a la defensiva, así que los Weasley se lo llevaron lentamente, y poco a poco le fueron revelando a ellos, que era una comunidad mágica, ni la castaña ni el pelirrojo entendían que era lo que pasaba, hasta que Arthur comenzó a explicarles quienes eran, Hermione y sobre todo Ron se fueron tranquilizando poco a poco y mas cuando les demostraron que en verdad eran magos, después usando un pensadero, fueron mostrándoles los recuerdos de ellos hasta la batalla final.

Hermione y Ron estaban confundidos, pero había algo innegable, el había hecho magia, un escudo de energía que los salvo del asaltante, tal y como habían visto en los recuerdos que les mostraban. Poco a poco la magia fue regresando a ellos y cuando su magia se reestableció los recuerdos comenzaron a volver.

-Creí que moriríamos- dijo Hermione mientras se recargaba en Ron, ambos estaban sentados a la sombra de su árbol en los terrenos de la madriguera.

------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

-Los amo- dijo Ron quien de inmediato cerro los ojos y libero toda la energía que tenia proyectándola frente a ellos, el escudo apareció, enorme y deslumbrante protegiéndolos de las maldiciones imperdonables mientras el sentía como su vida se apagaba.

Ron sintió que Hermione se abrazaba a el y de pronto la debilidad que sentía ya no era tanta, sentía que un calor sutil lo inundaba, la castaña que había visto la forma en la que Ron liberaba su magia hizo lo mismo y libero su magia mientras lo abrazaba, ambos cayeron desmayados y no supieron nada mas.

-----------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------

-Somos magos, la magia debe ser así, surge cuando mas se le necesita- dijo Ron.

-Pero aun así, fue….un milagro- dijo ella.

-Dumbledore habría dicho que fue el amor- respondió el pelirrojo.

Y así ambos se abrazaron mientras hacían planes para una vida donde ya no habría señores tenebrosos ni mortifagos que los amenazaran, sin duda todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento había valido la pena, pues las puertas de una vida feliz se abrían para ellos.


End file.
